Dragonball Out of Place
by LifeByTheCreed
Summary: A human from our world finds himself in Dragonball Z. Follow him, as he seeks the truth about how, and why he was brought here, and how he was turned into a saiyan. Basically a SI, but I will not make it a gary sue. Currently at end of Saiyan Saga. NOT DEAD, BUT ON TEMPORARY HIATUS DUE TO WRITERS BLOCK, AND TEMPORARY DISINTEREST IN DBZ BUT WILL INEVITABLY RETURN
1. Chapter 1

**Dragon Ball Out of Place**

 **Hello there, I hope you will forgive me, but I have broken a promise I had made just a week ago from my perspective. I'm writing this story because I feel like it's not always gonna be easy to come up with mission ideas for my other Fic Dragon Ball Xenowatch, because of what I said in chapter 8 about Overwatch's somewhat empty world in terms of developed plot. Mind you I will keep working on that one whenever I can break through some writers block, but I will also be working on this one because I've mostly kept the DBZ timeline the same for now, but I will be making some changes. I have the basic outline worked out for this, and where it's going to go.**

 **This will be a Self Insert in a way. The character will basically be me, but because of some changes this me has undergone will make them act at least somewhat differently. Being turned part saiyan will do that to ya. Not to mention the whole having DBZ powers thing.**

 **Anyway, let's dive in...**

* * *

 _Chapter 1 Good Morning Sunshine_

 _Well, shit. Here I was, on the business end of an energy beam that was going to put an end to everything. Not just me, but as a bit product of my failure the entire world, entire universe I now called home was going to be gone, forever_.

 _Ever since I got here I'd changed. I'd become something a badass space warrior. Some might even call me a superhero even. But I could never hope to match….. them. No matter how hard I worked, no matter what little cheats I tried thanks to what I remembered from before, I couldn't really match up to Goku, or Vegeta, or Gohan when he actually remembered to train_.

 _Hell, for a while I thought_ _ **I**_ _didn't have to. But, ever since I got here the world began to change with my being here. That had never been more clear than in this scenario._

 _So here I was. Goku was half dead, Vegeta, Gohan, 17, and the others were out of the ring and I was my world's last hope. And Jiren had me stuck in a corner_.

 _But how did I, a human from the 'Real Earth' end up as a part saiyan about to lose the Tournament of Power?_

 _Well that dear reader, is exactly the story I'm about to tell you._

 _And like most stories it's probably best for me to start with the first thing I remember..._

* * *

 _(Potential Intro sequence?)_

Do you know that feeling when some jerk points a laser pointer right into your eye? Imagine that feeling, except all over your body, and lasting much longer. That is what I was feeling right now. Everything stung. It didn't help that I felt a ringing in my ears, and the ambient noise of the forest I seemed to be in, that being singing birds, and croaking frogs from a possible nearby body of water.

It took a full minute of laying there for me to fully come to my senses. As I opened my eyes I saw just as my now overly sensitive ears.

" _Why am I in a forest? The last thing I remember was….. what was the last thing I remember?"_ Nothing apparently. I was totally at a loss here. I couldn't even remember my name. That was certainly concerning.

Then I sat up, and saw I was in the middle of a crater. " _Why am I in a crater!?"_ then I came to another important question, as I looked down a my body. I was wearing something that looked like rags, and a brown, furry bel-?

" _IS THAT A TAIL!"_ I screamed internally as i noticed the, what I for some reason knew to be, new appendage that was wagging around, almost with a mind of its own.

"What the hell is going on? Where am I?" I asked aloud. Then I did something that probably wasn't smart, but I've never really been known for decent decision making.

"Uh….. HELLO!, ANYONE!?" my voice echoed for a while, but received no response for a while. It did get most of the animals to shut up though.

Then I began to get up slowly, my body still stung, and I got a good look at my surroundings, to find nothing familiar.

Not having a clue what to do now, I decided to start walking, I'd have to end up somewhere eventually. And so I picked a direction, I choice the nearest landmark, a large mountain off in the distance, maybe with the high-ground I could find something in the way of civilization? So I walked for about four hours give or take.

* * *

Then night began to fall, It was freezing cold for what I assumed to be a summer night due to the fireflies I saw making their presence known. It was quite the sight, but I couldn't quite enjoy it while I was freezing my brand new tail off.

After another hour of walking I something felt off. It took me a full minute off walking to notice what was wrong.

The noises one would normally associate with nighttime, the forest critters, were completely silent. Not something to be ignored.

I stopped my walk, then looked around for a bit, My instincts were screaming at me, telling me to run, or fight, but I didn't know what they were talking about. I wrapped my tail around my waist expressing my uncertainty, then I saw it.

Two eyes were glaring at me in the undergrowth. I was then overcome by the feeling of not knowing what to do. I then knew that I'd never felt like this before. This fight, or flight response was a totally new sensation. I stood there long enough to get a better view of my stalker.

It was a wolf, larger than I believed they should be. It then approached me slowly, growling. I then overcame my fear somewhat, and made a run for it. A more rational brain might have realized that a normal human being can't outrun a wolf, but I wasn't thinking clearly at the moment.

" _Shit, Shit, Shit Shit!"_ I ran as fast as I could, and the canine gave chase, but I then remembered at the last second a rather important detail pertinent to this situation.

Wolves hunt in packs, this one was no different as I twisted away just in time to avoid an ambush from one of its companions. But they weren't giving up, but neither would I.

My lungs, and legs were burning by the time of the next ambush (I wasn't quite in the best of shape) and I only just barely moved out of the way of it, only to be bitten by the first pursuer. I screamed in pain, but managed to punch it for its efforts, getting it to let go.

Without spending time checking the wound I continued to run, now with a limp in it. This allowed the other animals to try taking a piece out of me themselves, to which I tried fighting back, but became less and less able each time.

I was then completely out of breath. I HAD to stop. I then turned around panting, the wolves were right there, approaching me slowly. I was forced to allow them to surround me. I screamed in frustration, anger, and fear.

"'pant' Come at me you bastards!" I then put up my fists to fight. Then they charged, and time slowed down, and after having an internal breakdown out of fear of death I received a weird vision.

* * *

 _An unfamiliar man was standing before a young woman, and was lecturing her about something..._

" _Feel the energy from your stomach and slowly bring it out…"_

* * *

Not having too many options at the moment I decided to follow the visions advice. I reached inward, grabbed onto something that felt…. warm I guess, and ripped it out. The effect was immediate, and satisfying. The wind that flew out stopped the wolves in their tracks. They seemed unsure about the energy that was now radiating from my body.

It felt…. amazing. It was something I couldn't quite describe beyond that. But it didn't deter what I assumed to be the alpha of the pack from shaking off its surprise and attacking again. It leapt at me to try and take me down, but with this new energy I felt confident for some reason. I charged right back at it with my fists at the ready.

I then punched it in the face before it landed on me. I did get tipped over by it, but the canine was thrown back as well with a whimper of pain. I was on my back though, which the others took as encouragement to strike. They were savage, despite my attempts to fight back they just couldn't be stopped. I tried protecting my throat, punching, and kicking back at them with all my remaining strength. But it wasn't enough.

" _I-I'm going to die?"_ I was screaming in unbearable pain from their biting, and was finally running out of strength to fight. I didn't remember much about my life before a few hours ago, but I felt like it was ending too soon…

But then one of the wolves got kicked away from me, the others took notice, and backed off a bit, growling, then a familiar voice then spoke to him

"Hey, are you alright? You look like you were in big trouble there." I tried looking to him, but I couldn't quite make out his face due to the darkness of the night. But I could see that his hair was shaped like a palm tree's leaves which did stand out to me for some reason. He was wearing loose, orange, and blue clothing.

The wolves then started approaching him too, ready to take on their new challenger.

"Hey! Back off!" He yelled at them, and they listened. They started backing off whimpering.

He was currently standing like he didn't care at all about the animals trying to make a meal out of us, or me considering they seemed afraid of him.

"Hello? Are you in there?" He looked at me curiously, and i then got a good look at his face, and then for some reason I knew exactly who he was, and I was shocked.

Protector of the innocent, Saviour of Earth, Champion of a lot of Martial Arts Tournaments, Pure hearted Warrior, all around Hero, and above all else Fictional-

"G-Goku?" was what I got out before I blacked out.

* * *

Son Goku was up unusually late tonight, bored. He had saved the entire world five years ago from the evil King Piccolo, the biggest fight of his life so far.

He was now married to his wife Chi Chi. and had a son named after his Grandpa Gohan, and was very happy, but he missed having someone to fight. His friends had all gone their separate ways since then so he didn't get to spar with any of them, so every once in a while, that itch he'd get to go fight something would come around, and go unanswered. But he had the strangest feeling that tonight would bring an end to that.

He was staring up at the half moon when it happened, he felt something off in the forests, a burst of energy that felt…. strong. Not as strong as him, or even some of his friends but it was worth checking out. Especially if it was this close to his home.

"Nimbus!" He shouted, and his faithful yellow cloud raced over to him, he hopped on, and took off towards the power source. The flight didn't take long, it wasn't very far away. He looked on from above at a fight for someone's life taking place.

A young man, looking between eighteen, and twenty years old was bleeding from multiple bite wounds on his arms, and legs. Likely put there by the wolves trying to tear him apart.

Goku leapt off his cloud, and kicked one of the animals away. He then glared at the others, who seemed to be getting the message, and backed off, still angry.

He then looked at the person on the ground, currently losing a lot of blood at a worrying rate. He seemed stunned to see someone there to help him.

"Hey, are you alright? You look like you were in big trouble there." Goku asked, concern plain on his face. The guy didn't answer, looking strained.

Then the wolves came back snarling, thinking they could take him on too.

"Hey! Back off!" He yelled at them, and they listened. They started backing off whimpering, clearly afraid of him.

Goku then turned back to the stranger, and tried to get his attention.

"Hello? Are you in there?" Goku asked, which got a surprised reaction out of him.

"G-Goku?" He stared for a moment, then passed out. This confused Goku, he was sure he didn't know this person himself. Maybe he saw one of the tournaments? Or maybe they did meet once and he just wasn't remembering that well. Either way, the stranger was losing a lot of blood, and needed help soon.

"Nimbus, over here!" His cloud hadn't gone very far. So it was ready when Goku boarded it carrying an extra passenger. The nearest hospital was over an hour away, and Goku didn't want to risk waiting that long so he decided to take the stranger back home.

* * *

My first thought after regaining some kind of consciousness was,

" _Owwwww. Everything hurts!"_

My second was _"Yeah, okay, this kind of pain is somehow worse than the last time I woke up."_ I felt, weak too. Like I'd become brittle, and made of glass.

I opened my eyes to see yet another unfamiliar scene. This time I seemed to be in a bed, in a room I didn't recognize. At first I thought the events of before might have been a dream, then I saw the bandages on my body that had covered up all the places I remembered the animals had gotten to.

"Did, Did that really happen?" I asked with a whisper. But it had apparently had been enough to get the attention of my hosts.

The door to the room opened, revealing a woman that looked like a chinese princess. I felt like I should know her from somewhere as well, but I couldn't place a name.

"Oh, that's good you're awake." she then spoke with a voice that instantly rung a bell. Enough that I tried sitting up in the bed, only to be brought back down by the pain.

"You shouldn't try getting up right now, your body has been fighting off an infection from the bites." She explained. I definitely knew her now! This was-

"Chi Chi! Is he awake?" Goku walked through the door as well. Looking curios.

"Yes he is," She turned to me "Be careful now. How are you feeling?" she asked. I was stunned. I didn't know how I knew but I knew this shouldn't be happening. This couldn't be real. These were anime characters for fucks sake!

Deciding to play along with whatever weird cosplay bullshit was going on, I answered. "I feel like I'm bathing in ice, and lava at the same time, and everything hurts." She nodded, and went over to the side of my bed where a cup of ice water was resting.

"Hold still now." She said as she gave it to me. I hadn't even realized how thirsty I was at this point.

"Thank you miss…?" I asked trying to at least at least pretend I didn't know them. If this was real, how would I explain I knew them from an anime without looking insane? Especially when I didn't remember a good part of it?

"Son Chi-Chi, and this is my husband Goku." She looked to the (Though he wasn't sure they knew it yet) Saiyan standing next to her.

"Hi, nice to meet ya! Unless I know you from somewhere." I looked at him curiously, wondering what he meant by that.

"Back in the forest, you said my name like you knew me." he explained.

" _Oh, shit did I already blow my cover?"_

 _Maybe not, Goku can be gullible. I'd hate to lie to him, but we can't explain the truth without sounding crazy. Also, what cover? I don't really think we've developed one yet._ I then remembered that I did talk to myself in my head a lot. Maybe I really **was** crazy.

 _Meh, crazy is relative. And I think we're at least slightly more sane than most people in this room alone at some points. Let alone others we may encounter if we are in DBZ_

" _Fair enough, but what do I say then, that I saw him fight in the tournament or something?"_

 _No, we didn't even watch the original Dragon Ball, so we couldn't back that up with any details. Maybe we say he looks familiar but we don't really know from where. It can play into that amnesia we seem to be having right now._

" _Good idea, speaking of, do you remember anything?"_

 _I'm a figment of your imagination, I know what you know. Now get to lying before he thinks we're not home_

" _Oh, right-_ I guess, you look familiar and all, but I can't say from where. I can't remember much at all really." I told him, an explanation he seems to have accepted.

"Lost your memory huh? Well that's a bummer. Can you at least remember your name?" I tried remembering hard, but nothing came up. I was kinda disappointed.

"Sorry, nothing, I just woke up yesterday, and can't remember anything from before then." That wasn't untrue, I did recall choice scenes from the anime. Most of them from around what I remembered to be the Saiyan Saga.

"Nothing at all? Well that's a shame. We tried looking for anything that could tell us who you are, but we hadn't had any such luck. Well, except that tail…" Chi Chi explained. And I looked to the appendage with surprise.

" _Oh shit, we forgot about that!"_

 _We seem to be forgetting a lot of things lately…._

" _So what? Am I a saiyan now?"_

 _For all we know we could have been born a mutant._

" _That seems unlikely."_

 _So does being transported into an alternate reality, but we seem to be doing a lot of unlikely things lately. But, odds are yeah, we might be a saiyan now._

" _We can at least confirm at what point in the timeline we're in. This has to be between the ending of Dragon Ball, and the time Raditz shows up. Otherwise they would have asked about us being a saiyan."_

 _True, but do you see Gohan anywhere? If not, this must not be too long after the tournament._

" _Or Chi Chi is hiding him somewhere. Being that overprotective mom she is. Besides, if this was right after the tournament I think these two would look a little closer to my age. They seem somewhat older, but not by much. Or at least Chi Chi would, I seem to remember saiyans age different."_

 _This raises some questions, like how we conveniently remember certain things about the series, things that may become relevant soon, but have other things left out._

" _You think our memories might be being tampered with?"_

 _Possibly, just act naturally for now. Pretend you know nothing_

"Yeah it's weird actually. I used to have one just like it when I was a kid." Goku said with a smile on his face.

"Er, Yeah I don't really remember much about that either…" Goku just shrugged.

"It's no big deal. Hey, maybe if you got a tail like me you got that same itching for a fight! What do you say? Maybe a good spar will jog your memory." Goku asked with a grin full of excitement on his face

" _I-is he really not going to question it any further?"_

 _Goku had never really been that observant outside of a fight. Just be glad it wasn't Piccolo that found us._

"Goku! This man is still sick! And you're asking him for a fight?" his wife told him to which he laughed nervously.

"Oh, right, sorry about that. Maybe when you get better?" He asked with an almost childlike anticipation.

 _Tell me you're not going to agree._

" _Well, if I am a saiyan now, that battle instinct should kick in and help me if I do agree."_

 _It's Goku, you're going to get slaughtered._ _ **We're**_ _going to get slaughtered. If I had popcorn, and a body of my own, I'd take a front row seat, and watch him kick the crap out of you, and laugh. I don't know about you, but I remember us not really being much of a fighter._

" _Yeah, but we've got to start somewhere right? And if we were put here for a reason, we're probably gonna have to be able to fight."_

 _Yes we'd have to start somewhere, but with Goku? He could kick our ass when he was ten! Let alone now._

" _Well, one of DBZ's main themes is taking on people stronger than yourself, and growing from the challenge. Besides, if he does beat us to within an inch of our life, which he won't because he's Goku, we'll just get a power boost from the recovery. And I think we might already get one from the fight with those wolves."_

 _...You already made up our mind before this entire conversation didn't you?_

" _Yeah, I guess i really am a saiyan. This excitement from a potential danger to my life is a feeling I don't think we've had before. And sounds like something a saiyan would have."_

 _'Sigh' just don't die. Even with the reset button here I don't think it's a pleasant experience._

"...If you think that might help Goku." I finally answered getting him all giddy, and ChiChi exasperated.

"Just go easy on him when you do Goku, if he doesn't remember any fighting in his life you might hurt him." she reminded him.

"Sure thing…. Oh man, I can't wait!" He seemed like he'd been holding in his urge to fight for a while.

"By the way, how long have I been here?" I asked, probably about time.

"Goku brought you here three days ago. Your fever started not to long before that. We almost thought you weren't going to make it." ChiChi explained.

"Oh! That reminds me!" Goku explained and reached into a pouch on his gi. "I just got back from Korin's tower to get a senzu bean for ya just in case. Maybe we can get to fightin' sooner then!" He then found it and presented the green bean. I feigned confusion, and curiosity as I looked at it.

"Korin's tower? Senzu bean? What do you mean?" I asked hiding the relief I felt at knowing I didn't have to put up with this illness for long.

"Oops, I forgot you didn't know. Well, a senzu bean will heal your body completely. And Korrin is a friend of mine, here just try it!" he handed the little lifesaver to me, and after some mock scepticism, and inner curiosity about how it felt like to be healed instantly, I put it in my mouth, noted it tasted pretty bland, chewed, and swallowed.

What came next can only be described as a sudden rush of energy. To have one's injuries, and illness removed instantly is a rather surprising experience.

"Wow!, Your energy just skyrocketed! You might be almost as strong as King Piccolo was." Goku remarked, getting my attention. I definitely felt much stronger than ever before, but I could have sworn it would take a lot more hard work to get to that level, but at least I can be absolutely sure about me turning into a saiyan now.

"I, uh, don't know who that is." I lied to maintain character.

"It's a long story, but the short version is, he was really strong. I can't wait to see what you can do now." he explained.

"Just be sure to take it outside. I know how destructive you can get Goku." ChiChi said as she started to leave.

I then got out of bed, and took a look at my body. The wounds were completely gone, I didn't feel sick at all! Goku was absolutely right. Who knows? Maybe he was right about fighting jogging my memory too.

 _I'm pretty sure that was just the saiyan blood in him talking._

"'Cmon! I know the perfect place to have a spar." Goku asked me to follow him, and I obliged. Totally ignoring the fact that this entire idea seemed insane.

I then followed him through the house, quickly discovering ChiChi as she lecturing Gohan who was buried in one of his books.

The poor kid was wearing that stupid looking clothing that he wore early in the series. The one with the dragonball on his head?

" _Almost forgot how badly ChiChi wanted him to be a scholar. I don't think I was ever that dedicated with my school work."_

"That's my son Gohan. I'd get him to join in too, but ChiChi doesn't want him to grow up to be a fighter, I think she wanted him to be a…. a…. What did she call it again?" Goku said as we passed them by.

"A safe, and productive member of society?" I finished for him.

"Yeah that one. Hey Gohan! Come over here and meet our guest." The…. four, or five year old at this point? Got his nose out of his books and walked over to us with a smile.

"Hi there mister, I'm Gohan, what's your name?" He asked.

 _I'm pretty sure we hate kids, but I'm finding it pretty hard to dislike him._

" _It's hard to imagine he's supposed to become one of the strongest people on earth in a few years. But you know what they say. Never judge a book by it's cover."_

"Well, I wish I could tell you Gohan. I can't seem to remember much. But i can say it's a pleasure to meet you." I answered. To which he tilted his head curiously.

"You don't remember your name? That's strange. What do I call you then? My Mom says it's rude not to call someone by their name." It made me think for a bit. In the end I just shrugged.

"I don't know what to tell you Gohan. I can't think of anything." I said, somewhat disappointed with myself for not even knowing that detail. Then it seemed like a lightbulb went off over his head.

"Hm, hey I know! How about until you do remember you can come up with another name. It's better than saying 'Hey you'.".

It seemed like a rather simple idea, but it did make sense for now. I didn't know if I'd ever get back my memories completely, so maybe a new identity would help. Plus, I may very well be a different person than I was before. A new name to go along with a new body

"That….. makes sense, but what would my new name be?" I wondered aloud.

"I'm sure something will come to you eventually. Now get going, Gohan needs to get back to his studies." ChiChi seemed already determined to keep the kid away from any fighting influences. But Goku seemed to have other ideas right now.

"Actually ChiChi, I was wondering if he could watch. He's been reading all day and you know what they say about 'all work and no play'." Gohan seemed interested in watching his father fight, and his mother seemed a bit apprehensive, but surprisingly went along with it.

"Alright, but be please be careful, I don't want him getting hurt." I guess I was wrong just then, or maybe she just hadn't had her son put into harm's way just yet. That could understandably change some parents opinions.

"Sure thing. Come on." Goku then lead us outside, where it was revealed to be around midday, with only slightly clouded weather.

The property looked just like it did in the anime, with the late Grandpa Gohan's house standing a few meters away from the house I just exited. The Son families house was also right by a clifface that presented quite the view. The landscape beyond which showed some impressive rock formations, the likes of which were rare in the world I'd come from.

"Whoa." I unintentionally said aloud. It was weird, I wasn't one to normally be impressed by cool rocks.

"Yeah, It's a neat view isn't it? Over here, this place seems good enough." he brought us to a fairly open space not far from the house, and turned to his son, and wife that came to observe

"Now Gohan stand back, this could get dangerous." he said, worrying me.

" _He….. he's gonna hold back right?"_

 _Remember, you asked for this._

"Are you ready?" Goku asked, and I gulped nervously, but i couldn't help but feel a bit of excitement.

"As I'll ever be." I told him, preparing myself for what was bound to be an enlightening experience.

" _Um, any strategies for this?"_ Goku got into his turtle style fighting stance, and I responded by forming into a sloppy version of a boxing stance.

 _Just one, dodge_

" _Dodge wha-"_ My thinking was cut off by a sudden blow to my face that sent me back several feet. The pain was unexpected, and boy did it knock the wind out of me.

I was able to recover faster than I thought I could though, and I reorientated myself in time to dodge a follow up attack, and that was about all I could do. Goku was faster, stronger, the smarter fighter, and more skilled than me, and it easily showed.

All I could hope to do is dodge his strikes, I just couldn't counter attack. And even then he did land several painful blows. The fight seemed to last for an hour, even though it was probably less than a minute so far.

I became proud of myself for a second when I was able to land at least one punch on his jaw, but he recovered quickly and continued his assault.

While I was having trouble Gohan seemed to be having the time of his life, imitating his father's punches, and kicks, it was kinda adorable actually.

By about two minutes in I was surprised I was still conscious. I guess it made sense why Goku was the world champion then. Though I'd bet if he were really going all out I'd be out cold or dead in less than thirty seconds in. I was relieved when he finally hopped back and stopped for a bit with a surprised look on his face.

"Well, you must be a fighter, that's for sure. No ordinary guy could take me on for this long while I'm going about sixty percent." that got my attention, I guess I was a better fighter than I thought if i got Goku at any age to put in about that much effort.

"Heh heh, thanks you're not too bad yourself. I got to admit, you got me on the ropes right now, but I'm having a lot of fun right now actually." when did I become such a masochist?

"Do you think you can still keep going?" he asked, a little concerned after he noticed the fresh bruises he'd left on me. I just shrugged off the pain somehow.

"Yeah, I guess I still got some fight left in me." I told him, and he grinned.

"Okay then, let's see just how far you can go." he charged back in fists at the ready, and I answered in kind. Now that I'd gotten into it I was having some actual fun despite the pain. He seemed to be trying a bit harder, but I was learning quickly, my newfound saiyan battle instincts were starting to kick in.

I was actually able to land more than one punch, and I could dodge more of Goku's attacks. But he still clearly had the advantage.

It was all going well until one well place punch sent me rolling off the cliff. I heard Goku shouting for nimbus to help him get to me before it was too late.

I saw the last few days of my life flash before my eyes, and I was afraid again. I had closed my eyes preparing for another untimely end, but a vision had other plans.

* * *

 _I saw an older Gohan teaching Videl, and Goten how to fly. The lecture then becoming ingrained into my mind_

* * *

I opened my eyes and forced my energy down to my feet. And I flew! I was actually flying! It was an amazing experience. But the coolest thing was the look on the Son families faces when I came rising over the cliff.

"Wow! You can fly? I guess your full of surprises huh?" Goku remarked as I came in for a landing.

"Heh heh, yeah. I'm kinda surprised actually. I didn't think I could do it." I said relieved. But I was stopped from continuing the conversation when the fight turned back on

In another two minutes we both seperated, with me a little out of breath.

"Alright, I guess I have an idea about how tough you are. Maybe we should take a break then? I don't know about you, but I'm getting kinda hungry." Goku said, and his stomach clearly agreed with a roar that sounded like a lion's…. Or an oozaru.

At first I didn't want to impose, but my stomach's rumble that rivaled Goku's had objections to that idea. Apparently the fight had made me forget that I'd probably hadn't eaten in some time. My ignored hunger then quickly caught up with me and I instantly grew weak. My legs almost gave out on me from it actually.

Goku tried to come over and help, but I refused and I found my balance again. "If it's no trouble…"

Lunch was amazing. Goku wasn't exaggerating when he said that ChChi was a great cook, I just wish my newfound saiyan hunger would let me enjoy it. But, at least I wasn't the worst in terms of table manners. Goku, and even to some extent Gohan, seemed to inhale the stuff faster than they could put it in front of themselves.

Another plus of that lunch was that I was able to accurately place the time I had arrived here.

It was currently June 24th Age 761. Give or take three months before Raditz was supposed to show up. Hopefully though things would go about the same as the regular timeline, even if Goku dies things ended up alright in the end when he was wished back to fight the other saiyans. In fact beating them might not have been possible if King Kai didn't train him.

But I got the strangest feeling that that wasn't the way this was going to go down. People don't just appear in an alternate reality for no reason. And they certainly didn't change species for no reason either. I was brought here by an unknown force, or entity, and they needed me in this specific place, in this specific time. But why?

If it were for the Time Patrol, or Time Breakers I'd think the first would tell me what they needed before sending me in, and the other would choose someone a little more significant to do their work. Assuming they even exist in this version of DBZ. And I don't think either would resort into turning me into a saiyan.

For now I had too many questions, and not enough answers. And so, prefering to act on the side of caution, I'd decided to train myself to fight, just like the other Z-Fighters. Just in case things weren't going to turn out the way they were supposed to be.

Thus, I had also decided to investigate where it had all began for clues. I wasn't being particularly observant then. But hopefully some clue about my recent history would turn up over there. Maybe some, tracks, or message, or anything really.

When lunch was over I had asked Goku to give me a ride in the direction I remembered waking up in, to which he agreed. Of course he was curious about where his house guest had come from, and if it lead to another adventure then all the better.

"Alright be careful you two. Don't do anything completely reckless." Chi Chi mostly asked Goku, but it was at least partially directed to me.

"Don't worry so much Chi Chi, I know what I'm doin'." Goku explained, confident about his status of the worlds strongest.

* * *

There wasn't enough room for two full grown men on the flying nimbus, so I decided to work on my newfound method of travel, flight. It was a truly freeing, but tiring feeling. Kinda feeling like using a muscle I didn't know I had.

Of course this time we traveled unharassed by wild animals, and made decent progress. Eventually reaching an area that seemed very familiar.

"Yup, this is it. You can tell by the crater." I told him. And there it was, shaped like I was simply dropped there from a high orbit, rather than thrown. We both made our way to the ground then.

"Yeah I can see it. Wow, it looks like you were dropped from pretty far huh?" it seems he had come to the same conclusion.

"Look around, maybe there's some clue in the area about what happened." he nodded and picked an area to look around in. I just picked the crater itself. It was quite impressive actually. About as wide as a school bus. But that was just about it's only distinguishing feature. I looked around for a few minutes with exactly nothing as a result until I heard Goku calling me over.

"Hey! I think I found something." I walked over to him to see him looking at a slab of rock that was almost too perfectly squared to be natural. It had something scratched into it that we both spoke aloud.

"Beware The End?" he looked at me curiously, wondering if I knew anything. I didn't.

"The end of what though?" I asked aloud. More to the rock itself than Goku.

He was about to ask me something, but something else caught his attention, something that had him worried.

"Chi Chi!" he then started running back in the direction of his house and after a moment of confusion I decided to follow.

Goku was much faster than me, so it took me more time to get over to his house. Spending some of that time wondering what had got him so worked up.

* * *

By the time I got there I had realized what the problem was.

By now Goku was holding his unconscious wife, begging her to wake up. Gohan was nowhere to be found. And the Ox King was there, also on the ground.

"Where did they go? Chi Chi?" he questioned, but received no answer. It was at this point that I made my presence known.

"Goku what happened?" He looked at me with the first serious face he'd had since I'd met him in person.

"Someone kidnapped Gohan, they were after the dragonballs." he explained.

"They're after a dragons what?" I asked, still pretending to be ignorant about the way this world worked.

Goku then went on to explain what the dragonballs were, and how the one that was on Gohan's head was supposed to represent his grandfather in a way. It was touching really, but I saw one major flaw in his decision making.

"So assuming you're telling the truth, you placed one of the seven most valuable objects in the world on your sons hat, and didn't expect there to be any trouble?" probably not the thing I should be worrying about right now, but I always had to wonder how he ever thought that was a smart idea. Goku wanted to argue back at me, but couldn't exactly find a reason why I was wrong.

"Right now isn't the time for that, I need to get Gohan, and the dragonball back. But how? They're too far away for me to sense right now." he tried to think of a way to get his son back. But thankfully, I was here to come to the rescue.

"Here's a thought. They're after the dragonballs right?" he nodded. "Then why don't we use that dragon radar you mentioned to find the highest concentration of them. That's probably where they'll be." he grew a smile back.

"That's a great idea! Nimbus!" he shouted after strapping on his power pole. He then jumped on and took off, presumably over to Kame house.

I didn't particularly remember this part of the series though. Maybe this was one of the movies? I didn't watch a lot of those. Never really considered them cannon.

* * *

After getting his wife, and father in law inside the house I eventually followed through the air. It felt like running a marathon due to my inexperience flying, but I got along fast enough. Luckily it seemed like Goku had flown in a straight line, so navigating my way over wasn't that hard.

I eventually reached Goku's destination, a house on an island that looked like it might be the home of bikini bottom. I ended up sticking the landing fairly poorly. Creating a small crater that lead up to the house that I then bumped my head into. Making a noise that caught the attention of the residents inside.

"Arrgh damnit!" I clutched my head in pain. I really needed to tick my landings better.

 _Yeah seriously, that was a two out of ten at best. The two coming from the sheer hilarity of it._

It was at this point that Goku, and his friends came out of the house looking ready for a fight. That's when Goku noticed me.

"Oh, hey! Sorry I kinda just left you there." he said sheepishly. I just waved it off while clutching the bump on my head.

"Uhhh, someone you know Goku?" Krillin reasonably asked, to which he got the full backstory.

"Lost your memory huh? Well don't worry! Enough crazy stuff happens around here that your bound to find the reason eventually." he assured

"I hope you're right. Now, there's this business about these people taking the dragonballs?" I reminded them, to which Bulma responded,

"That's right, my dragon radar was just showing that someone was collecting them. If you hurry Goku you might be able to stop them in time." She told him, and he looked to her with seriousness in his eyes.

"Sure thing, thanks Bulma!" he jumped on nimbus and took off again.

"Wait! Don't leave me again! 'Arrg'" I flew off after him still winded from my last flight. Apparently I hadn't learned my lesson yet. It seems like I was much more tolerant of spending a lot of energy than I was before. Maybe a by-product of this being a saiyan thing?

Anyway, I'd probably end up getting to the destination latter than Goku again (Nimbus was really fast!). Probably for the best in case he gets himself into trouble. I didn't remember this particular adventure, so anything was a-go here.

 _Why do you even want to get involved anyway? This isn't gonna a friendly spar, this is going to be an all out battle._

" _...I…. I don't know. I just know we have to. It seems like the logical thing to do right?"_

 _The logical thing to do at this point would be to check ourselves into the nearest loony bin. Think about it. We've been transported to an alternate reality, fought, and survived a spar with a man that can bench press a planet, and are currently following a sentient yellow cloud by following it on our own flight power. What part of this sounds sane to you?_

" _Absolutely none. But checking into an asylum isn't gonna get us back home any time soon."_

 _...Just saying that none of this, and none of what you are doing is making any sense._

" _That reminded me, if Goku mentioned the fact that he had a son to his friends just now, why would they all be surprised about Gohan's existence latter when Raditz showed up?"_

 _A misunderstanding maybe? Krillin will end up asking if Goku picked up babysitting to make some extra cash._

" _Hm, maybe. It doesn't sound right though. Something about this seems fishy."_

 _Think about it later. We're here._

The voice was right, and I ended up seeing one of the weirdest castles I'd have ever remembered seeing. Which isn't saying much right now, considering.

I then saw someone that I could only assume to be Kami getting the crap getting kicked out him by a teal dwarf.

" _Dragonball villains are weird…"_

 _You don't say…._

The little guy had him hanging on the edge of a cliff, one that would surely lead to a person's death if they couldn't fly.

I then landed as silently as I could behind the dwarf, and prepared a sneak attack to catch him off guard. I'd need every advantage I could get in this fight due to my inexperience.

The dwarf was going through some sort of cliche villains "I'm going to kill you and rule the world!" rant when I made my strike. I could only hope Kami knew how to fly.

I kicked the little blue man in the side of the head like a soccer ball hard enough to send him flying into a wall, causing it to crack. God I loved this new strength.

Thankfully enough, Kami didn't need to fly, he managed to grab on to the edge before he fell. I then moved to help him up, but he seemed to have himself taken care of.

 _You have to remember that at this point he was one of the strongest people on the show. Don't underestimate him._

"Thank you for your help, but you must leave, this is too dangerous." Kami tried to persuade me to leave, but I wasn't having it.

"Yeah, cause it looked like you had it under complete control before…"

"You don't understand, Garlic Junior has used the dragonballs to make himself immortal. I can't even make a scratch on him." that worried me.

" _Great, first big fight, and I pick it with a guy I literally cannot beat..."_

The little bastard then started to pick himself up from the rubble, and looked at me with bloodshot eyes that put me on edge a bit.

"'Grrrr' You'll pay!" he said, getting ready to attack again.

"Awww, crapbaske-" was what I could get out before the beating started.

* * *

 **So, what do you think? Follow, Fav, and Review.**


	2. Into the fray! A name for our Hero?

**Dragon Ball Out of Place**

 **AN-**

 **Wow, this got off its feet way faster than my other fic. Thanks for signing on!**

 **And in regards to that one comment about shipping, I think I already have plans for that. But no it won't be Bulma, I think that the way her relationship with Vegeta evolves is one of the few reasons he even ever became a good guy, and I want him around. Plus, I kinda want Kid Trunks around for something else.**

 **Let's dive back in…**

 _Chapter 2 Into the fray! Immortalities a bitch aint it?_

 _Last time on Dragon Ball Out of Place._

 _Our hero with no name has arrived in the world of Dragonball. He also seems to have lost many of his memories, but when he left with Goku to find answers Gohan was kidnapped. Now he fights for his life against his first enemy, the now immortal Garlic Junior, a daunting battle begins…_

"'Gah!" I shouted, as the little demon-alien-thing (what the hell is he anyway?) punched me through a wall. I recovered well enough, a testament to something I had going for me. But then Garlic Junior was already ready with another attack, sending me back again. I was really unprepared for this fight.

 _Really? No shit!_

Luckily Kami was still in the ring, and able to save my ass. He hit Garlic in the back of the head, giving me time to get back up and charge back in.

Me and the earth's guardian tag teamed the little shit. Together we did manage to land several blows, but with Garlic's immortality we weren't doing much damage. And he just wouldn't stop attacking.

For one moment, I thought I had him right where I wanted him, I had grabbed onto him in order to hold him in place and let Kami get in as many hits as he needed, but the bastard blew me away by letting his energy out. He then attacked Kami for a bit, and sent him crashing his back into a pillar.

I tried to attack him again, but I was easily knocked back down. He'd been toying with us!

He then walked over to Kami laughing while I was down,

"'Huahahaha!' So Kami, I see you've still got some fight left in you. But not enough to save either of you."

The old guardian made an attempt to get up, but just collapsed onto the demon. I thought he had taken too much damage, and couldn't fight anymore, but he signaled to me that it was all a part of the plan.

"You made it clear to me the amount of suffering you'd put the world under during your reign. I cannot allow that, no matter what…. I will stop you!" he grabbed onto Garlic Junior, like he was hugging him.

I was confused at first, but then I remembered a scene where Chiaotzu tried something similar with Nappa.

"N-no! Kami you can't die here! Not now!" I shouted, but my objection fell on deaf ears.

The old guardian glowed, prepared to sacrifice himself to save his world.

"You old idiot, you'd die to save this planet?" Garlic Junior didn't seem to care whatsoever.

"Yes I would." Kami responded resolutely. I could only look on in horror as the Guardian was about to die, taking the Dragonballs, and our only chances to bring Goku back after Raditz, with him.

"Haha! You old fool. You just don't get it. Even if you do die I'll still live on!"

"After I'm through with you Garlic, you'll wish you were dead." Piccolo then finally made his appearance, and boy did he look pissed. Or, well I assumed he was. The voice said angry, but the face was kinda neutral. Like this was just 'business as usual'.

And then Goku finally showed back up. "Piccolo?... Oh hey! I'm sorry did I forget about you again?" he took notice of me on the ground as well. Then took up a combat stance againsed Garlic.

"Krillin, get Gohan outta here. You should get going to." he told me, to which I shook my head as I got back up.

"No way, I still got enough fight left in me!" I took my own combat stance against the guy. Goku just accepted it.

Garlic stood there looking smug. "'Hehe' look at this, Goku... Piccolo… I'm afraid I didn't catch your name?" he looked to me questioningly.

"'Er', long story short, I've lost my memories, including my name." he shook his head.

"It's not like it matters. In the end all three of you will die here, all your names will all be forgotten soon!" he declared as he began screaming, which in this show meant he was powering up. And power up he did.

The transformation put us all on edge. Eventually resulting in the little bastard being not so little anymore, but a bastard all the same.

He attacked Piccolo, and Goku first. Catching them off guard with blinding speed.

And before I knew it I had a fist in my face sending me spiraling into another pillar.

After a minute recovering on the ground I rejoined Piccolo, and Goku in attacking the monster. I struck him at his back while Goku was taking the front, but Garlic then grew frustrated and blasted us away.

It probably gave me more damage than the others, so I had to stay down for a minute, and let the more experienced fighters take control. It was while recovering however that I noticed Garlic charging at me with Goku, and Piccolo in either hand, moving to fast for me to get away.

 _"Ohshit"_

He then knocked us through a solid concrete wall. And out of the tower.

* * *

I'd taken too much damage to put up more of a fight. So by the time I landed I decided to sneak away, and let the others handle it for a bit. I'd strike when the moment was right.

I then observed an all out battle between them all, and it was clear that I was outmatched here. But once the weighted clothing came off those two actually blew Garlic Junior away, guess I didn't have to get involved after all.

 _Wait for it…_

"Looks like we've won." Goku remarked.

"What? no we haven't." I remembered a detail they all seemed to be forgetting.

"Huh? What are you talking about that last attack really did him in. Another win for the good guys!" Goku seemed to be having memory problems today or something.

"What? That was my kill!" Piccolo seemed to want credit for the kill that hadn't been made yet.

Then Kami showed back up, apparently healed, "Piccolo, nice work."

"Keep your distance you two, Goku and I have unfinished business." forgot he was still a bad guy at this point.

"Er, yeah I think you do." I pointed to the moving debris pile. But only Kami seemed to notice.

"If this is how you want it…" Goku got ready to fight Piccolo.

"Do either of you know what the term 'Immortality' actually means!?" I wondered aloud.

Then they charged at each other ready to kill, when the unsurprisingly to at least one of them still alive Garlic Junior arose from the rubble. Angrier than ever before. And out of anger ripped open a gigantic black hole looking thing, all the while the two were still fighting.

"Seriously! How are you two not-" I was cut off when it started sucking us all in, and I had to hold on to something.

"Gohan!" Goku shouted, I looked up to see what he was talking about, to find the poor kid was trying to stare down Garlic Junior.

" _Shit, no, I'm not going to let him die!"_ I came to a decision to save the child destined to save earth, at any cost.

I charged in directly at Garlic, ramming into him with all the energy I had left. That finally knocked him off balance enough for the dead zone to start picking him up.

One small problem though, I was out of cover too!

I started getting sucked into the Dead Zone, but I resisted with all my might by flying out.

I might've stood a chance if a desperate demon hadn't tried dragging me with him.

"No!" Goku shouted, seeing what was happening, but there wasn't anything he could do.

"I won't rot in there alone! I'll take you with me!" Garlic proclaimed.

Fear overcame me, fear of being stuck in there with him, forever. I thought all was lost, I was gonna be sucked into the Dead Zone. I was gonna be as good as dead!

But then something within me snapped.

Some fire deep within ignited within me, raising my power immensely, as well as my anger.

Was it a fight or flight response?

Was I holding in this energy all along and just didn't know?

I let out a roar of rage, "NOOO!" my aura momentarily exploded in a golden color.

"No! You cannot beat me! I have been given Immortality!" Garlic shouted in defiance, but it didn't help him.

"THEN YOU CAN ROT IN YOUR HELL ALONE FOREVER!" I shouted, as I blasted Garlic with everything I had, and letting the force propel me away, and Garlic further into the Dead Zone.

By the time I landed, the Dead Zone was shattered. We were safe. The sky opened up, the bright sunny day came along to announce that we had won.

Problem was, I landed directly into the last standing structure, that then began to collapse on me. By this time, my body had had enough. I just couldn't escape, couldn't get up, I passed out.

* * *

"'muffled rumbling'... Over here!" Was the first thing I heard upon regaining consciousness. It sounded like…. Krillin?

The rubble covering me was then moved to reveal the relieved faces of Goku, Krillin, Kami, and now Gohan.

"heeey guuyys." I said weakly. They then dragged me out of the debris with me either coffing, or saying "ow". My entire body was hurting now. I was only just barely able to sit up.

 _Gotta love that Zenkai, but damn does it hurt getting one._

"That was a brave thing you did young man. If it wasn't for that sudden burst of power you'd certainly be trapped in the same place Garlic Junior is in now." Kami explained, but I just waved it off.

"Yeah thanks for saving my son. I guess there is a hero in you after all." Goku said, but that seemed to get Gohan's attention.

"Wait, that can be your name!" We all looked at him curious.

"What do you mean Gohan?" I asked.

"Hiro! It makes sense because that's what you are." I was a little touched by the little kid calling me a hero, although the name sounded a little cliche.

 _But it doesn't exactly sound terrible… and it's not like we've got any better ideas._

"Hiro huh? I think it kinda suits you." Goku came to the conclusion that I looked like someone with a name like that.

"Sounds like just as good a name as any I guess. I did say we'd find you a name if you stuck around us huh?" Krillin added.

They all looked to me expectantly. I gave it some thought, and decided.

"Hmmm…. it doesn't sound like the name I might have had before, but it does have a nice ring to it." Gohan was excited by this news, apparently a little proud of his idea.

Then the last bits of castle crumbled behind me.

"Well ain't that a shame…" I said, Goku looked at me wondering what I meant.

"If I fixed that place up it might have been decent enough to live in." I explained.

"Oh that's right. You probably don't remember where your home is either." Krillin realized, making Goku frown, realizing I may have been homeless at this point, then coming to an idea.

"Oh, I know! Why don't you come live at our place for a while. We aren't using Grandpa Gohan's place for anything right now." he suggested.

"That's really generous Goku, are you sure about that?" his hospitality so far has surprised me. I new he was good hearted, but…

"Sure! Besides I've been thinking about getting back to training and I could use a good sparring partner." he explained.

" _Of course fighting got into his decision making process."_ I chuckled internally.

" _Hmm, I wonder what kind of effect this may have with Raditz though. If Goku gets strong enough, he may be able to subdue, rather than kill him, bringing about something like Masakox from tfs's what if story. Might be interested to try for, the more good guys the merrier eh."_ I thought.

"Well, thinking like that how can I refuse?" I asked rhetorically. Goku, and Gohan seemed happy about this, but then I put on a serious face, "There is this one big problem though."

"Huh? What is it?" Goku asked.

"How am I gonna get there? I doubt there's enough room on Nimbus for all three of us, I don't have the energy to fly, and I think one of my legs are broken." They all had to get to thinking.

* * *

It took a while, but eventually they were able to haul my sorry ass back to the Son residence, where Goku explained the situation to his wife.

Chi Chi was hesitant at first, but once she heard I saved Gohan's life she figured it was the right thing to do.

After I healed from the battle I decided to lend a hand around the house, they were at the least happy to have the extra help.

Plus I was able to get to training with Goku. After that last Zenkai, and a little sparring I was able to hold my own for more than a minute after about two weeks. And I got better every day. Eventually even learning the Kamehameha wave after a good few days of misfiring over the cliff.

I also helped keep an eye on Gohan for Chi Chi, and help him with his studies. It was here that I had learned that he got the name 'Hiro' from a character in a manga that his grandfather had managed to sneak in for him. The guy kinda looked like me if I were in a manga actually.

Grandpa Gohan's house was rather simple, but I didn't need much. Plus, I think it was good for me to get away from tech for a while. I think I remember being addicted to my electronics back home.

Speaking of memories, I began to notice that a lot of my old memories that I had left were beginning to fade, like they were just some kind of dream all along. If I didn't have any memories of these people's future I might just say that that was all they may have been.

To protect those memories, I began to write down whatever I could still recall. But they seemed to be disappearing by the day. In the end, all I could get down before I forgot completely was to remember Goku's brother Raditz coming soon, two more saiyan's coming not long after, though I could only remember Prince Vegetables name, that we'd then have to fight some weird white lizard thing, and then an even weirder bug monster looking thing.

The last two the details of which escaped me mostly. I did remember that Goku became a Super Saiyan to defeat the first one. And Gohan was to get the bug dude. But how, and why? That was found missing to me.

Luckily my memory loss stopped there. So I didn't have some kind of brain damage or something. Apparently most attempts to remove my memory stopped if I had it written down somewhere. If I put that history set in stone for all to see.

I'd also come to the conclusion that due to not remembering Garlic Junior from before that this timeline might include more movie villains. Considering that those movies rarely if ever lined up with anywhere logically, or chronologically, I realized that the Z Fighters may very well need the help of an extra saiyan to even up the odds. Which might explain part of the why of my being here, but not the questions of-

who brought me here?

how did they get me here?

when did it happen?

or what right they have to do any of this.

I decided to keep that journal around just in case I remembered anything else. But nothing came up in the three months I'd stayed at the Son property. Maybe I'd recall more details if I saw them? Like some kind of deja vu?

Another thing I noticed was that I wasn't a full blooded saiyan. I remembered Vegetables saying something about a purebloods hair not changing at all from the day they are born, and mine was still growing. I'd decided then to keep it short, so that it'd be harder to grab onto during a fight, and I liked it this way. Easier to maintain.

Ater I'd learned the Kamehameha Goku also let me wearing one of his old turtle school uniforms, and some of his lighter weighted clothing as well. It took some getting used to to say the least. Wearing ten kilo on each limb somewhere, and forty on the chest was a little difficult to wear all day, but I knew the pay off would be great. Although, I didn't think orange was my color. I guess that's something I'd have to work on.

Another thing, I seem to have inadvertently developed my own style of martial arts, or at least a variation on one. Goku is the one that took notice of how different it was to his own style, and pointed it out. While it did have some similarities to the turtle school that I'd picked up from him, I seem to have subconsciously been trying to work around the fact that most opponent were stronger than I was, and developed a style that was primarily based in a form similar to outboxing.

It required a fast reaction time to be effective, but I'd managed to turn my reactions into a hair trigger. Goading my opponent to attack, and being extremely evasive. Capitalizing on mistakes my opponent makes, and wearing them down over time. I recalled this was also similar to tactics used by one of the Androids to wear down Vegetable. It took Goku longer than expected to pick up on it. But at the end of the day, he is still Goku, and he found a way to counter me. Pretending to be out of breath, or leaving a false opening, and leading me into attacking prematurely. It evolved into a game of cat and mouse more than anything.

I remembered that I used to be more of a night person, but decided to try and change that habit for the sake of not becoming a giant rampaging ape in the middle of the night. Didn't want Goku thinking I may have been responsible for killing his grandpa. Or his family by accident.

But I decided to keep the tail despite Kami's objections. I knew it would be important for something **much** later, I wrote that down as a reminder I listed as important, but for what I couldn't remember now. But I did trust my own judgement, at least a bit.

I thought I'd have the time to get a lot stronger, but before I'd knew it, the date had come.

Age 761, October 12th, the day Raditz was supposed to arrive.

I supposed he might've been an easier opponent than Garlic Junior. He could at least be killed. Although it would be difficult to do so. But hey, there's nothing that can't be accomplished here when one puts in their maximum effort.

Still, I felt apprehensive, but I didn't let it show. After all, this was supposed to be a day of a big Z Fighters reunion, and I didn't want to spoil the fun while it lasted.

But when it happens…. could I really let Goku die?

He'd need to in order to get that training from King Kai so we can beat the others saiyans. But it didn't feel right, this wasn't an anime anymore, these were people. Good people that had let me into their home.

I knew they had the reset button on hand (dragonballs), but it just felt wrong knowing that I might have to allow someone I knew to die to bring about the outcome I knew would end up best for everyone.

Still, needs of the many I guess….

No matter what I told myself though, it didn't make it easier to look that man in the eye that I knew would be dead by tomorrow.

And I was going to let it happen. For the greater good.

* * *

It was mid-day, and all and all, looking to be a beautiful day for a big reunion like Goku, and Bulma had planned.

I was currently practicing some meditation. It really wasn't my thing before all this, but now it seemed to perform the practical purposes of helping me with my ki control. Plus it helped me calm myself for the incoming fight.

Goku had gone deeper into the forest than usual. There was a kind of tree deeper in that would last longer than any nearby for the winter they were preparing for. He was hesitant for a while to go too far away from Gohan after the Garlic Junior incident, but had decided that he could rely on me to babysit for a while. Apparently I was at least as strong as he was at the world tournament at this point. Only person strong enough to try anything was Piccolo, and Goku could sense his power from kilometers away.

I was then interrupted by Chi Chi.

"Hiro! Have you seen Gohan?" Chi Chi asked me. She'd been shouting for him about lunch being ready.

 _And so it begins…_

"I think I saw him chasing a butterfly or something into the woods." I answered.

"Well can you go get him? It's almost time for you guys to get going, and I want to get him looking presentable." that reminded me, if I could, i'd try to prevent that stupid bowl cut.

"Sure, he can't have gone too far." I took off into the tree branches for a better vantage point, and a little cardio workout.

" _I'm kinda happy we did get stuck here of all places. I could never really appreciate nature before."_ I took note of some of the local wildlife. Plenty of birds, interesting insects, and the occasional big cat. No wolves though. Guess they steer clear of this place now.

"Hmm, maybe tfs Chi Chi had the right idea about that child tracker…" I thought aloud. This kid was really hard to find in a forest this big. It had been a few minutes into the search when I heard it-

"MOMMY, DADDY HELP ME!" that set alarm bells ringing.

" _Damn it, how could I forget this part?"_ I ran to the river to get the kid in case he didn't catch that branch for some reason.

By the time I got there the poor kid was only a few meters from the waterfall. So I flew over as fast as I could. Almost beating the Nimbus clouds top speed for the first time.

"Almost there! Hold on Gohan!" I tried to get him

"'drowning noises' Hiro help!" he called for help.

I almost had him when I get across that same crevice that had blocked Goku. Instead of flying over however, I tried flying in through it, so I'd be right there if something went wrong.

Unfortunately, because of my clothing getting wet, I would probably have to tell Chi Chi about this little incident. I really didn't want her to get as worried as she usually was during the show. Would make it easier to convince her to let Gohan train when we needed him to if she wasn't as afraid of him getting hurt.

Who knows? Maybe with the right nudge I could get her back into fighting. From what I understand, there is no more terrifying thing in the universe than an angry Chi Chi, something that can be used to an advantage on the battlefield. Although, I doubt my charisma stat is that high.

Regardless, after taking that dip in the cave I came out on the other end to grab Gohan, and for a moment I thought I did. But then I realized,

" _Wait, Gohan isn't made of wood….. crapbaskets!"_ I'd grabbed the log he was on by mistake!

 _It would be almost funny if Gohan's life wasn't at stake._

"Hiro! Mommy! Daddy! Help me! I don't like it here!" I looked above to see that the kid had in fact been able to get to the branch.

I then floated up to him to investigate. When he saw me it looked like he was a Parisian during the Liberation of France. He then jumped onto me so I could catch him.

"Hiro! I was so scared! Therewasthisbirdanditflewawayandthelogfelland-" he just descended into a series of sobbing.

 _Surviving that fall was impressive and all, but are we sure we're remembering that part about him becoming world's strongest right?_

"Whoa, whoa easy there Gohan. Take a breath little man." Well the sobbing slowed down a bit.

"Now do you mind telling me how you got up here?" I asked, and he looked around confused.

"Uhh, I don't know." he answered.

"You don't know huh? Well, it doesn't matter for now. Take a breather for a bit, then we'll go back home." I carried him up the cliff and set him down somewhere less likely to get him killed.

"Just don't ever do that again, okay kid? Nearly gave me a heart attack." Gohan nodded, fully on board with the idea of never going through that again.

Unfortunately I knew that if today was to go how it was supposed to, he'd be forced into doing crap like that alot more often over the coming year.

* * *

I'd gotten Gohan home by the same time Goku got back.

Seeing how soaked we were I had to tell Chi Chi what happened. She was more worried for Gohan than angry with anyone for letting him out of our sight, so I wouldn't have to be afraid of that.

Goku seemed a little skeptical about what I told him Gohan did, but decided to just ignore it for now. It's not like Chi Chi let him join us for martial arts training, so we couldn't actually test his power at this point. And I sure as hell wasn't going to throw a toddler at a cliff to test his strength.

Soon enough it was time to leave, and though I didn't let it show, I was scared on the inside about facing Raditz. And I knew while I walked out the door that this would be the last time in a year that this house would be whole again.

And I was going to let it happen.

* * *

 **Chapter two done!**

 **And before anyone asks, that golden aura was because Hiro transformed into what is known as a false super saiyan. Don't know what that is? It's the form Goku took while fighting Slug. Hiro attained the form because he just hadn't come anywhere near the power requirement to fully transform.**

 **Also yes Prince Vegetables is not a typo, Hiro is beginning to remember certain parts of the series wrong. It's part of the reason he wrote it all down.**

.


	3. Sure, what's one more saiyan?

**DragonBall Out of Place**

* * *

 _Chapter 3 Sure, what's one more saiyan?_

 _Last time on Dragonball out of Place._

 _After helping defeating Garlic Junior our hero received his name, Hiro oddly enough, from Gohan. Then he received a home in Grandpa Gohan's old house, where he lived with the Son Family, becoming something of a babysitter for Gohan, and all around handy man. Unfortunately, the peaceful times end today…_

* * *

"Hiro? Are you ok?" Goku asked me, I was thinking about the oncoming fight, I guess I put on a worried face or something for a second.

"Hm? Oh, yeah I'm fine. Just….. A bad feeling is all." I tried to evade, and thankfully Goku wasn't being particularly observant at the moment.

"Well, I'm sure it's nothing to worry about. And hey, you already met most of the guys, even if it wasn't for very long, so there isn't anything to be nervous about." I guess he thought I was being shy or something.

"Yeah, I guess so. Still, can't shake it off though, its like that feeling I had back with those wolves. Like something's got me in it's sights." I wasn't lying about that though. Raditz must have already landed by now, and has already sensed me and Goku's power. He's probably on his way as we speak.

" _Note to self, expand my range with this ki sense I recently learned to use. Less possibility of bad guys sneaking up on me, like Raditz kinda is right now."_

"Hey, you and me are the strongest people on the planet, there's nothing anyone can throw at us that we can't handle! Heck, I bet you could give Piccolo a run for his money now." I pretended to allow his reasurences to improve my mood. But that didn't change that I knew we'd be fighting for our lives later.

"I hope you're right Goku. I think that's it." I pointed out the very hard to miss Kami House. Goku nodded, and then we landed.

"Hello!?" he shouted, and the door to the house opened, revealing Bulma, Roshi, and Krillin. They all had their own set of hello's and how you doin's that were…. a bit different from the show since only Bulma, and Roshi were shocked that Gohan was his son. Guess the movies being cannon here means that certain things are gonna be different now after all.

Only other difference right now though being that Gohan didn't have the Dragonball on his head at the moment. They all still needed to recharge after Garlic Junior.

It makes sense I guess. This is reality now, not an anime that can retcon, and change things at will to make things fit with the current narrative.

This had some serious implications, most notable being that I could change things. For better or worst.

There are consequences to that however. I know the way Dragonball Z is supposed to go. It ends in a way good for everybody. Even despite the numerous deaths of main characters, things always turn out for the best in the end. If I try to change things into an unknown path, I won't know what the consequences will be.

I already gave the example about Goku not getting King Kai's training if he doesn't die today. There's also if Piccolo doesn't die during the Saiyan attack, we will have no reason to go to Namek, and by consequence, that Lizard dude gets his immortality.

Really, trying to save someone's life here can have negative consequences. And yet, just like that guy from the future, maybe it can also lead to positive things in the end.

 _Shit, I forgot about that. Do we live in a timeline where that heart virus is supposed to get to Goku? Or the one where the future guy comes in to save him? In the first case, I_ _ **really**_ _want us to prevent that._

" _How would we even know ahead of time? How would we stop it?"_

 _Questions for letter I suppose. Master Roshi is coming to talk to us._

"Ah, I see your the young man Goku's been telling me about. I've got to be honest, I'm surprised to see you've grown this strong in so little time. But, I guess training with Goku will do that to you eh?"

"Yeah, you bet. He told me you were the one that came up with the Kamehameha right? It's an impressive technique, I'm happy to have it in my arsenal." I know I'd wanted to do one since I was little, so the excitement when I finally pulled it off was very similar to to that of a child Gohan's age getting exactly what they want for christmas. Master Roshi grew a bit boastful at the praise for it.

"So, uhh Hiro right?" Bulma had just finished her conversation with Goku about the full moon, and I guess was redirecting the question to me now.

"Yup, you must be Bulma then. Goku's told me a lot about the adventures you guys used to have." she then grew a little nostalgic.

"'Heh heh' yup, those were the days, always something fun happening with Goku being around. By the way, I remember hearing what Goku said about your memories, but I've got to ask, do you remember anything…. weird happening during a full moon?" I of course knew she had to be referring to the Oozaru transformation. But didn't say anything explaining it to maintain my story.

"No, I don't think so. I usually go to bed at around the same time as everyone else. And I don't have any memories from before." Bulma seemed satisfied at this. Though still a little nervous.

The get together continued on for at least a minute or two longer than in the anime, which had me worried, was I remembering this wrong too? But then Goku suddenly looked like he'd seen a ghost.

"What's wrong Goku?" Roshi asked.

"I don't know, something's coming this way. I guess you may have been right Hiro." I tried honning in with my ki sense, it took me a bit but, yeah there it is!

Holy shit. Never making fun of Raditz again after feeling his power in person….

Ok maybe I will, but that doesn't change the fact that he seemed to be stronger than me and Goku put together, maybe even stronger than if we put Piccolo into the mix.

 _I-Is he stronger than he's supposed to be?_

" _How should I know?"_

"Gohan, get inside. **Now.** " I commanded. Almost instinctively worried for his well being at this point. The kid looked at me confused, but wasn't as afraid yet as he would be when Raditz got here. He nervously ran inside the house.

I finally saw him making his approach, and landing. Gaining the confusion of the people present.

"So, we finally meet. You're all grown up… but i could tell it was you at a glance Kakarot." he said, after analyzing his scouter.

"Hm? Kakarot? Is he talking to you?" Goku asked me, and I shook my head in confusion.

"I think he was talking to you." I then got Raditz's attention, and surprise when he noticed my tail.

"I-Imposible! Only Kakarot was sent to this miserable planet! Who are you and how did you get here?!" he demanded.

"Listen pal, I don't know who this 'Kakarot' is, or who you are, but I do know that you've got a lot of nerve showing up here all unannounced and crap, so why don't you explain yourself before I show you off the island the hard way!" Raditz then started getting angry.

"What have you been doing all these years Kakarot? Your mission was to annihilate all living creatures on this planet. And I can only assume it was yours as well, so why haven't you carried it out?" This got me angry as well, but Krillin seemed to want to be the one to tell this guy where to stick it.

"Krillin no!" Goku shouted, but it was too late as unfortunately, this is where the legendary 'Krillin Owned count' began, when he was then knocked through the building.

It was at this point that Goku, and the others noticed the tail around Raditz waist, and the long exposition tale began, I ooed, and awed at all the right parts, but most of it I ignored as I already had it down in memory.

It did change a bit from canon when Raditz added me into the conversation, trying to explain that Goku's reason for being here must also be why I was here too, but then something caught my attention.

"...counting you two, there are only seven saiyans left in the universe…."

 _Ummmm, what?_

" _Seven? Even with us, there should only be, what? Six? Me, Goku, Raditz, the two that get here one year from now, and that other guy from Xenoverse, Turtle-less I think. Who's number seven?"_

 _Could he be counting Broly?_

" _No, then that'd be nine, there'd be his father. Or we could be remembering that wrong."_

 _No, I'm sure Raditz only said four the first time around. Him, Goku, and the other two. I guess the movies didn't count there._

" _Could seven be a movie villain then?"_

 _Possibly, but I think he's about to explain,_

"Me, and another warrior were off world when it happened. And a third Saiyan also survived, he'd been sent to a third planet much like you were, another had left to start his own little pirating ring. The last was also sent to another planet, mistakenly sent without their memories altered for the extermination plan. Luckily, we'd gotten there before long to prevent them from growing weak like you."

 _That explains that then, but still, I don't think that they should be being counted. I don't think that last one was supposed to be here._

"Recently we'd come across a world we think would fetch us a nice price, but still even with all four of us it won't be an easy fight."

" _Shit, so it turns out lucky seven may be there with the other saiyans then. Ain't that perfect? The Z fighters barely survived last time, so why not throw in another!"_

 _Hold on, this may add up into us being here. It's like when that future guy went back in time, and things started turning out differently than he remembered. That could be happening here, with us being here history is changing to amp up the difficulty to compensate for our being here._

" _This changes everything, if the timeline is already altered then there is no reason to not go changing things. Kinda scary that our future telling can only go so far, but kinda relieving that we can feel free to do what we want without worrying about ruining things."_

"That's why I came here, to offer Kakarot a chance to join us, however while I wasn't expecting another saiyan, I am willing to bring you with us as well should you wish, with strength like yours, you may be of some use to us. Power levels of five hundred thirty seven, and three hundred forty are almost respectable." well, at least he considered me worth the attention. And I seemed to be right about Goku being stronger than before.

Everyone except Goku looked at me nervously, they were confident about Goku's alignment, but they didn't know me nearly as well. I was a loose cannon right now as far as they were concerned.

"Well, you can forget it. I'm not going to help you murder billions of innocent people!" I announced confidently, relieving the others.

"Yeah! What he said! Now get off our planet. A guy like you is no brother of mine!" Goku tried to get him to leave, but he wasn't budging. After getting frustrated Raditz noticed something behind us that got him interested.

" _What is he looking a- oh shit! Gohan!"_ The little guy was poking his head around the door to get a look at what was happening. Revealing his tail as well.

"If you think your going to get me to leave that easily, you're sadly mistaken. But as the eldest it is my duty to help you see reason, no matter what." he started walking toward us, and me and Goku got ready to fight.

"Is that boy your son Kakarot?" I knew what he was planning, and I didn't like it.

"No!" We both answered sternly.

"You can't fool me. I can clearly see his tail. Now since you two won't listen to reason, I'll have to resort to more drastic measures." he moved to try and get past us, and we moved to stop him.

Because there were the two of us, instead of Goku alone, it became a real fight. Both of us tag teaming him, but Raditz was still to strong. We lasted about a minute.

In the end he got behind me, and punched me in the back of my head before I could react. The last thing I heard before being knocked out, was Gohan crying out for help.

* * *

 _Some Time Later..._

" _... Ok, ow that hurts."_ Was my first thought upon awakening. The back of my head stung like a bitch, and I had a killer headache. That's when I noticed where I was.

I was inside Roshi's place on his couch. I guess someone must have dragged me inside after the incident.

I then noticed that I was alone, but there was a note on the coffee table.

"Hiro

When you got knocked out that Raditz guy kidnapped Gohan. Goku, and Piccolo are fighting him right now. We all left to go watch the fight. When you get up, try to get here too, we'll need your strength to win. It'll be directly north from where you are.

-Bulma"

" _Oh, crap, did we miss the fight?"_

 _No, not if we hurry. Get goin!_

I ran outside, and bolted into the air with all my strength.

I flew faster than nimbus ever had to get to my destination, passing Bulma's air ship on the way there. I waved.

By the time I got there, it wasn't looking good.

Piccolo was missing an arm, Raditz had Goku on his back, and was about to kill Gohan for damaging his armor.

Being the tactful, and intelligent guy I was, I decided there was only one viable way to enter the situation.

* * *

"Why you- you brat!" Raditz was about to strike his nephew, not really caring if he killed him at this point. But then he heard something.

"Huh? What the hell is that?" he wondered.

Piccolo, and Goku we're confused, but listened in. And heard something relieving. At least to Goku.

"That sounds like-!" he was cut off by it getting louder.

"mine, mine, mine, Mine, MINE, **MINE!** " I shoulder bashed Raditz with the momentum of a meteor. Sending him flying away screaming in pain. Crashing into a plateau.

"Mine…" I said with a predatory grin. Goku looked pleased by my arrival.

"Hey, Hiro. Sorry, I left you behind, but I didn't have much choice." he apologized, but I waved it off.

"Hiro! You saved me again!" Gohan was ecstatic, but I had to be the bearer of bad news.

"Saved is sort of subjective here…. didn't your dad tell you to run? Get going, there's nothing else you can do here." I told him, but he looked confused, and scared.

"I, I can't! I'm too afraid." he looked like a kicked puppy. Then I had an idea.

"Listen Gohan. Remember that game we played? Hide and go seek?" he nodded, I felt a little guilty because I taught him the game just to get him outta my hair for a bit while he was going through his 'why' phase, and I didn't have the patience for it. Probably not the best babysitting method, but I always had my energy eye on him though, so I can at least claim to be somewhat responsible.

"This is just like that. Raditz is it, and you have to go hide. You only win if he doesn't find you, got it?" by making him think of it as a game he got the right idea.

"Good boy, now go!" he ran for it. Hiding behind a rock face just in time for Raditz to make it back.

"'grrrr!' you'll pay for that!" he declared. And I got a little hesitant about facing him alone.

"You seem angry, how about we all just step back, take a deep breath and rela-" he struck me in the face, knocking me back.

* * *

I was then able to hold my own for a bit. Long enough for Piccolo to start charging his attack again. I could probably do better if I were to take off my weighted clothing, but Raditz was too angry to give me that chance.

He had me in a corner, but thanks to my training with Goku, I could counter his overwhelming power with my fast reactions, and was wearing him down a bit. But it couldn't last forever, he was just too powerful.

Then, to my surprise, Goku got back up and helped out. Five minutes were suddenly made easier, as it looked like we were finally tiring Raditz out, he even had to backflip away to catch his breath, when suddenly he noticed Gohan poking his head out of his hiding place.

Then Raditz had a 'brilliant' idea. He charged a Double Sunday, made us think he was aiming for us, then redirected it to the kid.

Goku didn't notice the problem in time.

I did.

So I ran over to Gohan, and covered him, to shield him from the blast. When it hit, it felt like someone brought the sun to earth. Everything burned worst than when I first got here. I barely contained the scream of pain.

Unfortunately, I was not durable enough to withstand the blast completely. When it was over, I fell to the ground at an angle that let me see Gohan's look of horror, and hear Raditz maniacal laughter.

"G-Gohan, I thought I told you to hide? Guess it's all up to you guys then…" it was then that I decided to play dead, something of a Piccolo inspired move. Plus, it helped me recover some energy, and spend some time wearing off the pain.

"Don't look so glum boy! You'll be joining him soon enough!" Raditz announced, getting ready to kill Gohan again.

But then something surprising happened, Gohan's energy skyrocketed.

"Wh- Why you! Leave them alone! 'rrrragh'" his energy exploded beyond that of Raditz, beyond that of what happened a short few minutes ago. He then launched himself at the saiyan at full force, delivering a series of punches and kicks that looked like the ones he'd do when imitating me and Goku when we train. I guess his saiyan blood was kicking in, even back then, and we didn't notice.

For a good minute, and a half he carried this fight. Making Raditz's armor practically useless in the process. And knocking him around with a ferocity that matched his inner Oozaru.

 _I take back what I said earlier, holy shit, just look at him go!_

But then he started to get low on steam, he couldn't keep it up long. Which let Raditz get the upper hand, and punch Gohan away. He eventually hit his head with a rock, knocking him out.

"'grrrr' I'll kill you brat!" looks like Raditz was running low on power, and patience now. He seemed to be in a kind of tunnel vision.

So when he was charging an attack to kill Gohan he didn't notice me getting up, and preparing my own attack.

"KA-ME-HA-ME-HA!" I threw my largest attack at him, from behind, catching him off guard.

When the dust cleared he was still standing, but really worse for wear. Looked like he was realizing it too.

"How dare you! You low level trash! I won't stand for this!" he announced as he charged his last attack, the last one he could. His tank was running real low, but that attack would be the end of me if it hit, and I was too drained to run. It would be a kamikaze run for him.

" _I-is this it then?... fine, if that's what it takes to end this. If it lets that family have one more year of happiness together, then so be it. At least I'll die knowing that I saved the real hero that was supposed to die here…."_

But then we were all surprised when Goku got behind his brother, and got him in a full Nelson, ending the attack.

 _No, you could'nt change anything. Even if you wanted to._

"W-What? What are you doing?" Raditz was caught off guard again.

"Goku! No!" I shouted, but it was useless.

"Now, Piccolo, DO IT!" he was ready to die.

"You asked for it, MAKANKOSAPPO!" Piccolo launched his attack, killing both Raditz, and Goku. Securing the future as I knew it.

 _For now…._

* * *

When it was over, I walked over to Goku, to see if there was anything I could do.

"Goku? I know how bad this is but…. is there anything I can do?" he turned to me.

"Y-Yeah, just look after the earth while I'm gone. Promise, to keep everyone safe." I knew I couldn't do that. The saiyan's had to kill Piccolo at the very least before it was over. But, I lied once again as I put on a sad smile.

"Of course, I'll see them safe."

"That's good….. and Hiro?"

"What is it Goku?"

"You did all you could. Never doubt that." I was about to ask him what he meant when I got interrupted by Piccolo.

"Did you catch any of that?" he'd just killed Raditz. Guess he was talking about the saiyan's coming.

"I heard something about two more saiyan's coming in a year. What else?"

"Wrong, he said three saiyan's would be coming. And they're all stronger than him. We need to train to prepare." he said with certainty.

" _Well, that confirms that we're gonna have our hands full then."_

 _Maybe it won't be so bad. Especially if we train hard enough. Just look how far we've come in three months! Let alone a year._

"Damn, you're right. So, I guess it's truce for now?" I remembered that he was still evil.

"Just until the saiyan's are gone, then you'll be next after Goku." Yay! I was important enough to consider killing! How wonderful? (Sarcasm)

"Guess I should feel flattered knowing I'm that high up on your hit list…."

"Just so you know, I'll be taking the boy, he has power that can be tapped into if we're going to survive this fight. This is not a request, this going to happen."

"Fine." I seem to have surprised him a bit by not fighting the idea.

"But on one condition, and this is non-negotiable." Piccolo got smug.

"I don't think your in any position to be making demands right now." I put on my best poker face.

"On the contrary, you just spent two makanso-whatevers, I got to the fight halfway in." I pointed out the broken rock formation that I pushed Raditz into.

"I've got reinforcements on the way, and you're alone." I pointed to the approaching capsule corp airship containing Krillin, Roshi, and though she wouldn't help much, Bulma.

"And even without the energy waste difference, I'm still wearing weighted clothing." I grasped the blue part of my gi to make a point.

"Should I go on?" Piccolo was angry that I had such a point, and was really backed into a corner here. So he was forced to listen to what I had to say.

"Fine, what is it?" I then surprised him, and the others when I made my demand.

"I'll be training with you and Gohan then."

* * *

 **Well, thats it. What do yall think? Fav, Follow, and review.**


	4. Begin Your Training Gohan!

**Dragon Ball Out of Place**

 _Chapter 4 Begin Your Training Gohan! Hiro doesn't exist?_

 _Last time on Dragonball out of Place._

 _Hiro arrived at Kame house, and mingled before the coming battle. However, when Radditz arrived he revealed that there was one more saiyan than there should be that would be coming to earth, After this happened he was knocked out, and forced to skip the first half of the battle! When he did arrive however, he was too late to make any major change. The outcome remained the same. His next move is revealed, now._

* * *

"I'll be training with you and Gohan then." this shocked the other Z fighters that had just arrived, and hadn't been briefed on the situation.

All they knew was Goku is dead, Raditz is dead, and now Goku's house guest is taking Gohan for training, with Goku's worst enemy.

"Hiro! What are you saying? What training?" Krillin asked, wondering if I may have switched sides with Piccolo.

" _Don't know why people don't seem to trust me much around here. Guess I just got one of those faces."_

 _An ugly one?_

" _Hardy, har, har. We share this face you know?"_

 _I know, doesn't mean I like it._

"Long version, there are three more saiyan's coming to earth, they're all stronger than that guy-" I pointed at Raditz's corpse, "And they'll all be here in one years time. Short version? We need to train, hard." that got through to them.

"We're gonna need to gather Tien Shinhan, and Yamcha then, they should be strong enough to help out." Krillin realized.

"That reminds me. How did Raditz manage to find Goku anyway?" Bulma asked.

"That device on his face. It can read people's power levels." I told her, prompting her to order Krillin to take it off his face.

"'Er' fine, but if he so much as twitches I'm getting outta dodge." he approached the dead saiyan, and took the scouter off. He gave it over to Bulma, who then opened it up with a screwdriver and examined it.

"Oh, cool! It's a little banged up, but I think I can make something with it." she realized.

"Wow really? That's great Bulma!" Krillin said.

"Well, I'll need some time to get it working, but when it's done we can use it to track down the others." she explained.

"In any case, I think we should head back home. You can work on it more there." Roshi suggested.

"That's probably for the best, probably not much in the way of tools out here." I told them, and then they turned to Piccolo.

"What's your plans for the meantime Piccolo?" Roshi asked him, but they became scared when they saw his face.

He was growling angrily as he grew back his arm. Startling most of the group, although I knew it was coming, so I wasn't too worried.

"I'll be taking Gohan for training. The boy has a lot of untapped potential that will need to be brought out if we're to survive." He explained, "And we'll need to get the dragonballs to wish back Goku too. As much as I hate to admit it, we'll need him for this fight." he explained further, sucking up his pride.

"That might be a problem. After Garlic Junior used them they still need nine months to recharge. We're gonna only have three months to find them all." Bulma added.

"Then you better get ready to haul ass in nine months. Besides, I'm sure Goku's gonna find someone in otherworld willing to help him train." I said with certainty.

"How do you know?" Bulma asked curiously.

I pointed to the spot Goku's body used to be, "Because, his body didn't just up and disappear on its own." This received the shock of the others who hadn't noticed that yet.

"What the!? Where'd he go!?" Krillin looked around frantically. The others quickly joined him.

"'hmph' Kami, I should have known he'd have something to do with this." Piccolo realized it first, probably due to their connection. "He's always scheming something…" he elaborated.

"None of this explains Gohan, why are you taking him? He's just a boy, he shouldn't be involved in this." Roshi asked.

"Yes, he is just a boy, but he holds an incredible power deep within him. During the fight he was actually able to hurt Raditz. If that potential can be harnessed he may prove useful in the coming battle." Piccolo explained. And I added further,

"And he's going to be involved in this whether we like it or not. Those saiyan's will murder everyone when they get here, including Gohan. That power he has could turn the tide of the fight, so we need to do this."

"Why are you going along with this Hiro? Piccolo is one of the bad guys, you can't just let him take Gohan! Let alone help him!" Krillin was clearly worried about Goku's son being kidnapped by his worst enemy. Piccolo had to wonder too. I was being trained, and taught by his rival, why would I be so willing to work with him?

"Because, me and Piccolo are the strongest people on earth now. That means we're the strongest line of defense when the saiyan's get here. By training against each other, we'll push each other further than we would otherwise." I then turned to our resident slug man,

"And besides Piccolo, if you put Gohan through whatever version of bootcamp you have planned alone, you'll lose valuable training time waiting for him to toughen up. Better to have a sparring partner sooner rather than later." It was part of my plan to increase the Z Fighters strength for this altered history. More villains, more problems, means we need more training.

"Alright, I see you have a point. Let's grab the brat and get moving." Piccolo seemed to agree then.

"Uh, Hiro, not that I think this is a terrible idea and all, but….. what are we gonna tell Chi Chi?" Bulma asked. Making me put on a sudden nervous face.

"Yeah, I don't think she will be ok with you taking Gohan like this." Krillin added. Getting a bit nervous himself.

" _How did we forget about that little obstacle?"_

 _Don't worry, I've got the perfect solution. Just repeat after me and run._

"Uh…. right…. about that… I'm sure you'll figure something out, bye!" I bolted off into the sky, quickly followed by Piccolo. I'm pretty sure I heard Bulma shouting at me about something about a "**n of * *ich!" but I couldn't hear it over the wind whipping at me, and my own snickering.

* * *

 _Two hours later…_

 _Flying over wasteland..._

"So Piccolo, where do we start?" I asked him on the flight over to…. wherever we are going. We weren't very talkative for over an hour, and it began to feel a bit awkward.

"I thought you were the one with the plan?" he asked annoyed.

"Well, you were the one originally planning to take Gohan, so I figured you had the lesson plan put together." he then seemed lost in thought for a moment, and spoke,

"We'll let him wander the wasteland for a while, that outta make him bring his power out." I knew that this did work out originally, but I couldn't help but worry for the kid.

"Doesn't it seem kinda irresponsible to just leave a kid out in the wilderness like that?" I had to ask. The slug man started getting annoyed.

"If you have a problem with my methods then your better off training with those other weaklings." he said, sounding more like the evil guy he was at this time.

"... fine, it's your call." I wasn't going to argue with him about it, knowing it was going to work.

"But it was your idea, so I'll leave leaving him to you." I don't think I could stand to watch this next part, even when it was just an anime. Let alone partake in it.

That's when we reached the wasteland that would be Gohan's home for the next year.

It kinda looked like somewhere in our World's Mongolia, if it weren't for all the weird rock formations.

It still surprised me just how much of this earth was just wasteland. I suppose it was good for fighting, less decent places to wreck.

I split off from Piccolo on the approach as I didn't want to get in the way of this. And I didn't want to have to see the kid crying.

I hid behind a nearby rock formation, and listened to the beginning of Gohan's training.

* * *

Piccolo made it to the area he was planning on training in. It was a wasteland, far from civilization. Perfect for not attracting attention, and the perfect place to meditate when he needed to.

He didn't plan on getting Hiro as a training partner, but the kid had a point. The time he'd be waiting on Goku's kid to toughen up would be time wasted. He only hoped that the saiyan didn't prove to be as annoying as his mentor.

Piccolo flew down into a small pond nearby, and tossed the kid into it to wake him up.

"Alright nap times over kid! Time to get to training!"

After a few moments of nothing he came out of the puddle coughing.

"'WAAAH!'" he shouted out surprised.

"C'mon get up! There isn't time to waste." Piccolo told him, getting his attention.

"'huh?'" he looked around confused. Then starting running around in a panic.

"Where am I? Where's Hiro? Where's Daddy? Someone please help! It's that bad guy Piccolo!" he started getting on Piccolo's nerves.

"STOP YOUR CRYING BRAT!" he shouted, quickly getting Gohan to stop.

"Now listen, and listen well. You and I are going to be training together." this scared Gohan.

"B-b-but, where's Daddy?"

"This going to be hard to hear, but your father is dead. He died, sacrificing his life for yours." this shocked Gohan to his core. It's not every day a four year old is told his father is dead.

"And what's worst, there are more people like the man who took you on the way. Each of them stronger than him. And so you need to train in order to beat them." poor Gohan just broke down into tears.

"STOP YOUR DAMN CRYING BEFORE I GIVE YOU SOMETHING TO CRY ABOUT!" Piccolo yelled, getting Gohan's crying down to a whimper.

"That's better. Now listen, I'm sure your father has told you about the dragonballs. His friends are going to be gathering them together to wish him back. But in the meantime you will be training, hard. I saw you use an incredible power back during the fight. If that power can be harnessed it could prove quite useful in the coming battle." he explained.

"But I don't wanna be a fighter! I wanna grow up to be an orthodontist!" well, at least his mother wanted him to be.

"When the other saiyan's get here they will kill everyone. And you won't grow up to be anything." Piccolo told him bluntly.

"But I'm just a kid! I'm not strong enough!" Gohan didn't remember anything of what he's done.

"Fine then, if you don't believe me, I'll just have to show you your power." Piccolo grabbed Gohan by his coat, with the kid kicking, and screaming, and threw him at a mountain.

Gohan was terrified at first, then he felt angry, and like an explosion, his energy skyrocketed, allowing him to blast straight through the mountain. Shocking the namekian with the power the child displayed.

" _I see, his power is based on his emotions…"_ Piccolo realized.

Then Gohan picked himself off the ground, and looked around bewildered.

"Di-Did I do that?" he asked himself more than anyone else.

"That's right, that's the power hidden deep within you. For the next year you'll be working to bring that power out at will."

"'sniff' alright. What do we do first?" Gohan complied, finally seeing there was no way out of this. Piccolo grew an evil smirk.

"Who said anything about us training together?" he asked rhetorically. Gohan grew confused at this.

"You, are going to be out here for six months on your own. By then, you'll have brought out your power, or you'll die." Piccolo told him as though it were final, although now that Hiro was here, he didn't think that the saiyan would let it come to that.

"WHAT!? You're leaving me out here!? By myself?" this made Piccolo's smirk grow.

"Don't worry, I'm sure that there are plenty of wild animals around to keep you company." this scared Gohan even further.

"What!? You mean like lions, and bears, and wolves?" he was even more scared of the last one after seeing what they did to Hiro.

"Especially wolves. The ones around here in particular enjoy small children as a tasty snack." Gohan was on the verge of a mini panic attack.

"See you in six months Gohan. Good luck." Piccolo took off in the direction he sensed Hiro. Leaving behind a chasing Gohan.

* * *

 _Meanwhile at King Yemma's place..._

"Oh! One more thing!" Goku was about to leave King Yemma's office for Snake Way when he remembered something.

"If you know everyone who will ever come through here, then maybe you'll know something about where a friend of mine came from?" Kami got a bit nervous at this, he was already pushing his luck in getting Goku to King Kai's place. Asking for anything else might anger Yemma into denying them entry.

"Alright…. who is it that you're looking for?" He opened his big book again.

"A friend of mine, a Saiyan. We named him Hiro, but he might have a different name in there. I was wondering if you knew where he might have come from?" King Yemma flipped through his book.

"'hmm' Hiro Diyori….. Hiro Himada…..'hm?' that's odd." The King remarked.

"What's wrong?" Goku asked.

"There is a saiyan named Hiro on earth, but…. his name isn't supposed to be in here. He isn't even supposed to exist!" that got everyone's attention. Including the ogres in the room.

"What does that mean King Yemma?" Kami asked.

"His name wasn't written in like the others, it looks like it was scribbled in, with terrible handwriting… that should be impossible. No one except me touches this thing!" he got angry knowing someone messed with his list.

"Someone that wasn't supposed to exist…?" Goku pondered the meaning of that.

Hiro could be a bit strange, but he didn't seem **that** out of the ordinary. How could he not exist, and seem so real at the same time?

Where did he come from?

Who wrote in King Yemma's list of the dead?

Just who is Hiro?

One thing was for sure though. Answers wouldn't just come to them just waiting around here

"Well, I'm not sure what any of that means, soo… Imma just gonna get goin'!" Goku began moving to the exit.

"'hm?' Oh yes go on through. But don't come crying to me if you fall off snake way!" King Yemma commanded after looking up through his tampered book.

"See ya soon! And say hey to Mr Popo for me! Bye!" he headed off to Snake Way.

"Be careful Goku!" Kami called out before putting on a contemplative face.

"It seems the earth has drawn the attention of some of the most despicable beings the universe has to offer." he remembered what Raditz about three more saiyan's coming.

"If something isn't done soon we can find ourselves in a lot of trouble. But what can we do? Even if we gathered the dragonballs mighty Shenron might not be able to wish them away." he asked, hoping for some answer to come. Then imagined Goku for a moment.

"Goku is perhaps the greatest warrior the earth has ever known. But to these saiyans he is little more than an inconvenience. I have to wonder if King Kai's training will even help." he then pictured Piccolo training Gohan.

"Then there's young Gohan. Perhaps one of our best chances if Piccolo manages to bring his power out. He's young though, and there's too little time to turn him into the warrior we need." he then pictured Hiro taking a blow from Goku in stride.

"That leaves this Hiro as our best hope, he is largely inexperienced, barely having been training for a few months, and often unsure of himself in battle." He grew worried at the thought of having to place the fate of his world in the hands of someone who may not be truly ready for the responsibility.

While he has never behaved cowardly, Kami had the experience to notice certain things in the way he spoke during battle, some of the body language he used.

It portrayed a man pretending to be far more certain of himself, and perhaps far more brave than he truly felt. Whether this was him trying to fool himself, or trying to convince others, or both was still unclear.

This could prove problematic if someone were to break that facade. For once that illusion was broken it could greatly damage his will to fight.

But then he grew a little hopeful.

"But Goku does see great potential in him. In the short time he's been here he's grown to a level many cannot achieve in years. His heart, while not pure, holds mostly good. In time he may grow to become even greater than-" his unknowingly open monologue was then interrupted by King Yemma.

"THAT'S ENOUGH ALREADY!" he shouted while banging his desk, scaring the hell out of the namek.

"GO HOME! I'VE GOT WORK TO DO! Especially now that 'SOMEONE' has apparently been going through MY THINGS!" this made Kami grow a bit sheepish.

"Oh, errr right! I'm sure your busy. I'll just be going then." he left Yemma's place quickly, though pondering on the way home what all of this meant for the earth.

"Hiro… even the Gods themselves don't know who you are. Should this make me feel grateful for such an unexpected ally? Or worried for how, and why you came to be here…"

For reasons he could only hope were the result of tired paranoia, he felt himself leaning towards the latter.

* * *

Goku was being brought over to Snake Way by one of Yemma's ogres.

All the way there he was oing, and awing at the area around him.

The yellow clouds below that separated this place from hell were of a particular fascination.

If hell was such a terrible place like he's been told then it sounded like the perfect place to train. He even wondered if he'd get to go down there one day just to check it out.

While he was watching the clouds he was having a chat with his escort.

"Yes, I could tell right away from your cool suit. All you Kung Fu guys are so tough. But tell me, do you think a guy like me could learn Kung Fu? I've wanted to for years, but I'm not sure..." The guide asked him.

"Well sure, but it's not Kung Fu though, it's the Kame Sennin style of martial arts." Goku explained.

"Hey so what's this King Kai like? Have you met em?" the saiyan from earth asked.

"Oh, no but I'm flattered you think I could. Only one person in the last hundred million years has gotten the chance to." the ogre told him.

"Oh really? Who?" Goku wondered.

"Oh that was King Yemma himself. It was with King Kai that he got so strong in the first place." that made Goku excited.

"Oh cool. And I get to meet him?" He asked rhetorically, although the driver answered anyway.

"Well maybe…" he had his signature smile on, but on the inside he had doubts. It's been a long time since anyone has made it all the way across snake way.

"Hey, wait minute!" Goku realized something. "That's when it must've happened!"

"'hm?' What happened?" his ride asked.

"When King Yemma left for training! His list was left unguarded then right?"

"Ah, I see. You think that must been when his book of the dead was tampered with right?"

"Yeah it makes some sense right?" the ogre considered this, then discovered a major flaw in Goku's idea.

"That was over one hundred million years ago. Do you really think someone could have written in his name so long before he was even born?" Goku tried to think of a way around it, but couldn't.

"I guess not. Well, I can't think of anything else. Guess that's just another mystery to solve." There was no way around it. So he wasn't going to try and dwell on something that wasn't going anywhere for now.

Besides, he had a King Kai to meet.

* * *

 **Until next time!**


	5. In the interest of time

**Dragon Ball Out of Place**

 _Chapter 5 In the interest of time..._

 _Last time on Dragonball out of Place…_

 _Piccolo, and Hiro took Gohan to begin his training, despite some minor objections. Meanwhile, in other world Goku discovered another mystery on Hiro's part. How he somehow isn't supposed to exist. Several months have past since then however, and training has progressed. Preparations for the saiyans continue now._

* * *

 _5 months later..._

Piccolo was currently meditating, like he usually does, only now for a new reason.

Recently his control of his power was waning. Resulting in massive wastes of energy during combat. Something that he could not allow.

Which lead him here. To the grand desert monuments known as the pyramids. An isolated area, meaning he could do his thing here for a while with little interruption.

And so he focused. Channeled his energy in a manner familiar to him by now. But something began to go wrong.

He released his energy in a sudden burst that made him lose control. Causing the giant tombs he was unaware he was lifting to come crashing down to the earth. True he didn't care about the humans, but he knew that if those things hit the ground it would cause massive damage to the world he was trying to take over.

So he grabbed it with his energy to try and stop it. But it wasn't enough. He couldn't stop it.

But luckily, for once, he had company. First rule of working out with heavy weights, was always have a spotter.

Hiro quickly moved in under the gargantuan object and held it up with Piccolo, putting in all his strength to help put it back down. Roaring with the effort he was putting in.

Thankfully for the planet they were able to work together to set the massive weights back down.

Both Hiro, and Piccolo were panting by the end of this. Both heavily drained of energy by the effort.

"'pant' Y'know Piccolo-" Hiro turned to his training partner, "-I know you're getting frustrated 'pant', but do you have to take it out on the world's monuments? Kinda cliche for a villain, don't ya think?" he asked sarcastically. He was well aware how little Piccolo cared for the well being of old dusty relics from a bygone age.

The fact that he chose here to train rather than the seemingly infinite number of wastelands, and rock formations out there was evidence to this.

Piccolo then pulled himself together and spoke again.

"It's time to go check on the brat." he's been in an all business mood lately. Despite our frequent spars it was clear that I was going to be leveling past him soon. Even with him being more brutal, and cunning than I. This fact was making him a bit… miffed.

Honestly, I was beginning to feel like this being a saiyan thing was more like cheating than anything else. And I wasn't even a Super Saiyan yet!

Which was another thing I was wondering. Would I even be capable of going Super? I wasn't born saiyan. I was human before I came here, and not everything about the transformation was really explained that well in the series.

Sometimes you need to have an emotional trigger to be a Super Saiyan, sometimes you don't.

Sometimes you need to be incredibly powerful to achieve it to begin with. Sometimes you can somehow do it by instinct.

And don't even get me started on trying to understand Broly.

Short of it was? Back when this was an anime, I could just move on, and accept it, with very little in the way without a logical explanation. But now?

This was real life. I was here. And I very well could become one of the most badass things in anime. I wanted an explanation in terms of how, and why it happens. Why, and how any of this happened for that matter.

The fact that almost no answers, or clues had come to me in the time I've been here has been frustrating in the least. I'm beginning to wonder if there even is a reason for it at all!

" _After all, this entire scenario resembles the premise of a shitty fanfic that probably_ _wouldn't make it past 40k words without granting us unlimited power, making a mockery of english grammar, and giving us a harem of every single attractive female on the show. Because that certainly sounds entertaining."_

 _You probably wouldn't even know how to talk to a single girl. Let alone go all Cassanova and shit._

" _How the hell would you know? We don't have our memories, and the only woman we've been around very long since we got here's been Chi Chi. Even if she wasn't Goku's wife, she's not the easiest person to get into a relationship with anyway. Especially given how she views our kind of lifestyle."_ I subconsciously shifted to accommodate the pain from a recent bad bruise I'd received during training. No wonder she gets all worked up when her entire family is essentially actively looking to get themselves hurt on a daily basis.

 _Call it a hunch. But I get the feeling that we don't have much in the way of experience in this regard. Not like it matters anyway. Most of the women from DBZ I remember will end up taken. And we're actively trying to not screw up the timeline. It's unfortunate, for us at least, but it's not like we'd know what to do anyway, and not gonna lie, I don't think Piccolo would make a good wingman._

Irregardless, Piccolo had a point. Gohan had indeed grown since day one. Reminding me of what little I remembered of his father when he was younger.

However, he is still a four year old. There isn't a saiyan gene out there that can guarantee the survival of a toddler in the middle of the wasteland. And so we'd check in on him occasionally after training sessions.

Besides the whole moon incident, training was going as planned. I even thought about taking the kid outta there early to start the real training, but Piccolo intervened, thinking Gohan still needed some more time. He did do it right in the end the first time around, so I deferred to him on this issue.

And so I nodded, and we took off to the area Gohan usually stuck around. With my new Gi whipping with the wind.

The old Turtle Hermit one was torn to shreds before the first month was out, and I didn't have the guts to go over to Goku's place as someone would have told Chi Chi by now, and I wasn't looking forward to **that** conversation.

And so when Piccolo made Gohan's new outfit I got him to make me one too. This one being more my colors.

This one was a deep blue mostly, and white weighted clothing. He also ended up giving me the kanji for the turtle school like Goku on the back, but gave me another in the front.

It wasn't based on his, like Gohan's new Gi. I didn't know a lot of kanji so I had to ask him what it was, only for him to tell me it was 'fitting' for me with a smirk.

* * *

When we arrived in the area things were going about as well as usual. Gohan was chasing a large T-Rex around with his sword. Looking like he was having the time of his life.

I would have felt bad for the thing if it hadn't tried to eat Gohan to begin with. Turnabout's fair play I guess.

"He's come far. Almost as powerful as his father was during the battle with Raditz." I told Piccolo. I was actually kinda jealous. But, I'm not sure if giving four year old me that kind of power would turn out good for anyone.

"True, he has nearly fully grasped the training. He'll be joining us soon enough." Piccolo's mood improved at that.

"However, I think we have enough time for one more all out spar before lowering down to his level." he said surprising me.

"Going easy on em? Didn't think you had it in you Piccolo." I smirked knowing that the namekian was finally starting to show signs of his change in heart.

"Don't confuse this with me getting soft!" clearly, I'd set him off. He did have his image to worry about. "The training we've been doing has made us to strong for him. Going all out with him now will kill him. And then these last months will have been for nothing." suuure man, you don't care about his well being at all! I totally believe you.

He did have a point though. The extra sparring has made me more than double my power level from the Raditz fight, and it was growing exponentially. I might end up on an even playing field with Nappa when he gets here if it keeps going at this rate.

Still, none of that will matter if Vegeta chooses to get involved early. And the strength of this new saiyan was a total wild card. They might even be stronger than Vegeta for all I know! In which case we are all well, and truly boned. Even if Goku somehow got here early.

Although, I did have a plan for that. It was risky, very risky. And I won't do it unless I feel unprepared by the end of the year.

I won't tell Piccolo though. If I did, then he'd want in on it, and that would leave the earth vulnerable. The other fighters won't survive without at least one of us around. Hopefully the other saiyan sticks to the sidelines like Vegeta does if it takes longer than I'd like.

"Alright, you name the place this time." We both had different preferred fighting locations. He liked desert's and wastelands, while I preferred mountain ranges, and the arctic. I kinda prefer the cold. I guess his body being made of more water than mine made him more susceptible to it.

"Follow me then." he took off, with me close behind. Leaving behind Gohan, who just gave the dinosaur a beat down for trying to eat him again.

* * *

It was looking like he was choosing an open savanna this time. A place that vaguely resembled an African nature preserve. We ended up setting down near a large lake.

"We goin' till one of us drops, or are we on a time limit this time?" we rarely had much in the way of rules when we fought, but occasionally we'd need some time during the rest of the day to focus on other aspects. Like mental training, or developing new techniques. So we couldn't spend 24/7 fighting. Even then, it wasn't always all out. We needed to rest sometimes. Even with my saiyan instincts.

"This will be until one of us can't fight anymore. I want to see where we both stand now." Piccolo dropped his weighted gear, and did that neck crack thing.

I then followed him in removing the weighted clothing, and suddenly felt like I was on the moon.

It'd been a while since I'd last taken off the weights. Probably a good idea to train without them. Should help me get used to this new power.

Then I proceeded to start stretching. Just a simple routine, nothing fancy.

Then moved into a far more fine tuned fighting stance than before. It looked similar enough to before though.

Though I'd since learned to train my tail to wrap around my waist in battle. Piccolo taught me that lesson the hard way too many times. It shifted around a bit in memory of those moments.

Then Piccolo did the same with his own stance, and put on his A game face

The wind picked up as we stared each other down. Each waiting for the other to make the first move. Both of us absolutely still. For a full minute we stayed like this.

Then, in a speed almost too quick for the human eye to register, Piccolo made his move in a full frontal charge.

It surprised me, as usually Piccolo tried to be a bit more cunning than this. I was luckily fast enough by now to just barely duck to the left, and out of the way of the first strike.

From this position I gave Piccolo a shoulder bash that phased right through him as he phased out, and appeared behind me for another attack.

He punched me before I could react, sending me flying back.

When I caught myself he caught up with me with a kick at the ready, but I caught it just in time, and spun him right round baby into the ground.

He recovered quickly, and backflipped out of the way of a fist I sent his way that impacted the dirt, causing it to crack for several meters around us. Then was able to block two kicks I gave him while I was hand standing from the aforementioned punch.

He grabbed a leg, and Hulk slammed me (that scene with Loki) again, and again, until stopping to put his palm out, and ready a blast aimed straight for my face.

But then I blasted the ground, and used the force to propel my elbow straight into Piccolo's solar plexus. Knocking him back a bit.

Then we both charged in, and started a clash.

It took a minute for me to see it wasn't going anywhere, as we were both performing a bit evenly. So I decided to use a little something that was usually forgotten in these fights.

I started by kicking, and aiming for his head, he blocked it with his forearms. It seemed like I was fully invested in that kick, so he saw an opening to exploit.

He threw a punch for my gut, one that my other limbs couldn't get to in time. All except one at least.

At the last second I grabbed his wrist with my very prehensile tail, redirected it, and left him open to a jab to his ribs.

Him reacting to the unexpected attack gave me an opening for my other leg to kick him in the side of the head, sending him tumbling away.

He was then open to another series of devastating blows as I charged in again.

He then surprised me by blasting the ground beneath us, knocking me off balance enough for him to make a comeback with a kick, followed by a blast that sent me into the air.

It took me a moment to stop myself from spinning in the air. When I did I barely had the time to knock another blast away. I fired a few of my own that Piccolo matched. Causing a series of explosions between us.

Before the smoke cleared up Piccolo caught me by surprise again by using his extendo arm, catching me by the wrist, and dragged me down.

 _Huh, forgot he could do that._

" _Yeah, I forget about em sometimes too."_

When I got through the smoke it revealed Piccolo's master plan.

He was charging a makankosappo. And it would be done in five seconds rather than five minutes this time!

And the extendo arm dragging me at high speeds right to it would reflect the effects of Pikemen against Cavalry charging head on.

Not liking the likely result, I thought fast, and just as the attack fired, I bit into Piccolo's arm, even drawing some blood in the process. Worst case scenario he could just grow it back right?

The pain made him let go of me, letting me move out of the beams way. But not without it leaving a big cut on my shoulder.

Using the momentum I had, I tackled Piccolo when I reached the ground, and I had him trapped.

I then began giving him a few blows to the head. But before I delivered a far more powerful punch he head-butted me. Breaking my nose I think.

He was then able to knock me off him, and deliver a ton of pain in the form of his fists.

After a few moments of this I was able to start fighting back, and began a clash with him.

After another minute we both separated. We remained so for a bit, and caught our breath.

Piccolo's attacks were no joke. I wasn't playing around here either, so he was in just as much trouble as I am.

After a while Piccolo started charging an attack, so I responded in kind.

"Ka-Me-!" the classic blue beam began to grow in my palms.

"'rrrragh'" Piccolo used both hands to charge a golden ball of Ki.

"-Ha- **ME** -!" the Ki in my hands took shape into what was becoming an all too familiar form by now.

" **Light Grenade!** " Piccolo shouted as his attack flew over to me at mach speeds.

"- **HA!** " I fired the beam in my hands right at Piccolo's blast, and began a contest of power. One that could even be sensed by the other Z fighters all the way over at Kami's lookout.

At first, Piccolo's blast had the upper hand. Nearly making it right to me.

Then it began to lose momentum, and I started to gain ground. Pushing it back over to his side.

When it got at least seventy percent in my favor he put in more of his energy in the blast, putting it right back into the middle.

This clash of power caused an earthquake in the area, and caused the local wildlife remaining here to run for it. Winds erupted from it that felt like we were a raging storm.

We were both roaring, putting our full power into the clash. Fully invested in its outcome. By the end of this, one of us would be unable to continue.

Soon though, I both began losing steam at an alarming rate. He was overcoming me.

" _Damnit, it's not enough!"_

Soon, the blast was upon me. If I didn't think of something, quick, I'd be in for a world of pain soon. I needed to boost my power.

* * *

" _Kaio-Ken!" Goku shouted as he was enveloped in a red aura._

* * *

 _Kaio-what?_

" _Kaio-what?"_

The distracting vision caused me to loose focus, and the blast then overcame me. Filling my vision with blinding, golden, painful light.

In the end I blacked out.

* * *

 _Several hours later..._

 _Oh, look, there's a familiar feeling for ya! More pain!_

I groaned upon reawakening. The voice in my head wasn't wrong. This shit was getting old.

I looked around, ignoring the searing pain all over my body. I'd grown used to it not long after starting training with Goku anyway.

It was night time by now. And we were back into our usual place that we chose to rest at. Another thing I don't think I could get used to was evident to me quickly enough.

The stars, so many of them were out. Back in my world the place I lived wouldn't let a lot of them pierce through the sky like they were doing right here. Too much pollution.

I found it hard to believe that a threat to our lives could be coming from somewhere so…. well majestic I guess.

"You need to work on your stamina." I heard Piccolo on a rock formation just above me. He was currently meditating… again.

"There were several times during the fight that you chose to disengage and catch your breath rather than keeping the pressure on me." he noted, as I listened intently. Piccolo didn't become this powerful by charging into battle half assed, so his advice was helpful.

"While this is a good habit to have to conserve energy, a good opponent will pick up on your lower energy level, and stop you from being able to break off, and wear you down. Not giving you the chance." I nodded in understanding.

"Interesting plan there with the stretching arms. It caught me totally off guard." I had some advice for him too. "Not too many enemies will see it coming if you use it."

"I won't be using it against you saiyan's though." Piccolo rubbed the place I bit into. "You tend to use even more unusual solutions, to unusual problems."

" _Yeah, but I think that that's just me and Goku. I don't think I've ever seen Vegeta, or Gohan bite their enemies."_

After a few moments of silence I asked him something that's been bothering me. "So, do you think we're gonna be ready when the saiyan's get here?"

I was a bit nervous. Turned out a year wasn't enough time the first time around. What would make this time any different?

"We'll know when they get here." he answered simply. I suppose not absolutely sure himself.

I just sighed, and looked back out at the stars. Just enjoying the calm for a while.

"It's time for Gohan to join us." Piccolo dropped after a while. Making me look back over to him.

"Are you sure? Just last week you said it might not be enough." he turned to me.

"We'll test him just to be sure, although we should start training him directly sooner rather than later." he made some sense.

"I don't think Gohan will get much stronger on his own anyway." I noted, sensing Gohan's power for myself. He wasn't too far from here.

Even asleep he was impressive for a kid his age.

"Then get some rest. It's going to be a long day tomorrow." he had a bad feeling about this.

"Well, at least we're not starting from scratch right? He is part saiyan after all. G'night Piccolo." I made my way over to the bed I made out of animal skins in a nearby cave. But not before taking one last good look at the stars.

" _We'll beat them. We have too. I just hope that new saiyan has Vegeta's patience. At least then we'd be able to hold them off until Goku gets here."_ I then thought about Goku.

" _... Goku, I told you I'd keep this world safe, but I don't know if I can do it without you. Get here on time will ya?"_ I then moved into the cave, and as I slept, I had nightmares about the coming threat.

* * *

 _Meanwhile, in the vast reaches of space..._

In the vast reaches of space, three pods were moving at unbelievable speeds toward their target.

An unfortunate world, known to the inhabitants as earth. A small garden world that should fetch a decent price.

Stupid name though, who names their world after dirt anyway?

Regardless, that planet will soon be given a new name by the inhabitants of space pods.

Likely something along the lines of 'For Sale'.

But first, the leader of the group had a different plan. He wanted to make a stop at another world on the way.

A planet that should let them stretch their legs, and fill their Space Swiss bank accounts.

The Prince decided to take his little group on a quick detour to another mudball called Arlia.

" _This should be fun…"_ Vegeta thought as they approached the soon to be doomed world.

* * *

 **Hope you liked it!** **See you soon!**

 **And for those of you wondering, the kanji is of a bull.**


	6. Triple Terror on Arlia!

**Dragon Ball Out of Place**

 **AN- a guy1013 At this point Gohan's training had to remain the same as in cannon. Hiro is a lot of things, but a good teacher isn't one of them at the moment, and thus he figured that he should leave that task to the person who did it right in the first place. At least for the survival training that is. He will become more involved however when they start training Gohan directly.**

 **Not like there was much to make more efficient at this point anyway. Gohan training mostly just consisted of surviving on his own, and breaking out of the habits that made him a bit of a spoiled brat at this point.**

* * *

 _Chapter 6 Triple Terror on Arlia!_

 _Last time on DragonBall out of place…_

 _Hiro continued his training with Piccolo. Later deciding that it was time to begin training Gohan directly. At the same time, the saiyan's took a detour to an unfortunate world called Arlia, what fate will befall this world?…._

* * *

 _Meanwhile, 42.7 Light Years from earth…_

" **Prince Vegeta. We have arrived at planet Arlia."** a robotic voice from a space pods computer stated, awakening its occupant.

" _It's about time."_ he thought. Saiyan pods were weird in that you are aware of time passing, but you don't necessarily feel it. It could probably be equated to something like the entire time through the trip being a long dream.

Regardless, five months of being cooped up in one of these pods is more than enough to drive even the most patient of beings stir crazy. And the Prince of all Saiyan's certainly wasn't known for his patience.

Which was odd really. He'd been waiting to take his revenge on his….. well, captor, ever since his home planet was destroyed. And this had been a very long wait, but an end may be in sight.

Dragonballs, objects that supposedly granted whoever gathered them together a single perfect wish. With these under his control, he could grant himself, and his choice allies, Immortality, and he'd never have to worry about being subservient to **anyone** ever again.

But first, he had a little detour in mind, a small world along the way to earth that had been noted as a desirable world by some very wealthy buyers.

If this dragonball business didn't work out he can at least claim to have gotten some credits out of the debacle.

And so he then chose to awaken his first ally, the man that had been awarded the title of General by his father, although the prince had to call his tactical expertise into question on many an occasion-

"Nappa. Nappa! Are you awake?" he asked over the comms.

"I am now. Are we here yet?" The once grand vizier asked, awakening quite groggy.

"Not quite, there is another world on the way that I think should fetch us a nice price. Plus it will help us stretch our legs a little." the prince explained.

"That sounds good. We haven't had any decent competition since we picked up short stuff." Nappa began to regret that statement when he began to feel a certain anger come from the pod lagging behind his slightly. The kind of anger grown saiyan men had long since learned to instinctively fear above all else.

"Goddamnit Nappa! Call me short again! See what happens!" The anger of a saiyan woman.

Now, Amary **was** a patient person. She'd grown to tolerate many things, the destruction of the world she'd been raised on, being taken by the people who destroyed said planet, and being enslaved by a galactic tyrant.

But nothing seemed to infuriate her more than this fool calling her small. Sure she was 5'2, but it was for good reason.

The planet she was sent to as a baby had twice the gravity of planet Vegeta, and had very little in the way of anything edible. Her body had adapted over the years to have to deal with those things.

She was almost happy that these two had eventually found her. Since then she'd had incredible opportunities to grow (metaphorically) she just didn't have before.

She was already stronger than Raditz when he decided to pick a fight with her when he arrived. She even gave Nappa a run for his money. But it all was for nothing when Vegeta stepped in.

Though she lived on that world for most of her life, she never really belonged with its people. They saw, and treated her like a monster. Little did they know how right they were.

And so when Vegeta offered her a chance to be with what was left of her people, she was more than willing to oblige.

And since then she'd only become more powerful. Eventually becoming closest to the prince's power. A level that she last recorded as ten thousand.

But despite her newfound power, she couldn't do anything to dissuade that damned fool Nappa from incurring her anger.

She never did anything too drastic about it, like the prince would, as she didn't want to be responsible for killing one of the last members of her race. But that won't stop her from hurting him a bit when they stepped out of their pods.

The last members of their race. That was a fact that scared her for a few reasons. Chief among them was that she was possibly the last saiyan woman in existence. Which was its own special kind of nightmare.

"Can we have one mission without your constant bickering?" Vegeta was rarely any help in this regard, Normally he'd even encourage their fighting, just for his own amusement. But today he wasn't in the mood. Being cramped up for so long will do that to ya.

"Oh, uh… my apologies Vegeta." The general always submitted to the stronger saiyan. Well aware of the princes lack of tolerance when he was in a bad mood.

"Looks like we're here anyway." The pods made a characteristic alarm that indicated to them that they were entering an atmosphere.

This part always got Amary excited. It felt like going down a rollercoaster on one of those amusement park planets. Not… that she'd ever been to one. She has better things to do with her life.

"So, what's so important about this rock?" she had to ask. It had to be worth a lot of money to catch Vegeta's attention. Or the natives on the planet might be strong enough to pose a challenge. He was always looking to make himself, and by extension the rest of them stronger.

"It is said planet Arlia is very well developed for a backwater world. That makes it valuable for certain parties. Their warriors however, are mediocre at best." ah, so it was a money thing.

Then they began the descent. A feeling that anyone who's ever skydived would be familiar with overcame them. Quickly followed by a feeling of being baked alive in an oven. These pods weren't built for comfort.

After about a minute of this, their pods slammed into the ground. Thankfully the inertial dampeners were at least capable of making their landing bearable.

* * *

After a few moments of cooling down the hatches of the pods opened to reveal their occupants to the world.

Nappa was a giant of a man. Standing at nearly seven feet tall, with a bald head. He rose out of his pod to see his fellow warriors observing their new surroundings.

Vegeta was a shorter than average man, although his widow's peak hairstyle made him seem at least another foot taller. He was scanning the area for anything useful, and wasn't liking what he was seeing.

Amary was technically only a few inches smaller than Vegeta without the hair. Hers was longer though, stretching down halfway down her back. And just like many saiyan's it was spiky. Reflecting the wild nature of saiyan's. She was stretching her arms in preparation for a coming fight.

She found that most of the time they were fighting on a planet of weaklings that one of the greatest dangers they could face was a strained muscle. She learned that lesson the hard way. Long story.

"Well that's disappointing." Nappa noted after knocking over a chunk of rubble. "No way we're gonna get a big purse outta this dump." that's when Amary took a good look around. 'Dump' was perhaps too kind of a moniker of the place. The entire area was in ruins. Like after a massive natural disaster, or war.

"No kidding. We must have missed one hell of a party." she said aloud. Taking in the area. If the main value of this world was its infrastructure then it wasn't worth more than her currently older model scouter.

She then moved to inspect one of the pillars that was still left standing. She pressed her hand on it lightly to get feel for it, but it just ended up falling over. More due to it's being broken than her putting in any effort.

"Are you sure we can make good money out of this?" she asked. For once agreeing with Nappa.

"I doubt it." Vegeta was watching a small cloud of dust float past them in the slight breeze.

"Still, we should have a look around, just in case." Vegeta was eager to move around for a bit. And so resolved to at least see a fair part of the planet before deciding for sure it wasn't worth anything to him.

That's when both he, and Amary noticed their scouters going off due to a nearby power level. Its source was two gigantic fly like creatures being used as mounts by smaller insect like sentients rising out of the ground with a roar.

"You! You are trespassing on Arlian territory!" The first rider announced.

"Make one move and we'll blast ya!" His partner backed him up.

"Would you look at that. This planet does have a welcoming committee after all." Amary noted. Not at all impressed, or intimidated by the pitiful power levels her scouter detected from these soon to be dead beings.

"'grr!' Let's blast em!" Nappa was eager to get the fight going.

"Calm yourself." Vegeta however was interested in something else apparently

"Surrender peacefully or suffer the consequences!".the bug man ordered.

"No." Vegeta declared smugly.

"Have it your way then. Prepare to be destroyed!" the alien announced before firing a red laser out of his…. mouth thing? Along with his partner.

The blast hit them. Kicking up a cloud of dust. But when it cleared it revealed the saiyans completely unharmed.

At this point the arlians were getting frustrated.

"Surrender now!" the leader of the duo ordered.

"Make me!" Nappa was getting angry at being ordered around by such weaklings, but was silenced when Vegeta spoke to him telepathically.

 _(Let's surrender to them. Might as well make things interesting while we're here.)_ And there he goes with his scheming.

" _If nothing else, this should be entertaining."_ Amary thought as she stuck her hands out with Nappa for the handcuffs.

"Look! They're surrendering!" the smaller of the two aliens realized with excitement. "Guess we were too much for them." oh, how wrong he was. "They sure are ugly." aaand this one just signed his death warrant.

"Yeah. but they'll make good entertainment for the king." the lead one said, gaining an evil smirk from Nappa that would probably set off alarm bells for most beings, but apparently not these dead bugs.

* * *

The ride in the cage being hauled by the fly creatures was boring, and filled with the ego filled boastings of the arlians that had 'captured' them.

Most of the time Amary just watched the broken ruins of the world past them by. Telling the story of a massive battle that must have taken place here not too long ago.

By the end of it Amary was almost glad to be taken in to the prison, and get a move on with whatever half baked plan Vegeta had come up with.

Passing through the halls of the complex revealed what one would expect from a prison run for holding political prisoners, with guards at every corner (Basically an indoor Nazi concentration camp).

"Get in there!" the warden guided them into one of the cells. "I wouldn't worry about any rats. The other prisoners ate em all!" he then started laughing maniacally.

"Hey, remind me to get that guy, alright?" Nappa asked not long after he left.

"So long as you leave any strong guys to me. I've been nothing but bored out of my mind so far." Amary said, ready to have some 'fun'.

That's when they heard some murmerings coming from the other prisoners in the cell. Most of which consisted of mutterings of fear. Along with a couple of other idiots calling them ugly.

"I'm afraid you strangers have arrived on Arlia at a very bad time. Our King took over by force, and has been enforcing his tyrannical reign quite harshly." the bug man then started listing off all the terrible things that their King had done. Frankly, none of the saiyan's really cared.

"You! Short one!" One of the dumbest bugs dared to approach her, and address her as that. "You're going to be my bitch!"

…..what?

"As you can see, many questionable people have been locked away in here." one of the others explained.

Vegeta, and Nappa instinctively backed away from the quickly escalating situation.

Say what you want about their strength, no way were they going to get in the way of this. No entertainment was worth this coming storm.

"That's right! I'm making you my bitch! I'm going to violate you, and sell you for a cigarette! Because you are my bi-"

* * *

"My liege, three aliens have been captured by one of our hunting parties. They are currently being held in the dungeon." the main servant of the king of Arlia bowed to his ruler, who was pleasantly surprised by the news.

After watching his longest reigning arena champion be killed he was in a sour mood. Especially since his newly captured bride was taking far too long to appreciate him.

"Ahh, this should be interesting. Bring them i-" he was cut off however, when the doors to his throne room were blown away.

Not blown down. **Blown Away**.

Off their hinges, by a large blast, and thrown across the room into the walls that they were now stuck in. Quickly followed by the remains of what could only be assumed to be the remains of the prison guards. Though it could be hard to tell considering they were in as many pieces as a jigsaw puzzle.

He could however, at least recognize the head of the warden skipping across the room, like a small stone against a body of water, until it stopped at his feet.

"Don't trouble yourself. We're already here!" The lead intruder, a female, shouted. "And now the real fun begins!"

Amary admitted to herself that she probably was going a little overboard, but she really needed some stress relife.

Vegeta, and Nappa on the other hand only wish that they had a tub of space popcorn to enjoy with this show.

"You sure know how to make an entrance, huh?" Nappa was mildly impressed by the show of force Amary made.

Normally Amary was the most level headed of them all, so to see her get like this was a rare treat.

"Who do you think you are! Barging into my throne room like this?" the king demanded, how dare these upstarts break his things. Loyal guards didn't grow on trees you know!

"Hello, I'm Amary, this is Nappa, and Vegeta. And we're here because I'm in need of a punching bag at the moment and your face is looking all too willing to oblige." Amary explained to the king, making him mad.

"'grrr' Gregor! Slaughter these animals and I'll see you retire a wealthy man!" he turned to his new champion of the ring who was intimidated by the aliens, but not enough to defy his king.

He then charged at the saiyans with a sword in hand, and was almost instantaneously killed when his head recieved a shiny new hole through it thanks to Amary. Deeply shocking the king.

"Wow, guess that makes you the new champion then short stuff." Nappa told her. But she was choosing to ignore that last word for the moment.

"Champion huh? I kinda like the sound of that." she grew a smirk, thoroughly enjoying the new title, as the king was growing visibly more angry, and afraid.

"Fine! You may be strong, but I have many elite warriors all trained in the use of energy, just like you." he announced to them, getting Vegeta to speak up.

"Oh? Then please, show them to us. We'd like to fight them." the prince told him.

Then the elite royal guard surrounded the saiyan's. Then began to charge their blasts at their full power, and fired.

The red beans quickly converged on their targets. Bathing the warriors in the deadly energy.

Most beings would be nothing but ashes by the end of it. But to the surprise, and fear of the arlians they were not only intact, but standing there like nothing had happened!

"That felt nice. Really…. refreshing." Vegeta mocked the guards who stood there too afraid to move.

"I believe it's my turn then." Amary smirked, and charged a powerful one handed attack with an ease that uneased the arlians.

"Now wait a second." Nappa asked of her, so she turned to him.

"You killed the guy I wanted, and all the guards on the way over here. I want to have some fun before this is over." he explained. Amary was going to tell him where he could stick his turn, but by now she'd calmed down, and could listen to reason.

"Alright, fair's fair I guess. Have fun." she powered down her blast, and crossed her arms. Letting Nappa have his turn.

"Alright! Prepare yourselves! 'rrrraaaarrrrggghhh!"" he yelled out, charging his energy.

Soon, lighting was dancing around his body as the guards began backing away slowly out of fear.

Then a white aura, behaving like a flame, began stretching out of him. And when it totally engulfed his body he raised his fist, and released a blast that blinded everyone in the room.

By the time that it was over all the guards were dead. Terrifying the king. Who ran to his throne to push a secret button.

"Yeti! Come quickly!" he commanded as a stone circle in the middle of the room opened up revealing a deep pit, from which raised another arlian, but this one was **massive**. Probably taller than three stories tall.

"Ah, the old 'giant bug in the ground' trick." Vegeta chuckled at this. Amary looked at him funny.

" _Old?"_ This was the first she'd heard of it.

"Yeti! Get them! They are bad! Very, very bad!" the king commanded. Making Nappa stop for a moment.

"We're bad?" he asked his companions.

"Well… a little." Vegeta admitted with a shrug.

"From a certain point of view." Amary added. They did kill a lot of people on a regular basis, but it's not like they wanted to do it. They got a quota to meet for the Frieza force now. But it's not like they only killed innocent people.

They **were** removing an evil, and corrupt king from power. Wouldn't that make them the good guys to somebody?

The monster roared, then attacked them with its massive claws.

The saiyan's scattered, and flew circles around Yeti.

Soon Nappa landed in front of the monster. Yeti then tried to get his claws on the saiyan, but to its, and its kings surprise the saiyan caught the claw.

Nappa held on tight, not letting it pull back. Then, using his power he ripped off Yeti's claw!

The monster roared in pain as Nappa began to charge another attack.

This one he fired directly at the giant, killing it quickly. This made the king try to make a run for it. Stumbling over himself all the way.

"No! Get away from me!" he was in full panic mode now. But it would be for nothing as Vegeta saw him, and was disgusted at his actions.

He used his energy to lift rubble around the room. It began swirling around like something out of a demonic possession.

"No please! I- I'll give you anything! Just don't kill me!" Vegeta was about to throw some of the debris at him when Amary put her hand on his shoulder. He turned around to see her smirking, a plan clearly in mind.

"Wait, I've got a better idea." Vegeta wasn't happy about being interrupted, but he was curious to see where she was going with this.

"Oh thankyouthankyouthankyou! I'll see you a wealthy woman for sparing m-'gah!'" he was cut off when she moved faster than he could see behind him, and knocked him out.

"I don't get it. We're going to kill him aren't we?" Nappa was confused. Normally they just end up killing anyone in their way, what was this about?

"Don't worry, before this is over he'll be dead one way or another. The way I'm doing it will be a little bit more fun." she had an evil smirk on befitting Vegeta.

They were then interrupted by one of the prisoners that made their way into the throne room with them.

"Do you three know what you've done? You just ended centuries worth of tyranny in a single day!" he was looking at them like they were some kind of saints.

It was a little strange for them, it wasn't something that happened with them.

It was then that the bug had his tearful reunion with his wife.

Well, tearful being the closest word for the emotion for a species that couldn't cry, but you get the point.

"You three have saved us all. From this day forward you shall be known as heroes to us all!" this surprised Amary a bit. She had never been a hero before. And the admiration she seemed to be getting felt…. strange.

"Let's take care of this waste of space and leave." Amary wanted to get a move on, and grabbed the now former king to carry him out of the building, followed by her companions. With the former prisoner spouting praise at them as they left.

* * *

They then flew over to one of the largest population centers on the planet. It was only a slightly less depressing sight than the prison.

The citizens lived in squalor. Dirt, 'rats', and what could only assume to be bodily waste lined the streets and assaulted the saiyan's sensitive noses. And the poor, and sick piled up on the streets.

Amary lead her companions to what looked to be the pedestal of the town square. The aliens commandeering the place caught the attention of a few arlians. Who then got the attention of other locals to look at them when they saw the saiyan's had their King.

"People of arlia!" The female shouted, getting the last few not paying attention to take a look.

"From the moment we arrived on this planet I've seen the destruction, and terror spread by the actions on one being, and one being alone. Your king!" She held up the slowly awakening former monarch for them all to see. And firmly held the attention of the people.

"Any person with a sense of justice would want this tyrant dead, especially when you are the ones they've harmed. And so I've decided, that the perfect means to take justice for the people he's hurt would be to let his own citizens decide what to do with him." those who were still sitting rose, and excited murmuring carried through the crowd. This stranger was giving them the chance to lash out against the bastard! A crowd quickly began to gather before them.

Meanwhile the former king was practically pissing himself in terror.

"So, people of arlia, how do you judge your king?" she asked them, to which she received resounding calls for blood.

Nappa was skeptical about this when she started, but seeing the fear in the eyes of the king made it worth it to him. He doubted that him or Vegeta could ever get a look like that out of him.

Vegeta was amused by it all. The coward king finally facing his citizens after oppressing them for so long? It brought him a small sense of satisfaction.

Say what you want about saiyan brutality to other races, but a reign like the one this bug held here would never last long on Vegeta. Not so much because of how his father cared about his people, although in secret he did, but because such a tyrannical rule would be overthrown, it was just a matter of time. Saiyan's do not accept servitude for long.

He hoped that he would feel like this again the day he destroyed the tyrant ruling the galaxy.

"Then, we have a sentence!" She Sparta kicked the king into the crowd, which moved out of the way for a moment, but as soon as the king started begging for mercy they charged him, and began ripping him apart, still screaming.

The saiyan's stuck around for a minute to watch the violence before Vegeta called their pods. It was time to leave.

When the pods arrived they were cheered off by the people who they just granted their freedom.

"It's a shame. Couldn't sell this place to anyone." Vegeta noted as they were leaving the atmosphere.

"Can you believe that guy called us heroes? 'Hah!' as if!" Nappa then added.

Vegeta thought on that for a moment, then frowned.

"Hold on, there is something we need to take care of." They all then exited their pods to see what he was going to do.

He rose his finger to charge a blast, and prepared to destroy the world.

"Being a hero, is highly overrated." he was about to fire at the planet before a hand was placed on his shoulder to stop him.

"Now hold on for a moment, I've got another idea." Amary told him, making him get angry for a moment.

"I've given you a lot of leeway on this mission, but you'd better not think you can order me around." she didn't get too afraid at this, knowing her idea was a good one.

"My apologies, it was simply my belief that we could use a world to fall back to, where people don't hate us, if things with Immortality, and the emperor go south." she explained. Vegeta was going to scoff at the idea of needing to 'fall back' anywhere.

But his many years of preparing to revolt against the tyrant had taught him that brute force meant little in the way of defeating him. A more strategic plan will be a good thing to have.

"... fine, a waste of energy anyway." he dissipated the energy. "You're growing soft Amary." he noted, to which she took offence.

"There's a difference between getting soft, and having a plan that needs people liking you. Don't tell me that I got **all** of father's ability to think ahead **brother**." Vegeta smugly smirked at his younger sister.

"If you'll recall, going after the dragonballs for Immortality was **my** plan." the two **siblings** began to argue in the way that only siblings could while they were entering their pods as Nappa rolled his eyes.

" _And he tells me to stop bickering with her_. _"_ he thought as they took off from arlia, leaving a world better off than before for a change. Unsure of how being a hero to someone felt.

But he was sure of one thing, those earthlings had better watch out, because if the prince, and princess of all saiyan's ever worked together, there would be nothing that could stand in their way for long.

* * *

 **So, what do you think?**

 **I tried to make Amary a bit like Vegeta in some ways, mostly because they share a bloodline, but different in that she was raised differently, mostly because-**

 **A- She wasn't programmed into the same brutality that most saiyans were as babies, but didn't end up anywhere warm, and loving like Goku did.**

 **B- I'm kinda inspired to write her based on Evie Frye from Assassin's Creed.**

 **C- She hasn't been forced into slavery as long as Vegeta has. (And at this point, they are Frieza's slaves.) And thus, isn't as frustrated, or angry.**

 **D- I wanted her to be the more level headed sibling… most of the time.**

 **King Vegeta had to at least be capable of considerable strategic planning, and keeping calm in order to both conquer the then tuffle planet, and deal with Frieza, and ruling his planet at the same time. And those traits weren't really shown in prince Vegeta for years, at least until the end of the Buu saga. I think it might be interesting to see those more noble traits of saiyan royalty earlier on.**

 **BTW, I think I found Hiro's theme. At least while he's having a badass moment. Check it out for yourself and if ya like it, think of it when he's being the big hero or something.**

 **SS3 (Orchestral cover)**

 **And I'm thinking of something along the lines of this for Amary except with a more 'classical' approach. Violins, piano etc. Maybe a little orchestra at the end too.**

 **Dragon Ball Super - Vegeta Royal Blue Theme**

 **Anyway, tell me what you think, and see you next time!**


	7. Release your power Gohan!

**Dragon Ball Out of Place**

 **AN- For those of you asking about shipping, I'm thinking yes, Amary might make good as a love interest, but let's see where the story takes us.**

 **Onwards!**

* * *

 _Chapter 7 Release your power Gohan! A new threat approaches..._

 _Last time on DragonBall out of place…_

 _While Hiro was training away on earth things on planet arlia underwent a massive change from cannon, all thanks to the princess of all saiyan's, Amary._

 _Planning to use the world as a place to retreat to if things go wrong, she chose to spare the planet after letting it's people decide what fate would befall their tyrannical king._

 _However such a fate is not so clear for the planet earth. Will the Z Fighters be strong enough to stop these saiyan's?_

* * *

 _Time ?_

 _Location ?_

The sounds of objects clattering to the floor resound through the great vault they reside in.

Knocked down by a short, seemingly young woman who was searching through them somewhat carelessly.

She was currently looking throughout the objects, the scrolls of eternity, to find something of an anomaly.

Lately, more, and more historical deviations have been appearing. Not something too out of the ordinary, but there was something odd about one of the more recent changes that had her curious, and confused.

One of the changes seems to have mostly fixed itself.

The woman was all for a problem that fixed itself, but she'd like to know why it did. But there was one small problem-

"Still can't find it?" a figure to her right asked.

She may have accidentally misplaced the scroll.

"'sigh' No, it doesn't seem to be anywhere." it was odd, it wasn't like her to lose these things.

"I couldn't imagine why…" the figure looked to the scrolls fallen on the floor.

"'hm'... Well, until you do find it, it might be a good idea to go check it out the old fashioned way." the figure suggested. To which they got a questioning glance.

"You know that we can't just do that right? There are too many risks if you get caught." The woman reminded him.

The 'old fashioned way' the figure spoke of, was taking a normal time machine, but while it would get them there, it would still create an alternate timeline if the user made their presence known.

It wasn't a problem with the scrolls of eternity, as it basically pulled their users out of history when they were done fixing any changes, which is why they were the tools of the trade.

"It will be fine, I'll be in, and out before anyone sees me. I'm not going in to fix any changes remember? Just to observe." they argued back, to which the woman was going to counter about something along the lines of the butterfly effect, but reconsidered.

They didn't exactly have a lot of options at the moment, and they needed to have an idea of what was going on.

"Alright then. You can use the time machine, but be careful. We still don't know what's causing these changes." she told him, letting him go do what he does best. To which she got a nod as the figure walked out of the room with a new mission.

"Don't worry, I can handle myself just fine." the figure told her as they left.

"I know you can Trunks." the woman said confident in his ability.

Besides, it was the fight with Nappa that got changed, how bad could it go?

* * *

Age 762...

 _1 day after Arlia incident..._

Ok, so apparently me and Piccolo make for the worst babysitters ever.

When I was sleeping, and Piccolo was 'meditating' the little snot had managed to sneak off.

Luckily he left one hell of a trail though. He used some sort of land sailing ship to move out pretty fast, but it left behind tracks bigger than a T-Rex.

We followed him in what turned out to be some adventure with a bunch of orphans. Piccolo decided to use this as the test for some reason, but I obliged him. He did it all right the first time.

Self reminder, go check on whether that kids claims about abuse at the orphanage was any true at all. I think he was just rebelling against authority because he was a teenager or something, but it couldn't hurt to be sure.

Regardless, when that was all said and done Gohan made a run for home. Kinda impressed at his sense of direction considering he was dropped off nowhere that would be familiar to him and instantly knew the way home, but I digress.

I thought for just a moment that I might have screwed something up when it looked like he was going to go home, but to my surprise he turned around and left, which is when Piccolo knew he was ready.

So, in a small meadow he made his presence known to the young hybrid.

"Gohan" the boy turned around to see his sensei. "What is your mission?"

Gohan put on a confident look and said, "to get stronger, to defeat the saiyan's!"

"Then, you are ready." Piccolo was sure of it, and now so was I. "You will be training with us immediately."

Gohan was excited to learn he earned Piccolo's approval, but something he said confused him for a moment.

"Wait, 'us'?" he asked, which was when I made my presence known by appearing behind him.

"Hey kid! Long time no see!" he turned around in shock at seeing me.

"H-Hiro?!"

"Nope, I'm his identical twin brother Villain. Muahahahaha!" I joked. to which I got an exasperated look.

"In all seriousness though, you've done good Gohan. Your father would be proud." I told him, making him pleased with himself.

"Enough of this. We have training to do." Piccolo ordered, and both me and Gohan were happy to get right to it.

We then flew over to a training area further away from the son house. Another wasteland. Yay….

"So what are you going to teach me first? Can I learn the Kamehameha? How to sense energy?" Gohan asked, to which me and Piccolo gave each other a knowing look, and before Gohan could react-

" **DODGE!** " we shouted as we both charged Gohan. And his six months of hell began.

* * *

 _Two weeks later…_

"'rrrragh!'" Gohan shouted as he flew at his opponent. Piccolo for now.

We'd decided to take turns at this, otherwise he wouldn't be able to get a hit in on us.

For once, it seemed like he had managed to hit him. The kid was learning fast, but not fast enough. That much became clear when Piccolo grew an evil smirk that caused his pupil to freeze, and struck Gohan, sending him over the cliff.

"Piccolo!?" he shouted as he fell.

"Don't 'Piccolo' me! The saiyan's aren't going to go easy on you, so neither will I!" he declared, making the young hybrid drop his shoulders.

"You could be a little bit less harsh ya know?" I told him, to which I got the typical Piccolo scoff.

"The saiyan's are harsh. He's training for a fight to the death, not a sparring match, not a tournament, a death battle. If he's not ready for it…" he let that implication hang.

"True, but what is he going to learn when he's always over a cliff? That he's weak? That he's going to always be on the bottom?" I asked him.

"He'll learn that there is always someone stronger, that he should keep going with everything he has, or he'll die." he shot back.

"You made him a survivor, but you can't make him a warrior if we make him think that he's always going to lose. He needs to have some self confidence, otherwise he'll just freeze up when things get tough." I remembered this was a problem early on for him.

No matter what training they receive, a four year old is still a four year old.

"Well what would you suggest? That we baby him? That we give him a victory? He's never going to get better like that." Piccolo argued.

We'd been going on like this since day one of Gohan's training. Only ever stopping when Gohan dragged himself out of whatever hole Piccolo or I had drove him into, thinking it would be even more discouraging to have him see his teachers arguing like this.

But then, Piccolo gave me an idea.

"Well… something like that. We'll talk about it after training today."

* * *

 _The next day..._

Gohan was getting tired. It had been nothing but fighting all day, everyday, for the last two weeks.

He knew it had to be so. If he didnt train hard enough those saiyan's would come and kill everyone.

His mom, Hiro, Piccolo. They were counting on him, but he just wasn't getting strong enough.

" _Why can't I be strong? Like my dad would be? Like Mr Piccolo would?"_ he internally sighed. Knowing that complaining wouldn't get him anywhere. Piccolo made that clear early on.

He then made his way over the cliff to find something odd. He'd overheard his two teachers arguing before, though nothing like this.

"You are a fool! Do you really think you can stand up to us saiyan's?" Hiro kicked Piccolo over to a shocked Gohan. Why were they fighting?

"G-Gohan! Hiro… he's been with them all along!" he declared, but Gohan was in disbelief.

"What!? No way! That can't be true!" Gohan couldn't believe this, but his disbelief soon turned to terror as he heard Hiro's dark laughter (kinda joker inspired). Gohan saw him form a small energy ball in his hands, and start to play with it.

"'hehehe' I should have known it would be you that figured it out Piccolo. With a face like that. Always judging, but, you didn't figure it out fast enough. 'muhahahaha!'!" Hiro mocked Piccolo before enlarging the energy in his hands, and blasting him away! Most shocking, was that all was left when the dust cleared, what a shred of ripped cloth from Piccolo's cape.

"Wha- why? Why are you doing this!?" Gohan asked Hiro, who simply smiled back at him.

"Because, oh poor Gohan, someone had to gather information on the dragonballs." Hiro told him.

"Because someone had to recon this pathetic mud ball." He began laughing like it was all some sick joke.

"And because… you are just, so, **easy** to fool" he began powering up. Scaring Gohan.

"No! Please no!" Gohan begged him to stop, but it was in vain as the now revealed saiyan spy charged at him, striking him in the jaw, sending Gohan barreling into a cliff.

Gohan was in a daze, just what was happening!?

"Now, now, now, don't quit on me yet. We're only just starting!" Hiro declared when he was walking over to where Gohan was.

Gohan forcibly dragged himself up off the ground and put up his fists, but clearly still afraid.

"There, see? That's the spirit!" Hiro declared as he attacked Gohan at his full speed, leaving Gohan helpless to defend himself against many of his blows.

After about a minute of this Gohan was able to hit Hiro in the stomach with a kick, causing him some pain. But he quickly recovered, and struck Gohan on the head, followed by a kick that sent him flying again.

This pattern continued for a while, but Gohan couldn't last forever. Soon, it just devolved into him getting a beating, with Hiro occasionally urging him to 'keep going', and 'put up a fight'.

But eventually, he just couldn't pick himself back up, and Hiro looked like he was getting bored.

"Well kid, it's been a blast, but I'm afraid that all good things gotta come to an end. But what a ride this was huh?" he asked rhetorically. he then started playing around with an energy ball like he did right before he killed Piccolo, terrifying Gohan.

"I mean, when the guys hear that I wiped out this planet's defenders like this? After pretending to be your friend for so long? They are gonna fi-lip!" oh, so he was monologuing now.

"Great…" Gohan hated this part of villains speeches.

"I mean sure I had to put up with your **insufferable** mother for three months, but it will all be worth it when I see her face as I kill her."

" _...what?"_ Gohan suddenly felt his heart stop for a moment, and started getting angry.

"Oh but don't worry, she's going to be joining you soon enough." Hiro picked Gohan up by his shirt so that he could look him in the eye.

"But allow me to let you in on a little secret, as you know, the icing on this cake? You were knocked out at the time so it only seems fair to let you know." he leaned in, and whispered to Gohan.

"I Killed Goku."

…...

Gohan felt something snap. And a great rage was unleashed like never before, and he wasn't afraid anymore.

Just as Hiro was about to blast Gohan, he was stunned by a kick in the chin that sent him back a few feet, truly surprised by the power it, forcing him to release Gohan.

"You… You god-damned…'grrr'" Gohan was being engulfed by a dark red aura, the same that he had when he beat down Raditz.

"...ANIMAL!" He screamed, releasing his inner power as Hiro braced himself for a frontal attack that didn't come as Gohan fazed out, and kicked him in the back of the head, making him spin around twice before correcting himself in time to block another attack, and another, and another…

It went on for a few moments, but then to Hiro's surprise, Gohan started gaining the upper hand, first with a gut punch too quick to react to, and an uppercut that broke through his guard, and possibly gave his jaw a hairline fracture.

Hiro tried to shoulder bash Gohan in an attempt to give himself some space, but Gohan simply dodged it, and kicked Hiro in the ribs for the effort.

Slowly, but surely, Gohan began kicking Hiro's ass. Hiro did finally land another hit with a punch to the jaw, but the enraged hybrid just powered through it with a headbutt to Hiro's nose that must have surely broken it.

Gohan was then for just a moment knocked to the ground with a jab to the shoulder, but then knocked Hiro into the air with a surprise attack in the form of a fist to the jaw, causing immense pain.

Hiro then took flight to get some distance between himself and his opponent.

"'huff…. huff' You have power in ya kid, but this fight is over! I'll just use my new technique!" he declared before cupping his hands together in a familiar, but slightly different fashion.

"SPARKING-!" a navy blue orb of ki began to form in his hands, and began releasing electricity.

Gohan saw what he was doing, and began to try and counter it with his own energy beam attack. He raised his hands above his head to charge it.

"MASENKO-!" a golden ki blast was beginning to form in his hands.

"-KAMEHAMEHA!" Hiro threw the sparking orb at Gohan. (Think the thing Bardock used on Chilled, but projecting electricity, and a deep navy blue.)

"-HA!" Gohan fired his energy as well, intercepting the energy sphere.

The Sparking Kamehameha pushed further at first, nearly reaching Gohan in the first few seconds like his own beam, but began to slow, and stop as it lost momentum, and Gohan put in more energy. But it was far from even.

Hiro had more experience utilizing his energy to its fullest, and Gohan's power came from his anger, something he was losing steam with.

Gohan's anger was like an explosion, it was powerful, but couldn't be contained. And so it wasn't a surprise when he began to lose the battle.

" _I- I can't do it! It's too much!"_ he realized as the blue blast approached. The electricity emanating from it nipping at him, causing sudden sharp pains.

" _Mr. Piccolo, Mom, Dad, I'm sorry."_ He thought as Hiro's energy was at most a meter away from getting him. The shocks getting stronger.

" _Why am I so weak?"_ He asked himself knowing it was last thought before he died.

 _(Absolutely pathetic!)_

Gohan was surprised by the sudden familiar voice.

" _Mr. Piccolo?"_ he looked around for his sensei but he was nowhere to be found.

 _(You have so much power and you never bring it out. 'sigh' Listen up brat, I'm only going to say this once. Bring out that hidden power of yours or you will die.)_

" _But, I can't I'm no-"_

 _(I said shut up and listen!)_ Gohan flinched at the harshness of the tone.

( _This saiyan is strong, but for just a moment you were stronger. Through your anger you over and your fear and released your hidden potential. Now your going to do it again.)_ Piccolo told him, making Gohan disappointed with himself.

" _I don't know how I did it the first time! That energy is gone now."_ Gohan was starting to get afraid again as he felt the blue energy at his palms.

 _(No, it's been there all along, and is still with you, waiting for you to set it free. If he wins he will take everything from you. Your friends, your family, everything will be destroyed because your afraid of your own inner power. Don't let him! You have the power in you, I sensed it, your father sensed it. Now let it out!)_ Piccolo commanded the boy, who was surprised by the words of encouragement, and used them to reach deep within and find it.

"I-I'll do it!" Gohan declared aloud as he grabbed hold of that inner power, and brought it out.

"What's wrong? Did you suddenly go insane out of fear or something?" Hiro mocked before suddenly looking very afraid as he noticed that, for just a moment, a sudden flicker of gold moved through Gohan's hair.

"'HAAAAA!" the son of Goku yelled as his energy surged forward engulfing Hiro's blast, quickly reaching the saiyan himself who was caught off guard by the sudden power boost.

"WHAT!?" he was then hit by the full force of the blast, blowing him away at mach speeds.

Gohan dropped the blast, and collapsed out of tiredness.

"I… did it Mr Piccolo. I avenged you." he said after a few moments of laying there, happy with himself.

"I wouldn't say that yet."

Gohan was shocked yet again. This time Piccolo's voice was coming from right behind hi-

Oh my Kami, Piccolo is still alive!

"Mr Piccolo!?" Gohan couldn't believe what he was seeing… again.

"Don't make assumptions during battle unless you have too. Just like you shouldn't assume Hiro died in that blast" Piccolo instructed him.

"B-But, how are you alive!? I saw Hiro kill you." maybe he was going crazy.

"Don't believe everything you see either." Piccolo revealed the part of his cape he tore up.

"But why? I could have died! " Gohan asked exasperated.

"Not when Hiro wasn't actually trying to kill you." Piccolo said, confusing Gohan.

"Does he really seem like the type for evil monologuing?" Piccolo asked rhetorically. Making Gohan think.

"He… you said he was with the saiyan's, why wouldn't he-?" Gohan then realized it.

It was all an act.

"You see it now." Piccolo smirked seeing his pupil come around to it.

"But why would you do this?" Gohan was still confused, about the why of it.

"What was the one thing he tried to make you do through the battle?" Piccolo thought that it would be best to let Gohan come to the conclusion on his own. It took a few moments to think-

* * *

" _And because… you are just, so,_ **easy** _to fool"_

" _Now, now, now, don't quit on me yet. We're only just starting!"_

" _There, see? That's the spirit!"_

* * *

"...He wanted me to bring out my inner power, just like you did." Gohan realized.

"That's right." Piccolo affirmed. "That was the plan all along." he continued.

"So then he's still a good guy?" Gohan asked, to which he got a nod.

"Let's just hope he's still in a position to test your new power with us when he gets back." Piccolo looked over to the general direction of where Hiro should have been.

"Oh…. shouldn't we go help him though?" Gohan asked.

"Have I helped you every time you get knocked down? This is as much training for him as it is for you and me. If he's still conscious he'll be back soon. I'm sure he'll be fine." Gohan wasn't sure how he felt about abandoning Hiro after the injuries he's sure to have taken, but Piccolo's orders are orders.

"Let's get back to camp, it's time to rest. Tomorrow we're going to teach you to hold on to that power of yours." Piccolo told him as Gohan breathed a sigh of relief. He couldn't handle anymore training today.

* * *

Meanwhile, in a smoking crater a few miles nearby, Hiro was pulling himself back together. But wasn't having much luck getting back up because of the energy blast Gohan hit him with, eventually giving up and hoping someone would come along to help him.

"Hello!? Piccolo!? Gohan!? Anyone!?" he called out for help, but received no answers except his own echoes.

"No? Okay... I'll just stay here then. In this nice… comfy…. cold…. crater." He leaned his head back for some rest.

But you know how this song and dance goes.

Soon enough, Hiro could hear the howling of wolves approaching, quickly seeing one make an appearance to investigate the crater itself.

"Oh…. hey there…. s' been a while huh?" he asked the creature as it's pack began to approach as well.

"Oh, so you brought more friends this time huh? That's cool."

They then began their snarling in preparation for an attack.

"Thing is though…. things are gonna go a **little** different this time." he slowly got up, and got into a fighting stance despite the pain and energy drain.

"So…. who wants a piece?" he asked, ready for the long night ahead.

* * *

 _Meanwhile…_

 _Kami's lookout_

The Guardian of earth was watching over the earth, wondering why harm had to come to such a wonderful place.

The saiyan's would be here in a few months. There was nothing he, or shenron could do to change that.

And so while his lookout was being used by the planets human defenders to train to fight the monsters coming to their world, he had to wonder-

Would it be enough?

He could tell the humans had made considerable progress during their time here. Mr Popo was whipping them into a state more powerful that they ever were before.

But they were only now just barely reaching the strength of that saiyan Raditz when he arrived, and the saiyan's coming were several times more powerful than him. It didn't help that they only had half their time left to prepare.

Their only hope may rest with his other half, Piccolo. His training with Gohan, and Hiro had indeed pushed him to new heights. Not to mention what Kami saw had just happened with Gohan. That golden energy….

But still, it seemed like they were lacking in raw power in a way they just couldn't make up. He was beginning to lose hope.

He shook off those thoughts. It did no good worrying his old heart when they still needed the dragonballs. The earth couldn't afford his death just yet. They still needed to bring Goku back from the dead.

Even if the others couldn't stop the saiyan's maybe they could stall them long enough for Goku to arrive.

" _King Kai is in his position for good reason. If Goku has gotten to him by now he should be well on his way to matching those saiyan's."_ He thought.

Kami was feeling at least somewhat comforted by that thought.

But his thinking was interrupted by a sudden energy surge, just on the edge of his senses.

It was a massive energy source coming from just the edge of the atmosphere, and approaching fast.

" _Impossible! those saiyan's should be light years away still, who is that?"_ Kami began to panic when he felt the raw evil energy coming off the energy. And it was an awfully familiar energy at that. In fact, it almost felt like…

" _No, that can't be, he's dead! Why is he here now?"_ Kami must have seemed visibly distraught as Mr Popo came over, looking concerned for him.

"Kami? What's wrong?" the genie asked his friend.

Kami took a second to compose himself and spoke.

"Get the others here now. Warn them that a terrible threat has arrived, and it's not the saiyan's. I must find Piccolo, and warn him." Kami stated as he readied himself to go find the son of his other half.

"What's coming?" Mr Popo asked.

"... King Piccolo, or someone like him is coming here." Kami warned his friend as a large ship approached earth.

* * *

 **So what do you think? One of you did want me to change up Gohan's training a bit.**

 **Spoiler Warning**

 **Next time on DB Out of Place, Hiro will face his most dangerous opponent yet, the dastardly Lord Slug. Will he be able to defeat this namekian monster? Or will earth fall long before the saiyan's arrive? See you then!**

* * *

 _Omake_

"We're not keeping it." Piccolo firmly told me, much to my disappointment.

"Aww, come on Piccolo, look into his eyes and tell him he can't stay." I raised with both my hands a small wolf pup that was giving Piccolo those puppy dog eyes. But the namekian was doing his best to ignore it.

"I'm not repeating myself again. We, are, not, keeping, the, mutt!" Piccolo declared. But even he was faltering under its cuteness.

"Pleaaaase? I'll never stop bothering you about it!" I then descended into a series of pleadings, spurred on by Gohan.

"'grrr' if it will shut you up then fine! But it's your responsibility!" Piccolo swiveled around and blasted away as me and Gohan were celebrating with the new addition to this weird little family.

"So what are we going to name him?" Gohan asked as the pup was licking his face.

Hiro rubbed his chin thinking about it, looked the wolfdog in the face, and knew who he was,

"Toriyama"


	8. The Evil Namekian, Lord Slug part 1

**Dragon Ball Out of Place**

 **AN- dreadix I said in the chapter Amary was introduced that she was Vegeta's younger sister... which might not be too weird if the Saiyan royal family is anything like the Habsburg's, but that just isn't the route I'm thinking of going down**

 **Also, to anyone wondering about power levels, know that I'm not going to be using the official ones for power scaling in this part of the story. If I did this would be a short story indeed.**

 _Chapter 8- The Evil Namekian, Lord Slug part 1_

 _Last time on Dragon Ball Out of Place…_

 _Hiro and Piccolo began training young Gohan directly. Realizing Gohan needed to learn to draw on his hidden power, Hiro pretended to be with the saiyan's and tricked Gohan into believing he killed Piccolo._

 _Through great effort, anger, and assurance from Piccolo, Gohan was able to drag out his strength, and defeat Hiro._

 _Meanwhile, a dark presence approaches the earth…._

* * *

 _Three hours later…_

I had just flown back here after the fight. My injuries made it take longer than normal, but I made it here eventually.

When I arrived I decided to try and meditate again, but my thoughts were always pulling me back to the same subject.

"...Hey?" Gohan tried to get my attention

"... Yeah?" I answered.

"Do you ever wonder why we're here?" he asked. I looked over the wasteland that had been our home for a long time now with a sigh.

"That's… a good question. I mean, why are we here? Is this entire thing just a product of some great cosmic coincidence? Or an act of some powerful God trying to bring us together, for some kind of great plan. I don't know, but it keeps me up at night sometimes." I admit to him, wondering about the circumstances of how I got to this world.

I'd been in dragonball for nearly a year at this point. And still, no real idea of why, and how I'm here. It was really distracting.

Gohan then stared at me strangely, and said, "... what? I meant why are we training here in the middle of nowhere, when we could be training at the lookout with Kami and the others as a group?" I then looked at him embarrassed.

"Oh, um… you see...er…" I still didn't want to reveal anything about what I did know about my predicament to anyone.

Alternate realities is still somewhat out of the ordinary for these people. So to say I was from one might sound a bit crazy. Especially if I admit I wasn't always part saiyan. People don't just change species, or reality.

"What was that stuff about God?" he asked me to which I rubbed the back of my head, and was about to give some bullshit excuse when I felt something off.

"... You can feel that too right?" I asked Piccolo as we were staring in awe, and fear at the power level that we can sense approaching the earth.

 _Saved by the bell._

I was feeling a massive power approaching the earth. It was certainly bigger than me and Piccolo, so it had me worried.

Piccolo was still silent, as if lost in space, while Gohan was looking at us confused at to what we were talking about. He clearly still needed to work on his long range sensing.

"Hello!? Earth to Piccolo? Hey, are you in there?" I was becoming desperate to get his attention. And so I was relieved when he finally turned to me with a serious look on his face.

"Stop your damn screaming, I heard you the first time. I was just talking with Kami, the others are all going to meet up at South City where this thing is supposed to land, and mount a defense there. We should probably go with them." he explained to me before turning to take off before Gohan stopped us.

"Wait, what's going on?" he was out of the loop and the looks on his mentors faces worried him. Were the saiyan's here early?

"There's a massive power level on its way to earth, and it's going to land soon. We're going to meet up with the others to stop it if it's an enemy." Piccolo explained to Gohan who looked nervous at the prospect of his first battle. Well, the first one he actually wasn't being kidnapped into at least.

" _What the hell is going on?"_ I wondered. _"The saiyan's aren't supposed to be here for a few more months, and even then they weren't supposed to land there."_

 _Must be another movie villain. Only they can can give continuity the finger like this._

" _Can we even beat them? In almost every movie it's usually Goku that saves the day in the end. And we can't bring him back even if we didn't have to keep him training for the saiyan's. The dragonballs aren't ready yet."_

 _We don't have a choice. It's gonna have to be you, and Piccolo saving the day this time. Gohan still isn't in complete control of his new strength yet, so he'll be too unreliable to be a big help._

" _'sigh' at least our new life isn't boring."_

 _Haven't heard of a saiyan who hasn't lead an interesting life._

"Come on, we need to move." he flared his energy, and flew off, quickly followed by me and an exasperated Gohan.

* * *

Meanwhile the other Z warriors had already gotten to the place where the enemy was to land. And were overlooking the city from a nearby cliff.

They were all somewhat nervous at this potential enemy that had Kami so worried. Up until now they've always had Goku for a big gun whenever a bad guy showed up, and was more powerful than them. But now, it was just them, and hopefully Piccolo.

They'd all sensed the battle between Piccolo, and Hiro all the way from the lookout not too long ago, and were all impressed. And somewhat reassured about their chances against the saiyans.

But now that they were sensing the energy level on that object now coming approaching the city at incredible speeds, they were somewhat uncertain about their chances.

"Here it comes!" Krillin announced as the object came in for a landing. The wind, and dust it kicked up forced the human Z warriors to brace themselves.

When it finally calmed down they looked around the city to find a new building in the center.

It was large, easily rivaling Capsule Corp headquarters in raw size. Most of it consisting of dark materials, with some purple mixed in.

"C'mon, we should go investigate." Tien said as he took off for the space ship. With the others following.

"'sigh', why do I get the feeling that we're woefully unprepared for this?" Yamcha asked no one in particular as he was lagging behind.

"Well, it's not like we have a choice. Still, even if these guys are all stronger than Goku was, he'd still take them on. And probably have the time of his life doing it." Krillin tried to rally his friend.

"Besides, we have Piccolo, and Hiro here to help us this time, so it's not like we don't have any big guns." he reasoned.

"But they were training on the other side of the planet, it might take a while for them to get here. Which means it's just us for now." Yamcha continued. (Remember, it still took them somewhat a while to get around at this point. Example: it took a while for Goku to get to the saiyan fight, even after his King Kai training.)

"Exactly, that means we must do our best to hold them off. Those civilians down there are relying on us to slow down these Invaders. So we will." Tien said, doing his best to lead the group, although he himself had a hard time thinking of himself as a leader. He'd prefer to leave that role to Goku, but that just wasn't an option right now.

"Well said Tien!" well, at least Chaozhou believes in him.

They then reached the area the ship landed, and observed the crowd that had gathered to watch what was happening.

"Those idiots, they're gonna get themselves killed!" Yamcha noted, but didn't receive an answer as he observed a door open on the ship, and slowly extend a ramp.

After a few moments a man exited the ship, wearing an advance looking armor. He looked around at the gathered crowd, and gave a wave of his hand. The people of the city believed this to be a sign of peace, and for just a fleeting moment the Z Fighters might have believed it as well.

"Alright! Looks like we weren't in any trouble after a-" Yamcha was cut off however, when a large army of similarly armored men came marching down the ramp.

They moved into formation right in front of the ship, looking menacingly right at the crowd.

"You were saying?" Krillin asked with a deadpan look.

"Alright, I should have guessed we wouldn't be that lucky huh?" Yamcha scratched the back of his head.

"Let's go now!" Tien ordered, noticing the lead alien order his minions to commence firing.

The human warriors were fast, incredibly so, but they weren't fast enough to stop the first volley hit the mass of people. Killings tens of them in the least, and wounding many more, shocking the Z warriors.

This started a mass panic that resulted in people running every way they thought they could escape faster, sometimes trampling over others who had been injured in the process.

It was during this chaos that Tien, Yamcha, Krillin, and Chiaotzu made their presence known to the invaders by jumping right into their formations and 'going to town' as it were.

Krillin and Yamcha were going through the motions with ease against the mooks. Punching, kicking, and flipping around.

Tien, and Chiaotzu were working well as a team as well. The shorter of the two using his telekinesis to hold them in place for his larger companion.

The invaders were caught off guard by the assault as they relied on their scouters for intelligence on their enemy, and as we've already seen with Raditz, that tactic isn't as effective as they believed.

In short, it was a slaughter for the minions. They barely stood a chance.

And so the Z warriors were relieved when they realized this as well. And we're soon watching the invaders retreat back into their ship.

"Ha! Guess we were to much for em." Yamcha said, pleased with the end result of the battle.

"Yeah, I guess we didn't even need to call in the others." Krillin noted just before they all heard a massive explosion go off on the vessel. They were all shocked to see this explosion take out all of the retreating soldiers.

Out of the smoke they observed a massive figure emerge. They were wearing a cloak, so it was difficult to discern their identity, but the warriors all realized that they were the source of the massive power level that Kami must have sensed. The sinister feeling of it put them all on edge.

"'hmph' Why is it so hard to find good help around here?" the giant figure said, before turning slowly to three more minions standing right behind him, who began sweating at the prospect of angering their master.

"This guy… he just destroyed his own guys… like they were nothing to him." Krillin was surprised by the cruelty this large man just used.

"Now, carry on with your orders, before I decide I don't need you." He then began walking back into his ship.

"He- he's seriously gonna just leave?" Yamcha didn't know whether to be relieved or insulted.

That's when the three minions with the largest power levels walked up to them.

"Earthlings! You have one chance, tell us where the dragonballs are or we'll beat the information out of you!" the lead stooge told them. Surprising the humans.

"How does he know about the dragonballs?" Chiaotzu asked.

"We have our ways, now tell us where they are or you'll be in for a world of pain!" the biggest minion informed them smugly.

"Sorry, you guys came at the wrong time! **Our** dragonballs are still recharging." Krillin told them, hoping that they would lose interest in fighting at this, but this only seemed to agitate them.

"Fine! Don't say we didn't warn you! Wings, you should be able to handle them." the lead henchman gave way for the largest of the group. He then gave a few orders for his men to follow him as they took off, going Kami knows where.

'Wings' was a large, gargoyle like being. Although his spacesuit hid most of his features.

The Z warriors readied themselves for battle as he approached. They realized that this opponent was strong, maybe as strong as one or two of them put together, but they knew they had more than one advantage in this bout.

These aliens were clearly underestimating them, likely over relying on their scouters for information. The human warriors knew that they could use this to get the jump on him.

They also knew that Piccolo, and Hiro were well on their way at this point, and would arrive soon. And were likely to be stronger than any of the henchmen. So they could just play for time.

"'Rrrrrarrrgh!" the monster charged at them, particularly Tien, who backfliped just in time to dodge a punch that shattered the concrete he was just standing on.

Chiaotzu took advantage of the dodge, and tried to use his telekinesis to hold the demon in position, but it was taking too much energy to hold, and wouldn't last long.

Krillin was the one that attacked next, using the temporary paralysis to hit the monster with an orion combo that dealt damage that surprised Wings. But he corrected himself before he impacted the ground.

"W-What the hell? These weaklings were reading at less than a hundred just a minute ago?" he wasn't left enough time to think on this, as Yamcha kept the heat on him with a surprise wolf fang fist attack from behind.

When it was over however, Yamcha grew nervous, noticing just how little damage was done to the demon, who turned around and was now looking at him with anger.

"Why you!" The demon hit Yamcha with a punch that knocked him into a surprised Chiaotzu through a building.

"Chiaotzu!" Tien watched his friend slowly crawl out of the rubble. "'Grrr' Dodon Ray!" he launched his attack at the henchman, who simply knocked it away, and fired back a ki blast of his own that just narrowly missed Tien, but knocked him off his feet for a moment.

Luckily Krillin was still in the game, and was able to distract the enemy with a kamehameha wave to the back that seemed to hurt, if the scream of pain was of any indication, and kicked up a lot of dust.

Unfortunately, it wasn't enough to end the bastard, who emerged from the cloud of dust even more enraged that before, and charged at Krillin, giving him a headbutt that sent him spiraling away.

The fight carried on like this for a few minutes, with Wings tanking attacks from the warriors, who just kept getting knocked down, or away.

"Dammit, we're not getting anywhere like this." Yamcha said to Tien, who was holding onto his left arm which had just suffered a devastating blow that had probably broken something.

"Only a few more minutes, it shouldn't take them much longer." Tien was referring to their incoming reinforcements.

Wings turned to them, prompting the humans to return to their fighting stances. The demon approached slowly, somewhat unnerving them. And then he broke into a full speed charge.

But as the humans braced themselves for the attack the demon was knocked through several buildings by a surprise attack in the form of a blue energy blast.

The surprised humans looked in the direction of the blasts origin, and were relieved to see Hiro coming in for a landing.

"Hey guys! Sorry I'm late." he apologized while still keeping an eye on the general direction of his enemy, who was trying to pull himself out of a pile of rubble, but was a bit dizzy after that attack.

"Hiro right? What took you so long?" Yamcha hadn't met Hiro before now, but was relieved that they were getting some backup.

"Sorry, we ran into some 'friends' on the way here. Piccolo, and Gohan are dealing with them right now." he explained to them. And then noticed Wings finally finding his balance.

"You guys should go and take care of the weaker goons running around. They're going to cause some trouble. Plus I can sense some innocent people left in the area, they need to be evacuated." Hiro suggested, realizing things might get messy. The human warriors looked hesitant to leave him alone.

"You sure man? This guy doesn't mess around." Yamcha said, referring to the still stumbling demon.

"Oh yeah, I got this. You guys just take care of the little guys." Hiro smirked after sensing his foes power, and being underwhelmed. He then charged right in and punched the demon in the jaw.

"Wow, gotta wonder what kinda training they were doing." Krillin asked as he arrived.

"Where's Chiaotzu?" Tien asked.

"He's out cold, should be fine though." Krillin wasn't too worried about him.

"Then let's go get him and get to work." Tien ordered.

"Alright follow me!" Krillin moved in the direction he saw Chiaotzu. But a few seconds in narrowly dodging Wings being thrown through another building.

"Sorry bout that!" Hiro wasn't paying attention to his aim. But swore to think ahead next time before flying after his quarry.

* * *

 _A few minutes earlier…_

Me and Piccolo were nearly there, with Gohan lagging behind a bit. By now we had sensed the fight starting in the city, and I grew worried about the people there, and whether we'd get a chance to use the dragonballs for them.

"What's that?" I asked as I noticed something launch into the sky coming from the invaders ship.

"I don't know, but it can't be good." Piccolo said, not liking it.

I was about to blast it to make sure it wouldn't be a problem when I felt something grab onto my legs from beneath me.

"What the HIF-" I suddenly got dragged down at surprising feed where an unknown enemy was waiting for me with a mouth blast at the ready.

"Whoa-man!" I shouted as I knocked the blast away just in time, but was slammed into the ground.

The hands let go then, so I was able to get up in order to fight this surprise enemy, but was caught off guard again when I was suddenly grabbed from behind by a bunch of short, spaceman looking enemies. They held on tight, so I couldn't escape despite my struggles.

"That's great! Hold onto him like that Medamatcha!" Another spaceman, likely the source of the stretching arms, shouted as he prepared another blast.

I began to panic a bit, as I had no means of escape from this, and I felt my energy drain by the second, so it would be very costly. Plus my energy reserves were still drained after training earlier.

The energy beam fired at me, and I braced myself for some pain that never came.

The energy blast was blocked by Piccolo, who had made his presence known by knocking the blast right back at the enemy, who took a direct hit from it, taking a lot of damage.

"You let your guard down again." Piccolo scolded me as I was still struggling.

This shocked Medamatcha, giving me a chance to blow his mini versions away with my energy, but the big little bastard still held on tight.

"Oh no! You're not getting away from Medamach-arrgh!" his gloating was cut off when Gohan appeared, and blasted him off me, much to my relief, and gave me the opportunity to hit the bastard with an elbow that knocked it away.

"'whew' thanks guys." I told them, thankful for the backup, giving Gohan a thumbs up. "And also, how are you in any position to criticize me Piccolo? I didn't see you taking any action if you ever saw them?"

"It's called laying a trap." Piccolo informed me smugly, but it took me a minute to fully register what he said.

"Wait- did you use me a bait!?" I asked incredulously just before the minions made their comeback in the form of a coordinated blast attack, one that we all dodged.

We were then hit in a coordinated attack.

Piccolo fought Anglica, trading blows with their extendo arms every once in a while.

Gohan was taking on several clones of Medamatcha, and was having a bit of a hard time, but not as hard as it could be if the lead demon joined in.

I was taking on Medamatcha proper. And it was clear he was struggling without his clones as allies.

Piccolo then knocked his opponent away, and took an analysis of the situation, and came to a decision.

"Hiro!" he called out to my attention as I knocked the lead demon away for a bit.

"You get to the others, they need back up now!" I reached out with my senses, and realized he was right, the humans weren't in a good position right now.

"You sure you can take three on one?" I wasn't going to count on Gohan here, he wasn't ready for this fight, his energy reserves were dangerously low after earlier today, and was basically running on fumes Still, it was surprising how well he'd been handling it so far.

"Just go!" Piccolo ordered as he blasted a mini Medamatcha trying to grab Gohan from behind.

I nodded, confident Piccolo had this in the bag, and blasted off towards the others, and was nearly grabbed again by Anglica, but he got his comeuppance when I fired a miniature Makankosappo at his right arm, cutting it off.

"'hmph' was ready for you this time, ya bastard!" I shouted as I flew off, hearing his screaming in the background.

If I had been less engrossed into my tunnel vision I would have noticed that strange object from earlier begin ejecting a dark gas than began blocking out the sun.

* * *

This lead to me now taking down this demon named Wings, rather easily. This guy seemed weaker than the rest of his allies, and dumber.

Thankful for this, I took the opportunity to show off to the human Z warriors. Hoping to build up some respect. Plus, I wanted the demon to realize just how much trouble he was in, so it might be easier to interrogate him for information about what these people were doing here.

"'grrr' bastard." the demon growled as he tried picking himself back up, and threw a punch that I dodged easily, and punched him in the ribs hard enough to force him to cough up blood. I then punched him in the jaw with an uppercut that launched him up into the air, forcing him to land on his ass.

"Geeze, I think they felt that one all the way over in North city." I remarked about the mini earthquake that his landing caused.

After that I repeatedly refused to give him a chance to get a hit in, and continually beat him. And when it seemed like I was about to kill him he seemed to panic.

"Wa-wait wait! Listen! If you spare me, I'll put in a good word for you with Lord Slug! You can join us, and conquer the Galaxy." he reached out his hand to bargain, but the 'Lord Slug' part was the one that caught my attention.

" _Slug? That name sounds familiar…"_

 _Yeah, wasn't he that Namekian guy? Really damn big, wanted to be young, or something?_

" _Sounds about right, what's he doing here now though? The dragonballs won't be usable for another few months."_

 _Well, we have a perfectly good minion here to… 'ahem'... forcefully question._

Realizing that that might be the best option for getting info here I grabbed his hand, flipped him over once, slammed him onto the ground, and put him into a hold with me grabbing his arm, and forcing him face down on the ground, with his arm behind his back.

"Tell me what your boss is doing here, and I **might** let you walk away from this." I ordered, channeling my inner Batman.

"'hehehe' you think you can take on Lord Slug? Trust me, it's better to just sign on and 'gaaaarrrgh'!" he screamed as I bent his arm in a totally unnatural angle.

"Talk. **Now**. What is his plan?" I asked more forcefully this time.

"okayokayokay! He's wants to find the dragonballs so he can get his youth back. He **hates** being old, kills anyone that brings it up!" he admitted, now more scared of me than Slug at the moment.

"Anything else?" I asked while threatening more pain.

"Yes! That thing in the sky! He's going to use it to freeze your planet!" that caught my attention, surprising me that I hadn't noticed how dark it had gotten by now, it was only 6:00 pm!

"Why?" I demanded.

"We demons hate the heat here, so we were going to turn the planet into our own battleship by freezing it over killing the people here. That's everything I swear!" That was all I needed to know anyway, so I slowly let him up, just for the sake of honor. And began making my way back over to Slug's ship.

But, I wasn't at all surprised when he almost instantaneously tried to attack me, but I was ready, and punched him right in the gut, punched him in the face, sending him to the ground.

"Wa-Wait! I was just-" I didn't give him a chance to bullshit me, and blasted him in the face killing him.

.

.

.

.

.

I felt…. strange. That was the first being that I had ever killed.

Garlic didn't count, he's still kicking in the dead zone. But this guy?

It just didn't feel right, even if it basically had to be done, and he was probably as evil, and stupid, as it gets.

I shook it off, realizing I had bigger things to worry about than the moral implications of killing a demon.

"Still got a big, green elephant in the room." I said to no one. "Time to get back to work." I took off for the center of the city where the big ship was. And then I noticed one little detail that I should have noticed earlier.

"Damn it's cold." I said seeing the breath coming from me due to the cold.

* * *

 **So, what do you think? Follow, favorite, and review.**


	9. The Evil Namekian, Lord Slug part 2

**DragonBall out of place**

 _Chapter 8- The Evil Namekian, Lord Slug part 2_

 _Last time on DragonBall out of place…_

 _Lord Slug has begun his invasion of earth. His forces are now engaging the earth's defenders, having less than success._

 _Now Hiro makes his approach on the Evil Namekian himself…_

* * *

I finally made my way over to Slug's ship. Although I did realize it was probably for the best to wait for the others. If playing MMO's and RPG's had taught me anything it was to never go into a boss battle unprepared.

So there I was, waiting, and watching.

I was pleased to notice that the other Z Warriors we're doing fairly well.

Piccolo's energy was eclipsing that of his foes, although Gohan's had dipped a bit, possibly because he might have become incapacitated.

The humans had paired off, and were on opposite sides of the city, either fighting minions, or helping civilians make it out of the city.

Things had quickly deteriorated out there, especially after things started freezing over. But thankfully they seemed to have things well in hand.

By the way, did I mention how fucking cold it was? Cause I might freeze my tail off soon if this keeps up. If I remembered this part of the Slug fight I would have brought a jacket or something.

So that lead to me waiting in the remains of a building, and while waiting for the others I was having a conversation with my inner self on a very important subject.

 _Dragon Dance_

" _Spirit Flames"_

 _Doom Chaser_

Ideas for attack names. Just about every Z Warrior has at least some attack to call their own, and I felt like I ought to have a few of my own as well that weren't just variations on preexisting attacks like my 'Sparking Kamehameha'. I already had some attack ideas that we're just waiting for a name.

" _Bull Run"_

 _Sprout Canno- hey is that ship opening up?_

I turned my head around to see that the front entrance of the ship was indeed opening up, revealing a gigantic cloaked figure.

"Useless! Pathetic! Worthless peons!" they shouted.

"Couldn't handle a simple task! I refuse to accept this! I demand the dragonballs!"

 _Sore loser much?_

"And you!" he looked over to me, startling me. I thought I had my power level down? "You're going to give them to me!"

I then stepped out from the ruins, readying a fighting stance.

"Like hell I will! Come and make me!" I declared, however I became suddenly nervous at having to face him alone.

His power level was far above mine, and he wasn't even trying yet. Imagine if he actually got the dragonballs!

"You fool. No one has survived the wrath of Lord Slug!" he screamed as he was powering up, and in the process removing his cloak, revealing that he was still old, and decrepit. He then gave me a glare that did unnerve me a bit, but did not stop me from snarking-

"Wow, you are… haunting to look at." I said, surprising him that I had the nerve to insult him like this. "You look like a moldy old Mr Potato Head screwed Mr Clean-"

I was cut off from my potential roast when he charged right at me and tackled me through a building.

After dragging me through the remains of the building he threw me into another, where I ended up slumped against it.

I was dazed, so I just barely moved my head in time to dodge a punch that shattered the wall behind me.

I rolled out of the way of a kick coming my way, and pushed myself up in time to dodge another fist. Leaving him open to a few blows below the ribs that seemed to do some damage from the audible groans of pain it got from him, but didn't do much as he adjusted himself, and threw a punch that I moved out of the way from.

I then backflipped away from a blast from him, throwing two ki blasts at him, which he smacked away with ease, and then landed on to the top of another nearby building.

Slug was right on me though, and knocked me away into a giant neon sign, causing me to receive an electric shock.

By the time I recovered I received a blast that sent me flying back down into the streets.

I was able to pick myself up, but this time though I was too winded to dodge a punch in the gut that caused me to cough up blood. He then punched me in the jaw, sending me into the air a few feet, landing me a few feet onto my back.

Slug began walking towards me slowly, an evil smile on his face. He grabbed me by my shirt, and pulled me up close to his face.

"This doesn't have to go down like this boy, tell me where they are and I might just let you li-" he was cut off when I spat on his face.

"Go to hell!" I commanded him as I surprised him with a headbutt, and a ki blast cannon that made him go flying back almost a full block.

" _Dammit, this isn't going anywhere!"_

 _Kinda looks like he is though…_

" _Yeah, but I'll bet you he'll be right back, I haven't done any real damage at all yet. I've spent too much energy today as it is."_

 _Well, that is unfortunate. Too bad you don goofed and lost your backup. You really should have just ran for it to begin with, you know you're not strong enough to beat this guy._

" _Where the hell are the others anyway? Piccolo should have won by now. Hell, I'll even take the humans right now."_

 _Probably because teaming up would make this even slightly easier. And Murphy's law clearly states what can go wrong for_ _ **you**_ _will._

 _(I'll say! Looks like things couldn't get much worse than this.)_

The sudden **other** voice in my head surprised me, making me look around for the source.

 _(Keep lookin', but your not gonna find me buddy.)_

Getting frustrated, I shouted- "Who are you!? Show yourself!"

 _(Whoa! What's with the hostility? I don't know what you were talking about Goku, this guy doesn't seem that well put together.)_

 _(I dunno, he seems alright to me.)_ a familiar voice said, surprising me further.

"G-Goku? Is that you?" I asked, looking above me for the source of the voice.

 _(Yeah! It's me. I'm with King Kai right now. And I've been watching this fight. You've been doing good considering the power gap between you.)_

"Uh, yeah thanks, but I don't think I can do much better than this right now. I'm fighting him alone, I'm feeling low on energy, and he doesn't look remotely damaged. I can't beat him right now." I admitted, not liking the feeling of being this outclassed.

King Kai spoke to me next- _(You have to! The others don't stand a chance against a Super Namek!)_

" _Super Namek?"_ I asked, although I did know about Namek's, whatever Slug was wasn't very clear to me as I didn't watch this movie.

 _(Long ago, on the homeworld of Kami, Namek, there was a terrible disaster one that threatened to destroy their world. To escape extinction, many children were sent away to other world's. One such world was called planet Slug. There, Lord Slug became consumed by his anger, and regrets. Now he travels the galaxy, inflicting his pains on others, but only recently finding something he truly fears, his old age.)_

" _Yeah, one of his minions mentioned something about that. Do you know of anyway to beat him?"_ I asked, just about out of ideas.

 _(I'm afraid not. But don't lose hope, Slug is not as strong as he appears. His old age can cost him if you make him exert himself. And remember, you are not alone. You have allies whereas Slug has none.)_

" _Speaking of, where are my allies? They should be here by now."_ I then heard an angry yell from over where Slug ought to be.

 _(The others are on their way.) Goku assured me (Just hang on!)_

 _Yeah, easier said than do-holycrap!_

My inner voice was cut off when Slug came back at blinding speeds. I put up a guard with my arms locked in an X, reducing the damage, but not stopping me from being pushed back.

"'grrr' Alright, I'll give you that one, but if you think you're gonna get out of this with a clean death now you're sadly mistaken!" Slug declared as he attacked once more.

This time I was more ready for him, and was fighting back better.

I maneuvered around a few of his punches, and delivered some some quick jabs to his ribcage, a shoveled hand landed on a pressure point on his tricep, and a kick that tried to take his legs out from under him, but due to a lack of success Slug grabbed my leg and tossed me through **another** bunch of buildings. Eventually landing in what was finally the outskirts of town

 _Imagine the cost in property damage. Really makes you appreciate that most DBZ heroes have the common sense to take these fights out to wastelands. Not you though, because apparently-_

 _Now is_ **not** _the time!_ I argued, not really in the mood to be arguing with a voice in my head in the middle of a fight.

I got back up in time to dodge another blow to the gut, and deliver a kick right to the Evil Namek's head, but Slug was too fast now due to the rage that was clear on his face that barely looked remotely damaged.

He then delivered a palm strike to the chest, pushing me back a bit. I blocked another punch from him with my left forearm, but the force behind it made me feel like I might have just broke something.

He then grabbed me by that arm, causing great pain, and pulled me into a knee strike to my gut that broke my guard, and opened me up to a punch right to the nose, agitating already existing damage.

"'gah!'" I shouted in pain as I fell backward, grasping at my nose in a futile attempt to lessen the pain.

I was then grabbed by the hair I had, and pulled up to face Slug, who was suffice to say pleased with the state of events.

"'hehehe' maybe now that you realized the power that is Lord Slug, you might be more willing to talk?" he asked himself more than me. But then put on a look that showed he'd come to realize something.

"But on second thought, no, I think I'm sick of your voice." he prepared a blast in his free hand.

"I'll see you in hell soon enough then." I told him in what was nearly a whisper.

"Die." he commanded me, as he fired the blast at me point blank, knocking me out, and away from him into a concrete wall.

"Heh' shouldn't be so dramatic kid, I'm not done with you just yet." he declared, turning back to his ship. "I think one of my favorite punishment's for you fools will be to have to watch as I freeze your planet."

"Enjoy the end of the world!" Slug said as he turned took off to his ship, laughing maniacally.

If he'd been a but more thorough however, and less like a classically arrogant villain, he might have seen that not too far from where I had landed, another, shorter, fatter man was cowering in the shadows.

* * *

Slug was pleased with himself.

He'd just defeated the most powerful warrior on this pathetic planet, which would serve as an example to the other weaklings here.

Give him the dragonballs, or else.

"Soon…. soon my youth will be mine!" Slug declared, longing for his strength to return to him, when he sensed a sudden incoming danger that made him quickly turn around.

He then just **barely** avoided having his head cut off by an energy disk, but still received a cut just above his left eye that made him shout out in pain.

"'gah!'... 'grrrr' alright who has the death wish!?" he demanded to know as he looked around for the source of the distance when his eyes came across a nervous looking, short human.

"Oh, uh…. 'hehe', isn't this some wonderful weather we're having?" the human asked nervously, trying to distract the Namekian. Slug began releasing his power in anger.

"Why….. you…. fool!" he shouted, ready to blast the human, who suddenly put on a serious face, and yelled-

"Tien now!" confusing the Namek, who was suddenly overcome by an extremely forceful blast.

"Ki-Ko-Ho!" someone yelled from above, firing a blast at slug that sent him to the ground.

"Ki-Ko-Ho!"

"Ki-Ko-Ho!"

" **Ki-Ko-Ho!"** it carried on as Slug kept being forced down into a crater.

"Yamcha! Krillin! Do it now! I can't keep this up forever!" Tien shouted continuing his attack.

"Right!" Krillin dropped into a stance, and began charging a Kamehameha in his hands, with Yamcha on the opposite side of Slug, charging his own.

"Ka-" they said in unison.

"Me-"

"Ha-"

"Me-"

"...- **Haaaaaa!** " they both fired at the trapped Slug, their beams hitting him at full power, resulting in a pained yell from the Namek.

The blast kicked up a massive cloud of dust, blocking the warriors view.

"Y-You think we got em?" Yamcha asked, excited that they were able to defeat this threat.

But then a blast flew out from the cloud that hit Tien, sending him away screaming.

"Tien!" Krillin shouted for his friend when the dust cleared to reveal an angry, but slightly damaged Slug.

"'grrr' you bastards!" he yelled as he charged right at Krillin too quickly for him to dodge, so he flinched at the attack…. that never came.

Krillin looked at Slug to see that the Namek was distracted by Piccolo, who was now grabbing onto the larger green man's antenna.

"If you're anything like me then this has to hurt like hell!" Piccolo declared, and to prove a point pulled harder on the antenna, bringing a roar of pain from his larger enemy.

"'gah!' Why you!" Slug desperately tried throwing off Piccolo, who just wouldn't let go.

That is until Slug flew himself directly into a building, and away from the other warriors.

Eventually through Piccolo was forced to let go, and regrouped with the Z warriors.

"Man, really glad he's on our side huh?" Yamcha asked rhetorically.

"Enough chit chat! Where's Hiro?" Piccolo asked, wondering where his ally had gone.

"Slug took him out. He's probably alive, but he's taken one hell of a beating." Krillin explained, a little ashamed that they couldn't make it in time to back him up.

"He'll make it back, but in the meantime we need to make Slug waste as much energy as possible." Piccolo thought aloud.

"Huh? Why? You two seem to be at about the same strength level, why do we need to rely on him?" Yamcha asked, noticing earlier that Piccolo, and Hiro sensed about the same in terms of power.

"Because, he's the only one among us that has the ability to get stronger in a short amount of time." Piccolo said, confusing them.

"What do you mean?" Yamcha asked.

"Look at that device in the sky. The one Slug is using to change the planet. What does it look like to you?" Piccolo told him, looking to the object pumping out all the dark clouds that were covering the sky.

Since it was forcing the gas out it was clearly visible. And through the peakhole the Z warriors could see that it was currently nighttime. Complete with a….. full….. moon.

"You don't mean-?" Krillin couldn't believe they were going to rely on **that** to save the day.

"I do. But we need Hiro to see it first, and then point him in the right direction." the Namek explained. And was about to explain his plan further when the heard a scream of rage from the direction of Slug.

"Fine! You leave me no choice!" Slug began screaming as he raised his power, and to the surprise and fear of the Z warriors he grew in size incredibly. To the point where he was nearly three stories tall.

"This form is not exactly good for this old heart, but it will crush you quickly, and with ease!" he told the Z warriors who had their mouths agape.

Slug took a moment to relish their fear before beginning the carnage.

* * *

Yajirobe had finally made it to the battlefield, and was somehow already out of breath.

Wondering how he was going to explain that he did absolutely nothing to help the rest of the guys during the battle to his feline companion, he was shocked, and pleased when his chance to claim he contributed to the fight came crashing through the wall he was sticking by.

"Oh man, that green Mr Clean really kicked your ass huh?" he asked me my unconscious form.

"Luckily for you, Bean Daddy's gotcha covered." he told me as he made me swallow one of his sensu's. The effect took a few moments, but was clear.

I nearly jumped upon awakening, startling the small fat man.

"Geeze man don't scare me like that!" he yelled, clutching his heart.

I looked around, almost ignoring him, to see if Slug was anywhere around. Thankfully, I sensed him several blocks away by now.

"...thanks for the bean man, really needed that." I told him, before getting ready to blast off to the fight I sensed was going on. "I'd suggest getting closer to the battle, and helping anyone else that gets hurt, but I get the feeling that you're just going to get outta dodge as soon as you can right?" I asked, fully aware of how the man thought, and felt about dangerous situations.

"'teh' No way man! I haven't been training with Kami just to run at the first sign of trouble!" he put on a brave act that surprised me from what I knew of him.

"Fine, just watch yourself though, this guy's no joke." I told him before getting ready to fly off when I was suddenly distracted by a familiar voice.

"Hiro!" Gohan yelled as he ran over from nearby ruins.

"Gohan?" I was surprised to see him here. I thought he was out cold. "It's good to see you, but why are you here?"

"Mr. Piccolo sent me, and told me to keep my power down so I no one would see me. He said he needs you to look up at that thing in the sky." he said, confusing me.

"The moon? The hell does that…. have to…." I trailed off as I turned to the sky to see the the device was reflecting the sun's rays, just like a full moon, and felt something…. Off.

* * *

thump-thump

* * *

Something stirred within me. A sudden sting of rage, as my eyes turned white.

"Hey man, what's…. wrong?" Yajirobe asked before noticing my tail. "... oh shit."

* * *

Thump-Thump Thump-Thump

* * *

Human thought suddenly seemed impossible to me, ass something more…. primal took over.

"H-Hiro?" Gohan asked, a little worried for me before Yajirobe grabbed him and ran for it.

"Well, would you look at the time? 'Hehe' LET'S GO GOHAN!" he yelled as he got them behind cover.

* * *

 **Thump-Thump Thump-Thump Thump-Thump**

* * *

I began roaring, not yelling, roaring, as fur grew on me, and my body began growing. And my eyes turned a blood red.

Gohan, and Yajirobe could only watch in awe, and fear as a true monster appeared before them.

A monster that caught the attention of the nearly victorious Giant Slug.

"What the hell?" he was shocked at the power he sensed from this... this great ape.

Slug was about to witness the power of the saiyan race incarnate. A true force of unparalleled destruction.

Ten times more powerful than before, this was no longer a one sided battle.

" **RRROOOOOOOOOAAAAARRRRGHHH!"** the ape declared it's challenged as its eyes found the only slightly shorter form of Slug only a short walk away.

"'Grrrr' you want some monkey!? Come on!" Slug answered as he ran at his foe, and the Great Ape answered in kind.

They clashed, wrestling for control. A battle of pure power.

Full Power Lord Slug

The mighty Ozaru Hiro

The battle of Giant's begins now.

* * *

 **So, what do you think? King Kong, VS Old Mr. Clean. Who will win? Find out next time on Dragonball out of Place.**


	10. The Evil Namekian, Lord Slug part 3

**DragonBall Out of Place**

 **AN-**

 **chichi32310- Yeah, I see what you mean, but you gotta remember that power level's are regularly referred to as nonsense in the show (with how they can usually change mid-battle). And besides, the original Slug did say he was a lot weaker before he got his youth back, so if he did somehow get the Dragonballs here the Z warriors wouldn't stand a chance at this point. If you're asking me to post power levels at the moment, I'll start placing them on the bottom of the page so you can get a better idea of where everyone stands. Just remember, everyone's going to be a little bit different than their original power levels due to Hiro's influence.**

 **I was originally going to make this filler arc about the Tree of Might so the power levels would be a lot more believable, but then I had this idea about this Kaiju fight that I wanted to try out.**

 **nekoboy13 -Well, it was nice having you for all of about two minutes. For a vast majority of your complaints I have the story the way it is for a reason. So in case you decide to ever come back let me try to explain why I have things the way they are.**

 **I only said a couple of the main characters would still be alive, and not the full cast. Besides, people come back from the dead all the time in DBZ, so I don't see why it being the same here would be an issue. Also, wasn't Frieza dead in the TOP? Why wouldn't it be possible for Goku, or Vegeta to come back for it as well?**

 **And as for Hiro talking to himself… it's there for a reason too, but it would be major spoilers for the story to talk about why here. He is thinking to himself, sure, but even he doesn't realize that there is more to the voice than it may appear. You may have an idea of what I'm talking about if you've ever read a Deadpool comic, or seen Samurai Jack. It's kinda like what those two do, only slightly different.**

 **As for the selective amnesia, yeah I'll admit it is for the sake of the plot, but it is the way it is for a reason, tying in to the voice in his head.**

 **And as for not liking OC's, I can't really change your preference, but I did list an OC as a character in the story summary, so it was more on you for not noticing that.**

* * *

 _Chapter 10- The Evil Namekian, Lord Slug part 3_

 _Last time on Dragonball Out of Place…_

 _Hiro was discovered by Lord Slug, and forced into a battle he was not prepared to fight alone, and in the end was badly wounded, and left for dead as an example for the others._

 _Luckily, the other Z warriors arrived while Yajirobe, and Gohan brought Hiro back to health, and introduced him to Piccolo's plan._

 _Now, transformed into the Mighty Ozaru, Hiro begins a fierce battle with the Giant Tyrant Lord Slug._

 _The battle begins now…._

* * *

The Earth was shaking.

Glass was shattering.

A skyscraper had begun to collapse.

Then another building was pushed over when a giant monkey fell onto it.

"' **Grrrroooar!** " it yelled as it collapsed on its back, and was pushing itself up when Lord Slug planted his boot on its chest.

"'Grrr' damn monkey! Stay dow-" Slug was cut off when the ape fired a massive energy blast from its mouth at his face that knocked Slug back, and off him.

"'Gah!'" he shouted while the ape was getting back up, and glaring at him.

Slug reoriented himself towards his enemy, and ran back in at him. The great ape answered in kind.

Then they clashed, and wrestled each other for control.

The ape had the upper hand this time however, and was able to get in under the Namek's guard, lift him off the ground, and Judo throw him into the ground.

" **grrr** ….. **Graaaarrrggghhh!'** " It announced it's momentary victory with a mighty roar that shook the earth, and pounded it's chest in triumph until Slug suddenly got up, and punched the Oozaru right in the jaw, making it roar in pain as it stumbled back, and tripped over another building, collapsing onto it in the process.

This time, Slug got to him first, and grabbed the Ape by the hair on its chest, and lifted it up into a blast in his other hand that pushed the ape back once again.

Oozaru Hiro regain its footing, and grab Slug's shoulders as the Namek charged at him and began another wrestling match.

For a time it seemed that Slug had the momentum to flip his foe over, but then Hiro surprisingly chomped down own Slug's left shoulder, and refused to let go.

"'gah!' w-why you! **LET GO!** " Slug demanded as he gave Hiro a headbutt that sent out another quake across the city and collapsed the buildings surrounding them, making Hiro bleed out the ears.

 **(AN- From now on just assume that pretty much anything these two do will cause millions of zeni worth in property damage.)**

But he held on, and made Slug feel a burning pain in shoulder as the Oozaru fired a mouth beam that melted his arm, **cutting it off.**

Slug fell back in shock as most of his arm fell to the ground, and the monkey seemingly **ate** what was left in its mouth.

" _Wha-What the hell!? How am I being pressured by this… this… monke-?"_

Slug's thoughts were cut off however when the Oozaru ran back at him, seeming to believe that he was going in for the kill, and at this rate he may very well be close to it.

While he can regrow his limbs, Slug has found that in his old age that doing so in his Giant form was a massive drain on energy, so he was in a bind here.

Regrow the limb **now** and deal with the energy costs?

Or **wait** until he can find a moment to shrink down to regrow it, and risk being less effective during the battle?

With Hiro bearing down on him he went with the former out of desperation, screamed in pain as he quickly regrew the limb, and instantly put it to the test in another grappling match.

The whole time he was glaring Hiro right into his red, demonic looking eyes, and for the first time in a while felt….. fear.

" _This is going to take a while…."_ Slug thought as both he, and Hiro fired full power mouth blasts point blank.

* * *

Meanwhile, the Z warriors were picking themselves up after the beating Slug gave them.

They got too see the battle between Giants, and were in awe. They **felt** every blow impact the combatants.

And they sensed the power being thrown around by the two. Too say the least the energy Hiro was expending had them all worried.

Even if they beat this Slug guy, the three saiyan's coming in a few months were **all** perfectly capable of becoming at least this powerful. It made them feel…

"Dammit, we didn't stand a chance here!" Yamcha yelled.

Inadequate.

"Yeah, I see what you mean man." Krillin said, not feeling all too great about their chances in a few months after this sneak peak.

Then they all turned to see Hiro being dragged through a skyscraper, worrying them.

"Damnit, even with the transformation the two of them are only barely on even ground, it could tip either way now." Piccolo realized, sensing the energy the two were giving off at what seemed to be each other's maximum.

"Then let's tip the odds." Tien suggested, getting back up, and ready to fight again.

"Well yeah, but… that guy just wiped the floor with us. We won't be able to make that much of a difference." Yamcha said, pointing out that their combined efforts against Slug amounted to nothing.

"We don't have a choice. If Hiro loses that fight it's all over for us, and it seems like he could use any help he can get." Tien noted as they heard another loud crash followed by a roar.

"Well, do you have any ideas? Cause I don't see how we can be of much help here." Krillin added, making Tien stop and think for a moment before he was interrupted by Piccolo.

"He said earlier that that form strains him greatly, we can make that strain far worse. Follow me." he ordered as he charged off into battle soon followed by the humans.

Arriving at the scene they immediately didn't like what they saw. It looked like the city was almost completely flattened by the battle. They were relieved that they were able to evacuate most of the people in the city before hand. Otherwise the death toll just from the crossfire would've been catastrophic.

"So, what's the plan Piccolo?" Tien asked, ready to bring this to an end ASAP.

"Swarm Slug, hit him from as many angles at once. Do what you can to distract, or annoy him. And avoid Hiro. This transformation of his makes him just as dangerous as Slug." he said, realizing that this form made Hiro lose control over himself, and unable to tell friend from foe.

"Right!" they split up, prepared to make a surprise attack all at once.

* * *

Rage, rage was the only thing on Hiro's mind. So much so that he could barely even feel the pain from all the blows he'd received that would've been excruciating before.

A right hook.

A left jab.

A headbutt.

He'd just taken these in stride as he struck back against his enemy.

Who was he fighting anyway? It didn't matter. All he felt was the anger driving him on. His tunnel vision was so great that he didn't even notice when his enemy was caught off guard by energy blasts from all directions. He just charged back in with a tackle that knocked his foe off his feet. With Hiro stopping to knee the enemy right in the gut, and then force him down with an axe blow to the head.

This enemy stopped moving for a bit, prompting Hiro to roar out in triumph.

" **'Rrrraaaarrrrggghhh!** " he shouted, stepping on his defeated foe in pride.

"Yeah! We got him!" a voice shouted out, prompting Hiro to turn to a suddenly scared human that he felt like he could recognize, but very quickly his rage took over again as he roared out another challenge to this fly.

The human began backing away slowly, muttering something that Hiro couldn't make out now that the rage had taken back over, demanding that he attack, that he **fight** , that he **kill**!

And so he did, striking out against the human that had dared to take his attention.

But as soon as he did, an energy blast hit the side of his face. It didn't hurt all too bad, but it certainly got his attention. He turned to the source to find another human, a taller one with orange clothing that was shouting something to get his attention. Hiro was gave it all to him, preparing to give chase to the human that was leading him around, narrowly dodging his attacks.

He nearly had the human when he was hit again by another blast that made him turn to his right to find another human with three eyes that was standing right next to a slowly rising giant that Hiro could recognize as his first enemy.

Hiro grew angry that this enemy would even attempt to get back up after being beaten. And ran back to his his fellow giant ready to put him down for good.

Hiro didn't give the other being a chance to get up. He got on top of Slug, and began savagely beating him.

In less than twenty seconds the Namek's face was beaten nearly to a pulp. Slug was thoroughly broken. His purple blood was spilling down onto the asphalt of the street from his broken nose, and wounds from Hiro's claws, and bites.

" **Rrrraaaarrrrggghhh!** " Hiro announced his victory before he was ready to deal the killing blow.

He readied an energy blast, and fired right at Slug's head. The blast kicked up dust, blocking the onlooking Z warriors view of the battle.

They had to cover their eyes to shield them from the dust, and debris that got thrown up.

But as quickly as it got kicked up the dust began to settle, but the cloud still remained over the battle, making the warriors nervous about the outcome.

Just as Krillin was about to ask if it was over they heard another blast go off as Hiro stumbled back out of the dust.

When it finally cleared up they all saw Slug still alive, but looking **very** worst for the wear.

"'grrrr!' Damn monkey! Stay down!" He demanded, before getting ready to get back to fighting when he suddenly started clutching at his heart.

"'gaaarrrh!'" he yelled as his body began shrinking.

"This is it! He can't keep it up anymore!" Yamcha exclaimed ready to bring down the hurt on this guy.

"Fine, we go in, but get ready to destroy that thing in the sky, we don't want to have to fight Hiro too." Tien said, eager to end the battle.

What Tien didn't realize however, was that he **really** shouldn't have said that aloud.

"Oh? Is that so little man?" Slug stated as he began to slowly get up, still shakily. Surprising the Z warriors that he could hear them from that far away.

"Little known fact about us Namek's is that we get the perks of super enhanced hearing compared to others. Oh, the things one can pick up if they're paying attention." Slug moved to grab something from his pocket that looked alot like a remote.

"Didn't think I'd ever really need to do this, but you leave me no choice." he stated as the device in the sky detonated. Scaring the Z warriors that he just took out their advantage.

Just on que Hiro, who was running back into battle, made a sudden stop and began roaring out as he shrank back to normal size.

" **RRRrraaaarr** gggghhh!" he assumed his human form on shaky legs before he collapsed. The pseudo moon no longer being there to support it, his Oozaru transformation dropped. He then collapsed onto his back, but remained conscious as he tried to get his bearings.

"Hahaha! You should all see your faces! And to think my terra-freezing to make this place livable could've been the death of me! Oh, the irony!" Slug gave out a deep belly laugh that had him doubling over.

The Z warriors were nervous now. They barely had the advantage when they had Hiro's transformation. But now?

Although, Slug was injured over the course of the fight. Maybe it could just barely be enough!

* * *

"W-What happened?" I asked holding my head like I was having a **bad** hangover.

 _Long story short, you don fucked up son!_

"Hiro! Look out!" a voice called out to my left, making me turn. But I was too dazed to notice that the voice was warning me about Slug flying up to me.

I was then smacked through a construction sight, and didn't get a chance to stop myself before Slug fazed in right in front of me.

I was able to gather the sense to throw a punch at him, but he dodged, and grabbed my forearm, and before I knew it, there was an audible, and sickening **'Crunch!'** as he brought his elbow down and broke my arm.

The Namek then grabbed me by the throat before I could scream.

"'Grgh!'" Slug began to slowly chock the human turned saiyan.

"I'm going to enjoy this part…." the Namek had a predatory grin on his face as he stared into the eyes of his enemy.

I was finally coming too when my air began to be cut off. And though I may struggled for breath I found the strength to at least defiantly glare at the madman.

It didn't take long to start seeing spots though, and everything started to go black.

 _Huh, death by movie villain. That, I didn't expe-_

But then, to both of our surprise, Slug was forced to let go when he received a punch in the jaw that knocked him off balance, and off my neck.

"Leave him alone you monster!" a familiar voice demanded. I was desperately drawing in breath when I looked up to see an angry Gohan coming to my defence.

"G-Gohan?" I thought he was…. actually, what had I missed?

"How long was I out? It was all… some kinda blur." I asked as I tried to recall the last few hours to no effect.

"Well, lately you've been placing your boot right up that green guy's ass." Yamcha said as he appeared to my left.

"Speaking of boots… you should think of putting some on, along with most other kinds of clothing." Krillin added as he moved in behind me confusing me before I looked down and noticed that most of the clothes on me were either gone or ripped up.

"Oh, um... shit!" I tried to cover myself with what I had with a blush. I then looked around for something that could fix that for a while when I saw a nearby clothing store, and moved off to it.

"Er, cover me for a bit will ya?" I asked embarrassed as I entered the store for a quick change.

" _Hopefully the owners won't mind. I mean, it's not like they're gonna miss a few things."_

 _Nah! A little looting never killed anybody….. except sometimes the looters, but…. I'm sure you'll be fine._

" _How reassuring…"_

* * *

I was able to find things that fit me quickly enough, but changing took longer than I would have hoped. My broken arm was giving me grief the whole time.

By the end I had put on just some random T shirt, and some pants that could withstand a bit of action

I realized then that I couldn't fight back for much longer. My energy reserves were almost completely drained.

" _Guess I'm gonna have to rely on the others now…"_

I was about to leave the store when Krillin came crashing in through the glass panel's.

"Krillin! Wha-ohholyshi!" Was what I was able to get off before the action began again, with me barely dodging in time to avoid a beaten, and battered Lord Slug.

"Damnit! Stay still you damn monkey!" he demanded as I made a fighting retreat by blasting him as I left the store.

I didn't get very far though before he knocked me away again, and into a brand new crater formed by the impact, but this time I couldn't find the strength to get up, and felt extremely disoriented.

"'Hmph!' bout damn ti- 'gah!'" Slug declared as he was attacked again Piccolo, who once again was grabbing his antenna, and roughly pulling.

"Take this you bastard!" Piccolo said as Slug managed to pull him off, and hold him by his chest and began to squeeze Piccolo like a stress ball.

But to Slug's shock Piccolo didn't use his arms to try to fight back, but instead to rip his own ears out.

"What the hell is wrong with these people?" Slug wondered aloud.

"'gah!'... Gohan! Do it now!" Piccolo ordered, making Slug look around for the half breed.

Whistling could then be heard by everyone present, whistling that surprisingly began to hurt Slug!

"What the hell! What is that noise! 'arrrgghhh'!" he was forced to throw Piccolo away as he went to cover his ears from the painful noise.

I was able to see Gohan up on a nearby roof whistling the tune I didn't recognize, looking surprised that this was working.

"Super hearing isn't all that great now! Is it?" Piccolo asked as he blasted an unprepared Slug once more in the face.

"'gah!' That's **it**! I've had **enough** of this planet!" Slug declared as he summoned the strength to swat Piccolo away, followed by an energy blast at Gohan that silenced him.

"G-Gohan!" I believed that for the briefest of moments that he may have been killed, but another blast impacting Slug drew my attention to the source located on another roof, occupied by the other human Z warriors, where Krillin is seen putting Gohan back down as the others took off to surround Slug and begin their attacks.

It didn't look good, while they could maneuver around him to dodge his attacks, they weren't doing too much damage themselves.

" _Dammit, this isn't going to end well._ _We're going to run out of energy long before he'll be done. He's just too much."_

 _Well, it's not like you were ever going to beat him anyway. This guy was always meant to be too strong for guys like us. He's meant for the big guns, Goku, Gohan, Piccolo._

" _Yeah, but… Goku's not here, Gohan's not strong enough, Piccolo can't take him alone. I… I can do this! I have to. No one else can!."_

 _If no one else can then we're pretty screwed aren't we? How much energy do you have left? Not much right? Just how much can you do with that broken arm?_

I found myself considering this for a moment, just as Tien took a hit that sent him crashing through a pillar, taking him out.

 _Face it, you're nothing here. Just some nerd, trying to play Hero. You don't belong here, you've been an out of place fool from the beginning here. Give up already._

I thought about for a moment. Could I really stand up here? With these real heroes? Maybe… maybe I don't. I'm no warrior. I can't beat this guy.

I suddenly felt like someone had multiplied the gravity a hundred times over as darkness closed in. Everything suddenly felt numb as I began to lose consciousness.

* * *

Suddenly, I felt a jolt of energy fill me, keeping me awake. The shadows pulling me down gave way, letting me begin to see clearly.

 _(You can't give up yet! Everyone still needs you!)_ I was shocked to hear Goku in my head again, but I quickly remembered earlier, and just went with it.

" _I'm sorry, but I've got nothing left to give. I… I'm not like you guys. Not at all."_ I realized then, while seeing Slug finally manage to hit Yamcha with a knockout blow.

" _I'm no hero, just some lucky idiot that's out of his league. They don't need me."_ I looked down at the damage I'd suffered, the pain of it becoming just as bad as it would've been when I was still human, before the saiyan part of me began suppressing the pain. Almost like it was reminding me of who… of **what** I really was.

Goku was quiet for a bit. And I thought he was gone.

"' _Hmph', some warrior I turned out to be."_

 _(...What are you talking about? Of course they need you! You're the only one who can beat him.)_

" _No, I'm not. Piccolo is stronger than me, has more energy, and always has a plan to win. Gohan can be_ _ **so much**_ _more powerful than me if he just gets angry. Krillin, Yamcha, Tien, they can all keep going against this guy no matter how strong he is, and I just_ **can't** _find_ _the strength to go on, I'm not-!"_

 _(ENOUGH!)_ Goku's suddenly harsh tone surprised me, silencing my self hate induced rant for just a moment.

 _(I don't know why you're attacking yourself like this but it_ _ **needs**_ _to stop! You can't see it but there_ _ **is**_ _a strength in you that can put an end to this. You have the power within yourself. Just use it.)_

Krillin was knocked down to the ground unconscious. Slug nearly triumphant.

" _You're wrong Goku, I'm not strong. I never was. Give your speech to someone who is."_

 _(You_ _ **are**_ _strong Hiro. You have the power. You've always had it. Even on your first day.)_

* * *

 _I remembered standing up against the wolves that had me dead to rights, how I chose to stand up to them despite my fear, although, also remembering I had no choice in the matter._

 _I also recalled my first spar with Goku. Despite the beating I received, I remembered how fun it was._

* * *

" _That was… that was just a spar. I-"_

 _(Then what was that with Garlic Junior?)_

* * *

 _I remembered fighting the little bastard._

 _He was stronger than me. Immortal even. But I still decided to fight._

 _Even when he opened up the Dead Zone, I nearly sacrificed myself for Gohan. But in the end pulled out a power I didn't know I had to send him into the hell of his own creation._

* * *

 _(With Raditz?)_

* * *

 _I remembered charging into the deadly, and merciless Raditz like I was the Cavalry._

 _I fought him knowing that neither Piccolo, or Goku were in any position to help me, and still held on._

 _And once again, I risked my own skin for Gohan. Even when I knew he'd be fine by the end._

* * *

 _(That was strength Hiro. You fought against people that were 'Out of your league' back then without a problem. What's stopping you now?)_

I was quiet. Thinking on this for a while.

Why did I do those things? I knew I was going to win those fights. I mean, I had Goku with me for both of them. He always wins in the end. It's what he does. Why would I worry then?

But still, I knew things were different now. These enemies, they were different from before. I didn't know the outcome of every fight. And yet, I still kept fighting.

So what was I talking about? So what if this guy knocked me around for a bit? I'm not dead yet!

" _... Alright, you've got a point Goku. But that doesn't change that I don't have any energy left."_

 _(There is more in you than you know. I've seen it before. Every time we sparred and you refused to give up. You found it before, when you needed it most. I'd say you got more than enough for this guy if you can just find it.)_

I thought about this for a moment. Then realized, that's the power of a saiyan. That's where their power comes from! A need for strength. A need for power. Not wanting it. Needing it.

No, that's not just a saiyan's power. That's the power of a true warrior, and it was a part of me now.

" _Right. I'll do it! I can do it. I have to."_ I slowly began to get up, and tried to stand on shaking legs.

That's when Piccolo came flying in. Crashing right behind me, making me turn to Slug as he started roaring.

"'rrrraaaarrrrggghhh!' That's enough! I'll just turn this planet to glass if that's what it takes!" he declared as he began floating up. And started charging a blast that looked dark, with shadowy lightning dancing around it. "This is what happens when you defy Lord Slug!"

I slowly walked up so I was clearly in his line of sight, and began tried charging my energy, but to little effect.

"You? You're still alive? Well you won't be for lo-" he carried on before I interrupted.

"Shut up!" I startled him once again with my defiance.

"Ha! You can barely stand anymore! Let alone stand against me! Just give it up!" He demanded, but I wasn't having it.

"No, I'm not giving up yet! I still got enough fight left in me!" I told him as I suddenly felt a spark of power within me, and began to pull out what I could, causing the air around me to begin to swirl.

"Dammit, stay down! You don't stand a chance!" Slug demanded as his energy sphere expanded, and the wind around us began flowing out like we were the eye of a storm.

"I stand a chance alright! I'll only need one arm for it too!" I declared as I felt the power within grow. My aura began to show as well, but only enough, it was the color of a flame.

" _Perfect time to try out that new attack."_

 _You figure out the name for it?_

" _Oh yeah I have!"_

I began to push my energy towards my feet, preparing to launch myself right at Slug at my full power.

The flames grew into an inferno, but then began to condense into my unbroken fist.

 _There! It's ready! Kick his ass!_

I then launched myself into the air, breaking the speed of sound, sending out a sonic boom that cracked the ground I left behind.

"Here I come Slug!" I shouted as I approached my foe. Leaving a trail of fire behind.

"'grrrr' Damn you!" Slug threw his massive energy attack, which then connected to my attack, and was almost immediately pushed back by the momentum of it.

But then Slug forced more of his energy into it, stopping me in my tracks, and slowly began to push me back.

"You don't stand a chance! Give up!" Slug demanded, but even I could detect the hint of something besides his typical arrogance in his voice.

Fear.

I grinned just a bit. I had him scared! Even he knew I could win. I just need a little more power.

But then I grew worried as he continued to push more energy into the blast, making him more assured of his victory.

"Just give up now a- 'gah!' what the hell!?" he was blasted in the side by a glaring Gohan.

The distracting was just enough. It let me push on through the blast, getting closer, and closer, as Gohan continued his volley, wearing Slug down.

 _(This is it! You're going to win just push on!)_ Goku encouraged me as I released all my power, breaking through Slug's blast, shattering it.

" **Burning Spirit!** " I announced my attack as I flew unopposed to a wide eyed Slug, and hit him head on in the gut, making him instantly keel over in pain.

To those on the ground it looked like a meteor in reverse as I launched Slug into space.

To those looking **really** closely. They could just barely make out someone right behind me. Someone that seemed to be following my movements. Someone in an orange gi, and pineapple hair that seemed… fazed out, like a ghost, guiding me.

"' **Rrrraaaarrrrggghhh!** " I shouted as I pushed through Slug. Punching through his guts, and coming out on the other side of him, leaving behind a massive hole in his gut.

"I-Impossible! I am Lord Slug 'cough' the almighty!" Slug shouted in denial of his death, just as he found his body begin to be engulfed in fire, and exploded.

"' _heh', cool guys don't look at explosions. They just fly a-ohshitnotagain!"_

I was blown away by the explosion, and further into the air. And by the time I lost my momentum, I was nearly in orbit.

But, luckily, I didn't have to re-enter the Earth's atmosphere. Although I didn't have the energy left to stop myself from falling.

And so I fell, for a few good moments, and then impacted into the ground, creating one final crater in the earth before passing out.

* * *

I awoke, but without any of the pain I might have expected from my battle. I was still sore, but nothing all that bad.

Then I noticed Krillin standing in front of me, almost fully healed himself, holding a now empty senzu bean gag.

"'phew' I was almost worried there for a second. We were nearly out of senzu's so we had to split the last one up." he explained as I sat up and looked around me to see the crater that my impact had made. It was giving me a kind of deja vu feeling because of how I got to this world.

The other humans were there too. Talking to Piccolo about something. It seemed to be getting a bit heated so Piccolo said something that startled them, and turned to me.

"Hiro! When you're done messing around find me back at camp. We're done here." he stated before blasting off in the direction of the place that had become our home for a while there. Gohan, who was right behind him the whole time, laughed nervously about something before waving at me and following the Namek.

"Jeez, that guy doesn't know how to chill out, even for a second. We just won didn't we?" Krillin asked as I stood back up.

"This battle maybe, but we haven't got a ton of time left before the next fight." I explained, knowing that the fight against the saiyans wasn't as far away as I would like. I took a look around to see the faces of some of the people that I knew might not be alive anymore by the end of it.

 _Come to think of it, you_ _might not even be alive by the end! At best you're at Piccolo's level, and things didn't even turn out all that great for him did it? Especially given that we have no idea how strong this new saiyan is. I mean if all it took was this chump to make yo-_

And by that point I snapped a bit. Whatever was up with this…. **Problem** in my head nearly cost me my life, and I was finally **sick** of it!

" _ **Shut up.**_ _I know that already. You don't need to beat that dead horse any further. You want me to be scared for my life, to give up, to stop fighting. Well news flash-_ **I won't** _."_ I had silence in my head for a few moments before continuing.

" _I don't know if you're real, if you're some figment of my imagination, someone messing with me, or if there is something_ **seriously** _wrong with my head, and you're just a symptom of me being crazy, but I've had_ **enough** _! You've done nothing but insult me, and bring me down ever since I've got here. I'm done with whoever, or whatever you are. I'm done with you._ That silence carried on for a few moments, but I then felt some kind of…. anger coming from somewhere, that wasn't me. But it was real, and it hit me like a freight train.

' _Hmph' Fine! Try to ignore me then! See if I care._

There was a feeling like some kind of haze move back from my mind. It took the anger with it, but left a mark of surprise to me. What just happened? What the hell was that?

It was in this state of confusion that I finally noticed Krillin staring at me worriedly. I grew a bit embarrassed that I might have been acting strange for a second there.

"Hey, you ok? You looked about as angry as Piccolo there for a second. Worst actually." he said, looking at me like I might be crazy. I may very well be at this point actually.

"Oh, I was just um… thinking about the fight. That guy just really pissed me off for some reason." I explained, not really feeling like telling him that I was having an argument with a voice in my head.

"Yeah, I see what you mean. That guy was strong, but he was a real jerk." Krillin seemed to pout a bit, accepting my explanation for now.

"But about what you said before… yeah, Piccolo acts like someone stuck a stick up his ass that he can't get out. But believe it or not he **is** getting better. I think Gohan might be having an influence on him." I told him, thinking on how Piccolo has changed lately. He isn't **always** PO'd anymore. And while he doesn't shirk training he isn't unnecessarily harsh on Gohan.

"How is the little guy anyway? He seemed to be doing really good during the fight." the world's strongest human asked. I thought on it for a bit before saying-

"He's his father's son alright. And thankfully we've been making some real headway on making him a real warrior. Although, to be honest, I'm not sure if we've got as much time as we're going to need for that." I admitted.

The battle earlier had definitely shown that he might be able to break out of that more fearful attitude earlier than he should, but he was still a four year old kid, so I wouldn't get my hopes up about him becoming a fearless warrior anytime soon.

Me and Krillin made some more small talk after that. Talking about the way our training was like mostly. Soon enough though, it was time to move on. I flew off as the sun began rising again, wondering about my situation now.

Thinking about the battle, I analyzed my mistakes, what I could have done better. I also thought on the revelations that I had made throughout it.

This… problem in my head had nearly cost me everything, and I just let it. If it weren't for Goku I might have died today. So I resolved to try and work on… myself. To do what I can to steel myself against it.

Maybe, i could try meditating more, working on my mental defences?

Regardless, I knew that I had more than one extra enemy to worry about now.

The unknown saiyan that was hurtling towards earth, presenting a new challenge.

And the foe that was lurking deep within, preying on the darkness within me that had already nearly brought me down.

" _I guess have my work cut out for me then."_ I thought as I let the sun's rays warm my face after so many hours of fighting in the cold.

* * *

 _Meanwhile, on King Kai's planet…_

"See? I knew he could do it." Goku told his master who had been showing him the fight.

"Yes, yes, you were right. You don't need to rub it in you know?" King Kai told him after walking forward a few feet, still looking towards earth.

"Well, I feel like I kinda need to when you were acting so worried." Goku reminded him as he almost immediately went back to training by getting into doing one finger push ups

"Well, if you just told me you had another saiyan over there I might have thought the odds would've been a lot more even. Still, it was pretty close though…" he said the last bit in a whisper, thinking about what it finally came down to.

This 'Hiro' character seemed almost immediately odd to the Kai after they listened in to his mind. Thinking to oneself wasn't all that odd. In fact he did know if some species that did have more than one mind working in one body, but there was something different about this guy…

"Goku, did you notice anything… strange about your friend?" he asked his student, who paused his workout for a moment to think on it before putting on a serious face.

"Hiro?... Yeah, now that you mention it. He never lost his nerve like that before. Even when things got rough when I was there, he seemed to be able to focus on the fight. But something seems… off about him now." he couldn't describe what it was though. While he did think the way that Hiro was thinking to himself throughout the battle seemed strange, he was no expert on the way other people thought.

Knowing ever since the Raditz fight that the bump on his head made him different than most saiyans made him disregard it. He could be the odd one for all he knew! But since King Kai brought it up…

King Kai realized though, that there wasn't much they could do about it at the moment. Even if there was something wrong with this guy, they were too far away for him to even give Hiro's head a good look. There were more qualified individuals for the matters of the mind, but he did know enough to at least identify any problems. Maybe if they could get the guy over here, he could give him a look, but otherwise, they were out of luck for now.

"He certainly has potential, like you said Goku, but I'm worried about whether or not this guy is the right choice to leave in charge of your worlds defence." he could actually be full on crazy for all they knew. But Goku had something to add to that.

"No, there might be something weird going on with him, but he's a good guy. He'll keep everyone safe. I know he will." he was certain of that much. Goku might not be the sharpest knife in the drawer when it came to most things besides fighting, but he was a good judge of character. Hiro wouldn't do anything bad, he wasn't like that.

"... but I will talk to him about this when I get back though." he continued, at least realizing that it was something that needed to be taken care of. Maybe Kami could be able to help out? He knew that Kami was more experienced than him when it came to some problems.

"Be sure that you do Goku. I don't know why, but I've got a funny feeling about this." King Kai felt a feeling of dread when he tried probing Hiro's mind further, although he could only go so deep from this far away, and immediately sensed that there was definitely more to this than a mean imaginary friend.

"Sure thing… Oh, and King Kai?" Goku said, putting on a smile that lightened the mood up a bit.

"Yes Goku?" the master turned to his student.

"What did one hat say to another when they had to leave?" the student asked, winding up a joke.

"Who?" he put on his poker face. He wasn't going to laugh for just any joke!

"You stay here. I'll go on **ahead**." he finished, letting it sink in for a second.

The Kaioshin of the North was silent for a moment, then began snickering, then fell over laughing.

"'Bwahahahaha!' Ok, that's a good one Goku. You're learning fast." he said, wiping away some tears.

Goku's grin grew, having successfully improved the mood. Now he could fully focus on what he had to do.

Whatever was going on with Hiro, whatever he came up with to deal with it wouldn't matter if the saiyans won. And so he went back to training. Preparing himself for the fight of his life.

* * *

 _Meanwhile…_

The human mind can be a weird place. Especially depending on the person.

When one learns to look within, when they look inward into the deep recesses of their mind, they can see what one would call, a mindscape.

If one were to look into one, they might see many things, their dreams, their memories, every passing thought. But in what context? What would it look like?

For the sake of making it seem understandable, let's say the mindscape is different for everyone, but for the human turned saiyan, Hiro, it looked like the place he felt most comfortable, a certain house he always remembered he felt the most… at home.

The place would seem familiar to most. It was the home of the Son family, where Hiro had begun to find himself in this world. Where he felt like he had a home.

In the mindscape, everything takes on metaphorical meaning.

A hearth may be a place where one can view memories of warmth, and happiness.

The living room can be where one can watch the representations of people they know, and see how they truly perceived them.

The dining room? A place to find the things you may like, or dislike. A place to mark your preferences.

And then, there is the basement. The deepest, darkest place of one's mind, where one can try to bury, and hide things that they don't want to be reminded of.

Their fears, their dark thoughts, the anger, and hate that they have that they know is wrong, all sealed away.

It is here that we find a dark figure making it's home. Scheming, and planing. And at the moment? Pacing back and forth ranting.

"'Gah!' Damnit! That damn Goku just **had** to but in at the last second huh? I almost had him but…'grrrr' 'slam!'" he broke a table after throwing it at an annoying 'inner demon'.

After lashing out, he calmed down by breathing in, and out.

"Alright, alright, alright, it's not that big of a setback. I mean after all…" they turned to a window, where outside the inner personification of Piccolo was meditating on a rock.

"This is what plan B's are for after all." he put on a predatory grin. As he got back to scheming.

* * *

 **Alright, so, share your thoughts. Review, follow, favorite, and all that jazz. And most importantly, have a nice day.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Power Levels-**

 **Hiro (Full Power)- 2,750**

 **Hiro (Damaged/Low Energy)-500**

 **Hiro (Great Ape)- 27,500**

 **Hiro (Final attack)- 4,000**

 **Piccolo (Full Power)- 2,700**

 **Piccolo (Damaged/Low Energy)- 1,300 (His is higher than Hiro's because of him being more experienced)**

 **Gohan (Full Power)- 1,100**

 **Slug (Full Power (Old))- 6,000**

 **Slug (Damaged/Low Energy)- 4,100**

 **Slug (Giant)- 30,000**

 **Human Z Warrior's - All same as cannon during training for Saiyan's. (Hiro has had no major input on their training)**

 **Goku (In Training)- 3,800**

 **(Saiyan Great apes all X10)**

 **Nappa- 5,000**

 **Nappa (Full Power)- 7,000**

 **Amary- 10,500**

 **Amary (Full Power)- 14,000**

 **Vegeta- 18,000**

 **Vegeta (Full Power)- 22,000**


	11. Minisode 1, When All Else Fails, Cheat

**DragonBall Out of Place**

 _Chapter 11- Minisode 1, When all else fails. Cheat._

 _Last time on Dragonball Out of Place…_

 _After a gruesome battle, Hiro finally defeated the mighty Lord Slug using his Burning Spirit attack._

 _However, throughout the battle it became clear that things were not what they seemed inside Hiro's mind._

 _The adventure continues, now…_

* * *

 _Age 762, November 2nd 1:16,pm_

 _3 miles from Kami's Lookout..._

It had been three months since Slug's invasion. And in that time I had found myself slowing down in my growth. I had barely found the ability to ascend beyond the power I had found in that last attack against Slug, and the situation didn't show any signs of changing.

And then this… thing in my head had rarely spoken in that time, both relieving, and worrying me.

And so, with these factors in mind, as well as the fact that I knew that the saiyans were due any day now, with a wildcard in tow no less, I decided now would be the best time to attempt my crazy idea. It was a longshot that it would be as effective as I'd hope it would be, but still I had to try.

And so here I was, on my way to Kami's place to pitch my idea in the hopes that he would at least let me try. If it worked, the power boost would level me past the saiyans by leaps, and bounds.

I had left behind Piccolo, and Gohan. They needed to stay behind in case any more surprise visitors made an appearance. They could at least hold them off until I was done.

" _Here we are then."_ I noted as I came upon the lookout, and made for a landing.

The defences that would ordinarily hide the place were down after I asked Piccolo to give Kami a heads up about my arrival. The green man was of course suspicious about why i was leaving now of all times considering the saiyans were due, but after I explained the basics of the plan he was reluctantly on board. He wanted to join in as well, but realized that we'd need to take turns for most of the same reasons I did.

I finally landed on the lookout, and took a look around. Realizing the place seemed bigger in person.

The human Z Warriors were gone by this point. All of them had gone off to seek their own training methods. So I was alone for a few moments before Mr Popo walked out of the building in the middle.

" _Please be the normal Mr Popo…"_ I was not looking forward to one that acted like teamfourstars version.

"Hello. You must be Hiro then yes?" he asked sounding normal, to which I let out a sigh of relief I didn't know I'd been holding in.

" _Oh thank god…_ Yes, I assume you know what I'm here for then?" I asked as I walked over to him.

"Yes, Kami informed me of your plan. Although, he is currently preoccupied with his duties, I am here to guide you." he told me as I nodded. He then lead me down the corridors of the Lookout to the place that would serve as either my breaking point, or my potential salvation.

"I must warn you however, even though you are stronger than Goku was when he used it, the room still poses many dangers to your body, and mind. It may be foolish to go in alone." he tried to warn me, but I could not be dissuaded. This had to be done at this point.

"Maybe, but it has to be done." I told him as we approached our destination. The doors blocking the giving off something of an aura that I could feel. There was a sense of power to the room that left me with a feeling of awe, and I wasn't even in yet.

"Very well. I assume you are aware of all the potential dangers then?" he asked, but I was well aware of what I was facing here.

"Yes, the heat, the gravity, the isolation, they will all be against me in there. And I shouldn't get lost, because if I lose track of the main area I will be lost forever." I listed all the dangers in there. The threats would all test my resolve in due time.

Popo sighed, seeming like he was hoping I would rethink my decision. And opened the door.

"Very well. The stores are stocked, and the time dilation is set. Hopefully, we will see you in one year." I nodded as I entered the place that would be my home for the next year… or day depending on ones perception.

I was startled a little bit when the door was closed behind me, but immediately refocused on my new objective as I stepped forward.

I was caught off guard by the endless white void that was before me. Making take a moment to catch my breath.

"So, this is it then… 'gah'!?" I asked myself when I took a step off the platform and almost immediately collapsed under 10x normal gravity.

"What the hell!?" I asked as I tried forcing myself to stand, and just barely managed to stand.

"This is gonna be a long year…" I realized as I began trying to move around, a not so easy task in this place.

I knew that going in though. After all…

The Hyperbolic Time Chamber was no joke.

* * *

 **Just a quick little bit that wouldn't completely fit into the next chapter the way I'd like, but was still important.**

 **Regardless... see you soon, when the saiyans attack**


	12. Nappa the Invincible? A New foe Appears!

**DragonBall Out of Place**

 _Chapter 12-Nappa the Invincible? A new foe appears!_

 _Last time on Dragonball Out of Place…_

 _Hiro began his plan to catch up to the saiyans strength, despite his own power waning off._

 _Meanwhile, the saiyan pods approach the earth..._

* * *

 _Age 762, November 3rd_

 _Earth Orbit…_

" **Prince Vegeta, we have arrived at planet Earth.** " a familiar robotic voice spoke to its occupant. The saiyan warrior Vegeta.

The Prince shook himself awake as he observed the world below him that was to become his destination. It took one look for him to see it was leagues above the last dirtball they were on in terms of worth.

"We're here you two. Wake up!" he commanded as his companions groaned about having to wake up.

"Oh stop complaining. You've been asleep for months, it's time to get to work." he told them as they finally started coming around.

"'Yaaaaawwn!'... so, this is it?" Amary asked with half lidded eyes. If you've been asleep for as long as you have you'd be pretty groggy too.

"I already like this place more than Arlia." she added as she gave Earth a good look.

"Yeah, this place should fetch a decent price when we're done." Nappa said, getting excited to get a move on.

"Alright, here we go." Vegeta said as their pods began their descent. Aiming for a populated area.

The ride down almost immediately gave Amary a familiar rush that felt familiar at this point, but still shook her from her grogginess.

* * *

The impact they made sent shockwaves throughout the city they landed in, scaring all the residents, who for some insane reason, didn't all run away in terror.

It took less than a minute for their pods to cool down enough for them to exit. Prompting them to leave their pods, and float just outside the crater they've made.

The atmosphere was nice, and pleasant to them after so long being stuck in stuffy, recycled air.

Amary spent a few moments just soaking in the fresh air before she noticed they were not alone. The locals were all staring at them, quivering in fear.

"'hm' Seems as though we've got an audience." Amary remarked.

"What should we do with em? They're bothering me." Nappa asked rhetorically, knowing that even though they weren't the main objective, the people here would all be dead by the time they were done.

"Oh, I don't know. Why don't you decide for once." Vegeta told him, not really caring to get his hands dirty at the moment.

"'hehe' thanks, sounds like this will be a lot of fun for me. What about you short stuff? I don't want to hog all the action for my-'gag!'." he didn't finish his sentence as Amary punched him just below the ribs.

"I told you to quit it with the 'short stuff'." she told him. She didn't hurt him before because they were busy then, but there was nothing stopping her now.

"And no, I don't really care for blasting away people who can't really fight back. It's not very sporting." she would kill them when she had to. It was their job after all.

She didn't mind killing the innocent, however, she just found it to be a rather boring activity when they were weak.

"Just be careful. We don't want to destroy the dragonballs remember?" she reminded the brute.

"'heh', alright, more for me then…" he grew a grin as he started charging a low level blast.

And the carnage began.

* * *

Nappa then let out a massive city leveling blast that flew out in every direction, killing everyone.

The mushroom cloud covered the area for a full minute, concealing the sun, but disappeared as quickly as it came.

This left behind a grinning Nappa, and two annoyed saiyan siblings.

"'Ha!' That felt really go-'gah'! What the hell!?" the big man doubled over from another blow to the ribs.

"Dammit Nappa! Do you ever listen? You could have just destroyed the dragonballs!" Amary told him, a little pissed off.

Nappa quickly realized his mistake, "Oh, uh, sorry ma'am." he hung his head down in shame.

"It doesn't matter. What's done is done." Vegeta said, keeping his cool despite being angry himself. "Check your scouters. We should find the person who killed Raditz. They will be able to tell us what we need to know about the dragonballs. They're probably going to be the strongest power level here." he told them as they began searching around.

"Hey, there's over half a dozen power levels over 1,000 on this planet, what gives?" Nappa asked as he looked around. Raditz scouter didn't show anyone over 800 when he got here.

"That fool Raditz told them with his last breath that we'd be coming. They've been using this last year to its fullest." she said in slight admiration of the warrior's of this world.

Most people in her experience would probably spend that year either quivering in fear, making peace with themselves, or refusing to believe they were going to die at all.

So in a way, she respected the spirit this world's defenders had. Their power levels may at best be an annoyance to Nappa, but they were at least considerable for most worlds like this.

At the very least, she could afford each of them the time for a warrior's death.

"There, the two largest power levels are in that direction." Vegeta pointed to the South. The others nodded, and began to move toward them.

"Good, I'm **dying** to get my hands on Immortality." she intentionally made a bad joke that made Vegeta groan in annoyance.

" _This is looking to be an interesting mission…"_ she noted as they began the flight.

* * *

 _Random Wasteland, 24 km away..._

Piccolo almost immediately felt the saiyan's arrival, and felt nervous.

Even if Hiro was here, they would still be outmatched in terms of raw power. He'd be happy about Hiro's plan with the time chamber if it weren't for the timing of it.

Still, his 24 hours was almost up, so he assumed it was going well. And if they'd grown this much in one year, how much would he grow in another? Hopefully enough to make a difference.

And so here he was, with his student Gohan, feeling the saiyan's getting closer, and closer.

"Gohan, get yourself ready. The saiyan's are coming straight for us… dammit. It looks like there's one more than we expected!" He said, sensing a fourth power level coming in.

"What? I thought you said there would be three of them?" Gohan got a little scared. The odds were getting more, and more stacked against them. Just one of those saiyan's were stronger than him, and Piccolo combined, let alone four of them.

They were surprised though when the fourth power turned out to be Krillin making an entrance.

"'Hehe' how about some help?" he asked when he landed before them.

Both Gohan, and Piccolo were relieved that it was just the human, although Gohan was far more emotive about it.

"'heh,' that's fine, but you might just slow us down." Piccolo bragged.

"I doubt that. I've been looking plenty of training on my own." Krillin said, confident in his ability.

"I can see that, I can feel your power has grown since before." the Namek noted.

"So, where's Hiro? It doesn't seem like him to chicken out." Krillin didn't know the human turned saiyan very long, but he did get the impression that Hiro wasn't one for backing away from a fight.

"He's taking care of something that should give us an edge. He'll be here alright." Piccolo was confident in this much. Unless Hiro was dead in there, in which case…

"He's going to be here! I know it!" Gohan was certain of it. He admired Hiro as much as he did Piccolo, and knew he wouldn't abandon them.

"Hey, I was just askin'." Krillin said defending himself.

"Oh, and by the way…" he tried asking Gohan a bit quietly.

"Are you alright? No one has ever trained with Piccolo before." Krillin asked Gohan.

"It's alright. He's really a good guy when you get to know him. Besides, Hiro's always there." he reminded Krillin, before being interrupted by his mentor.

"Hey! That's enough of the small talk. They're already here." he said, looking up at the three new arrivals.

The saiyan's floated there for a little while, analyzing the warriors below.

"So, there's one more of them. What do you suppose they're doing here?" the big one asked his companions.

"It seems they're waiting for us." the shorter male said.

"Well, let's not be rude, and introduce ourselves." the female of the group added.

"So these are the saiyan's? They're even stronger than I thought they'd be…" Krillin realized as he was shaking in fear.

The saiyan's then landed before them. Startling them a bit.

"So, you're this world's excuse for warriors then?" the short male asked, judging their power.

"Don't be rude brother. We should introduce ourselves before we slaughter them." the woman said casually, unnerving them a bit.

"Very well, I am the Prince of all Saiyan's Vegeta, this is my sister, Amary, and Nappa." the now named Vegeta introduced them.

"The pleasure's all mine. Now, I'm only going to say this once: Leave this planet! And **never** return" Piccolo said, volunteering himself as group leader for this one.

"That voice… so, you're the one who finished off Raditz then?" the Vegeta asked Piccolo.

"Makes sense. Raditz might have some trouble facing against two low level saiyan's. Throw a Namek in there, and he would be certainly overwhelmed." Amary said, analyzing the situation

Piccolo wasn't as surprised by this as he could have been. That bout with Slug was an eye opener. But this just confirmed it for him.

" _So, it's true, I'm from Namek then…"_ he was finally coming to terms with it.

"Yes, it makes sense, and a Namek would be the one to know about the dragonballs as well." the shorter man realized.

"Alright, you lot oughta know where the dragonballs are then. Tell us where they are and we promise we'll make your deaths as quick as possible." the big guy threatened them, but the Z Warriors weren't deterred.

"'hmph', do what you want. We're not going to just let you do what you want with them." Piccolo declared as he got into a fighting stance.

They were interrupted however when a bunch of air vehicle's descended into the area.

"'grrr' damn ants." Nappa got angry at their being here, and charged a blast, and fired it at one of them, scaring the rest away.

This made Gohan, and Krillin get into their fighting stances, and look upset at the unnecessary deaths.

"I guess they're not going to just tell us then." Vegeta realized, looking unimpressed at them.

"'heh', wanna bet? Let's see exactly how strong they are." Nappa used his scouter to list off their power levels.

"Don't be a fool Nappa. They can hide their power somehow." Amary told him, taking off her scouter, making him realize his mistake.

"Oh, right. That's how they pulled one over on that weakling Raditz." Nappa pulled of his now useless scouter, and threw it to the ground.

"Not only that, but if I remember correctly there was another saiyan backing them up as well. However, they don't seem to be present at the moment. I'm curious where they might be." Vegeta looked to the earthlings for an answer, but they grew nervous.

"Hiro's going to be here! And he's gonna make you regret coming here!" Gohan declared confidently.

"'hahaha' Is that the name he chose for himself? That's rich." Amary appreciated the irony of calling a saiyan warrior anything sounding like a 'hero'.

Gohan was a little upset at his name for Hiro being insulted, but shook it off quickly enough.

"None of this matters anyway. We have means of getting them to show what they are really made of. And if 'Hiro' really does care for these weaklings they will be here soon. Ready the saibamen." Vegeta said, worrying the warriors.

Nappa pulled out a small container holding small beans that he planted into the ground.

"Get ready! They're up to something." Piccolo didn't like the sound of this.

Nappa planted the beans, which quickly exploded out of the ground, revealing screaming little green men.

They were disturbing little things. They looked like a mix between a very little old man that had **all** of the wrinkles, was perpetually high on both meth, and some really good… 'ahem'... brownies if you catch my drift, never cut their nails, and were suddenly conducting photosynthesis.

"At least they're smaller than me…" Krillin said, trying to make light of the situation.

"These saibamen seem to have grown well in this soil. They're real… spunky." Vegeta noted, as they were all bouncing around, making a mess.

"Yes, they should show whether they're worth our time or not." Amary added, not wanting to go in blind.

These humans were clearly scared of their power, but if they were hiding their power levels, and 1,000 was the base they were working on they may just get Nappa by surprise. So it was for the best for them to probe their power.

"'grrr' Krillin! You get the two on the left! I'll take the three on the right. Gohan, you handle the rest." Piccolo made his call as he got ready for the fight.

Everyone then made their move, Gohan included. When Hiro was around, he drilled the basics into him to the point where he knew to follow his foes energies if his eyes were too slow. Although he did hesitate, far more than he should.

This clash was too fast for any normal human eye to track. Blurs bounced against each other in violent bangs.

The saiyan's were able to see well enough however, and found themselves unimpressed.

For just a moment, Gohan's concentration lapsed, and was nearly grabbed by his enemy, but luckily, Piccolo had his back.

The Namek threw the saibaman away and the a blast at it that it just barely dodged. The others paused for a few moments to allow the warriors to catch their breath.

"Gohan, you're doing fine but stay focused." he tried to encourage the runt a bit.

 _"He's doing alright for his first real battle."_ The namek thought.

"R-Right!" Gohan shook off the fear he felt at the moment.

But that's when they were all surprised by the arrivals of Tien, and Yamcha.

"Jeez, why's everyone acting so serious around here?" Yamcha asked, not worried about their foes.

"Yamcha! Tien! It's good to see you guys." Krillin said, relieved for the support. Gohan and Piccolo were glad to have them on board as well.

"Looks like the saiyan's brought some friends on for the ride…" Tien commented on the saibamen. A bit disturbed by their looks, but didn't let it show.

"No, they grew them here. Don't ask." Krillin explained it to an extent.

"It doesn't matter, they mess with earth they're all getting the same treatment!" Yamcha exclaimed confidently.

"Well, would you look at that? Six on six. This is finally getting interesting." Nappa realized.

That's when Vegeta seemed to get an idea.

"Gentlemen! How about have a little match up. Each of your men faces one of ours in single combat. How does that sound? Well?" Vegeta asked, thinking that this could be amusing to watch.

"'grrr' We're not playing your game! We'll take you all on at once!" Piccolo declared, not wanting to put up with their shit.

"Now hold on Piccolo, this way we may be able to buy time for Goku." Krillin reminded him. Knowing his friend could turn this situation around.

Sure, Hiro was a saiyan too, but at this point Krillin wasn't too sure how he'd compare him to Goku. He just had a feeling that it would be Good that would be saving the day here.

"I'll go first. I'm not afraid of these little creeps." Tien volunteered himself.

"'heh', I think you'll find these 'little creeps' a lot more trouble than you think…" Nappa boasted, but was interrupted when a bunch of helicopters came in, and tried getting footage of the event.

Wanting to show off a bit, and give in to his bloodlust, Nappa then charged, and fired a blast at the copters.

This left the Z Warriors in a state of shock out of the waste of human life. But didn't get long to pull themselves together.

Before the battle began Vegeta reminded the saibaman not to hold back, but it didn't matter if it did in the end.

* * *

 _Meanwhile, at Kame House…_

Bulma, and the rest of the game who had become irrele- I mean, weren't able to contribute to the fight we're watching what they could of the fight on the TV.

It was just as they were watching a simultaneous broadcast about Yajirobe explaining the situation, while chickening out, that there were some more visitors coming in.

"Oh, hello Ox King! It's good to see you again. Good idea not bringing Chi-Chi." Roshi complemented his old friend when the giant of a man changed to look nervous because he had indeed brought his daughter with him.

"Where is he? Where's my baby!?" Chi-Chi barged right in over to the TV to try and catch a glimpse at Gohan.

"He's out there fighting. He's his father's son alright." Bulma told her.

But then the camera panned over to one of the saibamen, scaring the mother.

"M-m-m-m-my little boy has to fight **that**!? Where the hell is Hiro!? He's supposed to be keeping Gohan safe!" Chi-Chi had taken over a year to get over the fact that the person that she had asked to watch over her son had basically helped her husbands arch rival kidnap him.

When she came to this island over a year ago to get an explanation why her husband, son, and Hiro didn't come back that day, everyone did their best to explain to her that he was trying to protect Gohan by teaching him to protect himself, but she was still rightfully angry over it.

"We don't know. None of the others have sensed him since this morning." Roshi told her, but this got her even more angry as she began shaking the TV, as if trying to strangle it.

"'grrrrrrr!' Hiro you better keep my son safe or I'll hit you with the frying pan so hard it'll knock you into other-world ya hear me!?" The others tried pulling her back to calm her down.

* * *

 _Meanwhile, in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber…_

"'AAAAACCCCHHHHHOOOOO!'" a massive sneeze echoed through the void, giving life to the emptiness.

"What the hell? Why do I feel so cold all of a sudden?" I asked myself. Feeling a deep, unsettling shiver. "And why am I suddenly overcome by this feeling of dread?"

 _The only time we've ever felt like this was… ' shudder '_

"When Chi-Chi got pissed at me and Goku for accidentally breaking the roof of the barn during training…" I then thought briefly that somehow this was that thing that happens in an anime when a character can feel a woman's rage telepathically for no inexplicable reason. But no, this is real life, not an anime... right?

" _What could Chi-Chi be mad about with me anyway? It's not like I-"_

 _Kidnapped her son or anything. I mean, that would just be wrong. Hell, some might even say evil. In fact, back home I feel like you and Piccolo would be on_ _ **several**_ _lists now._

 _But don't worry, I'm sure Chi-Chi would be very understanding, and forgiving about this entire situation, and will let it slide after this whole saiyan invasion business blows over._

"... I've made a terrible mistake."

* * *

The fight went by quicker than anyone expected. With Tien quickly showing he was on a completely other level than the green monster.

There were high speed blurs, a few crashes, and then yelling as the combatants fazed in above them.

It ended with Tien landing a precise blow to its chest that completely disabled the saibaman.

The fight lasted under a minute.

Both landed by their allies. Tien's were all admiring his ability and power, but the saibamen's masters were surprised.

"I-Impossible! These saibamen all clocked in at at least twelve hundred! They were all the same power as…" Nappa then realized the situation.

"As who Nappa?" Vegeta asked rhetorically, satisfied that his point finally came across.

"As… Raditz…" the big man finally realized that their enemy might be stronger than anticipated. Amary on the other hand, was grinning.

"These earthlings may provide an interesting diversion after all." she was more than happy to find anyone able to at least put up a fight.

"Now you see Nappa?" The Prince asked him once more.

"I think so…" Nappa was trying to process it, but was a little slow still.

" _How exactly did this guy become one of fathers favored generals again?"_ Amary had to ask herself. She'd sooner have one of the humans over there come up with the battle plans than let this guy make important decisions!

"Well, don't try to hurt yourself, and let me do the thinking from now on." Vegeta ordered his larger companion before laying his eyes on the saibaman that was trying to pull himself back together.

He then surprised **everyone** , his allies included, by destroying the already broken saibaman. Blasting it into oblivion.

"Vegeta? Why?" Nappa was shocked. That was one of their guys!

"He wasn't of any use to us anymore. I told it to not hold anything back on him, and he disobeyed me." the prince said, coldly.

Amary was a bit put off by the brutality to their own guys, but was mostly indifferent to her brother acting like this, plus she had other concerns.

"Yeah, but those things don't exactly grow on trees you know?" she reminded him. Life forms that grow like saibamen weren't cheap. It's a wonder they even bother with them.

"Ruthless, even to his allies. We won't get any mercy here." Piccolo told the Z warriors.

"Well? Who's next?" Vegeta asked aggressively.

No one stepped up for a few moments. Vegeta was about to end the game when Krillin stepped up.

"If no one else is gonna I might as well-" he was cut off by Yamcha.

"No Krillin. You already died once and were brought back. We can't do that again. So if anything happens we at least know I can be revived. Let me have a go." Yamcha said, certain in his victory.

"Alright, just be careful." Krillin warned his friend. For some reason he had a bad feeling about this.

"Give him everything you got." Vegeta ordered one of the saibamen, who was certainly more afraid disobeying of the saiyan than he was of facing the human.

They both walked into the battlefield, readying their fighting stances, and disappeared to all normal human eyes. However, the Z warriors all knew how to keep up.

It took a bit longer than with Tien, but Yamcha was able to knock down his enemy rather quickly, sending the saibaman spiraling to the ground.

At this point, Yamcha got a bit cocky, thinking that the fight was over.

"Is that all these guys got? Just send em' all at me! I'll take em' all on!" he declared confidently, drawing a smirk from Vegeta.

"Yamcha? Are you nuts!?" Krillin knew that Yamcha had improved, but this is just getting cocky.

"Oh? I'd love to see that. Too bad it's too late for that." the prince said smugly.

"Oh yeah? Why's that?" Yamcha asked before his friends shouted at him to look out, but it was too late.

The saibaman had him.

It grabbed onto him tightly as he struggled.

"'gah!' let go of me!" The desert bandit demanded, but it was too late.

The saibaman glowed, and exploded, taking Yamcha with him, shocking the Z Warriors.

"Kamikaze, he didn't stand a chance." Piccolo said, put off by it.

"I-is he…?" Gohan asked, but already knew the answer.

"H-he's dead." Krillin said, almost in tears, as he checked the body.

"Why? Why did you have to go and do that? It was supposed to be me!" Krillin asked, breaking down.

"Yes-yes, very touching. Now will one of you get this trash off the battlefield?" Vegeta asked, uncaring.

"Now now brother, we owe them the chance to honor their fallen comrades. Before they join them that is." Amary added, at least respecting that the human had died fighting.

* * *

" _Why is respecting my enemies strength? They are my enemies aren't they?" the voice of a young girl pouted._

" _Because there is more than one strength in battle Amary. Strength in body, and strength in character." a voice from an old man explained to her._

* * *

"It's thee least we can do considering." she added.

"They can honor each other in hell for all I care." Vegeta stated, coldly.

Amary pouted. Her brother could be cruel, but there was little she could do about it.

"W-why you bastards!" Krillin had felt half pushed to the edge. How dare they!

"That's it! I'll take them all on! Just like Yamcha would!" Krillin declared before charging his energy into an attack.

" **Ka-Me-Ha-Me-Haaaaa!** "he threw out his attack in an abnormal pattern for a Kamehameha, but then guided the blast to just above his enemies, and split it up. One blast for each foe, and it was devastating.

By the time the smoke cleared, all the saibamen were dead. Smoking craters, the lot of em'.

"'pant' That was for you Yamcha…" he dedicated his attack with a smirk.

"Alright Krillin!" Tien began the celebrations about Krillin accomplishment.

Suffice to say, all his friends were impressed by the display.

But, that's when they all saw that the saiyan's themselves were still kicking, and barely even scratched!

"H-How? That was everything I had!" Krillin stated shocked.

"Well, I guess you just… came up short? 'eh?'" Amary's bad pun was received, and sent back a duo of groans from her allies, and a look of shock from the earthlings. "Tough crowd." she shrugged.

"Might need a new ceiling for that glass house of yours…" Tien muttered.

"What was that Tri-clops!?" oh she heard him alright.

"I was wondering if you can even see the battlefield from down there." he shot back, only making her angrier. Although his friends tried to stop him from antagonizing her further.

"Calm yourself. Losing control to your anger here might lead to trouble." Vegeta gestured to the still steaming saibaman corpses.

For how angry she was, Amary knew he had a point. While she was confident that these earthlings would be lucky to scratch her, losing her cool might lead to some unnecessary time in the healing pods back at Frieza station 012.

"...fine, let's just get a move on." she backed down for now. She could just kill him later.

But, to the surprise of them all, one of the saibamen somehow survived! And it tried to grab Gohan.

Unfortunately for it, Piccolo had his eyes open, and grabbed it by its wrist, threw it into the air, and blasted it apart.

"Thanks for saving me Mr Piccolo!" Gohan was more than happy about being saved.

"Stay focused, next time you better be prepared to save yourself." the namek coldly told his student.

Gohan was off put by his sensei shrugging him off.

"Very well, I suppose this is the end of our little game." Vegeta declared, noting all the dead saibamen.

"Since you've killed all of our saibamen, you leave us no choice but to send our our weakest member." Vegeta nodded to Nappa who, while a bit miffed at being called the weakest, was eager to get to cracking heads.

"Alright! Which of you puny earthlings wants a go with the mighty Nappa?" he called out to them.

"Nappa remember not to kill the Namek. He's the one that knows about the dragonballs, so don't fuck it up." Amary reminded him. Remembering the outburst from earlier that destroyed the city.

"Yeah, yeah I hear ya!" Nappa assured her, then marched out to the earthlings.

"Alright, so who's first?... How about you!?" He roared as he charged at a shocked Krillin.

However, Piccolo then struck Nappa in the side, and with surprising force.

He then followed the attack up with a series of punches, and kicks that sent the saiyan flying into a rocky bluff.

"How about no?" Piccolo asked panting.

"Alright Piccolo!" Tien praised.

"Yeah! You show em!" Chiaotzu backed him up.

"Way to go Mr Piccolo!" Gohan was proud of his master.

"'grrrrrrr!' Why you trash!" Nappa pulled himself from the dent in the rock.

Piccolo turned to him, and gave the 'come at me' gesture, aggravating Nappa.

"Why you!" Nappa ran back at the Namek, and began a brawl.

Nappa was still stronger than Piccolo, but the namek was the only one that had his head cool, and was able to dodge most of the giants strikes.

"Interesting. Looks like the namek can actually stand up to Nappa." Vegeta said, stating the obvious.

"It wouldn't be like that if that brute would just keep his head clear…" Amary added.

Nappa then caught Piccolo off guard by punching the ground, shattering the earth before him, setting Piccolo off balance, opening him up to a series of devastating strikes that threw him back to his allies.

"You were just getting lucky you hear me! None of you can stand up to me! 'rrrraaaarrrrggghhh!'" Nappa stated before charging his energy.

This unsettled the Z Warriors, who all backed up a bit, Gohan especially.

"Gohan! Don't let your enemy set you off balance! Stand firm." Piccolo scolded his student.

"A-Alright!" Gohan did his best to steady himself.

"' **rrrraaaarrrrggghhh**!" Nappa kept shouting as bioelectricity danced around his body, and expanded outwards before exploding outwards.

"Here I come!" Nappa shouted before charging at the namek again.

They began a brawl that sent shockwaves across the wasteland. This time though, Piccolo was having a harder time keeping up.

He was knocked out of the brawl by a blow to the gut.

"'rrrragh'!" Nappa charged right back at the unprepared Piccolo, and sent him spiraling to the ground with a haymaker to the face.

Piccolo tried picking himself back up, but couldn't do so in time to dodge a kick to the side that flipped him onto his back.

" **DIE**!" Nappa commanded as he readied a blast in his hand to end the namek, but was stopped when Gohan slammed into his head with a kick.

"Good work Gohan." Piccolo praised his student who was happy with it, but their moment was interrupted when Nappa came back, clearly pissed off.

"You little runt!" he tried to attack Gohan, but Piccolo wasn't going to stand around for it, and intercepted the saiyan halfway with a kick the took his legs out from under him.

Nappa ended up eating dirt for a moment before correcting himself, and staring down the namek.

"Fine then. Just for that your death will be slow and painful! 'gaaarrrh'!" He was then hit by a small blast that came from one of the saiyan's. The one called Amary.

"Stay focused Nappa! We need the green one **alive** remember?" she glared at him, which felt like a splash of cold water to the larger saiyan.

"Y-yes ma'am." he hung his head resigned.

" _She must be much stronger if this guy is just kowtowing to her like this. I might need to prolong this fight until Goku, or Hiro arrive…"_ Piccolo thought as he took back up his fighting stance.

"'haaaaaa **aaaaaarrrggghhh**!" Nappa roared, and refocused his energy. His head was in the game now, he's just become that much more dangerous.

Nappa then charged back in at Piccolo, who did what he could, but could only withstand the onslaught for so long.

They separated for a moment, preparing to go back in when Piccolo stopped himself, and looked back in the direction of Kami's Lookout.

"Is that… Hiro? How did he become this powerful?" he asked shocked at what he was feeling.

The others tried sensing it out too, and was shocked by the power they were sensing.

"No way! Is that really Hiro?" Gohan asked, not believing his senses.

"Hey! Don't ignore me!" Nappa was about to punish the namek for his insolence when Vegeta called out to him.

"Hold on Nappa. I want to see if they can actually sense power levels." he picked his scouter off the ground, and searched for a massive power level. It didn't take long for him to find it- and be surprised by its power.

"Well Vegeta? What's the verdict?" Amary asked him, curious herself.

"There's a **massive** power level in that direction." he pointed over to the Lookout. "I can't get it accurate at this range but… it's at least at six thousand…" he added, surprising his companions.

"Six thousand? On **this** mudball? That, I have to see…" Amary found herself excited to fight such a power. Especially if they were still hiding their power like the rest of these earthlings were.

The fight picked back up again when an impatient Nappa charged right back in, and began a brawl with Piccolo.

It ended however, with Piccolo surprising everyone by feinting his foe with an after image that paved the way for a strike to the ribcage that left Nappa bleeding, and falling down on his back. This surprise injury taking its toll.

"W-What? How did such a weakling… 'cough'... overpower me like this?" he tried to get up, but found that he couldn't when Piccolo stepped on his chest.

Piccolo had clearly taken on some injuries as well. That is, if the ripped gi, broken ribs, and bleeding from the mouth were of any indication.

"This ought to teach you not to underestimate earth!" Piccolo scolded him before preparing a blast to end the saiyan's life.

The other saiyan's were shocked by this sudden change in fortune for Nappa.

"That damn fool. How could he let himself be bested like this?" Amary asked no one in particular before moving to help her comrade, before Vegeta stopped her.

"No. If he can't handle these weaklings then we have no use for him." Vegeta said, watching the scene.

Amary looked at her brother shocked. The saibamen were one thing, but Nappa?

"What!? What are you talking about!? He's one of us!" she asked her brother, who held out his arm to stop her.

"Nappa should have known not to underestimate his opponent after the saibamen, and he continued to blunder, after blunder. If he's too foolish to learn from his mistakes then he has no place among us." the prince stated coldly, scaring his sister some.

" _I knew he was callous, but to one of our own people?"_ this was harsh by his standards!

"Now die!" Piccolo prepared to fire his special beam cannon at a terrified Nappa, but suddenly stopped when he coughed up blood.

"'huh?' Mr Piccolo?" Gohan looked to his sensei worried, then shocked when his master collapsed on his hands, and knees, coughing up blood to the ground.

"K-Kami?" Piccolo muttered out in shock as he looked in the direction of the lookout.

"Piccolo! What's wrong!?" Krillin tried getting to his ally who fell to the ground.

Gohan got to his master first, asking him what was wrong, panic clear in his voice.

"G-Gohan… listen to me." he silenced his student for just a moment.

"You… you've done me proud today. Stay strong kid." he said solemnly as he began fading out of existence.

"Pi… Piccolo? Please get up. You can't go. Not now." Gohan realized what was happening, and quietly begged his master not to go. Tears welling up.

"Gohan… you have to be strong on your own now. I know you can do it. Just.. believe in…" he couldn't finish his sentence as he disappeared completely.

Silence reigned for a few moments. The shock of what just happened even had the saiyan's all either in confusion, or respect for the moment.

The Z Warriors couldn't believe their eyes. What just happened?

"Piccolo? No don't go! No… **Noooooo!** " young Gohan cried out, hoping this wasn't true.

"This… this can't be happening!" Krillin stood there, mouth agape in disbelief.

"What happened? He was winning wasn't he?" Chiaotzu asked his friend, who was trying to process the end of the fight.

"He said… Kami… something must have happened at the lookout!" Tien realized, looking back as the lookout, sensing the area out.

That's when he noticed something was really off.

That power they sensed was Hiro? There were two of them.

One of them however, had a sinister feeling to it that gave Shinhan chills.

What the **hell** was happening over there!?

* * *

 _Moments earlier…_

 _Kami's Lookout…_

Kami was feeling elated. Piccolo seemed to be gaining an upper hand on his opponent.

All was going well so far. All damage done could be repaired by the dragonballs, and Goku, and Hiro would be here soon enough to handle the more powerful saiyan's. Everything would be fine in the end.

Speaking of Hiro, the doors to the Hyperbolic Time Chamber had finally opened moments ago, revealing a power that gave even this 'Vegeta' a run for his zeni.

In fact, here he comes now.

"Ah, Hiro good. This battle might be settled easier than I thought." Kami was relieved to have seen that this kind of power was on their side now when he was suddenly overcome by a feeling of dread.

"Don't worry Kami-" his name was punctuated by a ki blade, stabbing him through the chest, "-everything is going **exactly** as planned."

Kami summoned the strength to look at his assaulter. He looked like Hiro, but his energy, his eyes, his heart, they were **all** off.

He then ripped out the blade from Kami's chest, letting the earth's guardian fall to the ground in a slump.

"And now, my revolution begins…" 'Hiro' said ominously before taking off for an unknown destination.

* * *

 **Power Levels-**

 **Piccolo- 4,000**

 **Gohan- 2,000**

 **Hiro (HBTC)- 6,000**

 **'Hiro'- ?**

 **Nappa- 5,000**

 **Nappa (Full Power)- 7,000**

 **Amary- 10,500**

 **Amary (Full Power)- 14,000**

 **Vegeta- 18,000**

 **Vegeta (Full Power)- 22,000**

 **Humans- All same as Cannon**


	13. Yin, meet Yang

**DragonBall Out of Place**

 **AN-**

 **Flameclawsxx- Yeeeeessss, your frustration fuels me… 'muhahahahaha!'**

 **And thank you for giving him a chance.**

 **karadsumet- Well, I can't please everybody. Good luck, and good day to ya.**

 **swordworks- All of my OC'S have backstories. Hiro, Amary, 'Dark Hiro', and those yet to come. I don't add a character if they don't have one. I just don't reveal it all in their first chapter. Funny you should say so though, because this entire chapter is supposed to be exposition on the subject. I just don't want to reveal everything at once, as it would take away from the story, we're still only in the first few chapters mind you.**

 **And wow, a ton of hate for the new guy, and he's barely even started his plotline. Is it something about him that has people pissed? The fact that I'm adding a few new characters to the story? Help me out here, what exactly is wrong with him? Can you at least give him a chance first? I haven't even explained who or what he really is yet, just that he was something inside Hiro that was vaguely evil.**

 _Chapter 13- Yin, meet Yang..._

 _Last time on Dragonball Out of Place…_

 _The battle for earth has begun! After the destruction of an entire city the saiyans began to fight the earth's heroes in one on one battles. One of which cost Yamcha his life._

 _However, just as Piccolo was gaining the upper hand on Nappa, Kami was brutally murdered by a Hiro look alike. Who is this Dark Hiro? How will the Z warriors survive without Piccolo? Will Goku arrive in time to save the day?_

 _The story continues..._

* * *

 _Hyperbolic Time Chamber..._

 _Month 2…_

These two months, had been absolute **hell**.

The moment I stepped outside the… living room? I could barely stand.

The gravity was crushing. How could these guys use training under this all the time!?

 _Because they aren't a bunch of weaklings. Well, some of them..._

" _Shut_ _ **up.**_ _"_ ignoring the voice in my head was becoming increasingly impossible.

Complete solitude for over a month would make any conversation hard to ignore.

So, so far I'd spent these months just trying to move. That was a challenge in of itself.

I could barely move a few feet from the entrance, let alone train with the other hazards deeper within.

But, there was evidence that it was working.

Almost every day there was a slight improvement in my ability to move.

I could go out there for longer, move around more, and actually try to do more than attempt a leisurely stroll.

* * *

 _Month 5…_

"'Haaa!'" I threw a punch at an imaginary opponent. Greatly straining myself in the process.

I was drenched in sweat. The heat in this part of the chamber making it almost unbearable, but I carried on. I had to. The others depended on me.

 _Do they? They've done just fine without you before. What makes you think the-_

" **Shut up.** _"_ I ordered the part of me that had become more, and more insistent of late. And annoying.

I was finally able to walk outside the entrance without collapsing. This gave me the freedom to attempt methods of training that were staples in this series, image training especially.

I pretended to fight against Vegeta, Nappa, and a shadowy figure that I tried to morph into what I think the other saiyan was. I had no way of knowing whether it was accurate or not, but I do what I can.

Still, this place played hell on my body. If it weren't for the last year, and a half of training I think I'd be long dead by now.

Finally having enough for the day, I nearly collapsed before making my way over to the entrance. My only calm in this storm.

* * *

 _Month 8..._

"'AAAAACCCCHHHHHOOOOO!'" a massive sneeze echoed through the void, giving life to the emptiness.

"What the hell? Why do I feel so cold all of a sudden?" I asked myself. Feeling a deep, unsettling shiver. "And why am I suddenly overcome by this feeling of dread?"

 _The only time we've ever felt like this was… ' shudder '_

"When Chi-Chi got pissed at me and Goku for accidentally breaking the roof of the barn during training…" I then thought briefly that somehow this was that thing that happens in an anime when a character can feel a woman's rage telepathically for no inexplicable reason. But no, this is real life, not an anime... Right?

" _What could Chi-Chi be mad about with me anyway? It's not like I-"_

 _Kidnapped her son or anything. I mean, that would just be wrong. Hell, some might even say evil. In fact, back home I feel like you and Piccolo would be on_ _ **several**_ _lists now._

 _But don't worry, I'm sure Chi-Chi would be very understanding, and forgiving about this entire situation, and will let it slide after this whole saiyan invasion business blows over._

"... I've made a terrible mistake."

* * *

 _Month 10…_

"Thirty-four-thousand…Thirty-four-thousand-one...Thirty-four 'gah'!" I collapsed on to the ground. Finally out of energy for the 'day'.

 _Now_ _ **that**_ _looked like it hurts._

" _No shit?"_ It took five months, but I've begun 'speaking' to the voice again. Otherwise the sheer loneliness would drive me more insane than I already seem to be.

I tried crawling back to the entrance, all the while listening to my greatest detractor.

 _Why are you even fighting for these people? What makes it worth all the pain?_ I scoffed at this question.

" _They're my friends. Why wouldn't I fight for them?"_

 _Friends? You barely even know most of them. At least… not personally. For most of your life they've been nothing but characters on a show. And most of the time they've been nothing but a joke. Out of almost everyone in the world, no one has Yamcha as their favorite character because he is just so weak, and pointless. The same can be said of all of the humans. Why do you pretend you fight for them when they aren't even real people to you?_

" _Of course they're real people! And strength doesn't matter in friendship."_

 _You still haven't told me why you fight for them._

" _Because they'll die without me!"_

 _I thought you were hoping some of them would die?_ That touched a nerve of anger in me.

" _ **No!**_ _I need Piccolo to die. Not because I don't care, but because we_ _ **need**_ _to go to Namek."_

 _Are you that sure he needs to die? You could simply tell them that they need to go to Namek-Ohwait! You don't want to tell anyone the truth about who… about_ _ **what**_ _you are._ I don't know why, but that threw me off somehow.

" _Y-Yeah, I mean… how could they believe me? 'Oh, hey guys! Just wanted to let you know that I know about the future and we need to go to space to stop an evil Lizard dude from getting immortality. BTW Gohan will become the strongest in the universe but wont do crap with it!; I'm sure_ _ **that**_ _explanation will pass scrutiny."_

 _Are you sure that's your reason? Or are you afraid about being seen as a fake? That that bravery you try to show is all a facade. Set in place because you know how the fight will go. I wonder what would happen if you were put in a situation were you didn't know what was going to happen…_

" _I'd pull through, just like everyone else would!"_ I say that, but there was a hint of uncertainty in it.

 _No, not like everyone else would. I can see you becoming a nervous wreck the moment things go wrong. You did it before actually! All it took was a little push from me and you showed your true colors. Goku did his best to inspire, and lift up like he always does, but without him you'd have certainly fallen apart. For that brief moment, you acted like the being you truly are._

" _Yeah, so I was afraid for a little while. So what? It's only human to be afraid of death. There's no shame in that."_

 _Human? 'Hehehe' I'm not talking about your 'humanity', or lack thereof at this point Hiro. I'm trying to tell you that you're a coward._

" _Coward?"_

 _You lie to those you call 'friends' hoping to save your own worthless skin. You fall apart when things start getting rough for you. And you care absolutely nothing for those you claim to hold close._

" _Screw you! I'd do anything for the people I care about!"_

 _Well… that might be true… if you had anyone you care about, besides yourself that is. And I can prove that much. Want to know why?_ I'd been humoring him so far.

 _Because not once, in your entire year, and a half that you've been here, have you ever even wondered if your family was ok._ I was stunned fo just a moment trying to process that.

" _Of… Of course I have! I just… can't really remember them that well…"_

 _And just what do you remember? The events of an anime? That's a bit hollow if you ask me._

" _I didn't get to choose what to remember!"_

 _But you could have chosen to_ _ **try**_ _to think back on it. You didn't even make the attempt! All you tried to remember was the show. How could you claim to care about them if you didn't even try to remember? How could you claim to care about anyone if_ _ **this**_ _is how you think about your family?_

" _I..._ **Shut up!** " I demanded as I used all mental techniques I was aware of to shove him back.

 _Silence me all you want Hiro. You know I'm telling you the truth…_ His voice receded.

I tried to calm myself down for a while. It was now that I realized that all that time I'd been standing only meters away from the entrance.

I stepped back into the only normal place in the chamber, and felt the massive weight lift off my shoulders for a bit.

" _That bastard… I can't let him in again. Everytime he just… he's trying to mess me up. I_ _ **won't**_ _let him!"_ I decreed to myself, and got ready to spend the next week bolstering my mental defenses.

* * *

 _Month 11…_

I was standing absolutely still. No motion, no indication of whether I was even conscious.

Then, all of a sudden-

"'Haaaaah!'" my body glowed for a moment, then split up. I had made a perfectly identical clone of myself using multiform.

I used this technique every once in a while in here to train at a true physical opponent. And this was no exception.

We walked twenty spaces away from each other, turned to each other, and fazed out.

'Bang'

' **Bang'**

' **BANG'**

The clashes were explosive. The sound potentially resounding for miles in here.

Each time I threw a punch my other self matched it in the same place, resulting in our fists hitting each other every time.

I could feel the force moving through my arms. A punch that could reduce concrete to a fine powder now gave me a rush unlike any I once had before.

I met every fist, and kick with one of my own.

We separated, and fired a flurry of ki blasts at each other. Occasionally they'd hit each other, resulting in building sized explosions.

We fazed out once again, and managed to hit one another in the face, pulled away, backflipped, and charged back in.

The fight lasted a good three hours before I was once again covered in bruises and blood.

I was tired out, and ready to turn in.

It was only one more week before I had to leave anyway. I was more than ready to escape this endless void of loneliness, so I wouldn't want to be to banged up if the saiyans had arrived while I was in here, After this experience I was never going to ask for time to myself **ever** again.

"Alright, that's enough for today. Man… I really need a showe- 'gah!'!" I was stopped when my clone charged backin and punched me in the face, making be fly back for a bit.

I caught myself, and held onto the side of my face that had been punched. That's when I noticed the clone coming back for more.

"What the hell!? Stop!" I demanded before it tried attacking me again. I was caught off guard again, and could barely defend myself from a series of attacks that ended in a punch in the gut that knocked me back some more.

I stopped myself, and readied a defensive stance. The clone stopped for a moment to glare at me, then took a moment to examine it's… **my** body. And scared me when it finally spoke.

"'hm', not as much power as I **planned** to steal, but… I'll work with it." Clones weren't supposed to speak!

"How the hell are-... **No!** " I realized the problem.

"Hm, you figured it out this quickly then?" it asked with a smirk.

"How is this possible? How did you…" I asked dumbfounded as he chuckled.

"Steal your clone? I always could have. I always could have forced you into the deeper recesses of my mind as well anytime I wanted to, but this way is simply much more… well, practical." it explained, and formed a fighting stance that was entirely unlike my own. His seemed more… graceful almost.

He fazed out, and appeared right in my face with a hand chop that I barely blocked with my forearm.

I pushed him off, and followed up with a point blank ki blast that he swiftly dodged, and answered by hitting a pressure point to my side, following with an uppercut to my jaw, sending me back.

I didn't catch myself in time to stop him from fazing right in front of me with another attack ready. Although, I blocked it, it sent me flying into the air.

I was able to stop myself this time, and reform into a more defensive stance.

"What are you planning? Why do all this?" I tried to extract information out of this.

"You mean… Why would I want a body of my own? Or try to bring you down?" he looked up at me with feigned confusion.

"Both!" I demanded.

"Well, the first should be obvious you fool. Who doesn't want a sense of self control? Who doesn't want to be more than just a mean imaginary friend? As for the second… well… to keep it short, I wanted to have all of the power your body provided. That damn saiyan stopped me from doing what was needed, but this is what plan B's are for, no?" he explained.

"So… that feeling of pressure… you trying to get me to give up, that was you trying to take over?" It began to make some sense.

"Yes, but to be honest, this seems much more practical now that I think on it. After all, you forced me out last time. Why would it be any different now?" he said confusing me.

The confusion was enough to distract me enough for him to charge back in, and hit me with a few extra blows, some of which I parried, and struck back a few times, but he saw right through my attacks.

"Your attacks are reflective of you. They are slow, brutish, and with little skill." he said casually as he evaded my offence. And struck back with a palm strike to my face.

I pulled back, only for a moment, and fazed out before appearing right in front of him again.

However, he was ready, he grabbed my fist, and flipped me over him, and onto the ground with a 'thud'. He then punched me several times in the gut, the face, and tried the neck before I swiveled around, taking his legs out from under him before backflipping twice away.

I reformed my fighting stance, and we both began pacing around, moving around like a circle was between us.

"What do you mean last time?" I asked as we circled around.

"Oh, yes… you don't remember do you? Of course you don't, I saw to that." he said, making me uncomfortable with how he seems to have been messing with my head.

"You see, 'Hiro', **I'm** the reason you're here." he said, surprising me.

"How?" I demanded.

"Well… I'm not going to explain the full story **now** , but let's just say… those foolish saiyans missed a spot. And now **you** must pay the price."

"You're only making less and less sense. Just **Who** , **Are** , **You**!?" I demanded an explanation, but only got some snarky laughter.

"Well… what kind of 'villain' would I be if I just gave you all the answers right away? That's how most of us lose in the end, is it not? Telling the 'hero' exactly who we are, what our plan is, and how we can be stopped? Well… surprise! This is a different kind of story. Because, thanks to you, I got to learn from the mistakes I would have made... That I have made. Thanks to you, I'm going to put my plans into motion with more… subtlety"

"'Tch' excuse me for not being too happy about that…. But you still haven't explained much." I told him, to which he laughed.

"Well, I'll give you this much, since it doesn't help your feeble mind much, but I'll say that all this happened because I should have been more careful about what I wished for. But now, that's what I'll leave you with."

"You must be more crazy than you look if you think you're getting away!" I told him with confidence.

"You think you can stop me?" he asked, amused.

"I'll die trying. Last thing those guys need is **you** muking up an already crappy situation." just **one** extra villain was enough for now please.

"As much as I'd like to kill you for essentially keeping me trapped for over twenty years… no, I can't have you dead just yet. I still need you." he admitted reluctantly.

"And why is that?"

"A few reasons. First being, we've been together so long, it would be like killing off a part of myself, and… I need you… your going to help find my answer."

"I'm not helping you with a **damn** thing!" I rushed him, but to no avail, as he fazed out, and delivered a blow to my face that sent me to the ground **hard**. He the walked over to me, and planted a boot on my back that forced me to stay down.

"Oh, but you will Hiro. Whether you know it or not." he charged a blast, and fired point blank.

By the time the smoke cleared, it revealed that I was bruised, and broken, barely able to move. And that bastard was just standing there, looking at me like something he scraped off his boot.

"Like I said, I need you, **for now.** So, I'll leave you with this much. When you see me again, and I've set my plans in motion, I'll make it all clear to you. That should hold you over, yes?" He turned to leave the chamber, and stopped at the entrance to look at me crawling to him.

" **Who** the **hell** are you!?" I needed to know.

He considered it for a moment, looking deep in thought.

"...Given how we both have changed much since you came to this word, and how you've adopted a new name, you can call me… Yaku." he opened the door to the chamber before saying one last thing.

"'heh', don't worry Hiro, this is only the beginning of the end." he walked out of the room, closing the door behind him with a slam.

I tried to drag my broken body over to the bedroom. I carried in a few senzu's with me in case of emergency there, but it would take a while. It seemed so far away now...

I pulled myself up to the door after more than a minute, and used it to support myself as I pulled myself up, and opened it. Revealing the room that had been my resting place for over a year.

Luckily, I was able to make it over to the nightstand where I kept the miracle beans before collapsing again.

When I checked inside I saw with great elation that there was one left.

" _Thank Kami!"_ I Wolfed one of them down and ran for the exit as my body was being pulled together.

* * *

I caught up to 'Yaku' in time to see him flying away from a now dead Kami.

"Get back here!" I demanded as I tried to give chase, but was stopped when Kami, still somehow alive, grabbed my leg as I was about to take off.

"N-No, wait!" I turned to him with a worried expression on my face.

"Kami, let me go! I have to stop him! There's no telling what he'll do if I let him go free." I told him.

"No, but you do know what the saiyan's will do if Piccolo isn't there to stop them." he told me, gaining some confusion from me.

"Saiyan's? What are you… oh shit." I took a moment to sense out the situation on the earth, and realized the problem.

The saiyan's arrived while I was in the Time Chamber.

And if Kami dies, so does Piccolo.

And if Piccolo dies this early… they're all fucked.

I then turned to the direction Yaku was going only to find him faxing out beyond my ki sensing range.

" _Damnit! Where the hell did he go?"_

"Listen Hiro. I don't have long. Please, save the others 'cough' 'cough', They need you." he told me as he began to loosen his grip.

I was torn. That damn bastard had really gotten to me, and I'd be damned if I just… let him go.

But, Kami was right. I couldn't just leave the others to the saiyan's.

" _I'll just have to deal with it later."_ I realized, and I then told the guardian-

"...Fine, I'll go for the saiyan's." I said through gritted teeth.

"Thank you…" was the last thing that he got out before he finally passed.

It was… strange, watching him die. I felt, ashamed that I had basically allowed this to happen. And now I'm letting the perpetrator get away.

I shook it off. I had an objective to focus on.

I laid Kami down into a more dignified position, released my power, and blasted off in the direction of the largest power levels I could sense, the saiyans.

" _I only hope I can make it in time…"_

* * *

 _Meanwhile..._

 _Miles away…_

"Well, they were easy enough to lose. Maybe I gave him too much credit." Yaaku mused to himself as he watched Hiro fly off in the exact **opposite** direction.

"I suppose it's not like he could have done anything to stop me if he did see me though, so I'll give him points for pragmatism… well, time to move. Schemes to cook, plots to form, and all that." he said to no one in particular when he was startled by a shout.

"Hold it right there!" the , causing Yaku to turn to the source to see none other than-

"Trunks! I was wondering if you'd show up." Yaku said, not looking worried at the super saiyan standing in front of him that was looking none too friendly.

This Trunks was wearing a heavy overcoat, as opposed to his usual CC signiad jacket, which was a dead giveaway to who this Trunks worked for.

"You were expecting me?" Trunks asked surprised.

"Well, to be honest, I was counting on it. Just wasn't expecting you to be here this quickly." Yaku told him smugly.

"Enough of this! Who are you? And what are you doing here?" Trunks moved to grab his sword if this guy tried anything.

"As for who I am… for now, you can call me Yaku, and as for what I'm doing here…" Yaku charged a bit of energy, putting Trunks on edge, "...I'm waiting for you, **SOLAR FLARE**!"

Blinding light obstructed Trunks vision, he tried to get that bright light out of his eyes as he readied a fighting stance, expecting a full frontal attack that never came.

When the blindness faded, Trunks opened his eyes to see Yaku nowhere to be found.

He swiveled his head around, expecting an attack, but what he found instead shocked, and immediately embarrassed him.

Yaku had stolen the capsule containing Trunks time machine right from his coat, released it, and was now taking off towards an unknown destination.

"No! Stop!" Trunks blasted over to his time machine at his top speed, but didn't make it in time.

Yaku waved sarcastically at Trunks who arrived just too late to stop the machine from disappearing, and leaving Trunks there.

"Hello!? Trunks? What happened? There was a ton of static there for a moment." the female voice from earlier called to him in his earpiece.

Trunks was too embarrassed, and exasperated at what just happened to explain what jus happened to the voice. And after a few moments of just standing there he answered,

"We… We may have a problem."

* * *

 **By the way, in case any of you might have been wondering, I've decided who my OC's would be voiced by if they were actually in the series.**

 **Hiro would be Raphael Sbarge (AKA- Carth Onasi- SWKOTOR, Delta 62- Star Wars Republic Commando, Kaiden Alenko- Mass Effect, Michael Jones- Star Trek: Voyager, ETC)**

 **Amary would be voiced by Michelle Ruff (AKA- Sinon- SAO2, Luna Cat- Sailor Moon, Jill Valentine- Resident Evil: Operation Raccoon City, Sasame Fuma- Naruto, ETC)**

 **Also, another big thing, I was surfing around one day and found an image of a saiyan woman that looked exactly how I imagined Amary would, just with slightly larger hair, Take a look!**

 **wiki/Yasai_Clan**

* * *

 _Omake_

 **Sword Art Online: Lost Echoes**

"Tell me… was it worth it?" my voice echoed out across the room. A ruby-gold throne room, lit up by windows letting in a small amount of light. Making most of the room dark.

"So many people, so many lives… for this? For a shadow?" footsteps slowly echoed out across the room as the voice approached a hooded figure.

"Tell me, was this waste of life… worth it to you?"

"My friends," a red armoured samurai, a giant axe wielding merchant, a dragon tamer, among others appeared to fade in, like ghosts, but were blown away like dust as I walked them by.

"My family," the black swordsman, the lightning strike, the moonlight black cats, all appeared, staring at me, judging me before fading away as well.

"My…" I couldn't bring myself to look into the eyes of one final figure, one that looked at me like how one would a killer.

"I **need** to know. I have a **right** to know. Was this all worth it to you Kayaba?" the hooded figure stared at me as I drew my blade. A katana, with an intricate pattern to the blade, it's silver figure reflecting the little light that got in, revealing my brown eyes.

Kayaba Akihiko pulled down his hood, revealing what might have been his first real emotion that he's shown in a while. Resignation.

He drew his blade, and readied his shield, and said,

"I'll know soon enough."

And the battle for the fate of Aincrad began.


	14. Nappa's Comeback! Where are you Goku?

**DragonBall Out of Place**

 **AN-**

 **StringofRandomNumbers- Yeah, I think I might have settled on the Amary pairing. I wasn't married to it when her background was being made or when she was being introduced, but the more I developed her story, the more I felt like it went well.**

 **Initially, I had other potential ideas for the pairing, including Android 21, but if I did her I feel like I would have to do her story arc too, which would have to take place quite far into the timeline to make alot of sense, and I feel wouldn't get the buildup it deserved. Another OC that would've been introduced during that Slug mini-arc was also considered but didn't make the cut. And another that would come during the Android Saga was thought of, but I thought Amary would just be best.**

 **For those of you who were hoping for a Bulma pairing, that isn't going to happen. I don't think she'd work well with Hiro, and I believe that she and Vegeta are a pair just to established for me to break up.**

 _Chapter 14- Nappa's Comeback! Where are you Goku?_

 _Last time on Dragonball Out of Place…_

 _The enemy within Hiro was revealed! The villain claimed to be the reason for Hiro's being in this world. Then after a vicious fight, he left, killed Kami, and stole Xeno Trunks time machine. For what reason? For what end goal? No one knows except Yaku._

 _Now, Gohan, and the others must face an angry Nappa. Will they be able to stop him?_

 _The battle continues now..._

* * *

 _Wasteland…_

Everyone was silent. Either in shock, or confusion of Piccolo's passing.

It was something that shouldn't have happened, but it did. And with the Namek gone, the Z Warriors chances of surviving fell with him.

Gohan was trying to collect himself in the aftermath, tears still falling, but was overcome by rage when Nappa gathered back the sense to speak.

"'hehehe' 'muhahahaha'! I guess Mr Big Green just couldn't stand up to the great Nappa! Sure showed him what a real warrior is like huh?" he boasted, mostly beyond happy to just be alive at this point.

"I suppose we can't punish him for it if the namek just died for no apparent reason. Can we?" Amary sighed, exasperated that they may have done all this for next to nothing.

"It's no matter. We're just going to have to go to planet Namek to find out about their dragonballs. It's not ideal, but it's better than nothing." Vegeta reasoned, not too worried about losing their chance at Immortality. After all, when they got immortality, they'd have all the time in the world.

"True, and the people there have been rumored to be stronger warriors than anyone here." the princess mused, beginning to become disappointed at the quality of their foes. Though still respective of their determination.

"Now now, don't be too worried. They **did** claim a more powerful team members on the way. Although… I'm beginning to think that they won't show up." Vegeta said, not pleased of the chronic boredom this planet produced.

"Are you already forgetting that power the scouter picked up? If nothing else six thousand should prove a challenge for Nappa." she reminded him.

But that was when they felt a power unlike any he had felt before arise from Gohan.

"Y-You… you killed him… you d-..." The boy was stuck between crying, and glaring.

"Aww, are you mad I killed your friend? Well, **tough** , cause he won't be the last to go!" Nappa continued to infuriate Gohan. But if he could sense power levels he certainly wouldn't be trying to anger the boy.

"- you damn **monster**!" Gohan's power exploded, and caught Nappa off guard with a headbutt to the gut. It caused him to keel over in pain as the child delivered a series of devastating rage fueled blows.

"Gohan?" Krillin, and the others were shocked by the power increase. Hell, even the other saiyan's were surprised by it.

"That runt… he's really packing some power." Amary noted.

"Indeed, this seems to be the power of a saiyan hybrid." Vegeta continued, gaining some confusion from her.

"It is said that some half breeds seem to have the potential to become incredibly powerful. Depending on the race involved that is. Apparently earthlings happen to be one of the better ones." he continued.

This was new information to Amary. Since she didn't receive the saiyan brainwashing as her companions she didn't receive the same information they did, as it basically served as a basic education for most saiyans as well, so she was always learning something new almost every mission.

" _You learn something new every day…"_ she realized.

Gohan's assault continued in a series of punches and kicks that dazed his enemy, and finished with an uppercut to the jaw that had Nappa stumbling back, followed up by an explosive kick in the stomach that sent Nappa to the ground on his back.

Gohan screamed as he charged his energy. An aura, colored red, like the rage deep within him just now brought out by the death of his master, exploded out of his body.

"' **rrrraaaarrrrggghhh' Masenko-Ha!** " Gohan yelled as he fired his golden ki blast at Nappa, who didn't have time to dodge.

"Wha-? 'gah'!" Nappa had no choice but to take on the attack, feeling pain unlike any he had felt on this planet.

The dust flowing out from the center of the blast only momentarily obscured the Z Warriors vision. Nappa wasn't dead, but he **definitely** felt that one.

By this point though, Gohan had spent most of his energy, and could only glare at the enraged saiyan as he caught his breath.

Nappa's armor now had a completely shattered shoulder blade, and a cracked abdominal region. He was also taking on clear signs of bruising.

"A little runt damaged me like this?" Nappa asked in disbelief. Then being overcome by his rage, went on the offensive again.

Nappa then fazed out faster than anyone could react, and delivered a blow that sent Gohan flying back.

"W-Why you little… 'gah'!" Nappa was about to charge a blast to fire at the disoriented Gohan. But then, Tien grabbed Gohan, and pulled him out of the way just in time, as Chiaotzu blasted him as a distraction.

"Nice try kid, but remember not to go charging in on your own right?" Tien told Gohan, who became embarrassed at having attacked on his own.

"Oh, uh… sorry Mr Tien. I just got really angry for a second." the boy admitted.

"Hey! You think you can walk away from attacking me?" Nappa glared at the warriors. He then charged right in for another attack that was matched head on by Tien, and Krillin.

Normally Nappa would be playing around with these guys, but now he was just too angry. Plus, his injuries from Piccolo, and Gohan made him realize that these guys weren't completely weak.

They were a blur to Gohan, who couldn't keep up without his anger enhancing his energy.

Moving around the background like a flurry of wind, and sound, they tore apart the earth as they went.

However, the humans couldn't keep up for long. Nappa slapped Krillin away from the fight, and through a rock formation near Gohan.

Chiaotzu took his place though. But couldn't keep up Krillin's pace.

"Damn… this guy's too much." Krillin commented as he was getting up.

Tien and Chiaotzu were a good pair however. And due to the partnership the two shared, were able to coordinate their attacks on the saiyan better than with Krillin.

Nappa ended up taking on more than a few hits, and was actually being forced into a more defensive strategy. One that he wasn't used to.

He was still **much** stronger, and faster than the humans though, and could certainly dish out more damage than he was taking.

Krillin had gotten up by now, and powered up what energy he could, and flew back into the attack.

Two on one was one thing, but at three Nappa was beginning to have trouble. And though he wouldn't admit it, he was beginning to have trouble.

Nappa roared as he used his energy to blow the humans back.

"'rrrraaaarrrrggghhh' you fools can't even touch me! Feel my full power!" he ran right back to a stumbling Chiaotzu who wasn't prepared for the attack, and took a punch to the jaw that forced his neck into a motion that resulted in an audible ' **SNAP** '.

His body flew across the battlefield uncontrollably until landing right in front of the other saiyan's motionless.

"C-Chiaotzu!" Tien screamed out in panic, seeing his best friend lie there with what sounded like a broken neck.

"Chiaotzu… no…" Krillin looked at the now dead body with shock.

Gohan was too stunned to move now. The fear building up within him.

"'Ha!' there goes number two. Don't worry though, you'll all be joining him soon enough!" Nappa boasted.

"You… you **bastard**!" Tien brought out all of his power. "Take this! **Ki-Ko-Ho!** " he fired his anger fueled blast at Nappa who wasn't paying attention until it was too late.

"'ahahaha-' what!?" Nappa screamed as the blast overcame him.

The dust that was kicked up blocked their view of the saiyan, so everyone held their breath.

The other saiyan's weren't worried though. Although Amary was amused at Nappa getting himself hurt.

Much to their disappointment however, the saiyan was still standing when it cleared up. Though he now looked worst for the wear.

His armor was chipped, and dented in places. He also seems to have taken on a few bruises from the blast.

"'grrr' damn you!" Nappa roared as he flew at high speed right at Tien to get revenge.

Nappa's face was one of pure rage. It terrified Gohan, and Krillin into inaction. Not that they were fast enough to stop him anyway.

Tien could just barely register the attack though, and could move out of the way just in time, causing Nappa to make a massive crater upon impact of the ground.

The vibrations sent Gohan into a stumble, and made Krillin back away to avoid it.

Tien then, in a fit of rage, fired a trio of his signature **Dodon Ray** at the saiyan. Unfortunately they only landed uselessly onto the general's armor.

"'grrr' damn you!" Nappa moved too quickly for Tien to block this time, and took a gut punch that caused him to keel over, and cough up blood.

Nappa kneed him away, and readied a blast to kill Tien.

"Tien move!" Krillin called out to his friend, but couldn't do anything to stop it.

" **Die!** " Nappa yelled as he threw his blast out to kill the human.

Tien tried to move, but didn't move fast enough to completely avoid the blast that took his arm.

"'arrrggghhh'!" Tien screamed as the pain overtook him. He was completely paralyzed by it.

"Hey look, he's been… disarmed!" Vegeta tried to make a joke, but only got a disappointed stare from his sister.

"... Why don't you just leave the bad jokes to me?" she just turned back to the fight.

"'heh', fool. You're going to die anyway! You should have just made it easier on yourself and just accepted it." Nappa scolded as he walked over to the human who was now going into shock.

"D-...Damn you…" was all Shinhan was able to get out before collapsing.

"'haha' **Die now**!" Nappa commanded Tien, who grit his teeth, knowing he didn't have the energy to move in time.

"Nappa! Move!" Amary called out to the Saiyan general, who turned to see a **Kienzan** come flying right for his face.

He only just barely moved in time to avoid losing his head, but still took a deep, painful cut to his cheek.

"'argh!' Who did this!?" he turned to see Krillin moving Tien away from the main battlefield.

Krillin placed Tien down somewhere a little out of the way.

"Here you go man. Stay down for a while, I should be able to hold him off for awhile… I hope…" the short man told Tien, who was trying some practiced breathing, and ki exercises to help with the damages he'd taken.

"Hey! You think you're so tough little man? Fine, I don't care if my kill order is a little mixed up. **C'mon**!" Nappa came running at Krillin in a blind rage.

" _Damnit… Goku, why aren't you here yet?"_ he asked himself in fear of facing Nappa alone.

" _But I know what he'd do if he_ **was** _here though, and I'll be damned if I just give up!"_

Krillin put on a determined expression though, and readied a fighting stance.

Krillin could work with a blind rage, and by keeping his head clear he was able to barely dodge Nappa's now predictable strikes.

Nappa fought like a brute. But his speed was difficult to keep up with.

Krillin could just barely dodge the attacks. But couldn't find an opening to strike back.

"Try all you want! I'm gonna take my time tearing you to shreds!" Nappa declared, rage clear in his voice.

Krillin couldn't keep it up for very long, and took several devastating blows that sent him spiraling across the field.

Nappa laughed as he slowly walked up to the human. Krillin was in no condition to stop him anymore.

"'hahaha!' I guess that was all you got huh? Don't worry, I'm getting bored, so I'll make your death quick!" Nappa gloated, and prepared a blast to end Krillin.

" _I-is this it?"_ Krillin closed his eyes expecting the end, but had his death put off when he heard someone shout-

" **KI-KO-HO!** " it was Tien, firing an attack with **all** of the energy he had left.

"What the- ' **gah** '!" Nappa wasn't prepared for the attack, and was covered in the energy.

"Tien! **No**!" Krillin knew that his friend wouldn't survive sending all of his energy out like that.

"That… was for you… I'll be with you soon Chiaotzu…" Tien said with his last breath, and fell to the ground dead.

"N-No…" Gohan was shaking, watching another person die.

"Tien… I told you to stay down… Goku! Hurry up and get here!" Krillin was beginning to panic himself, knowing that he was essentially the last person standing, and didn't have the power to do anything to stop the saiyan's.

He was then paralyzed by fear when he saw that Nappa was **still** in one piece.

"' **grrrrarrrrgggghhh!** Damnit! That guy actually got one in on me!?" Nappa actually felt that one.

He was now the proud owner of a number of new wounds, and bruises.

His armor was essentially in pieces. Very little of it actually remained.

"'haha!' Maybe this will serve as a reminder to you to pay more attention to your surroundings." Amary always found it funny seeing Nappa screw up when it **didn't** jeopardize the mission. With how stupid he was it was kinda like watching spacecat videos on Friezatube.

"Aw, come on! I could've sworn he was done for." Nappa actually seemed to pout.

"That's why you're supposed to double tap." she reminded him.

It was a rookie mistake really. If you want someone dead, you're supposed to blast em' just enough to leave the body, then if they're not there when the blast is over, they're **probably** fakin' it. If there still is a body afterwards, then they'll be either dead, or too damaged to stand up to you as you kill them right in front of their friends.

The moral being? Always be ready to deal with people that can stab you in the back.

She learned **that** lesson the hard way…

* * *

 _10 Years ago…_

 _Unknown planet…_

 _A young girl was standing in the middle of a burning alien village, hands covered in blood._

 _She was clearly exhausted, but that didn't deter her from glaring at a giant brute of an alien._

 _The smoke from the fires blocked most of her vision of him, and would ordinarily give him an ominous aura, but the girl was in no mood to be able to be afraid._

 _The alien was surprised at the saiyan child in front of him. By the_ **power** _she was displaying._

" _I always knew you were a monster. But to think you could be_ **this** _dangerous… I should have done this years ago!" he charged his attack, ready to kill the girl._

" _I'll… I'll_ _ **kill you**_ _for what you've done!" she screamed at him, ready to fight with all she had._

 _She ran at him at her top speed, and was about to hit him with a ki charged fist when she got hit in the back with a laser beam that put a hole through her chest._

 _She tumbled, and fell from the injury, landing just in front of her first enemy._

 _She turned her head to see a bruised man shakily holding a blaster right at her, but it fell out of his hand as he collapsed unconscious._

 _She was shocked, and angry. But mostly at herself now for letting this happen._

" _Well, it seems like this is the end for you Amary. When you get to hell, tell them Remin sent ya!" the man, now known as Remin aimed his blast at Amary, who could only glare at him._

 _But then, she saw something in the sky that only happened on this planet once every ten years._

 _Its full moon was in full view…_

* * *

So… completely normal procedure right?

She shook off the trip down memory lane. Not feeling like going on **that** field trip today.

"...Yeah, I guess you're right. I'll make extra sure that these last runts are dead." Nappa turned back to the humans who were shaking like leaves.

"Damnit… stay behind me Gohan!" Krillin called out to the hybrid, who he knew wasn't going to be able to fight.

"N-No! I'll fight with you!" Gohan put on a determined face. He wasn't going to let this bully scare him.

"'heh', Not like I can stop you. Alright! Stay close to me!" They both formed into their fighting stances as Nappa flew at them.

"'rrrraaaarrrrggghhh!'" the warriors braced for what they both felt might be their last stand.

Gohan flinched when it became clear that **he** was it's target.

But just as Nappa was about to land a hit on Gohan a hand grabbed Nappa's fist, blocking the attack with ease.

When Gohan looked to see who blocked it he became overcome with joy.

"Hiro!" Gohan called out to the now arrived reinforcement.

Hiro simply turned to Gohan. Clearly not strained by the effort of **crushing** Nappa's fist. Releasing a noise that sounded like cracking.

"So… what'd I miss guys?"

* * *

" _It looks like I made it just in time…"_ I realized as I turned to glare at the saiyan who was desperately trying to pull away.

I then pulled one of the oldest tricks in the book, and let go at the moment he heaved with all his strength. Causing him to go stumbling back, and creating a crater where he landed.

"Hiro? Thank Kami! I could've sworn we were toast there." Krillin said relieved.

"Yeah, I'm... sorry I'm late. I got held up. What did I miss exactly?" my expression turned grim at the sight before me. The corpses of all the Z Warriors I couldn't save.

" _Damnit… I couldn't save_ _ **anyone**_ _! Maybe Yaku was… No! I can't think like that! I can't let him win."_

"Me and Gohan are all that's left! And this guy is just too strong." he told me, making me turn to Nappa, who was now getting up. Stumbling in the process.

I also took a moment to look over at the other saiyan's, and saw Vegeta looking at me curiously, probably noticing the tail curled around my waist.

I was a bit surprised when I saw the third saiyan. They seemed to be a young woman, about twenty-ish, somewhat shorter than Vegeta. Her hair was long, and wild. And those eyes… they were black, like ebony, just like most saiyans, but there was a something to them that I couldn't help but be drawn int-

" _Head in the game Hiro! She's here to kill you, and all of your friends."_ I reminded myself and shook myself out of… whatever had just gotten into me.

"So… you're this 'Hiro' that we've been hearing about? Took you long enough." Vegeta said, looking like he was sizing me up.

"Sorry, I wasn't expecting you for a few more days, and let myself become preoccupied." I told him, then turned to the larger saiyan.

"'argh!' damnit! I'll get you for that!" Nappa called out, and got ready to attack again.

I wasn't impressed. Maybe at his full power he **could** have been something to worry about, but now I could sense that he was beneath me. After taking on so many injuries, and fighting all day he'd be a walk in the park in comparison to my foe earlier today.

"Well then, what are you waiting for?" I gave him a 'come at me bro!' gesture, infuriating him. He then ran in, roaring like a wildman, trying too hard to look intimidating.

If the other saiyan's knew how strong I was compared to their friend, they didn't let it show.

"Hiro move! He's too strong!" Gohan tried to warn me, but I wasn't showing any signs of worry.

Just as Nappa got close I fazed out, making him punch through my after image.

Everyone was confused for a moment, but that moment didn't last long when I fazed in too quickly for Nappa to react, and delivered a kick to the gut that had him coughing up blood. Possibly thanks to the new broken ribs he just got.

"'cough' 'cough', Wha-What the hell!?" was what the big saiyan got out as he stumbled back again.

"He- He's actually standing up to him?" Krillin couldn't believe what he was seeing.

"Yeah! Get him Hiro!" I had Gohan cheering me on now. And how could I let the kid down?

I fired a ki blast at Nappa that sent him flying back to the body of Yamcha. Reminding me **exactly** what this guy is responsible for.

I looked around, to see almost all of Earth's defenders dead. Chiaotzu, Tien, Yamcha, shreds of Piccolo's gi…

It invoked a kind of anger that I didn't know I had in me.

I **was** just going to hurt him enough so that he wouldn't be able to hurt anyone else, but now I was feeling something on a level that I had thought I never could.

 **Hate.**

"I'll **kill you** for what you've done." I threatened him. But despite my display of power he was too angry to back down.

"'grrr' Why you…" he was trying to shake of the pain in his hand.

* * *

"Well, well, well, it seems this Hiro is what he was cracked up to be." Vegeta commented. It was too early to say if he might want to think about including him into their group.

After all, due to fighting all day Vegeta was willing to admit that Nappa wouldn't be **entirely** at fault if he ended up losing.

Hiro was a saiyan though, and even though he is essentially commiting treason now, and with how few of their kind there was left, he deserved a chance to prove himself. That is, providing he wasn't foolish enough to defy them any further.

And thus, another question was raised. Who exactly was he? The records showed that only Kakarot was sent to this world, so who was he and how did he get here? He was too young to have come here of his own accord when planet Vegeta was destroyed.

And then there was this… Goku that they kept hearing about. If he was following this correctly, that man sounds like he might just be Kakarot, brother of that weakling Raditz.

That meant that they could bring two more saiyan's with them. Three if they could take that boy too, but he seemed like a coward, something Vegeta had had quite enough of when Raditz was with them.

It was a long shot from completely restoring their race, but a few low class saiyan's filling up their group could certainly prove useful.

But even in his weakened state, Nappa had completely trounced these earthlings, and was probably sitting on a power level of around four thousand or so. And thus he couldn't help but be curious...

"Amary, check your scouter. How strong is this 'Hiro'." he commanded.

She seemed zoned out however. Distracted by something, or by following her gaze he could tell **someone**.

" **Amary**!" he snapped, startling her out of her trance.

"'huh!?' What!?" she looked to him in confusion.

"Power level?" he asked, slightly annoyed.

"Mine's ten thousand five hundred remember?" she clearly wasn't paying attention at all.

" **His** power level!" he reminded, irritation becoming clear in his voice.

"Uh, oh right!" she stumbled around with the scouter, and by the time she put it back on the fight between Nappa, and Hiro was back on. With Hiro not even breaking a sweat as he kicked Nappa's ass.

It was taking longer for the device to register his power level when the two of them were brawling like this so it was taking a few extra seconds of awkward silence to load.

"... Something catch your eye?" Vegeta asked her in an out of character teasing voice.

"What do you mean?" she asked, completely oblivious.

"To be more specific, someone?" she then froze, fully realizing what he was implying.

"I-I have **no** idea **what** you're talking about! It was just… something else..." she stuttered out embarrassed, but then trailed off quietly. The last part barely even a whisper.

"That's a lot of yelling over nothing." the prince chuckled over it, then turned on his serious face again.

"So? Power level?" he reminded her as the numbers came in a few moments ago.

"It's… a solid seven thousand, but seeing as these earthlings can hide their power levels…" she let that implication hang for a moment, letting Vegeta soak it in.

"He's probably far stronger than he appears." he finished, now looking actually interested himself.

"Especially since he seems to be treating Nappa like you would a saibaman. Oh, and he's probably going to actually kill Nappa." the princess realized as the large man took a right hook to the face that sent him crashing through a rock formation.

"I should probably stop that." she told him, hoping that realizing just how out of his league Nappa was that her brother would be willing to let her step in.

"Perhaps. Let's see if Nappa shares your sentiment." he turned back to the fight- "Nappa!"

The big man paused as he was about to run in for another fruitless endeavor.

He was now clearly taking serious damage. Bruised, and bleeding, and looking like all sense had left him, his once good mood all gone.

"What!?" he asked, rage present in his voice.

"Watch your tone Nappa!" that snapped him out of his rage for a moment, "And Amary here thinks you're out of your league, and should let her step in. You've done enough. Pull back **now**." he said, although he seemed to already know Nappa's answer.

Amary was annoyed, as she knew that the phrasing that the prince put it in would make it hard for Nappa to stand back due to his pride.

" _Is he actually_ **trying** _to get Nappa killed?"_ She had to wonder.

"Like hell! I'm gonna teach this punk a lesson!" he just turned right back to Hiro, and carried on his attack.

"He's made his choice then." Vegeta said in a tone that sounded oddly… final.

* * *

This had gone easier than expected actually.

Nappa was a ton slower than me, weaker than me, and a lot dumber than me. And **that** was saying something.

He came in incredibly predictably. Befitting really, of a buffon like him.

I ducked under one of his tired haymaker's and punched him in the jaw, probably breaking it.

He was in something of a tantrum at the moment, and recovered quickly enough to send another flurry of useless punches my way. I avoided all of them with ease.

I was barely even trying at this point, so when he seemed to run low on steam, I just stopped.

He seemed more than happy to have an opening, and tried to throw a fist right for my face.

But, I was more than ready for him. Catching the fist with one hand, and once again crushing it. Resulting in a scream of pain from him.

Should I mention I'm barely putting in any effort?

He kneeled over, unable to take anymore pain. His adrenaline rush now subsiding.

"'arrrgghhh' let go!" he demanded, but didn't have anyway of enforcing his demand.

"Oh? Why should I?" I asked, eyebrow raised.

At this point Nappa could only gaze up at me in fear. Unable to think of a reason to get me to stop that wouldn't invoke Vegeta's wrath probably.

"That's what I thought." I blasted him point blank, sending him several meters back.

Nappa worked hard to get back up quickly. And turned to see me walking casually towards him.

He yelled out a war cry in desperation, and ran in with one final attack.

In the end though, it ended with me giving him a **bitch slap** that echoed across the wasteland.

"You think you're tough shit. That you're some great warrior." I punished another attempt of his to attack with a slap that sent him stumbling.

"But the second you come across someone stronger than you, someone that you don't completely overpower from the get go, you devolve into a toddler throwing a tantrum." I Sparta kicked him, moving him back a few more feet, with a few new cracked ribs as a souvenir.

"I could say I'm better than you in that regard, but honestly? Half the reason I'm about as **livid** as I am is because I just got my ass kicked, and am in need of some stress relief." I could see the fear present in his eyes as I slowly made my approach.

"But there **is** a difference between us." I raised my hand, with an open palm pointed to him. "I don't have to kill you to feel validated. In fact, I don't have to kill you at all. I think most of those brave warriors you've killed today would **want** me to spare you for some **asinine** reason about 'forgiveness', and how 'there's a good guy in all of us'. But do you know **why** I don't know if I want to kill you or not? Despite how angry you make me with your very presence? Despite the blood of **millions** on your hands alone? Despite how much I **hate** you?" an energy blast, formed in my hand. Deep blue in color, it may be the last thing Nappa ever sees

"Well? Tell me! Because I really want to know. I should be able to release this blast, take off your fucking head, and sleep like damned baby afterwards. Tell me why I shouldn't kill you." I demanded him. Nappa could only mumble out something sounding like-

"P-Please! I...I give up!" he begged, sounding pathetic.

"'sigh', really? Begging? How many people have begged **you** to stop? Can you even remember?" he just looked at me confused.

"I-It wasn't personal! It was always just the job! I… I was just following orders!" that last part made me more angry than before.

"Following orders huh? Funny then, how when you didn't like being ordered to stop you just came at me again, and again. That choice has always been yours. That choice to kill, and destroy. You've never shown, or deserved any mercy. And for that…" I was about to blast him into oblivion when I stopped.

I took a second to listen to myself, and how I was talking. This… this wasn't me. I don't kill people that can't fight back. Otherwise, I'd be just like this buffon.

No, not even that. This breaking people down, belittling them…

I sounded **just** like Yaku right now.

"... get the hell out of my sight." I powered down the blast. Confusing him, and everyone here.

"Well? Did you hear me? Move!" I shouted at him. Making him stumble over himself as he ran over to his allies.

"Hiro? What are you doing? He just killed everybody!" Krillin reminded me.

"Yeah, he did. But, he's beaten. Too weak to really fight back He's not a threat anymore. If I kill him now, I'll be just like him." I reasoned. Although, I couldn't help but feel that the argument felt weak.

"That!... sounds just like something Goku would say..." Krillin wanted to argue, but upon realizing just how Goku-like that sounded, decided against it.

"'heh', yeah, you're kinda right huh?" I realized, thinking on it.

* * *

"'sigh' This is just embarrassing." Amary mused as Nappa collapsed in front of them panting.

"I-I'm sorry! I should have listened to you sir's! Please forgive me!" Nappa begged. Probably realizing that the prince wouldn't take kindly to his cowardice.

Vegeta looked down at the begging General. Scowl present on his face.

"You damned fool Nappa." the prince offered a hand to let his ally up.

Nappa took it. Relief present on his face. But suddenly worried when he felt the pressure Vegeta was putting into it increased.

"Vegeta, what are you-" Amary was about to ask what he was up to, when to the surprise of everyone present, the prince threw Nappa into the air one handed, and blasted him.

"VEGETA! WHHHHYYYYYY!" Nappa quickly turned to dust. Shocking everyone.

"I have no use for such a pathetic weakling." Vegeta said without skipping a beat.

"Vegeta!? He-he was one of us! Have you gone crazy!?" Amary couldn't believe what she just saw.

"He disobeyed a direct order from me. We have no use for an idiot that can't follow orders." Vegeta told her. The answer still being unsatisfactory, she was about to argue back, but he turned to her with an angry expression.

"Are you going to start questioning me?" he said, stopping her words in her throat. They might be siblings, but when establishing power came into play, Vegeta was ruthless.

She might not have wanted Nappa to die, but she wasn't going to risk her own life over it.

"N-No. I won't." she said, eyes down.

"Good. Now, it looks like it's going to be your turn next. Be ready to fight." he said, making her turn to her opponent. Trying to force her head back into the game.

He wasn't as shocked at the development as everyone else was. Or at the very least, wasn't letting it show if he was. This 'Hiro' seemed to hold his cards close to his chest. He didn't really show anything off other than raw power here, so his true skill, or power was a wildcard.

But at the end of the day, he'd fall like the rest. It was only a matter of time.

" _After all, even if I die to him, no one can beat Vegeta. No one."_

* * *

 _Meanwhile…_

 _Snake Way…_

Goku was flying at his top speed back to King Yemma's place, and could already tell that he was running late, and that something was **very** wrong.

He could just tell somehow that something was off. He could only hope that he could get there in time to save everyone.

That's when he came across a familiar landmark.

"Princess Snakes Palace! I'm almost there! Just hang on guys!" he pushed out his energy at the highest it could go. He could just eat a senzu bean on the way to the battlefield to restore any lost energy

" _Don't give up guys! I'll be there soon!"_

* * *

 **Power Levels**

 **Nappa (Full Power)- 7,000**

 **Nappa (damaged/tired)- 5,340**

 **Gohan (Enraged)- 3,500**

 **Humans- (all same as cannon)**

 **Hiro (Relaxed)- 7,000**

 **Hiro (Full Power)- ?**

* * *

 **And hey! I was thinking it might be interested to show you guys the thought process that went into this. Sorta like showing the basic concepts that I went through before deciding on this. Would any of you be interested?**

 **Follow, Favorite, review!**


	15. Watch out Hiro!

**DragonBall Out of Place**

 **AN-**

 **Nexus Gem- No, that wasn't love at first sight. At least not for Amary. She was caught off guard by something he said, or at least the way he said it that sounded just like something in her flashback, and it distracted her for a moment. Vegeta was just teasing her. For Hiro though, it might have been. But any feelings like attraction have been covered up by anger, and hate for what they've done. A good guy doesn't fall for a villain overnight.**

 **Another thing, and spoiler warning, these two won't get together for a while. In fact, they're probably going to end up hating one another for a while. Although one could argue that's just how saiyan's flirt. At best, they're going to tolerate each other for a while until they come to an understanding. There probably won't even be anymore real romancing until the next saga.**

 **And no, I will NOT be doing a harem. I listed those women as examples of individuals that could have been the pairing. I think that harems are an example of poor writing, and a not very likely outcome. Especially in shows where the women involved are rather strong willed.**

 **I MIGHT bring in Android 21 for a filler arc, but beyond that I won't consider bringing her in. And she won't be part of a harem.**

 **flameclawsxx- In Super one of those tanks pulled Frieza back together when he was in pieces. Even though it was a more advanced model, I'd think a broken spine would be well within the current models ability to heal. I think Vegeta killed him in the original because he was a liability in that battlefield. He killed him here because he was being an utter embarrassment. Mostly because of how he acted towards the end (What with the begging for mercy and all), and how he disobeyed his orders (something he did in the Funimation dub that pissed off Vegeta too). Vegeta's killed for far less.**

 **narutoxasuna25- How could he know the Kaioken? He's never met anyone that can teach him how. If the Kaioken can just be learnt by anyone simply by seeing it done, all the humans on the show would be using it to stay relevant. Same for Hiro.**

 **And I think I already said my peace on shipping, and harems.**

 **Guest- Would you mind saying exactly what you think looks like a tumor here?**

 **It's a common problem with a lot of comments I get that say that my story sucks, but they don't say why. From this point on, I'm just going to ignore any negative comments unless they state a specific reason.**

 **BloodRaven46- Her name is based on the family that onions, chives, leeks, and garlic belong to, 'Amaryllidaceae'. I thought about it realizing that rather than a single vegetable, Vegeta's name basically covers the entire group, so I decided to have her name cover a large group too.**

 **In case you, or anyone else wonders, I based Hiro's name on Gohan reading manga that his grandfather snuck in. Gohan was inspired to name Hiro so because he looked kinda like Hiro Granger from the Beyblade manga, just with different colored hair. (Although the shape of which changed throughout training.)**

 **blazaboi- IDK, does Vegeta become relevant to the plot? Amary will contribute just as much as he does. Like I told swordworks, every character that I add to the story in a permanent fashion has a back story, and a character to develop. It's a criteria I have for even considering to add a character in the first place. Personally, I hate the idea of having a pairing just for the sake of having one.**

 **dspendragon125/Luke- Thank you.**

* * *

 _Chapter 15- Watch out Hiro! The Tiger Princess attacks!_

 _Last time on Dragonball Out of place…_

 _Hiro has arrived! After receiving some devastating losses thanks to the saiyan Nappa, the remaining Z warriors were saved when Hiro arrived, and began treating Nappa like a ragdoll._

 _When Nappa lost, Vegeta killed him out of annoyance, and embarrassment._

 _The battle for earth continues…_

* * *

 _Wasteland…_

Once again, shock fell onto the battlefield. Everyone came to realize what had happened.

I knew it could have happened. And I could have **tried** to prevent it. But I didn't, and I was ok with that, and I was **not** ok with that.

" _Just another thing to add to the list of things I need to work on…"_

"He-He just killed his own guy!?" Krillin couldn't believe it.

"'hmph', despite working together there is very little in the way of comradery between these people." I noted.

After a few moments the remaining saiyan's stopped their conversation and turned to me. I took it as my que to walk over.

"You guys head home. You're out of your league now." I told them much to their disappointment.

"No way! I'm not going to leave you! I'll fight with you." Gohan said determined.

"Yeah, I'm with Gohan. You can't take them both on on your own, let us help." Krillin asked of me, but I wasn't having it.

" **No**! If you stay here you'll only be putting yourselves in danger. Besides, I don't have to take them both on. Goku will be here in about three hours, and he can handle Vegeta." I told them, gaining some confused looks in the process.

"How do you know that though? And, wait... how did you know that guys name? You weren't here for that part!" Krillin realized, in are rare moment of paying close attention, making me freeze upon noticing my slip up.

"I… okay, I'll be honest here, mostly because I can't find a way to lie my way out of it. There's a lot of things that I know that I should have told you guys a while ago. Just trust me for a little while longer, I'll explain everything I do know once this is over. Just head over to Kame house, everyone should still be there." I told them feeling a bit ashamed that I had been lying to them for so long, but, the truth had to come out sooner or later.

Better now since I have basically allowed a new villain to run loose that they should probably all be made aware of. And I wasn't sure how to explain him without including most of what I know.

"... alright. I'm trusting you. Good luck Hiro. C'mon Gohan!" Krillin flew off in the right direction of Kame house.

Gohan hesitated for a second, and seemed torn.

"You too kid. You did good today, but it's my turn now." I told him, hoping it was enough to get him to move. But it wasn't.

"Hiro I… Mr. Piccolo wouldn't go... I can't let you fight them alone… I don't want you to die too!" he said, sounding disappointed with himself, and afraid for me.

This is when I remembered that this kid basically just had a father figure die. And now it probably looked like I was about to run off to die too. Can't say I blame him for feeling like that about now. I paused for a moment to think of my answer.

"Gohan… listen, you did everything you could, never doubt that. I'll be just fine, don't worry about me. Me and your dad will be home before dinner, just like how we did before **this** whole mess." I said, referring to how things were back when I lived at at the Son house one year, and one day in the HBTC ago.

I can remember it quite well, despite it being over a year ago.

* * *

 _Age 761, July 8th_

 _10 miles from Son Residence…_

"'gah'!" I was blown back into a tree, and just narrowly dodged another punch meant for me that ended up shattering the trunk.

I rolled out of the way as my opponent tried to follow up with another attack. I was still stuck on the defensive for nearly three minutes. This guy didn't know when to quit!

" _But neither do I!"_

 _Keep telling yourself that…_

I charged at my enemy, trying to turn it around with an all out attack. Brute Force might be my only choice here.

It didn't last long though, and I found myself on the ground after my foe slugged me in the jaw, sending down.

I rolled out of the way as my opponent fired a familiar deep blue energy beam, it impacted my former position, forming a crater.

"You're crazy, absolutely crazy if you thought that was 'going easy'." I told him as he gave his classic grin.

 _He's a saiyan. Such barbarism is in his DNA._

"Whops! Sorry! Guess I kinda got carried away here huh?" Goku had promised not to blast me into Oblivion until my ki defences became more reliable.

Say what you want about how awesome having saiyan DNA is, it can't protect you from a blast that can change landscapes if you're not trained to use it right.

"Eh, Don't worry about it. Ready to keep going?" I was.

I knew that in my life before that I would have never wanted to work out **this** hard. I'd always be sure to get some daily activity in that kept me from gaining weight, and kept me fairly healthy. But I was never trying to buff out. I never saw it as possible for me, at least without cheating on it.

But now, I'm growing muscle by the day. I guess my new Saiyan bio/neurology had come with the bonus of a newfound love for working out. That or a long-standing love for DBZ powers that I couldn't have before.

I think that if I could've flown, launched energy blasts, and lifted mountains I'd have put almost **all** of my free time into training actually. And less time watching anime, writing fanfiction, and well… wasting my life.

"I would be buuuut, I **think** it's about time for lunch. I'm starving!" Goku said, rubbing his stomach emotively.

*Well, it can't be helped with you can i-" I said disappointed at having to stop before my own stomach began to growl.

"... well, we have been training for hours haven't we? I think we've earned a um… 'light' lunch." I finished, not feeling like arguing with my own body at the moment.

"Alright then! There should be some leftovers from last night." riiight, leftovers, in the Son household. Because we'd leave anything behind.

Luckily, because I hated burdening Chi-Chi to do it all the time I ended cooking a lot of the time myself. So I could at least make something to eat. Plus, I could consider **not** breaking the dishes while washing them to be training to control my strength.

We began the flight back to his house, training our bodies to get used to the energy drain of flight, as there was no reprieve from training here, and I couldn't help but ask-

"Hey Goku?"

"What's up?"

"Why **did** you spare Piccolo at the World Tournament?" Goku was a bit surprised by the question, but answered regardless.

"Well, if I killed him that would've killed Kami. Then we wouldn't have had the Dragon balls." he answers simply.

"But Piccolo is evil, strong, and unpredictable, and the only reason he **isn't** trying to conquer the world right now is because you're here. But even now he's training to kill you, and get back to business. And for all you know he could very well do just that. Putting your family, your friends, the entire world at risk. So… why?"

Goku took a second to think about it before answering.

"It may sound strange but… I'm not too worried about it I guess." I looked at him strangely.

" _He's not too worried about a demon/alien gunning for his friends and family?"_

 _His overconfidence has been, and will be his greatest weakness._

"Probably sounds kinda strange huh?" he asked and I just nod weakly.

"Seems like it would be a priority to most people." I answered.

"Well, I just think that maybe Piccolo might not be that bad. Sure he can be selfish, rude, and mean, but can you really think of one really **evil** thing he's done?"

I tried to, but the only things I can remember were actually done by this Piccolo's father.

"He joined the world tournament to fight me, even though he could've just started hurting people to call me out, he didn't have to play by the rules, but he did. I haven't seen, or heard of this Piccolo hurting any innocent people. He could if he wanted to, and I couldn't stop him if he's wandering the world without me knowing where he is." he continued.

"So yeah, he's dangerous, strong, and not one of the good guys, but I think he might not be actually evil. There's some potential for good everyone, even him. He just… needs a push in the right direction." he finished, and I was at least somewhat satisfied.

"'heh' you always try to find the best in people don't you?"

"Yeah, besides even if he does beat me, I think there's **someone** that can take my place one day." he said, making me think about what his son would become.

 _Well… at least in one timeline you're right._

"Yeah, that kid has some **incredible** potential doesn't he?" I asked rhetorically as I distracted myself thinking of that beam battle between Gohan and the green bug monster.

"Gohan? I was- **Hirolookout**!" he tried to warn me, but was to late.

I looked ahead to see the barn right in my face.

Unable to stop myself in time, I could only say-

" **Crap-baskets!** " I crashed through the roof in a noise that could wake the dead.

* * *

 _Present_

It had taken well over two hours to fix everything up.

The concussion Chi-Chi gave me with her **Frying Pan of Doom** for the damage I causedcertainly didn't help…

" _If only I remembered to take_ **that** _with me, these saiyan's wouldn't be a threat…"_

And that reminded me!

"Well? Get goin'! Your mother is gonna kill me for keeping you this long, she's probably worried sick." That got him motivated to go on, but before he blasted off he turned to say something.

"Hiro… just make it home…" he took off in the same direction of Krillin, and I breathed a sigh of relief, happy to know that I didn't have to worry about him anymore.

" _'sigh', stay safe kid."_

"If I had a watch I'd be looking at my wrist **really** condescendingly about now!" the female saiyan called out, tapping her wrist as if checking the time impatiently.

" _Guess I'm fighting her then."_ this would be a true test of strength, and resolve for me. I knew about Vegeta, what kind of person he is, how to push his buttons, what his abilities are, but this woman was a complete wild card.

She was pretty short, but I can't afford to let myself be fooled into thinking this would make her weak. After all, Krillin was the world's strongest human.

"Alright! Alright! I'm coming! Keep your shirt on." I walked over to her, trying to get a sense of her power.

She was tough alright. She'd completely overshadow me if I hadn't gone into the time chamber. But luckily, I did, so things were a bit more even.

She was definitely stronger though, and as a full blooded saiyan has had more deadly combat experience in her life than I have. So, in a sense, I'd be outclassed in almost every single way.

Just another day at the office right?

"I take it you're going to be my opponent?" I said, trying to buy every second I could with conversation before Goku got here.

"And I take it you're this world's greatest detective?" she answered sarcastically.

" _Oh great, a smartass. At least it will be easy to keep her talking."_

"No, I'm the world's greatest exterminator. And you're a pest." I retorted.

"That's funny, coming from a traitorous **rat**." oh, that would sting if I actually had ever been with them to begin with. But, I guess from my tail she is right to at least assume I was working for the saiyan's at one point.

"Huh? I didn't quite catch that! I can't hear you from down there!" she clenched her fists at that one. Guess I touched a nerve there.

"Oh? That's rich coming from someone so beneath me."

"Don't worry, before this is over I'm gonna knock you down a peg."

And it went on for a while…

* * *

 _Twenty minutes later…_

"... Y'know, cause **that's** not a joke in of itself."

"Oh, you wanna know a good joke then? Ok, two arlian whores walk into a bar, and before they leave one is pregnant with your mothe-"

"Oh for **fuck sake** , ARE WE HERE TO FIGHT, OR CHAT!?" Vegeta screamed out of impatience.

"Coulda sworn they were the same thing…" I muttered, acknowledging the way DBZ fights normally go.

"Alright, I'll give you this traitor, you're probably the best fight we've gotten out of this planet. Out of most planets actually, so we're going to give you a once in your lifetime offer, I, Amary, princess of all saiyan's, officially would like to offer you, 'Hiro', the chance to join us in this, and future conquests as my underling. with Nappa dead we could use an extra hand with our missions." she offered, but I just laughed in her face.

"Sorry, but you must think I'm twice the fool **that** buffoon was if you think I'd ever sign up with you."

"Could've fooled me." she said smugly.

"Then if you're **both** done acting like fools can you get on with the damn fight!?" Vegeta was close to fuming at this point.

"Fine, but we should go somewhere else to fight." I recommend, still trying to buy time.

"And what the hell is wrong with here?" Vegeta had started calming down.

"Come on brother, if he is either brave, or foolish enough to defy us then he should at least be allowed to choose his grave" Amary said, backing me up.

" _Vegeta has a sister?"_ I was shocked, but tried not to let it show. I guessed that I could see the resemblance but…

" _Who knows? Maybe he_ **did** _have one in the original timeline and just never talked about her?"_

 **(AN- Remember Tarble? And how Vegeta never talked about him for YEARS until he showed up on earth? Basically that premise.)**

"Follow me then, I know a good place." I flew off in the direction of one of the training sights me and Piccolo went to. And just like that, the saiyan's made two **big** mistakes in the eyes of the art of war.

First, they let **me** , their enemy, choose the field of battle. Giving me the home field advantage.

Second, they gave up their numbers advantage. Twice. First, by killing Nappa when there was no **good** reason to do so. Twice by giving my reinforcement time to get here.

Vegeta might have killed Nappa himself, but I doubt he'd leave his own sister to die. Even at this time, I doubt he'd be **that** callous, even at this point. He'd probably step in to back her up if I pulled off the miracle of beating her. But with Goku keeping him busy, I might just stand a chance.

That's why the battlefield I chose wasn't that far away for nimbus, which would be his main mode of transportation at this point.

Piccolo was killed in the original timeline after Goku had originally gotten to earth, but didn't make it in time.

" _Wait a second… if Kami is dead, how is Goku going to get here?"_ my facial expression froze into fear.

Could Kami send Goku to earth without being alive himself? I hope he can because otherwise…

" _This is going to go FUBAR faster than I thought …_ "

* * *

 _Five minutes latter…_

 _Elsewhere..._

Gohan was still torn with himself.

He knew Hiro was right, there was nothing he could have done to stop Piccolo from dying.

It was almost completely random. Piccolo just fell over and died. Why? How? He had no idea.

But still, this didn't stop him from being worried about something else.

Hiro told him that these saiyan's were too strong for him. And… he believed that. When Piccolo died, he didn't know whether to break down in anger, or fear.

He couldn't have done anything about Piccolo. He could at least **try** to accept that. But Hiro… he could die, and Gohan was just running away.

" _Just like with anything else I was afraid of in the wilds. I run away, I hide, and I'm leaving a friend to die."_ he remembered the Capsule Corp robot he found in a crag, he wasn't brave enough to save it when the cave in happened, he couldn't do anything….

He remembered the dinosaur that he nursed back to health, that he wasn't strong enough to save. That he couldn't stop it from being eaten.

He remembered that he basically abandoned those orphaned kids once the police, and social workers had overwhelmed them. Sure Pigero said that it was probably better for them, but Gohan couldn't help but feel like he had betrayed them.

" _And here I am, running away again…"_

He stopped in mid air. Looking down at his feet in shame.

"Gohan? What's wrong?" Krillin had turned back when he realized Gohan wasn't with him.

"Hiro's fighting the both of them, alone. And I'm running away, like a coward." Gohan said, feeling like dirt.

Krillin was surprised by this. Not really expecting Gohan to feel like this.

" _Most kids his age would be ecstatic to not have their lives at risk like this. 'heh' guess he really is Goku's kid huh?"_ the human thought.

"'sigh', look Gohan, Hiro said he has it under control. And you saw how much more powerful he's become. Plus, your dad will be here to help out soon anyway. So it's going to be ok, don't worry." Krillin said, assuringly.

"If you say so…" Gohan said, not really convinced.

"Besides, it's not like we could do much anyway, so let's just go home." Krillin didn't notice how Gohan flinched at that statement.

"You're… I guess you're right…" Gohan said, listlessly.

"Now c'mon, Hiro was **definitely** right about Chi-Chi being worried about you." he patted Gohan on the back, and took off again.

Unfortunately, he left too quickly to hear Gohan say.

"You're right Krillin, I can't do much. But I have to do **something**." He quickly blasted off in the direction he sensed Hiro's energy. It was nearly impossible to miss at this level.

* * *

 _Twenty minutes later…_

" _I literally_ **cannot** _believe I stalled them this long."_ I'd taken the **really** long way to where I needed to go. But I could only do so for so long.

"Alright this is it." I said, stopping over an area that was snowy, despite the time of year, in a large mountain range.

I chose here because I was more than familiar with the terrain, it didn't have any people nearby, and it was less than a twenty minute nimbus ride from Kami's place. And another thing-

Powerful freak snow storms were common here. If one were to happen I would have the advantage of being able to sense them out while they were completely blinded, and nearly deafened by the wind.

"'hm', seems like an appropriate place to decide the fate of your world." Amary remarked as we all went in for a landing.

The area we landed in was lightly forested, and held a few large rock formations, because they were a common thing in any place one chose as a battlefield in this show. It was also lightly snowing, but that was liable to change quickly here.

When we landed none of us fell completely through the snow as we could basically float, but I couldn't help but internally laugh at the thought of the two shorter saiyan's basically burying themselves by accident.

Vegeta landed further back from us. Showing that he wasn't going to get involved in the fight right away.

Amary was standing twenty meters ahead of me, not yet dropping into a fighting stance, just crossing her arms.

I got ready by taking off the weighted clothing I had on, they didn't make a sound as they fell through the three feet deep snow, but dropped to the ground to it at a speed that made it seem like the snow wasn't there.

"You about done stripping yet? Cause I left my wallet in my other armor, plus this isn't really my thing…" she joked, but I didn't immediately answer.

I did the thing where someone cracks their neck intimidatingly. And did the same thing with my knuckles.

" _Could never do_ **that** _right before."_

"Yeup, I'm pretty much ready. How bout you 'princess'? Ready to lose?" I gave her the 'come at me' gesture as well, and fell into a defense fighting stance.

"'You ready to stop talking? Cause if not I'll just have to break your jaw." she stated.

"'heh' touche." I responded as I put on my war face.

She put on hers too, forming into an oddly un-Vegeta like fighting stance. I had expected her to have received similar fighting knowledge to him, but I guess I was mistaken.

Hers seemed a lot more like the tiger style of Kung Fu, but ever so slightly different. Likely adapted to the higher speed, and power of the kind of combat saiyan warriors get into.

And then, we stood there. Each waiting for the other to make the first move. Or for something to cause one of us to lapse in concentration.

She was clearly already a cut above the likes of Nappa because of this. She's actually patient, smart (smart-ass is more like it), and more powerful. This fight wasn't going to be no walk in the park.

She wasn't going to wait me out though, I would be more than happy to let her waste more time.

And so we continued to wait, quietly, for nearly three minutes until finally, the blizzards I was talking about came rolling in, obstructing our view of each other.

I could still sense her movements clearly though, or at least her general location. And she didn't have mine.

I made my move.

* * *

 **Power Levels**

 **Hiro (Relaxed)- 7,000**

 **Hiro (Full Power)- 9,000**

 **Goku (Surpressed)- 5,000**

 **Goku (Full Power)- 9,800**

 **Goku (Kaioken)- 17,400**

 **Amary (Base)- 10,500**

 **Amary (Full Power)- 14,000**

 **Vegeta (Base)- 18,000**

 **Vegeta (Full Power)- 22,000**

 _._


	16. The Beginnings of a Beautiful Enemy-Ship

**DragonBall Out of Place**

 **AN-**

 **flameclawsxx- Well… I'm not going to say you're wrong. Not saiyan you're exactly right either. (Terrible joke? Sue me.)**

 **BigBlimpin- Well, I wouldn't say Yaku is entirely like any of the characters you mentioned. Though I'll admit it might seem like that for about the first arc of the story. He is not Hiro's dark side in the sense that he is the manifestation of his inner darkness, but he has lived in Hiro's head for a good while now (At least two years as far as you know). Live in someone's head that long, you'll know what makes them tick. And being a villain, he won't hesitate to use that against him if need be.**

 **I can't really put your fears completely to rest without major spoilers, so I won't say much, but if you don't want to hear any at all, scroll down past this paragraph now. Yaku is just a made up, on the spot identity that the person created to hide their true name from both Hiro, and certain enemies if his. He is not a true OC.**

 **And I'm not too sure if I like your idea about the Namek saga. Having a conflict over Hiro having his origin, and knowledge revealed just doesn't seem in the nature of the Z Warriors. They don't seem all that inclined to start fights over holding secrets, and tend to trust each other's reasons for doing so. Though there isn't really too much precedent about that, so I can't say for certain.**

 **The only time conflict should arise from it, is when the OC continuously lies to maintain his cover. And lying for a long time just isn't like Hiro. Especially when telling the truth would just be easier, and more practical.**

 **And I do have a problem with throwing in OC's especially if they need to be there for more than one saga. If I want them in, I need them to have a backstory, and a well thought out character. Well… with one possible exception, but if I do choose to introduce them it won't be till later.**

 **Also, I was already planning on something like what you mentioned for Amary. Though, I am unsure of my ability to write that in tandem with the timing I want on another aspect of the story that isn't in there quite yet. Point being, I'm not sure if I want their relationship to evolve into a romantic one during the time after Namek, up to Frieza's death by Trunks (An entire year that we mostly didn't get to see that can be explored.) or between Mecha Frieza's death, and the Android arrival (That's about three years to write in that the original material didn't dive into. The fact that that time skip basically glossed over how Bulma, and Vegeta got together still irks me, and I think it would be interesting to explore, so I think I'll at least add something there. Maybe add in a movie villain or two for extra substance.), or right at the end of the Cell Saga (think I got a good idea for that). I'm leaning towards the second option, but would be interested in any opinion you might have in regards of timing.**

 **Guest- Well, one of the things that annoyed me about a favorite DBZ fanfiction if mine (Change in Time by Fosterpit) was the fact that it flew by almost every saga (seriously, the entire saian battle was like, two chapters. About 3,000 words each.). I didn't want to make that same mistake here.**

 **A minor goal I set for myself here is to have the end of the saiyan saga round out to be around 100k words, but you know what they say, "A piece of art is finished, not when there is nothing left to add, but when there is nothing left to take away.". I want to achieve a balance between character development and substance, and a lack of unnecessary filler that accomplishes nothing.**

* * *

 _Chapter 16- The Beginnings of a Beautiful_ _Enemy-Ship_

 _Hiro ordered Gohan, and Krillin away from the battlefield as he redirected the saiyans to an area better to fight in. Gohan then decided he couldn't leave Hiro for dead, and went to help him. Hiro then chose the battlefield, a snowy, forested mountain._

 _Can he buy enough time for Goku to arrive? Will the earth be spared from its destruction? Can anyone really not predict the answer to these kind of questions?_

 _Find the answer this time on… Dragon Ball: Out Of Place!_

* * *

 _Mount Tso..._

 _Ten minutes later..._

"' **he-ya**!'" I attacked from the side, and knocked her over with the force of it.

She recovered quickly, spun around, and blocked a series of attacks I threw her way with ease.

After that initial strike, I disappeared into the snow. Dodging several small ki blasts heading my way. Probably probing my location.

I waited for a full minute, and reorientated my position to right behind the saiyan. This was going about as well as expected. Her experience in battle dampened the affect much of my stealth enhanced attack.

" _You know what they say? 'No plan survives first contact with the enemy', or something along those lines."_

I attacked once again, with about as much success as before, and retreated once again. This repeated three times. Never using too much energy, but not doing much damage. If anything I was just frustrating her, which could prove either useful, or dangerous, probably both.

But then my time was up. The blizzard subsided, leaving behind only light snowfall, and I was vulnerable. Amary saw her chance, and began her assault. She fazed out faster than I could react, and kicked me in the head, disorienting me.

I was able to block her next series of attacks, but with incredible difficulty. She was fast!

I couldn't keep up, and couldn't block her when she grabbed my forearm, pulled, and kicked to the gut. Knocking me off balance. Using my defence against me.

She followed up with a flurry of punches, kicks, and claws that I could barely keep up with. She wasn't using her full strength, as if she was toying with me, so the barrage would only end up bruising, rather than breaking anything.

As long as the blizzards weren't going on, I was going to be forced on the defensive.

I moved my head out of the way just in time to avoid a palm strike that shattered a rock formation.

" _This might take a while…"_

* * *

 _Ten minutes later..._

After a long time, which I honestly couldn't tell how long it was because of how hard I was concentrating, I backflipped away, and landed on top of a large tree branch.

Amary did the same, and we tried staring each other down.

If either of us were at all winded by the fight we didn't let it show. Although the princess seemed to be having the time of her life right now. Judging by the grin she grew.

"Yes! This is what I'm talking about! And I was beginning to wonder if this planet was just another mud-hole full of weaklings." she proclaimed, clearly satisfied at the prospect of a real challenge.

"Well… glad to not have disappointed you. I hope you will feel **just** as happy when you lose." I said back, getting ready for another round of 'friendly' banter.

"Yeah, you, beat me… in what universe?"

"This one. As soon as I start actually trying."

"Oh, so you were still warming up too? That's good, I actually thought you might've broken as soon as I started playing rough."

"Don't worry, I like it rough." it took me a few seconds to realize how that might be taken, and quickly grew embarrassed. "... as in I'll enjoy beating your ass!... no that… didn't come out right either…" my face lit up like a goddamned schoolgirl.

" _Real smooth buddy… get it together damnit!"_

"Real smooth…" she deadpanned, unknowingly mirroring my thoughts.

" _Screwing up at the sight of a pretty girl? Who the fuck am I Yamcha!?"_ I berated myself.

* * *

"Aaahhccchhooo!" Yamcha sneezed loudly in front of King Yemma's desk.

"Keep quiet! Or I'm sending you straight to hell!" the King threatened. Annoyed by the long day he's had processing the abnormally large number of people passing on today.

"Oh, uh, sorry…" the human responded sheepishly. wondering where **that** had come from.

" _Hm, must be a cold spreading around."_ he thought.

* * *

Though, in all fairness, she was the first woman I've seen in over a year. Nearly two come to think of it. What do ya want from me a eunuch? But I really did need to keep my head out of the gutters. Although if you can look past the killing intent she was actually kinda cute...

" _Again! She's here to kill me, and all my friends! Pull your shit together me!"_ with that I shook my head, and got myself back into the game.

"Irregardless, I think it's time to get back to fighting no?" she resumed her fighting stance.

"Couldn't agree more." I answered in kind.

We stood in silence again for a minute as the snow nipped at our heels.

I could feel it as it passed through my loose gi. Making me fight the urge to shiver as it chilled my bones.

It affected her too. Her long hair flowed in the wind like a lion's mane, gracefully.

Her predatory glare froze me as well as any blizzard, making my heart stop for just a moment, but I gave no outward sign of fear.

" _Kinda like that song, 'Rules of Nature'? Can't help but feel that would fit here. Too bad I left my Phone back in my home reality, got a crapton of good songs on that. Most music on this worlds radio is either an English cover of a song from anime, or really bad country music… Note to self, next free shenron wish, ask for my music back."_ Would it be an abuse of the dragon's power? Yes, but I think I'm owed at least something from home. It was at times like these I missed the internet as I knew it.

Not that I'd know if it even exists here. Been training away for civilization so long I haven't exactly gotten the time to check.

" _Secondary note to self, if the internet doesn't exist here, invent it. We technically don't have a paying job here so something to base an income off of would be G-reat. "_ Most of the top tier fighters here got lucky by marrying into money, freeing them up to train as hard as they needed to. I don't exactly have that option, and I'm not going to live in a wasteland like Piccolo my entire life, there are some important modern amenities that I've been missing out on that kinda need money to get. Like food that isn't gamey, TV (although the quality of the shows here have yet to be determined.), hot showers, and soap. Thank Kami the Hyperbolic Time Chamber at least had those last two in good supply.

And with that tangent out of the way, in the time it took for a butterfly to flap its wings, our fists met. The sound just barely louder than the howling of the returning blizzard.

* * *

 _Twenty minutes later…_

 _Snake way..._

Goku was flying at his top speed. Now terribly worried like he could practically sense what was going on on the planet. It was only made worse when he got close to his destination, and sensed his friends life energy there.

" _No! Tien, Chiaotzu, Yamcha… damn, I was too late!"_ he thought as he approached.

It seemed like things were even worse than he thought.

"There's King Yemma's place! I finally made it!" he shouted aloud, though he still couldn't shake the bad feeling in his gut.

He made the landing, and kept running until he made it to Kami.

"Wow, he actually made it…" King Yemma remarked as Goku passed him by.

Then Goku finally found his namekian friend. Relieved to have made it in time to get back to earth, although he didn't notice how grim Kami's face was.

"Kami let's go! Now!" he reached out so that Kami could grab on and take him back.

"Goku hold on, I can't-!" the Earth's guardian was silenced by Goku crashing into him at top speed, sending them both into a wall.

"'owww!' sorry! I should've stuck that landing better... C'mon we **need** to go!" he pulled Kami up, holding his hand out so the guardian could take him to earth.

"Goku please, listen!" Kami tried getting the saiyan's attention, but it was no use.

"There's no time! Everyone back on earth needs me right now!"

"You can't get to earth right now." another familiar voice told him from behind.

Goku turned to see the other namek, Piccolo glaring at him.

"Piccolo!? What are you doing here!? You're supposed to be fighting the… saiyans…" Goku trailed off as he noticed the halos floating above their heads, and began to panic a little.

"I'm afraid it is as it seems. We're dead Goku. And I cannot return you to the land of the living if I myself am dead." Kami told him sadly.

"No… it can't be. After all that training… I won't even get the chance to fight them!?" Goku said disappointed, slamming his right fist against the wall, shaking the entire room. Unsurprisingly, more concerned that he wouldn't get to fight, rather than the fact that he was going to be able to save the world.

"It seems so." Goku turned to this new voice to see Tien standing in front of Chiaotzu, and Yamcha.

"You guys… I'm sorry. I didn't make it in time." Goku hung his head in disappointment of himself.

"Don't sweat it man. I'm sure you went faster than any of us could." Yamcha reassured him. Though disappointed in his own performance today. If only someone had just told him to look out for those damn things being sore losers...

"So… this is it then?" Chiaotzu asked, looking grim, and afraid that this might mean the end of the earth. Everyone held their heads down, feeling the weight of that failure. Well, everyone except Piccolo.

"Not yet. Hiro is on the battlefield right now. And with the way he described his training, he might stand a chance." Piccolo said, raising some hopes. Yamcha however, grew confused.

"Why was that guy late anyway? How exactly did staying inside the lookout for one day make him any stronger?" he asked.

"Wait… did he really last in there for a full day?" Goku could barely believe it. He got the gist of what Yamcha was talking about, and couldn't believe Hiro survived there for **that** long.

 **(AN- Remember, the Hyperbolic Time Chamber was no pushover at this point. It nearly killed people in the Cell Saga.)**

"Very nearly, however, something happened in there that forced him outside an hour earlier than he should have." Kami explained, and grew pale at remembering his final moments.

"What exactly are you guys talking about?" Tien asked, feeling out of the loop.

"Yesterday, Hiro arrived on the lookout, wanting me to let him use the Hyperbolic Time Chamber. The chamber is a place where one can gain an entire years worth of training in one day. I let him. And his new power, and this situation, seems to be the consequence." Kami explained, and then gestured to his Halo when referencing 'this situation'.

"Why didn't **we** use that place to train for the saiyan's?" Yamcha added.

"And hold on, how did him getting more power kill you?" Chiaotzu asked.

"To answer the first question, the Time Chamber is a very dangerous place Yamcha. The dangers one finds within are lethal. A single mistake you make can be just as deadly. I didn't allow your group in because I'm all but certain that you would have perished within there at your power. Hiro learned of the place through Goku, who once went inside during his training with Mr. Popo." Kami explained further.

"Yeah, I remember that! I couldn't last over a few months before I just couldn't take it anymore." Goku added, making the humans nervous, thinking of a place that can beat **Goku** of all people.

"But how did his going in there get you killed?" Tien asked.

"I am uncertain what exactly caused it, but somehow, while he was in the chamber, Hiro's body was split up. Much like how my body was split with Piccolo's. Now, there is a good Hiro, and an evil Hiro running around."

" **What**!?" the entire group shouted at once, making Kami, and Piccolo shrink back because of how it damaged their sensitive ears.

"How could this have happened?" was the general question thrown around.

"I do not know. Until this 'evil' Hiro killed me, I couldn't sense any such evil within him. Though, I never probed his mind very deeply." Kami answered.

"Back when that Slug guy attacked, King Kai talked to Hiro telepathically and said there was something wrong in his subconscious… or something like that. Could that have anything to do with it?" Goku continued, deep in thought.

"I'm unsure. I fear that the only one that **may** know for sure is Hiro, and he isn't able to answer us at the moment." Kami told them, much to their disappointment.

"'heh', like **that** fool would know anything."

Everyone turned around to see a new figure in the room, leaning their back against the wall. Bouncing a dark ball of ki around.

"I think I've done a **marvelous** job of turning that infernal prison he called a mind into a complete mess." the stranger continued as he put on a serious face.

For just a moment, everyone felt panic grip their heart when they saw this stranger looking very similar to Hiro, making them all think he was dead, and they had lost. But just a probing sense of the energy around the room made them all feel a sense of dread.

They all fell into their fighting stances, ready to pounce.

"Now, now hold your fire!" he held his hands up in appeasement. "I am merely here to parlay."

"We know you're **not** the Hiro we know. Tell us what you want, and you **might** walk away from this." Piccolo threatened.

This dark Hiro chuckled at this. Unintimidated by the Z Warriors power.

"Thank you, my name is Yaku. And for **why** I'm here, it's quite simple really. I'm going to get Goku to earth." this caught everyone off guard.

"Why the hell should we trust you? You're the one that made sure he got stuck here to begin with!" Yamcha asked snarling.

"His being stuck here was only a… by-product of my true goal. One that must be rectified." Yaku answered.

"And what exactly is your 'true goal'?" Tien asked.

"It's far too early for me to answer **that** question. But, I can tell you that it at least requires that Hiro, and at least **some** of the rest of you to be alive. At least… for now." Yaku admitted.

"Like Piccolo needed Kami right?" Goku figured. Slightly surprising, and annoying Yaku at the saiyan's insight.

"Well, I'm not gonna lie, that is one reason. If he dies, I die as well. But before any of you asks 'why the hell would we help you then?', keep in mind that you have **no other way** of getting to earth. And even at his best, Hiro won't beat those saiyan's on his own. And can't hold them off forever. Our interests at this juncture are aligned." Yaku explained diplomatically.

Goku actually seemed to consider this, worrying his friends.

"Goku… you cannot trust him. This mans heart holds more evil in it than King Piccolo's ever did." Kami reminded him. And the others shared their own sentimental.

"That's true… but I don't see any other way of getting back… And I get the feeling that this guy isn't lying when he says that Hiro is in a lot of trouble right now. And if Hiro dies…" Goku let that implication hang.

The other Z Warriors knew what that meant. Krillin, and Gohan couldn't stand up to Nappa on their own. Let alone two, even stronger saiyans. That meant that when Hiro died, so would the earth.

A few of them were definitely going to start having some trust issues with Hiro once this was over, especially if he **did** know about this guy in front of them, and didn't say anything about it, but they all knew Yaku had a point.

Goku knew that Baba might be able to get him back, but he had no way of talking to her right now. And even if he could, that would take time that they didn't have to set up. If he didn't agree, the earth was doomed.

"So, what will it be?" Yaku asked, looking smug.

* * *

 _Five minutes later..._

I was dodging her fists, and retreating. But then I tripped over a stone behind me, and was subjected to a combo attack that include a kick to just under the ribs, and then a follow up roundhouse kick to the sternum that knocked me back a few feet, and knocked the wind out of me.

I recovered, and caught a punch that had suddenly appeared right in my face, and threw her into a rock, cracking it, and fired three ki blasts at her.

I followed up with several blows to the gut while she was slightly dazed, eventually, knocking her through the rock completely with a heavy attack.

She performed some flips to orientate herself, and counterattack by rapid firing several purple ki blasts of her own.

"Blitz Cannon!" She called out her attack name as I dodged several of the blasts by taking to the air. Some of them exploded when they missed, shaking me around, but I kept moving, and avoiding them.

I was so focused on dodging them however, that I didn't notice the princess faze out right in above me until it was too late.

She delivered a nasty kick that sent me towards the ground, but it wasn't strong enough that I couldn't stop myself.

I stopped myself in midair, and turned to glare at the smirking saiyan.

"Clever, but not good enough." I told her as I prepared to attack again.

"If you thought that was smart, then this will be absolutely genius." She said confusing me until I looked around.

I was completely surrounded by the blast she fired that didn't explode. And they were coming right at me!

Luckily they weren't all coming at once, they attacked in pairs, so I could try dodging them.

They were locked on hard though, so I was stuck trying to evade them for several minutes, the orbs occasionally missing so badly that they impacted the surroundings, and exploded.

I couldn't keep up forever, and eventually, one after another, I was hit five times by the blasts. To my surprise they definitely hurt, but even altogether they wouldn't have done serious damage. So what the hell was she…

I turned around and saw it. I was so damned focused on the orbs I didn't see that Amary was charging a Galik Gun the entire time, and it had already fired by the time I noticed.

Knowing Vegeta's track record, I should have blocked it, as it was likely going to destroy the planet if it hit, but out of pure instinct I was just barely able to dodge the blast by less than an inch. The power I felt from it would certainly have killed me.

Luckily after I dodged it, it arched up, and missed the planet, but vaporized the top of a mountain before it turned to go into orbit.

I didn't have the time to breathe a sigh of relief as she ran back in with another attack.

I was on the defensive again, blocking far more than I was attacking.

"So? Are you enjoying yourself rat?" she asked between punches.

Though I was to focused on defending myself to answer, I had to admit… I kinda was.

I mean, I was worried about the fact that she was probably going to kill me if I lose, and I was in a lot of pain right now, but the rush of it was the most fun I've had for a while.

Well, again, this is the most interaction I've had with another person for over a year, so maybe that part of me that was human that was a social animal was somewhat desperate for the interaction. Even if it was this… hostile.

That's pretty depressing if you ask me… and kinda hilarious from a self deprecating perspective. Think I'mma call it deprarious.

" _Why does that word give me the strangest feeling of deja Vu… and dread?"_

While she was pratling on more about something 'blah blah Saiyan pride' 'blah blah blah, high class warrior blah blah' _"Guess it runs in the family."_ I interrupted her with a headbutt that stunned her momentarily, and followed up with a point blank ki blast that sent her stumbling back.

"I'd say I'm having a **blast**." I think my pun could've hurt most people more than the blast did. But this woman seemed to take it in stride.

"Very funny, did you train your sense of humor rather than your fighting ability?" she retorted, rather than getting back to fighting. I decided to take the opportunity to waste more time.

* * *

 _Five minutes later..._

"Nope, I'm just better than you."

"And yet, you're the one that's working to keep up with me."

"S'not my fault you-"

" **Enough of the goddamned banter! Just fight!** " Vegeta demanded as I cringed to his voice, almost having forgotten he was there somehow.

"Guess someone's feeling cranky today." Amary quietly surmised from his tone, and was slightly unnerved by it herself.

"Understatement of the century…" I added.

"Regardless, I think it's time we stop playing around, don't you?" she asked.

"Agreed. Anymore banter and I think your brother is going to self destruct." I stole a glance at the prince who seemed to have steam coming out of his ears at this point.

"Oh don't mind him. He was raised with a stick in his ass. It's actually kinda fun pressing his buttons. Watch." she turned to her brother while I wondered **what the hell she was on** that made her this ballsy.

"Hey Vegeta! Just thought I'd let you know, your scouter? We lied, it's not red, it's pink!" he actually visibly grew **more** agitated at this.

"Wh-what the!? Focus on your damn fight!" he yelled back flustered while trying to hide his scouter without us seeing it.

"You know he could probably kill the **both** of us right? And you're provoking him!?" I asked in a 'are you insane!?' tone of voice.

"Oh, he wouldn't. At least, wouldn't kill me. Honestly, sometimes I wonder how he made it through the galaxy before me." she answered, unafraid.

"He didn't have any problem killing Nappa. And way I heard it, he's known him **way** longer than he's known you." I said, recalling that Raditz said that they picked her up a **while** afterplanet Vegeta blew.

"It's different with us. We're the last of the royal bloodline. He wouldn't kill family." she responded with conviction.

"Having the same blood **doesn't** make you family. Being family means actually **caring** about someone other than yourself. I don't think someone that can kill both innocent people, and friends as callously as he does is actually capable of caring about anyone other than themselves." I threw back with equal certainty. She took a moment to think about a way to respond to that.

"We… we do what we have to. If some weaklings get hurt so be it." she said coldly.

"You do what you want to. Killing people isn't a consequence for you, it's your entire job. The job you could quit at any time." I pointed out.

"You obviously haven't met our boss. We can't just quit. There is nowhere in the universe you can hide from **him** if he is angered. Not even on a backwater planet like this in the middle of nowhere. Even if you beat me… beat **us** , and I doubt that, you won't win. In the end everyone either ends up dead, or working for him, as a warrior, or a slave." she looked down at here feet admitting this, seeming… disappointed? Frustrated? Some combo of the two.

"To be honest? I **hate** my job. I only want to fight people who can fight back. Real warriors. And most of the people I've killed? Most of them barely hold power levels higher than ten. There has never been any honor to it. I don't care for the credits, I don't give a damn about owning planets, and I don't get off on killing people. All I want is a good fight, and to keep getting stronger. Like any saiyan worth her salt would. But we **do** have a choice you're right about that. It's 'serve him or die'. And I don't want to die, not to **that** **bastard**!" Now she seemed frustrated. Then turned to me, with a look of determination and said-

"That's why we're asking you to join us, that's why this planet has to die. No one can face him alone. But if we work together, if we train endlessly, if we can get **Immortality** , we can beat him, we can end him. This planet will die to keep him appeased, for a while at least, but it will buy time for us to do what we need to do, we can rid the universe of the monster." she finished, and I raised an eyebrow, surprised by this outburst.

I then could remember whom she was talking about.

Frieza.

If evil was ever given form, it might look like him. That lizard has caused more deaths, either directly, or by his orders than I could even imagine.

He's conquered galaxies, wiped out entire races, scared the **saiyan's** of all people into submission, and pops **planets** like popcorn. In the series we only got a sneak peek of what he's truly responsible for. We might not ever get a true mortality count, but I can guarantee that it put the likes of Joseph Stalin, Adolf Hitler, and Genghis Khan to shame.

And at this point he's never really shown **half** his true power. Never had to train for it. And presumably, she knows it, Vegeta knows it, and now... I know it.

He was a terror the likes of which this world had never seen. And certainly couldn't survive as is.

So, she had a right to be scared. She had every right to want to just hunker down and hope she doesn't catch his attention. To wait patiently while billions are slaughtered to get strong enough to face him. After all, she was just a fly to him. Hell, pretty much everyone was. What could either of them realistically do, even if they did want to stop it?

Not saying I believe she does though. To have killed as many people as they have, I don't think any being can cause **that** **much** harm, and still feel anything resembling empathy. Even if they had a gun to their heads the entire time, after seeing, and causing so much pain, eventually the heart just… turns to stone.

But, in the end, Vegeta got redeemed, right? And from what I see of him right now he couldn't even pretend to hate what he did. He relished seeing people suffer. If he can change that much, why can't she?

I still have a hard time believing she actually regrets killing those people. If anything she just regrets having to live under Frieza's boot-heel. If he, and the rest of his family just died for no particular reason, she'd probably be doing much of the same shit she does now to make a living, and for fun. The only difference being that tyrant not being around to take most of the paycheck.

"You have a point." I admitted, knowing what they were up against. Surprising her for a moment.

"I know the monster you speak of. And I have a general idea of what he can do. I can't say I blame you for thinking like that. And I think you're not at all like I thought you were. You're not evil." she seemed satisfied at this.

"So, you're finally coming around?" she asked relieved that she didn't have to be responsible for another saiyan's death.

"No, I'm not with you. You might not be evil, but you're no warriors. You're both cowards." it shocked, and angered her that I said this.

" **Excuse you**?!"

"You heard me. You're cowards. You claim to be a great warrior, hell, you claim to be the goddamned hero of the story while having slaughtered gods know how many people who can't fight back to save your own skin. You surrendered your freedom for your lives, and now own neither. Rather than fighting Frieza with your own power you choose to steal power by taking our dragon balls. These are traits I would never expect from a warrior, but from a scared, powerless chil- 'gah'!" I was sent flying back as she fazed out and punched me in the face.

"You shut your damn mouth!" she demanded, as I recovered from her strike, and proceed to continue to evade her anger fueled attacks to little effectiveness. I felt bones crack at the contact of her fists.

"You're calling **me** a coward while you've been hiding on this worthless rock your entire life?! At least I'm making an effort to find a way to beat him. You couldn't be bothered to **try** to get stronger until we decided to pay your world a visit!" she then blocked a punch I threw at her that was clearly overextended, but I was growing weaker, and desperate. She used the opening to deliver a blow to my stomach that sent me flying back through several trees until landing on a large pine full of snow that fell right off, and covered me.

I tried getting up, but she fazed in right in front of me, and kicked me in the head, disorienting me, and lifted me up by my gi. Not off the ground, just to about my knees.

"I could have killed you right in the first minute of the fight. Want to know why I didn't? It's because I have a point to prove, and if you pay attention it might just save your life. Listen closely now- 'there are some enemies you just **can't** beat'." She then threw me to my feet. I quickly stabilized myself into a defense posture, but was knocked off balance once again as she fazed out and knocked me into another tree, and followed up with a combo that broke a rib, and had me on the ground. Now she had a small purple blast pointed right at me.

"And right now you **can't** beat me. If we fight anymore, **I'll kill you**. You are **not** strong enough to win. You have a way out though, if you just give it up. I do have some sense of mercy. And who knows? You've grown quite strong very quickly since Raditz told you we were coming. Another year, and you might be stronger than either of us. You can do whatever the hell you want then. Take control of our little group, take revenge for those earthlings we killed, or keep training to fight the **real** enemy. You can do whatever you want when you become strong enough. All you need to do is survive. To set aside your pride. Just give it up, you can't possibly… what the-? 'gah'!" I shut her up by phasing out, and reappearing right in front of her with a punch to the face that knocked her off balance, and made her accidentally fire her blast into the sky where it exploded.

She quickly reorientated herself, and prepared to attack again when she noticed the power coming from me, and was clearly surprised by it. My strength had skyrocketed with newfound anger.

" 'pant' 'pant' "Just give up?", "Surrender my pride?", who the hell do you think you're talking to?" I performed an attack combo that sent her into the air.

I followed at the speed of a fighter jet, and struck many times faster than she could react, or at least was prepared to.

We eventually parted ways as we fired at least thirty ki blasts at point blank range at one another, each forcing us further away from each other due to the shockwaves, and then we waited in position for a while.

"I refuse tosurrender to you! The warrior that trained me would never give in, and the billions of innocent people living here are counting on me right now… I can't let them down! Saiyan or not, I'm a warrior dammit! I'd never surrender my pride! So you can take your offer and shove it!" I responded with a glare, making her raise her eyebrow in surprise.

"'heh', For a while there I thought I was just fighting some low class that let a few good Zenkais get to his head. I've been working on that assumption for a while now." This confused me for a moment before I shook it off and returned to glaring.

"So, what **do** you think I am?" I asked, though not particularly interested in her ramblings, the more time we waste was more time for Goku to get here. She seemed lost in thought for a moment before answering.

"A saiyan that's lost their way, the way of a true warrior. And a fool that can't see the limits in front of them. But knowing that, I think I know what will make you join us now." I raised an eyebrow at this as she got ready to attack.

"And how do you figure that?" I said as she began to phase in, and out all around me, quickly creating several multiform copies of herself.

" **By taking everything you have to lose!"** they all shouted at once, and flew in to attack.

She likely was planning to use this as a means to confuse me, by creating these clones, but not really giving any of them power. She didn't have it memorized yet that I could sense her energy, likely running off of old habits, so I could predict which one of the Amary's was the real deal.

Our fists clashed as her clones passed me by harmlessly, and we began a dogfight.

Phasing in, and out of the ability of an untrained human eye to track, we created shockwaves that momentarily broke the cloud cover above us. Revealing the sun shining on through, as if saying there was still some hope to this fight.

After dodging another low strike I took off above those clouds, and readied another attack as she caught up.

"Ka-Me-Ha-Me- **Haaaaa**!" I prepared fired the blue wave as she broke the cloud layer, and pushed right through it until she was but a few meters from me, which was when I launched it right at her. I was able to register images fast enough to see the 'ohshitthisisgonnahurt' look on her face that would sustain my funny bone for quite some time.

The beam sent her crashing into the earth, forming a crater the size of a house, and kicking up dust, snow, and rock.

Though I spent a lot of energy on that blast, I knew it wouldn't be anywhere close to ending her, so I prepared for her counter attack. It came quickly, and she once again phased in, and out all around me. I was just barely able to make out how pissed she was.

She delivered her strikes too quickly for me to block, and received a kick in the back that came far too close for comfort to breaking my spine, and sent me plummeting to the earth at a speed to fast for me to stop, bust fast enough for her to catch up, and deliver a blow to the gut that increased my rate of descent to equal that of a meteor.

I couldn't stop myself whatsoever, and took the full brunt of the impact into the same crater as before. I was barely able to register the blast that quickly followed my impact…

* * *

 _? Later..._

" _'gah', gonna need a senzu for that one…"_ I realized as soon as I was able to register what the hell just happened.

"You ok down there?" I heard her ask sarcastically standing just outside the crater.

"Ign, No-kay" I then found myself unable to speak coherently. Probably a result of having taken a concussion from the landing.

"Wow, still conscious? I'm impressed. While I think the puddle of blood gathering around you is a good indicator that you just lost, I think you just earned an A+ in trying." she said, barely containing laughter.

"Heat, na, ick 'cough''cough'" was all I was able to do in terms of defiance. My body wasn't really responding anymore.

I could still sense her approaching though, and knew that if I didn't pull myself together soon I was screwed. I could just barely see the clouds began filling their holes we made into them.

I found myself able to twitch slightly as she entered the crater itself, and seconds later could move my limbs.

She was ten meters away as I tried to get up. Dizzy, and fumbling I tried to rise, but couldn't get up fast enough.

She knocked me right back down, and aimed another blast at me as the snow began to fall once again.

"Then again, maybe I was wrong… maybe you're just another weakling." she said as the energy in her palm grew. Beginning to sound disinterested, but I could see clearly enough now that she was anticipating me striking back.

But no matter how hard I tried, my energy wasn't going to come out in time to save me.

"Maybe I am, but even if you do kill me, another even stronger person will take my place." I threatened, though I knew that Goku was way late at this point, and might not even come now.

"'hm', shame they won'- 'argh'!" she was knocked off balance by a blast that came out of nowhere.

I looked around to see Gohan recovering from expending the energy.

"Get away from him you bully!" he demanded as I looked at him first surprised, then angry.

"Gohan? What the- I thought I told you to run!?" he glared at the recovering saiyan as he responded.

"No! I'm not leaving you alone!" I was going to ask him what the hell he was thinking when I heard Amary begin to growl as she noticed the kid. She was covering her left eye, which must've been hit in Gohan's attack as it was bleeding.

"Why you… you **runt**!" she roared as she charged with a fist cocked back, ready to kill Gohan.

I moved to intercept her when she tried to kill Gohan for his intrusion. The kid flinched at her charge, and wouldn't move away in time.

It took all of my remaining power to block the attack. The force launched me across the battlefield, but spared Gohan the attack.

" 'arrgh', As long as I'm standing you won't get anywhere near him!" I declared defiantly as I pulled myself together again, but this time with my left arm broken, and pulled out of its socket.

"You're starting to get me **really** pissed off here…" Amary growled as she readied another attack. She had taken some damage herself by now, but it didn't seem like it was of any consequence. At worst it would be a few hairline fractures, a black eye, and some bruises that would sting for about a month.

So, in all, this went down about how I thought it would. I at least hoped I could hold her off long enough for Goku to save the day, and for Gohan to get away, guess the cards just weren't in my favor this time.

"Stupid brat! This should teach you to get out of here while the adults are talking!" Her energy blast grew larger, and was directed right at Gohan.

"'grrr', Gohan **get out of here!"** I commanded the kid, but it looked like he wasn't going to move at all.

I knew I could block the attack, at least enough that it wouldn't harm Gohan. Or at least, there was a chance I could. So I moved at fast as I could to intercept the blast.

" _'heh', looks like this one's gonna be it huh? Should'a guessed I wouldn't make it past the saiyan saga. After all, in the end, I'm still just human, right? Most of em stopped being relevant just after this. And I'm just pretending to be something more."_

" **Galick Gun, Fire!** " The purple death beam surged forward quickly, and hit me full strength.

"'gaaaaaaaaaarrrrrrggggghhhh!" I caught it with my good hand, and was almost immediately overcome by its power. What remained of my gi was beginning to fade away into dust.

That's when I realized something terrible, she was putting **more** power into it! I **definitely** wouldn't survive this blast, and neither would Gohan! I was screwed!

Her remaining strength boosted her blast energy, basically consuming me. Burning me all over.

" _N-No! This can't be it! I… We're going to die!? I… I can feel my power slipping… I'm sorry Goku…. Why…? Why can't I…"_

And then, I heard something.

I heard Gohan calling out to me.

He was going to die because I was a failure.

no.

No.

 **No!**

As the last shreds of my upper GI burned away, I could hear my heart beat like a drum.

* * *

thump-thump

thump-thump thump-thump

Thump-Thump Thump-Thump

 **Thump-Thump Thump-Thump Thump-Thump**

 **THUMP-THUMP THUMP-THUMP THUMP-THUMP**

A great ape made it's rage known by releasing a roar of challenge...

* * *

And like that, the dam broke.

" **'RRRRAAAARRRRGGGHHH!** " My power exploded in a golden display, blowing the Galick gun away.

Everyone present stared in shock at what they were seeing, or feeling.

Gohan had his jaw on the floor in disbelief at the power he felt.

Krillin had come back, with a mark from a frying pan on his head for not bringing Gohan back, and couldn't do anything but stare at me.

Amary couldn't believe what just happened, or what she was staring at. She was feeling pretty drained from the blast that she sent out, so she was at first willing to stock it up as an energy drain based hallucination, but when she turned to her brother to see him both shocked, and a little scared at what they were seeing, she knew it was real, and couldn't help but feel some fear herself.

They all saw me, with my aura lowering, and rising with my hair. Both unable to decide if they wanted to explode in a golden flame, or not.

My eyes were flickering between their deep brown, and a new light green, my glare stopping both saiyan's hearts cold.

I roared like a enraged dragon as electricity danced around my aura, breaking up the ground beneath me.

And then everything went black.

* * *

 _Two minutes ago…_

Amary was feeling rather disappointed.

Well, she was actually feeling a lot of things right now.

Disappointment that she was going to have to see another of her kind, and another good challenge die today.

Anger that the little runt got a jump on her.

Frustrated that the damned traitor actually had a damned point about their failures as warriors.

And even further disappointment that she couldn't seem to get it through to the man she was going to kill now that they really didn't have much of a choice in career.

Again, she didn't like killing innocent people, there was just no real reason, or honor for it.

But, it was just a part of the job they were forced into. Nothing personal, just kill, or be killed by Frieza and his men. Considering her, and her brother were the only party that may have the power to change that situation, it seemed a greater evil to simply throw themselves at Frieza and hope for the best.

She was willing to admit her brother, Raditz, and Nappaalldid have a sadistic streak. Something that may become a problem after they took over the universe. Putting down constant revolts would become quite annoying after a while.

Which made it even **more** frustrating to her that the person she was killing now actually had another point that she'd hate to admit was right.

She didn't know if she could trust Vegeta anymore.

Killing 'allies' wasn't completely out of character for him. He'd often make sure some of Frieza's men met… unfortunate accidents. Sometimes because they had caught wind of what they were planning. Sometimes because they pissed him off. But on some rare occasions, because he was just frustrated with the big man himself, and wanted to vent.

But killing that saibaman, even though it could have been of some use, seemed just… impractical. She was willing to think that he was just being brash there.

But Nappa… he wasn't just some random Frieza soldier. Not some expendable cannon fodder. He was one of them. And Vegeta just… killed him.

Sure, he had been an utter buffoon, and embarrassment out there, but it was no reason to kill one of their own!

" _Just what the hell has gotten into him?"_ She had to wonder as the fight carried on. And she had no good answer. And that now had her concerned for her own life.

One thing was for sure. Once this was over, she'd be watching her back around Vegeta now.

But, back in the present, she was a bit preoccupied with the enemy right in front of her.

Hiro had definitely provided a challenge. More than Nappa could ever hope to. Both in terms of raw strength, and cunning.

It was a damned shame this would be the last she'd see of him too. But, he made his choice (freedom, and death). And she'd made hers (temporary servitude, and a future), at least, that was how she saw it. Couldn't exactly fault him for that choice. Turns out there was some saiyan pride in him after all.

" _What does that make us then?"_ she asked herself with a frown on her face.

" _The people with the chance to change things."_ she reassured herself, though she admitted that she didn't know **how** exactly things would be different if- **when** they took over.

She'd always assumed that Vegeta had some sort of plan, as he always claimed that he was planning for that future, but lately, that belief had been challenged.

It seemed more and more likely that even when they do win, he couldn't care less if the universe burned.

She put more energy into the beams that had originally been planned for the boy, but would end up killing two birds with one stone.

But then, something happened.

" **RRRRAAAARRRRGGGHHH** " a mighty roar called out from the opposite end of the blast, and its power was dissipated.

" _What the hell!?"_ she then could **feel** it. And she couldn't feel power levels.

She heard her, and her brothers scouters exploding due to overload to the side.

When the dust cleared, she saw something that should have been impossible.

" _Bullshit. There's no way he's… but he's just another low class! There's no way!"_ Amary never put much stock in the old legend.

She really just thought that Vegeta was just using it as some kind of hope to hold on to when he was reminded about the leash Frieza had on them.

But, there it was. She'd never really seen a depiction of one before, and thus didn't really know what one looked like, but somehow, she knew what she was looking at.

That incredible aura that could burn anyone at the touch...

That green haze over the glaring eyes…

"I… **I'll**...break your damn… 'gah'..." he was about to attack her with everything he had,

But, it didn't wasn't to be.

The power required to maintain this new form must've been too great.

Like a great explosion, it released an incredible amount of energy, but couldn't hold onto it. The fuel was just completely burned through in the same time it took to rise to its height.

Just like that, Hiro collapsed, his hair returning completely to its natural color. Making a loud **thud** as he hit the ground face first.

" _Did… did that really just happen?"_ Amary asked herself wide eyed in both disbelief of the transformation she just saw, and how anticlimactic it was when he seemed to just lose consciousness.

Cautiously, she approached the unconscious Hiro just in case it was some kind of act, and flipped his body over to investigate.

She'd clearly done a number on him. It was a miracle he was still breathing, even if he survived that attack.

"That… what did you just do?" she asked him quietly, even though she knew she wouldn't receive an answer from him.

"You saw what I did right?" she asked as she heard her brother approach from behind.

"..." he glared at Hiro quietly. Unable to believe what he just saw.

" _The legends said that they were supposed to be unstoppable forces of nature. Only happening, at best, once in a lifetime. And this… low level_ _ **trash**_ _managed to do it?"_ he was internally seething at the thought of it. It was supposed to be **him** becoming a legend!

 _And he took it away._

 _He took that chance from you._

 _It only happens once in a lifetime._

 _He took_ **your** _destiny!_

Vegeta began raging internally at the thought of it.

No one was paying enough attention to it, but, at that moment, Vegeta's eyes flashed red. His aura flaring darkly, and in an… unnatural way.

 _What are you going to do about it?_

"We… we could use this." Amary realized, seeing the vast potential of having one of those on their side.

"A Super Saiyan? Here? Now? If they are truly as all powerful as you were saying, then… we can beat him! We can **kill** Frieza-!" she turned to her brother in excitement at the prospect.

Sure, it looked like Hiro hadn't any control of the transformation, and she couldn't be sure he even knew how to bring it out again, **and** , due to her experience, could surmise that the transformation didn't seem complete, like he still needs more power to make it work, but having someone they **knew** could achieve it would be a huge leap in power for their group over before.

 **(An- Remember, at this time, they only knew so much about Super Saiyan's. All they knew was that it meant a really strong saiyan. They had no Idea that pretty much every saiyan has the potential to ascend)**

Maybe… maybe something could be done about their mission here. If they could convince a Super Saiyan to join them, beating Frieza would be a sure thing! If this world was so important to him, then they could work out some kind of deal about leaving it alone. It wasn't like **they** actually needed the dumb rock for anything, it was all for Frieza.

But then, she saw her brothers face.

Rage.

Barely contained rage.

She stepped back a moment when she saw him out of instinctual fear.

"V-Vegeta? What's wrong?" she asked, starting to get nervous.

He said nothing as he raised his hand to point a slowly growing ki blast at Hiro.

"Are- are you out of your mind?! He just almost turned into a **Super Saiyan**! He could be the key to beating Frieza!" she tried to get him to see reason, but Vegeta wasn't having it.

"This low class doesn't deserve to become a legend! That honor should belong to me!" he was angered past caring now.

Amary didn't know what to do, or what the hell has gotten into her brother, so she just stood there indecisively for a moment.

She could block the blast, and save their metaphorical meal ticket from what she could only interpret as Vegeta having a temper tantrum, but that would be an open act of defiance against the prince. And though she loathed to admit it, he was far stronger than her on a good day. If she stood up to him now that she's been wasting energy, she'd be utterly curb stomped.

She didn't have much choice but to stand aside, and let Vegeta's jealousy cost them dearly.

The dark ki gathered, and fired.

There was a large explosion.

And for a mere moment, all thought Hiro to be no more.

Amary for the second time today felt regret about the end of a life. An alien emotion that she'd almost forgotten. Although this time it was mostly fueled by practical concerns rather than actually caring for the person in question.

She then turned her attention to glare at her brother for his foolishness, but couldn't bring herself to say anything on the subject.

But that was when they were all distracted by the boy calling out-

"D-Dad!?" Gohan couldn't believe his eyes.

As the dust cleared, they could all see Goku gently putting Hiro on the ground, and turning to glare at the saiyan's as nimbus flew by.

And for a moment, all were silent.

* * *

 **And** **like that, Goku arrived just in the nick of time to save the day!**

 **Can his arrival change the course of the battlefield? Or will his training come up short against the Saiyan siblings?**

 **Find out next time on Dragon Ball: Out of Place!**

* * *

 **I'm going to take a moment here to acknowledge here that, though I said Yaku wasn't Hiro's dark side, he used the same technique used by Kami to remove King Piccolo. King Piccolo was always a part of Kami, and therefore was in every sense his dark side. Yaku wasn't always a part of Hiro. It might be helpful to think of him as a hitchhiker, or parasite. Just wanted to clear that up.**

 **Also, he didn't turn Super. He just didn't reach the power requirements for it. It wasn't quite false either. To keep it easy to understand, there wasn't enough fuel for the fire to last very long. False was able to keep the fuel burning for long enough to due damage to Slug, but this transformation was released completely uncontrollable.**

 **Think of False as Super Saiyan 0.8, and Near Super Saiyan to be 0.3. it's a bit of a arbitrary number, but it's just supposed to give an idea of how powerful one is compared to another.**

 **And for those of you wondering, if you're familiar with Xenoverse, you'll know what's going on with Vegeta and his poor decision making lately, and that dark aura.**

* * *

 **Power levels-**

 **Yaku- ?**

 **Amary- 10,500**

 **Amary (Full Power)- 14,000**

 **Vegeta- 18,000**

 **Vegeta (Time Breaker magic enhanced)- 21,000)**

 **Vegeta (Full Power)- 24,000**

 **Hiro- 8,000**

 **Hiro (Full Power)- 11,000**

 **Hiro (Near Super Saiyan)- between 75,000 - 100,000**

 **Goku- 9,000**

 **Goku (Full Power)- 13,000**

 **Goku (Kaioken)- 16,000**

 **Goku (KaiokenX3)- 24,000**

 **Gohan- 3,000**

 **Minimum base power required for complete Super Saiyan- 100,000 (Just a guesstimation. Several sources I found say it's more like 3 million, but I would beg to differ based on the Bardock special, and the fact that it's easier for some than for others.)**

.


	17. Victory is in Sight! Justice, or Mercy?

**DragonBall Out of Place**

 **AN- Know what? Fuck it. Since it was only supposed to be there just the one time and never show up again afterwards just call what Hiro did back there SS False. No reason to further confused everyone involved.**

 **And for that Guest that was talking about villain personalities, I think you'll be pleased with an idea of mine for the Namek saga. Besides, Yaku has a damn good reason to be cocky at this point. Sure things haven't exactly gone to plan, but he still has acquired the more desired outcome. He's free, no one knows who, or what he is, he's stolen a damn time machine, and has basically outmaneuvered all of his foes at this point. For now he's getting away with whatever it is he's doing, and no one is in a position to stop, or hinder him.**

 **And as a side note, there is nothing saying he isn't batshit crazy. As a matter of fact, he has gone well, and truly insane. He's just a high functioning loony.**

 **And for another Guest who made a few interesting criticisms. I really don't care at all about the whole irregardless thing. It's in Webster's dictionary, so what's the problem? Also, around this time in the show they are using phone booths, VCRs, and Box TV's alongside that "magic" tech. I wasn't saying that thing about the internet like I knew for sure it didn't exist. After all, when was the first time we even saw mobile phones in Dragon Ball? The Goku Black arc if memory serves. Before that it was mostly the old style phones, even at Capsule Corp, the most advanced company on the planet. You'd think that the Z Warriors would be more connected if they had Facebook, or could text each other or some crap. Would actually probably be pretty useful considering how long it takes for them to get together when a new threat comes along. Most of the time they get lucky, and are either already in a group at the time of something happening for some event or another, or get plenty of time to prepare.**

 **Blaise Welshman- Fair enough. I wasn't too sure about it when I was putting them in anyway.**

 _Chapter 17- Victory is in Sight! Justice, or Mercy?_

 _Last time on Dragon Ball: Out of Place…_

 _Hiro dueled with Amary, and was defeated. However before he could be killed Goku arrived to save the day! Having completed his training with King Kai, he's stronger than ever, but will it be enough to defeat the Vegeta? Will Hiro be able to overcome his enemy? Does the earth have any hope?_

 _Stay tuned..._

* * *

Silence reigned on the battlefield for a few moments, with Goku staring down Vegeta.

After taking a moment to take in the newcomers presence, Vegeta composed himself and said-

"So, that's Kakarot?" Vegeta asked with a raised eyebrow, surprised the low class finally showed up.

Goku didn't answer him, instead pulling out his senzu bean bag, and forcing Hiro to swallow one.

* * *

You know the drill by this point.

I wake up, and am encased in a shell of pain.

However, unlike most times, it cleared up **very** quickly.

"'gasp!' wha- what the hell… Goku?" I looked up bewildered as the earth raised saiyan came into focus.

"Yup! Sorry I took so long, Snake Way is **really** long." he tried apologizing, but I just waved it off.

"Well, important thing is you made it." seriously, this guy gets an F in attendance, but an A+ in dramatic timing.

" _When you really think about it, that's his philosophy with pretty much everything isn't it? It shows on the battlefield, training, anything non-battle related… and especially his parenting..."_ I thought to myself for a moment.

" _No wonder everyone thinks Gohan looks at Piccolo as more of a Father figure… 'heh', what the hell does that make me?"_ I wondered as the last of the pain holdouts was mostly cleared up.

I looked at my hands, my arm that had been broken. And pretty much all over, most injuries have been healed, with the exception of a few bruises.

"So, I'm not dead then?" I quietly asked surprised, but at this point I should really stop. I practically come back from near death every time a big fight happens. Damnit, I'm becoming Krillin!

"Well, you did come close. But, I grabbed a few senzu's on the way here just in case." Goku explained, relieved that he took the time for that.

" _Y'know, sometimes, I've called out senzu beans as cheating on the show, but now that I'm actually here… thanks Toriyama!"_

I picked myself off the ground, brushed off the snow that had collected over me, and turned over to the saiyan's.

Vegeta was staring at Goku, sizing him up. Behold ladies, and gentlemen! The beginnings of a beautiful rivalry! Till their third, or fourth deaths may it carry on!

Amary was staring at me in disbelief. Not surprising considering I was a bloody pulp less than a minute ago.

Come to think of it…

I raised my power back up to test it out. The zenkai was in full effect. I didn't release my full power, just about what my upper limit was about a minute ago.

Back then I would have struggled to bring out this kind of power. But now… I had no idea what my limits were.

" _I ought to put it to the test soon… Oh look! Approximately forty meters in front of me! A volunteer!"_

"Wow, you've gotten strong! When this is done, we have to spar!" Goku announced excited. I began trying to analyze just how strong I'd become.

" _After that boost, my base form would have been stronger than his at this point. The Kaioken at it's first level would level him past me however. Hell, sensing it out Vegeta is still stronger than me, and Goku uses it to beat him, so base power, while important, really isn't everything."_ an important lesson to remember.

"How about we focus on finishing this battle?" I asked while raising my energy to match my foe.

Goku turned towards the saiyan's, and grew a grin. Anticipating a good fight.

"Yeah, guess you're right… Oh! And Hiro?" he turned to me, looking serious for once.

"Yeah?"

"When this is over, we need to talk about something important." I was going to ask what he was talking about when we were interrupted.

"Daddy!"

"Goku!"

Gohan, and Krillin ran up to us, or more specifically, Goku.

"Hey guys! How's it goin- 'oof'!" he was cut off when Gohan tackled him.

This began a rather touching moment of a son reuniting with his father that I just had to turn away from. It was just too tear jerking.

I'm supposed to be a fighter damnit! Real fighters don't cry!

It made me wonder though, would I ever see **my** father again? Any of my family? Would they even recognize me? Do they even know I'm missing?

Just taking a second to think about it was kinda… sobering I suppose.

About a minute later they disconnected, and normal conversation resumed.

"Gohan, you've made me proud. But now it's my turn to fight. Go home to your mother, I'll take it from here. You too Krillin." Goku said with a confidence I wish I could replicate.

"But dad I…"

"No buts, It'll be fine. Now go." Gohan still seemed reluctant, but sucked it up, and began to leave.

"Make it home soon dad!" he blasted off in the direction of Kame House. Hopefully this time for good.

"Krillin." I called him out before he left.

"Uh, yeah?" he turned to me.

"Keep an eye on him this time." I told him, looking annoyed. He scratched the back of his head embarrassed.

"'hehe', Yeah, right… and Goku? Welcome back." he said to his best friend before following Gohan.

"You should probably get going too you know?" Goku said as he turned to me. Either wanting to hog all of the fight himself, or mostly concerned for my well being, or both.

"You kidding? I got a score to settle with the girl. Besides, I can't let you have all the fun." I put a smile on my face for the first time in a while. Whenever Goku shows up on the battlefield, one can expect the tide of battle to turn.

"Alright, so I guess that means I get that guy." he said, looking at Vegeta, who seemed to be running out of patience… again.

"Yeah, that'd be Vegeta. He's really strong, stronger than either of us. Be careful Goku." I warned him. But this didn't deter him. In fact his grin grew bigger.

"Don't worry. I picked up a new technique from King Kai that should even us up." he said, speaking of the Kaioken.

True, it did even things up in the normal timeline. But here, a lot of strange things are happening. So it won't hurt me to join up with him when I'm done.

"Besides, if that doesn't work, you can use that weird technique you used back there. They won't stand a chance then." he said confusing me.

What technique?

He saw my confused look, and tried to clarify.

"That weird golden light you made. Your power exploded." I looked at him like he grew a second head.

"I… don't have a technique like that…" there was only one thing I knew of here that could do that, and I couldn't… right?

No, there's just no way. I'm not nearly strong enough... yet.

"'hm', Well, it's not important now anyway, we got a fight to win." Goku said, deciding it was a conversation for later.

I agreed and turned to our enemies.

Me and Goku walked over at the same time, and pace until we were about ten meters away from the saiyan's.

* * *

Amary, and Vegeta were watching from afar while the two earthlingized saiyan's made their approach.

Vegeta was very curious about the newcomer, this Kakarot.

The humans had been quite insistent that he was their ace in the hole, and thus the Prince wanted to see for himself if he was worth the attention. Though based on looks alone he wasn't impressed.

He wouldn't trust his scouter this time. It wasn't going to be very accurate anymore considering it's consistently failed to be of much use here. This supposed low-class's power could be over 9,000, and show him at 5.

Still, he had to commend the plebe. He'd come further than almost any of his class before him. Certainly grown faster too.

Point is, even though he was a low class, Vegeta would **not** be underestimating Kakarot.

And then there was Hiro. He'd made quite the impression considering how he showed up Nappa, and held his own against his sister for a time.

If only he didn't have that mouth on him. He had enough back talk from Amary as it is, and only tolerated it from her because she was blood. For a time, while it looked like it was possible to recruit him, Vegeta thought there might be a solution to that particular problem by sowing his mouth shut. Though, he couldn't help but feel like that would be a big mistake for some reason…

Regardless, that… strange medicine he just took just restored the mystery saiyans body to full health. That brought the prince to realize that his power must have increased through the zenkai.

That made him a potential threat. Something Vegeta would not abide.

"Amary." he called out authoritarilly. "Don't hold back anything this time."

Amary nodded grimly. Realizing for herself that things just got harder.

There wasn't going to be any recruitment here. After her brother nearly killed him, she doubted Hiro would be at all interested in talking things out now.

Not that she'd really want to. One way or another, this would be a **damn** good fight. He was right in that "Goldilocks Zone" where he was probably stronger than her now, but not by much. It would make for a perfect challenge.

Still though, that power boost… that golden energy… she'd have to give her all just to survive if it came out again. She might even have to use her trump card.

She hated using it, even more than she hated her Oozaru form. But, it would give her the power she needed to put up a fight.

It was very risky. If she lost control of it… it could even kill her. But, it's not like she had much choice. She couldn't keep this up at this rate. And Vegeta wouldn't let her live it down if she lost.

And she refused to lose! Especially to this low-class nobody.

Besides, whatever risk there was, this fight would be a great challenge.

" _And that's just how I like it…"_ she grinned in anticipation.

* * *

We had made a full stop in front of them, and paused for a moment.

A stare down began, each side feeling out the others will.

"So…" Goku opened first, gaining the attention of both of them. "I'm only going to say this once, get of my planet!" he demanded, though, we all knew the saiyan's wouldn't back down to this.

"'heh', That's a bold demand Kakarot. Unfortunately, I'm going to have to decline." Vegeta answered, smugly.

"Then you leave me no choice. But, if we're going to do this, maybe we oughta do it somewhere else." Goku said, looking around the environment to see how me, and the princess effectively flattened anywhere that wasn't turned into a still smoking crater.

Vegeta looked annoyed again for a moment, but it subsided when he took a look around. Apparently not liking the aesthetics of the battlefield.

"Fine, I'll let you choose your gravesite." Vegeta said, accepting it.

"Follow me then, good luck Hiro!" Goku said as he hopped on Nimbus, and flew off.

" _Same to you Goku. Though, I doubt you'll need it."_ It was just the two of them, so things should go just about the same as in the original timeline.

He won then, with a little help from Gohan, Yajirobe, and Krillin when Vegeta turned on the Great Ape. The only thing that can realistically go wrong is them not showing up.

… probably shouldn't have thought that.

If there's one thing that has proven to be a constant across universes, it's Murphy's Law.

If that's the case, I can't afford to screw around here.

"So, are you just going to daydream me to death, or are you ready for round two?" the princess quipped, snapping me out of my plotting, and sporting a mocking grin.

"I'm ready to go anytime you want me." I said as I formed a battle stance. "Just wanted to be sure you got a breather in."

"How generous." she responded sarcastically. "Let's see if you can punch as fast as you can snark."

We phased out, creating shockwaves once again as our fists collided.

This repeated several times, always moving about ten meters every crash.

The change in power was almost immediately obvious.

She was right back fighting to her full power, and though she may still be stronger by a small amount, the fight was far more even.

But the **big** game changer was that the senzu bean had restored my energy reserves to an extent.

She'd been wasting her stamina fighting me all day.

She couldn't keep it up for much longer. But I could.

* * *

 _Twenty minutes of intense battle that would be repetitive to write for later..._

"'arrgh'!" Amary yelled out as my fist connected to her jaw, making her stumble, and opening herself open to a meteor combination.

A Savage flurry of punches, kicks, had her launched into a rock formation.

She wasn't down for long, and counter attacked with an elbow to my face that knocked me back, but I backflipped to orientate myself.

We both launched a flurry of ki blasts at one another at point blank, kicking up snow, and dirt.

I used the cover to break from my position, which was quickly overwhelmed by ki explosions.

I slipped around behind her to strike, but my fist passed through her.

" _An afterimage?"_ I realized, and dodged out of the way of a kick to my ribs just in time by phasing out.

This began a high speed game of cat and mouse, creating shockwaves that rocked the area.

My training with Goku payed off however, and I landed several devastating blows.

It ended with me delivering my best falcon punch imitation to her left cheek, sending her plummeting to the earth, and creating a new crater.

I moved to pursue, but I made a quick check on her power level, and saw that she was hemorrhaging energy.

I instead landed gently at the edge of the crater. She was trying to get up, and did manage to do so, though she did seem to have a limp now.

"So…" I started, looking smug "You ok down there?"

"Go to hell." She spat, and then tried walking out of the crater, but with difficulty. I raised my eyebrow in surprise at this.

" _Strange, she shouldn't have been that hurt by my attack."_ Was my power boost really that significant?

She could be faking the injury, but the energy drain? Vegeta wouldn't learn to hide his energy until the battle was over.

 **How** he did it is beyond me…

It took me at least two full days to figure it out, and that was with someone actually teaching me how!

Maybe she was a bit more clever than him, and figured it out faster?

" _Or, maybe she really was giving it all at the end of round one, and didn't count on (or didn't know about) a senzu bean. And she's running low on power. Couple that with fighting against my energy being restored, and enhanced by the Zenkai, this battle truly is in my favor now."_ It made some sense. She had no way of knowing. If her energy wasn't drained from earlier this fight would be almost completely even.

She formed herself into a battle stance ten meters in front of me, then moved in agressively.

She seemed to be aware of the situation she put herself in, and decided that her only chance was putting her remaining power into one last all out attack with the hope that she could do some serious damage.

I steadied myself for the attack, and threw a punch, but was caught off guard when she switched from a brute strength attack to a grapple off all things that reminded me of something I saw Black Widow do once in an Avengers movie, managing to throw me to the ground with an audible **'thud'**.

Before I realized what just happened, she had my arm in a hold, and I couldn't move due to her foot between my shoulder blades.

She wasn't planning to beat the crap outta me. She was well aware she couldn't do it with the power she had left. She was either planning on pinning me until Vegeta could back her up, or based on the very painful feeling in my arm she was planning on taking out my limbs by pulling them out of their sockets.

If I were clear minded enough to notice these things, I'd think it odd that a being who regularly uses overwhelming power to defeat her enemies would know restraining techniques. But as is, I was just too focused on finding a way out.

"'grrr' **dammit**!" I tried freeing myself, but only ended up more stuck as she switched into an entirely different hold that was virtually impossible to get out of that resembled something out of Jiu Jitsu. If this were a spar this round would be taken by her by now.

"Now stay down!" she demanded, more than ready to snap my arm.

Thinking quickly, I used the one limb I had left to free myself.

My tail.

I was able to wrap it around her throat, and get it to start choking her out.

To stop it she'd either have to loosen her grip to fight the choke, or be forced to loosen it up when she starts running out of air.

She was stubborn it seemed, and put more effort into ripping my arm off while her air was being cut off.

Nearly two minutes later, just before the limb was torn off, I felt her grip weaken, and used it to my advantage, and broke out of the hold, blasting the ground beneath me to throw up dirt to cover my escape. Also throwing a few directly at her.

I ended up twenty meters away before relaxing for a moment to check on the status of my limb.

" _Definitely doesn't feel right. I don't think it's broken but..."_ probably nothing I couldn't walk off.

I turned to the dissipating dust cloud to see the princess gasping to get some air back.

Wanting to end this quickly, I decided to charge back in at top speed.

She turned to me at the last second only to catch my fist in her face, and be sent hurtling to the ground.

She didn't move for half a minute, and seemed to be unconscious. I walked over to make sure.

She was still breathing, so I didn't kill her. So… there was that.

"... Good. We're done here." I breathed a sigh of relief. I was just happy that this ended without anymore bloodshed.

" _Only question is, what to do with her? I need to go back to Goku to help him out if-_ _ **when**_ _the shit hits the fan. If she wakes up and decides to interrupt that battle it could cause serious problems. Especially if she gets hit with blutz waves and turns into an Oozaru."_ of course, there was the obvious solution. Lord knows how many people who she sent to other world would call for it. But… still, it wasn't right.

Starting out, I wanted to avoid anyone dying. Hell, I didn't even want Nappa to die! That was just a spur of the moment kinda thing. Thinking about how I was acting then made me feel sick to my stomach. If I hadn't snapped out of that rage I… I think I would have done it… not exactly a good feeling realizing that.

I haven't really killed anyone yet in this world. Sure, I've killed Lord Slug, and I think one of his henchmen, but he was basically about as evil as they get. He's lived an entire Namekian lifetime, which is incredibly long by the way, doing nothing but causing pain, and suffering out of his own choice.

Nappa was… well he was an idiot. But, he was a loyal idiot. He was a bodyguard for Vegeta, and presumably Amary since they were kids. He could have easily gone to work with people who respected his power more, could have even let his charge be killed off years ago just so he could go and do his own thing. Did he deserve to die? Maybe. But by that same argument, so did Vegeta.

The Prince has been responsible for just as much pain as Nappa, probably even more, and he was given a chance for redemption. Several even. And you know what? Eventually it worked for him. He's got a wife and kid by the end of this.

Maybe… maybe she did have a point. These saiyans have made a ton of bad choices. But, it was never entirely their faults.

Nappa was completely loyal to Vegeta, and his father. Apparently, even to the point of death. That kind of loyalty is rare. Vegeta was a fool to throw it away. The bald giant seemed to be only as evil as the man holding his leash.

Raditz had been the butt of every joke, every insult, and the punching bag of the group for years. I remember hearing that somewhere… though I can't exactly place it, it makes sense. Living in that kind of situation, where one is bullied, beaten up, and given no respect for years, can make someone very angry, and bitter.

And this Amary, I honestly have no idea what her problem is. She wasn't in the show, so I don't have any kind of backstory for her. But, so far she's the only one of the group to actually say they hate the job they have. Vegeta, and Nappa probably hated Frieza throughout their lives. But Vegeta never claimed to have hated purging planets. He wouldn't say anything like it until Frieza had thoroughly broken him on Namek. And even then it was more along the lines of hating doing Frieza's dirty work, rather than hating purging planets. There might be more hope for her than there is for him.

So, the easy solution… doesn't seem like the right solution. So, what now?

I can't exactly restrain her. Even in a weakened state she could break out of any restraints I could make in the next few minutes.

" _I won't consider killing her to stop her. So I'm just gonna have to beat Vegeta before she can wake up."_ I realized, and got ready to help Goku when I felt a tremor.

 **'rumble'**

 **'Rumble'**

 **'RUMBLE'**

I steadied myself as I looked around for whatever the hell caused that.

" _An earthquake?... No, it's energy messing with the planet!"_ Even from this far away I could feel this power like it was right next to me.

" _No way! It's gotta be…"_

* * *

 _15 miles away…_

 _Rocky Wastes…_

"Say goodbye to your planet Kakarot!" Vegeta declared as his **Galik Gun** formed in his hands. The energy sparking off it destroying the nearby landscape.

In a normal world, a wasteland like this one would not exist so close to the ice cold battlefield Hiro fought in not so far away.

But this, is not a normal world.

" **Ha-Me-"** Goku had his hands together preparing to fire his signature attack.

He was going to be in a lot of trouble if he couldn't stop Vegeta's attack. That much was obvious from the sheer **power** behind the attack.

" _I can't let that blast hit the earth, if I do… it's all over!"_ Goku realized as he put all the power he could into his own attack.

" **Galik guuuuunnnn! Fire!"** The saiyan prince screamed out as he launched his massive royal purple beam attack.

" **Haaaaaaaaaa!"** Goku yelled with a retort of his spirit blue **turtle destruction wave**.

Their attacks met right in the middle. But Vegeta's attack quickly overcame that of the earth raised saiyan.

" _No! Damnit, I didn't want to do this, but… 'rgh!' it looks like I have no choice!"_ Goku realized as his power wanted.

Vegeta was able to resist the Kaioken before, but if he could just… push it… even **further** …

" **Kai-o-Ken**...!" Goku readied his attack as Vegeta braced for what he thought was going to be a manageable power boost, but was caught completely off guard when the low-class's power exploded.

" **Times…. FOOOOUUURRR!** " Goku was covered in a red aura than enhanced his fighting ability.

" _Wha- What the hell!?"_ Vegeta was totally caught off guard by the power racing towards him-

" _Damnit!_ _ **Nonono-**_ **noooo**!" he screamed out as he was launched higher into the atmosphere by the beam.

Goku kept up the beam for a few moments. But turned it down as he sensed the prince moved out of the way of the blast.

" _Heh, there that'll show em-_ 'arrgh'!" Goku collapsed as the Kaioken's after effects tore into his body.

Kaioken was a powerful, and extremely useful technique for when one was in a pinch. Its power multiplication could, and just did, overwhelm an enemy that was ng too powerful to beat. But, it had its drawbacks.

The Kaioken puts a massive strain on the body by making the muscles push past their own limits, which causes them to be torn on a cellular level (or something like that King Kai tried explaining exactly what happened, but it mostly went over Goku's head), and amping up the bodies ki production, which is the ki equivalent of overclocking a computer, and runs the risk of causing something called ki burnout (which basically permanently wrecks a fighters ability to make ki).

Vegeta knew this, or at least, had seen a technique like it somewhat before, and knew that there was a limit to what Goku could do with it. What he **didn't** know was how far the low-class could push it.

Goku knew it wouldn't be enough to beat him though. This Vegeta guy was crazy strong!

" _Looks like it's not over yet…"_ he realized as he sensed Vegeta's life force still going strong.

This battle was gonna take a while, he realized, just before Yajirobe running out from behind a big rock.

* * *

"That power… those two are absolutely crazy." I expressed my thoughts aloud.

Seeing that power on a screen is one thing, but seeing it in person, **feeling it** in person, that's a totally different feeling.

" _And this is barely even the start of it all…"_ another sobering feeling. Feeling small.

With one final look around the battlefield, I took in the destruction.

There were no more trees in this landscape. At least, no more living ones.

The fascinating rock formations that once dotted the area, they were barely pebbles now.

The things that gave this land character are gone. All destroyed in our bout.

"I've spent too long here admiring the destruction. I really got to go now-" I was going to take off when I heard a voice behind me.

"W-Wait!"

I turned to see Amary trying to force herself up.

"How the hell… how are you still conscious?" I asked in shock.

She didn't have any energy left! She shouldn't be able to talk, much less stand.

"I'm not done with you yet!" she declared as she stood up on wobbly legs. "I've still got one more trick up my sleeve. It's risky… but… I WON'T LOSE!" She said with an evil smile, and began shaking like a leaf.

While that smile was unnerving, I wasn't really threatened. At this point she'd be lucky to throw a punch without passing out. And that growling she was making, she must be losing control of herself.

I sighed, annoyed by this temporary distraction. I got ready to block her attack, and knock her out. Not really expecting what came next.

As her fist connected with my palm her body began to glow purple-

" **Nis-Shok!** " she roared out as I was blown back by the her energy.

I must've been launched at least thirty meters by the time I landed.

The wind was knocked right out of me, and put me into a daze.

" _Someone get the number on that truck…"_ I barely recovered in time to dodge another series of powerful strikes.

" _Where the hell is this power coming from?!"_ I wondered as Amary phased out and, too quickly for me to react, delivered a devastating kick to my ribs, possibly breaking one of them.

I was put on the defensive once again, and had to focus hard, as to not let her deal a deadly blow.

" _This purple energy, it seems to have restored her power to its fullest. What kind of technique is this!?"_ I tried blocking another attack from her with my forearms, but had the guard broken by a roundhouse kick that opened me up to a flurry of punches.

I was finally knocked away by a boot to the head.

It was while recovering from this attack that I got a good look at my enemy, and I noticed a few things.

For one, that purple energy was radiating from her body a lot like the Kaioken, only perhaps it felt more… sharp I guess? It's hard to describe these things exactly.

And then there was her body itself. It was extremely strained. Her veins we're very clear on her face, like they were pushing themselves at full force. " _That_ _ **can't**_ _be healthy."_

And finally, there was her eyes. The onyx life that was once within them were gone. Replaced by the eyes of an animal. A big cat maybe?

After a moment of thinking I realized this had become clear in her fighting style as well. If you could even call this a fighting style. She was fighting like a cornered animal. Sounded like one too with the snarling.

" _It must be some kind of berserker rage form."_ I realized as I tried dodging her attacks.

I was able to duck under one of her more overstretched punches, and land a hit in her gut that should have winded her, but she just seemed to work through it, and it had no effect on her.

She surprised me with a headbut that felt like it broke my nose, and gave a roundhouse kick to my chest that launched me back.

I recovered in time to dodge out of the way of an energy attack that broke the ground I once stood on, creating a new crater.

I landed several meters away to take stock of the situation, and come up with a plan.

"' _grr' She's too damn strong with this technique! Stronger than before even. I can't tell if my attacks are even affecting her."_ She'd at least reacted to them before _._

" _Still, despite the power difference between us now, every technique like this has its drawbacks. She_ **can't** _keep this up forever, can she?_ _I just have to stick to what the other Z Warriors know best, slowing the enemy down."_ I was hoping that maybe, this was like the Kaioken, and couldn't be kept up forever.

* * *

 _Meanwhile…_

 _With the Peanut Gallery…_

" **'rrrraaaarrrrggghhh!'** Why won't this stupid thing work!?" Chi-Chi screamed in rage as she shaked the magic ball that was supposed to be giving them an image of the fight.

Goku had gotten here ages ago, the others could feel it from Roshi's island, but Gohan still wasn't back with her, and she was **terrified**.

"Chi-Chi! Calm down! You're gonna break it!" Her father demanded, but she wasn't having it.

"Crazy Woman! Let go of my ball!" Baba demanded as she snatched her orb from the crazed mother. "It's hard enough to find a proper signal without someone shaking up the mystical energies of the crystal." she finished, thoroughly annoyed.

"I need to know if my baby is ok! You all were talking about people dying out there and I-"

"Someone else's energy is fluctuating." Roshi interrupted her.

They all turned to the currently meditating turtle hermit.

He'd been quiet for nearly half an hour. Knowing his sister wasn't getting a good signal in her orb, he decided feeling the area out would do better to find what was going on.

"Now who is it?" Bulma asked, dried tears still evident in her face from crying over Yamcha's death, nervous that another of their own had fallen. They'd lost so many…

"It's one of the saiyans!" he declared much to the relief of those around him. Was there an end in sight to this?

"But what about Gohan? Is he okay?" Chi-Chi asked, hopeful.

"... He's still fighting. It's… hard to say how he's doing." he finally said, giving her some sense of relief knowing he way ok. Though hearing he was still fighting made her even more nervous.

After a few moments, Bulma asked-

"So, the saiyan, this means they are almost done for? Right?"

Roshi focused harder on this, feeling the area out.

It was difficult. They were all moving around so fast, and so much power was being thrown around that a clear picture of what was going on was difficult to make out.

But he could see something was off with the unknown saiyan's power. It was flickering. Rising far above Hiro's power, and dropping far below.

"I'll be honest. I have no idea." Roshi said, concerned for his student, and his student's student.

"It's clearing up!" Baba declared as the crystal ball started to reveal an image.

Everyone crowded the ball hoping to get a look.

* * *

 _Forty minutes later…_

 _Where the important characters are..._

I just barely moved out of the way of a powerful strike, then gripped her leg with my tail, and tripped her.

She was strong, and fast, but she had no focus in this form, that was fairly obvious.

My fist broke the ground where she had landed, having missed the shot.

I felt her energy behind me, and didn't dodge in time to avoid an energy enhanced attack that looked like the claws of an animal. It the attack broke my skin, and left a mark on my back that stung terribly.

I moved out of the way of a follow-up attack, and countered with a full force headbut that let out a shockwave that sent the now thoroughly pulverized rock in all directions.

This hurt me almost as much as it should have hurt her, but I remained focused while she actually seemed dazed by the attack.

I blew her back with a full power ki blast at point blank, sending her flying back.

I took a moment to take a breath, hoping that might have done it, but the dust cleared to show her slowly getting back up.

" **God-Damnit!** Just stay down!" I commanded in desperation. But she just snarled, and refocused on me, ready to go again.

Nothing was working! No matter what damage she took she just kept getting back up.

I was running low on power in this fight. Both of us were fighting at our maximum, but for some reason she just wasn't feeling the strain.

Time seemed to slow down when she faxed in right in front of me, and delivered a painful combo of attacks.

I dodged the last punch, and shoulder bashed her away.

She just got right back up, and attacked again like it never happened.

And she did it again,

And again,

And again ten times.

But the last three attacks however, I noticed her energy fluctuating massively. I realized that she was **finally** running out of power.

By the eleventh time I couldn't summon the energy to dodge in time, but when I was bracing myself for the attack something strange happened.

It never came.

I looked at her to see that her eyes had returned to their natural color, but something was wrong with them still.

I let my guard down for a moment in confusion. That's when I realized what was wrong.

She was feeling the pain of the last half-hour catching up with her, but that should have knocked her out if that was everything.

Her pupils dilated in fear of what was happening while holding her chest in pain.

The stress of her technique was giving her a heart attack.

I wasn't sure what to do, wasn't sure if I **should** do anything. So I just stood there surprised at this turn of events.

As she collapsed to the ground I realized that if I didn't do anything she might- **will** die.

And I just stood there, unsure if I should do anything.

* * *

 _Meanwhile…_

Vegeta was just about to finish off this low level trash.

He had broken Kakarot, beat his son to a pulp, and had dodged his last ditch attempt to defeat him.

The brat had bounced that attack back at him, he realized it at the very last second. He was about to put up his defenses to prepare himself for the attack that could very easily kill him if he wasn't prepared.

That was when he felt it.

He couldn't sense energy, but he did have a connection with her. Saiyans all had a subconscious connection with close family. That's how he knew who she was when they first met.

It's also how he could tell something was wrong.

He quickly turned in the direction of where his sister was in shock, and a feeling completely alien to him, worry for someone else.

Caught off guard by the feeling of his sister in distress, and the bizarre feelings that came with that that he didn't know how to deal with, he didn't put up his defenses in time.

Before he realized what happened he was caught up by the Spirit Bomb, and launched into orbit.

"NO-NO-NO-NO-NO-NO-NO...FUUUUUUU-!" he screamed out in pain as he was launched into the stratosphere.

Since his defenses were down he should have been completely disintegrated. However, the spirit bomb had an interesting quirk compared to other energy attacks.

It only completely affected people full of negative energy.

Under normal circumstances, Vegeta would have died. With nothing left of him to recover.

But thanks to that feeling he just had, that brief moment of **empathy** , had just saved his life.

He wouldn't realize it for years, the Z Warriors below him would believe that he survived out of brute power.

Well… all except one.

And when he finally landed back on the earth, energy drained, thoroughly beaten, crawling away in an attempt to retreat (much to the shock of the Z-Warriors that had believed him dead), he found himself feeling something else. It felt like fear but… it was for someone else.

As his pod landed before him, and he tried to get in he was stopped by someone grabbing him by the remains of his armor.

"Hold it! You're not getting away!" The short human had him. He was holding the blade that the fat one had used to cut his tail, and was about to force it right through him.

* * *

I hovered over the princess, questioning what I ought to do.

She was a terrible person. Had probably killed millions of people working for Frieza. Probably doesn't regret it at all.

If she were in my position, she'd leave me here with a smile on her face. Probably espousing some nonsense about upper, and lower class saiyans, not even her final form, 'her power is maximum!' horseshit.

But… I'm not her.

" _I don't even have to do anything! I could just leave her here. She chose to use that technique, she has noone to blame but herself."_ I tried to believe that.

* * *

" _I-is this it?"_ Vegeta wondered as he was paralyzed by the fear of his oncoming death.

" _Years of planning, training, blood, sweat, and tears, all for nothing? I thought I was going to avenge my race, kill Frieza, and rule the galaxy as the legendary Super Saiyan. But, I'm going to die to this… this human?!"_ His very life flashed before his eyes. And for a brief moment, as Krillin made the motion to end his life, he actually felt regret.

"Diiiiiie!" Krillin demanded as he thrust the sword, but was suddenly stopped when someone put their hand on his shoulder.

* * *

I raised my hand to point at her now unconscious, and dying body. A ki blast slowly forming.

I can at least afford the mercy of making her death quick. It's… the best I can really find myself justifying.

I can't let her live, that much I knew. When she woke up she'd just get back up, and try again.

I was fine with it when this was an anime, when they were just characters on a screen. But now?

Vegeta should **never** have gotten his second chance. He was a violent, dangerous man that never felt remorse for his actions, and was a complete asshole. Even to his own kid who came back from the future to **save this life**. Why **anyone** could possibly think he ever deserved a second chance is beyond me.

She's lead the same life. Made the same choices, and ultimately, was going to end up in the same place that bastard will when she dies. Assuming she **miraculously** has a change of heart, and becomes a good guy, her hands will not be wiped clean of that blood.

She was a stone cold murderer. This should be an open, and shut case. In fact, if I didn't know that Vegeta got a second chance to begin with, I wouldn't be having this internal turmoil. She'd be dead, and I'd be off to help Goku.

" _But… what would that make me? I can't just… kill people because I feel like they deserve it, can I?"_ in this moment, I have complete control over whether this person lives, or dies.

I don't have much longer to think. Seconds, at the most. Her life force is falling. Fast.

I was torn.

" _What the hell do I do?!""_

* * *

""'Huh'? Goku?" he turned to see his lifelong friend, just barely able to stand thanks to Vegeta, making him stop.

"Let him go Krillin." Goku said, surprising everyone there still conscious.

"Y-You can't be serious! Goku this guy killed half our friends! He's pure evil!" Krillin explained in disbelief.

"I know, but… just trust me, ok? It's important." he couldn't quite explain his reasoning. Not quickly at least.

Krillin didn't know what to do. It should be easy, to kill this monster that had killed so many of them.

After a few moments of a tense stare down at the saiyan, he threw the blade away.

"I hope you know what you're doing Goku."

* * *

The ki blast in my hand grew larger, until finally, I launched it.

It flew quickly at the saiyan, about to consume her entirely when something unusual happened.

Instead of killing her, it went into her body.

"God damnit… Can't believe I'm doing this…" I swear I could hear the collective facepalm of everyone she's killed coming all the way from otherworld.

"I know you can't hear me right now, but don't think I'm doing this out of pity. I'm only doing this because I don't want your stinking blood on my hands." I told her as I relaxed for a moment. Well, moreso told myself than her.

After making sure she was still unconscious, I double checked any injuries she had. Saying it looked like she was involved in some terrible car accident would be the understatement of the century. That technique she'd used let her ignore most of these wounds was the only thing keeping her fighting.

The energy I gave her fleeting life force was only a short term lifeline. It was just enough to keep her alive until I found someone to give her some kind of medical attention. Probably would only last her an hour or two at the most.

I would rather load her up in her pod, and launch her into space so she could be someone else's problem, but I didn't know if she'd survive the trip, and I didn't know how to operate one of those pods. Assuming I could find them.

Figuring help would get here faster if I helped Goku out with Vegeta I got ready to fly off to help them. But that's when I looked up in surprise to see something blasting off into the sky.

Curious I reached out with my energy to figure out what it was and was even more surprised to see it was a very badly injured Vegeta making a run for it.

"N-No way! It's… it's over?" I couldn't believe he was just… leaving.

I woulda thought that that fight would've lasted longer, but considering several of my bones were broken, my energy reserves was almost completely empty, and I was just generally tired, I wasn't gonna look this gift horse in the mouth.

That's when I noticed the familiar energy levels of Roshi, Chi-Chi, Bulma, and others flying in the direction of the Goku-vs-Vegeta battlefield.

Then I realized something.

"'sigh', looks like I've got some explaining to do, don't I?"

* * *

 **Anecdote-** _Nis-Shok-_ _A very dangerous technique for the users foes, and said user themselves, especially saiyans. At a point in a fight when a warrior is low on energy, and backed into a corner, they can activate the_ _Nis-Shok technique to restore much of their power, and fight back fiercer than before for a short time, but it has drastic consequences._

 _This ability is_ **not** _natural, and is in fact the result of biological experimentation, and modification. Very few species can undergo the procedure to awhile the ability and walk away alive. Amary is the only saiyan to ever have this ability._

 _It first forces the fighters metabolism to go into overdrive, breaking down all remaining fat in the body in the beginning stages of the technique, this often results in an incredible energy boost, and the user shaking almost uncontrollably. As this causes mind numbing pain, the user next enters a mental state where higher brain functioning slows to a minimum, so the pain doesn't force the user into unconsciousness, essentially putting them into a berserker rage. The technique stops either when the user runs out of fat cells to burn, or if they are able to be snapped out of the trance with a special trigger (usually seeing an object, or hearing a certain codeword.). Unfortunately for most species, this ability clashes with their own high metabolisms. Resulting in the uncontrollable breakdown of muscle tissue after the fat runs out, heart damage, and potential death._

 _Why exactly would Amary use a technique that was likely to kill her? The same reason Vegeta nearly destroyed the planet he was on with his Galick Gun even though saiyans can't breathe in space, and to an extent, the same reason Goku pushed his Kaioken to the point that it could've killed him._

 _The name, Nis-Shok, is based on the Japanese Nisshoku, translated as "solar eclipse", at least according to Google translate_.

* * *

 **Power Levels**

 **Hiro (Base)- 10,000**

 **Hiro (Full)- 12,000**

 **Amary (Damaged/Tired)- 5,600**

 **Amary (Nis-Shok)** \- **16,000**

 **Goku (Base)- 10,000**

 **Goku (Kaioken)- 16,000**

 **Goku (KaiokenX3)- 24,000**

 **Goku (KaiokenX4)- 32,000**

 **Vegeta (Base)- 18,000**

* * *

 _Meanwhile…_

 _Elsewhere…_

"Finally, after all of these years!"

A voice echoed out through the howling arctic winds. Ecstatic over the ice in front of a large entryway breaking up.

"Between those fools and their earth shattering battle, global warming, and the world record holding largest air heater ever-"

Screen pans over to a massive heater blowing hot air at a massive entrance.

"-I shall soon return to Doctor Wheelo, restore him to a new body, and together we shall conquer the world-!" Doctor Kochin stumbled however when a massive rumble knocked him down.

A giant glacier came loose nearby due to the earth shaking battle going on halfway across the planet, and slides **riiiight** in front of the entrance.

"... **GOD DAMNIT!** "

* * *

 **So, that happened.**

 **The battle is won.**

 **Hiro has some 'splainin to do.**

 **Amary is unconscious after a failed gamble with the technique Vegeta was referring to when he said he's seen something like the Kaioken before, and is temporarily stuck on earth.**

 **Vegeta might actually have a soft spot for someone other than himself.**

 **And the rest of the Z gang that isn't dead is in a slightly better state than they originally were at the end of the fight.**

 **Join me for the conclusion to the saiyan saga, next time on-**

 **DragonBall: Out of Place!**

 **LB**

 **BTW, I wanted to try out something interesting for the end of each Saga.**

 **So, I'm announcing a Reader/Character Q &A mini Fanfic!**

 **If you'd like to ask a specific character a question at the end of the Saga simply add "Dear (Blank)" to the beginning of your review, or just separate the question from your review. It can be a question for any character, OC, or otherwise.**

 **I'll post that Fic after the next chapter comes out, as that chapter will basically be the wrap up of the saga.**

 **Anyway, see ya next time!**

.


	18. Minisode 2, Rota, Queen of All Saiyans

**DragonBall Out of Place**

 **AN-**

 **Blaise Welshman- If you're talking about how it was her fault that her gamble failed, and that she kept putting herself at risk, then Hiro was fully aware of that. He knows she's got nobody to blame but herself for that, and isn't some damsel in distress. He doesn't want to leave her to die because he just doesn't want anyone to die if they don't have to. It's kinda for the same reasons as the justice league having "Do Not Kill." as their Golden rule.**

 **He only killed Slug because A- he was supposed to die to begin with B- he was going to kill all his friends if he tried hard not to kill him and C- Hiro was a little caught up in the moment with the whole "Burning Spirit" thing.**

 **TheHiddenLettuce- The movies places in the timeline of the show are always almost completely off. If you'll remember, Piccolo was in that movie, and would be dead in that timeframe during the show. Also, Goku, Krillin, and Gohan would all still be in the hospital after the Saiyan fight. Likely unable to fight well, if at all. It also can't happen just after Namek because Goku was off training for a year on Yardrat, and when he does return he does so with the Super Saiyan transformation under control, and would have no reason to turn Super Saiyan false. I think you'll find a lot of the movies have glaring timing flaws like that. I even mentioned in the second chapter how screwed up the movies are in terms of the timeline.**

 _Chapter 18- Minisode 2: Rota, Queen of all Saiyans_

* * *

What is the true meaning of strength?

Must it be brute power?

Could it be just an ideal? One defined by individual perceptions?

Many have defined their lives by the strength they had, or they sought to achieve.

This is a story, of a woman who's life was defined by trying to achieve true strength.

These are the final moments of Rota, Queen of all saiyans.

* * *

 _Age 739…_

 _Thirty minutes before Planet Vegeta's destruction._

 _Capital of Planet Vegeta..._

"You realize, of course, that if he finds out, **when** he finds out, it will be considered treason." an alien doctor told a saiyan woman who was taking an infant out of an incubation pod.

"It's not going to matter soon enough." the woman answered. Not showing any hint of worry at the thought of being found out. "This planet's fucked. So are we."

"You really believe that bullshit? Frieza ain't comin here." the doctor was young. New to his profession. If he'd been older, more travelled, he'd know Frieza was fully capable of destroying a planet. Hell, he'd do it for shits and giggles. "And when your husband, your **King** finds out you blasted your kid into the middle of nowhere, he'll gut ya like a fish!"

Queen Rota was well aware of that. If she was wrong. If the reports her spy network told her were false, King Vegeta would not be forgiving.

It was an arranged marriage. One set in place with the assumption of her consent. Set up by her family, the rulers of an island continent on the planet, as a power play. Long story short it did not work out as planned.

Though, in a strange way she did come to care about the man she'd been paired with. They weren't really lovers, it was more like… a workplace friendship. She couldn't really hate him.

That began to change when her first child was born.

She wanted to name him Cabba, but her husband wanted to carry on the royal name, and thus gave him his own.

She wanted to be a real mother to her son, unlike how most saiyans families were now. They all usually resulted in leaving their kids in incubating pods. Only bothering to acknowledge them if they had a high power level, or distinguished themselves in combat. King Vegeta sent him off on his first purging as soon as he could walk to test his power. She'd only ever see her son on occasion since then. Only, perhaps passing bye in the palace. She didn't even know if her son knew who she was. And that thought… it kept her up many a night.

Then, her son was taken by that monster. Frieza. She'd never seen him again after that. It tore a hole into her heart.

Then, five years ago, she gave birth to her second son. She'd hoped she could be different with Tarble. She was wrong. Three years later, King Vegeta sent him away from the planet. Believing him an embarrassment due to his low power level. She hadn't let him hear the end of it since, but it always fell on deaf ears. Cold, and indifferent.

Then, she got pregnant again. This time, with a girl. Rota wasn't going to let it happen again. She'd fight to keep her little girl.

But, then she'd heard what happened to Bardock's squad.

As Queen she'd had access to the intelligence community on planet Vegeta. They were assigned to keeping an eye on all soldiers of the kingdom, looking for any sign of rebellion by listening in to scouter transmissions. They knew they weren't good enough to keep up with Frieza's slicers. And they were under orders to avoid incurring his wrath, so they didn't risk it by hacking into his own scouter, or that of his highest officers. If they hadn't been lucky, they'd had never had seen this attack coming.

In fact, she'd have never seen it coming in time had she not been in the espionage center on Vegeta on a mere whim today. They'd been monitoring Bardock, and his squad for some time now. His remarkable rise in power was seen as a risk to the King's political power, so he was looking for any excuse to arrest, and execute him.

That's how they'd received a play by play of the complete annihilation of Bardock's squad by Dodoria.

They'd almost laughed it off. Considering it as Dodoria relieving steam, and a chance for them to remove a dangerous rival to the King. Which was exactly when they hear Dodoria's monologue.

That's when she knew what she had to do. She ran out of the room, and flew directly to the hospital where her daughter was. It wasn't as hard a choice as she thought it'd be.

"Let him come." she blasted the head off the doctor that would've called for security when she left, grabbed Amary, and took off to the spaceport.

* * *

She blended in well. Snuck through several hangar levels, and right into a nearly abandoned hangar bay.

She quickly, and quietly executed the guards standing in her way. Say what you will about the King, but the Queen was certainly **not** to be fucked with.

Rotary placed Amary into a pod, activated, and separated it from the platform so they weren't on the system so they couldn't be tracked, and set the coordinates for a planet that wasn't on the official star-maps.

She was about to set the coordinates for a second pod when all other pods on the level that weren't already activated locked-down.

They were on to her. Given enough time, she might be able to force a system reset, and take her pod, but her more advanced scouter then detected a massive power level approaching the planet.

Frieza was almost here. She was out of time.

"... so, that's it huh?" Amary's pod was still online. She could still go.

"Amary." she looked to her daughter, who was starting to awaken. "As much as I want to be with you, as much as I want to be there for you, to see at least one of my children grow up, it's not going to happen. It was never supposed too. Throughout my life, I've tried to live by what others told me was best for me. In the end, I only ended up living for them. I was always told what strength was, and that it was my goal to achieve it. As you grow, people will try to tell you who you are, and what strength is. Don't let them. There's only one person that can tell you what it means to be strong. And it's you." she sealed the pod. And let it take off.

"'heh', Sorry if that seemed a bit rushed together. Wasn't planning on dying today. Might've thought of some better last words if I did." a sad smile formed on her face at this.

"Goodbye. My daughter." though she tried to fight them back, at least one tear fell from her face to the ground. But as the pod blasted through the atmosphere, Rota heard guards file in behind her.

She turned to see them. They weren't even saiyans. Frieza started garrisoning his men on the planet a few years ago as a deterrent to rebellion.

"Hands where we can see them!" one ordered, though they sounded nervous. Aware of the strength of the queen.

"Odd choice of words." it wasn't going to last very long, but for once in her life, she wasn't going to bow down to someone else.

Purple energy formed in her palm…

* * *

 _Three minutes later…_

Planet Vegeta, was no more.

Two pods raced away from the exploding planet, each in opposite directions. One bound for earth, carrying the greatest hero earth had ever known, the other carrying the young princess, heading for parts unknown.

This, is when the stories of many great saiyans came to an abrupt end, and when the legends of new ones began.

 **(Assassin's Creed Legion, Unofficial Theme)**

* * *

 **Another thing I thought would be interesting to do.**

 **Alongside the main chapters, I thought I'd do some minisodes that either wouldn't fit anywhere in the main story, or that I could break up, and tell over time.**

 **This was an example of the later. I plan to tell Amary's story a lot like this, in bits and pieces throughout the Frieza saga.**

.


	19. Aftermath part 1

**DragonBall Out of Place**

 **AN-**

 _Chapter 19- Aftermath part 1_

 _Last time on DragonBall out of Place…_

 _The battle is won! Amary and Vegeta have both been defeated. With Vegeta retreating into the vacuum of space, and Amary unconscious on earth. Hiro's day however isn't quite over yet, as he still has much to explain…_

* * *

 _Ten minutes later…_

The airship was finally approaching the remains of the battlefield. I breathed a sigh of relief as it came in for a landing.

Before it touched the ground I took a moment to look around to find that the frozen wastes were only being illuminated by a receding sunset on the horizon.

"Holy fuck it's been a long day…" I'd collapsed earlier out of both physical, and mental exhaustion. I just wanted this nightmare of a day to just be **over with** _._ Though I had a feeling it would be a while before I got any rest.

When the ship opened up I could feel an aura of loss, and sadness emanate from it almost instantly.

I sat up and waved to the guys leaving the ship. Roshi, and Krillin.

They were visibly relieved to see that I was alive. Though still somber about the deaths they'd all dealt with today.

"Almost had me worried for a second Hiro." Krillin said when he got within a non-yelling distance. "We could barely sense your energy, and you were sprawled out on the ground like that."

"Yeah, I'm just… tired." I explained as I tried got up.

"Yeah, tell me about it- whoa! Easy there!" I'd nearly fell over when I put weight on my left leg. Luckily enough he caught me.

"S-Sorry! One of her last attacks did a real number on my leg."

"Don't worry about it. Let's just get you back to the ship. Korin doesn't have any Senzu left, so we're going to the hospital." he said, offering to help me out.

"Thanks. But I'll make my way over to the ship on my own." My refusal was about to be met with scolding from Roshi when I continued- **"She** , on the other hand, will need to be carried."

That confused them for a moment, until I pointed to the currently comatose saiyan about three meters away from us.

It took them three seconds to process what they were seeing before they both panicked.

"I-Is she dead?" Krillin asked nervously.

"No." Roshi answered for me. "But she doesn't have much longer." Razor sharp observation there sunshine.

"Then grab her, and let's go." I said as I turned to limp back to the ship.

Krillin was going to protest, but then remembered that they had just let Vegeta go, and figured that just like Goku I must have had some reason or another for letting her live. Though the truth was that I just didn't want anyone else to die today. Even the enemy. Nothing much more complicated than that really.

Roshi picked her up over his shoulder and carried her back to the ship, with Krillin following close behind.

When I entered the ship I couldn't help but see the tired, quiet atmosphere of the place.

Goku was resting on the floor on an air mattress, looking worst for the wear. I guess letting the idea of his friends all being dead had caught up with him. That or something else, it could be anything with him really. It is often hard to tell exactly what he's thinking.

The B team in the back (Oolong, Puar, Baba, and Yajirobe) were all sitting around looking miserable.

I looked in the back to see that the remains of the fallen Z-Warriors were put into sealed pods. Like this was some strange alien funeral, and those were caskets

Gohan was, thank God, in a far better state than what I initially remember him being at this point. He smiled when I walked through the door but was quickly distracted by his mother who was, understandably, codling her 'baby boy'. Chi-Chi was just happy to have her son back.

Bulma was at the pilots seat, and was by far the worst off of the entire group. The tears on her face from the loss of Yamcha's life had yet to dry, clearly shell shocked. I comforted myself with the reminder that I **knew** his death was temporary, and that in the end she wasn't supposed to be with him anyway. But still, it didn't sit right. Not at all.

I limped my way over to a corner without a sound.

The silence in the ship held for a moment. But, then Krillin, and Roshi came in.

It took a few extra moments for someone to notice the extra passenger.

"Whoa! Whoa! Whoa! What is **she** still doing here!?" Oolong demanded to know. Snapping everyone out of their collective stupor.

"Easy Oolong. There's nothing to panic over." I tried to reassure him, but he wasn't having it.

"Nothing to panic over? She's one of the saiyan's! Y'know? The same people that blew up a city, and killed our friends?" he looked at my like I was crazy. Well, an argument can be made for that….

"Yeah!? What's the big idea letting that monster in here!?" Chi-Chi said, while holding Gohan tight enough to nearly choke him, like the saiyan was going to jump up, and snatch him away.

" _Y'know, kinda like I did?"_ beginning to feel reeaaaly guilty about that actually. In hindsight, I probably should've thought of some other way of getting him to train with us without resorting to kidnapping.

"She's also a half dead, unconscious… well… prisoner I guess at this point. She's not gonna hurt anyone, at least for a while." I argued, but without putting much heart into it. If they **really** want her dead, fine. I wouldn't start a fight over it. I just didn't want to be the one with blood on their hands at the end of the day.

"That's not the point! Eventually she's going to get up, and then she'll kill us all!" the pig wasn't budging.

"Well what exactly would **you** propose we do? Execute her?" that got him quiet for a second thinking it over. But then we were all surprised when Bulma quietly spoke up.

"Maybe… maybe we should."

I was mildly shocked at this.

I would never had expected her to be on the side of that.

"Bulma, if this is about Yamcha,-" Roshi was about to lecture when she interrupted him.

"No! This isn't about revenge. She's dangerous. Those people blew up a city, murdered cargo pods full of people, and killed **half our friends**!" she wasn't going to budge.

Everyone else on the ship were all either thinking about this, or were voicing their own opinions on the matter to each other. Eventually it all started escalating into arguments.

"But we can't-!"

"Do you really think-!"

"-out of your mind!?-'

"-a **monster**!"

Monster.

I let that sink in for a moment.

I have been playing devil's advocate for a genuinely terrible person.

I could have just left her to die, but **nooooo** , I had to have the 'moral high ground', and show mercy for this cretin.

What the hell had come over me?

I took a moment to see if Yaku might've come back, and was influencing my choices, but if he was there, he was gone now.

" **Enough!** " The abnormally loud voice of Goku silenced the ship again.

"She can't fight back anymore, what would it make us if we started hurting defenseless people?!" even I felt like that argument had one big glaring hole in it, but Bulma beat me to it.

"But Goku she-"

"No! Just one of us beat her before, and if she starts something **we** can, and will do it again, but until she does we won't hurt her. Especially while she can't even stand up to fight." he finished, leaving no room for argument.

Well, he does have one point. There is a feeling of dishonor that comes with the idea of killing her now. Though that problem would've been avoided in the first place if I just had let her die then, and there.

" _I suppose there isn't much I can do to change it now, even if I wanted to. Nothing left to do but deal with the consequences."_

The ship returned to silence after that. Though, there were a few cautious glances at the saiyan to make sure she wasn't getting up.

A few moments later we took off. Compared to our flight, this ship was slow, but I don't think any of us were volunteering to get to the hospital on our own power.

After about ten minutes I noticed Krillin fidgeting in his seat.

"Got something to say Krillin?" I asked, getting the ships attention.

"Oh, uh, nothing. It's probably a long shot… but… I think there might be another way to get everyone back." everyone made some expression of surprise.

I automatically knew what was on his mind, and was about to encourage him when Goku beat me to it.

"A long shot is better than no shot. Give us your idea Krillin." he asked him reassuringly.

"Well, back during the fight with Slug we all learned that Kami, and Piccolo were aliens, right?" everyone nodded to that. "And the saiyan's were sure that they could go to planet Namek to use their dragon balls right?"

Gohan was there at that point, so he nodded in confirmation.

"Yeah! That's right!" he announced, understanding what Krillin was getting at.

"So, you're saying we should go to Namek to get their dragon balls then?" I said, continuing the train of thought.

"Yup, if we go to Namek we can Piccolo back with their dragon balls, that'll bring Kami back too. Then that'll bring our dragon balls back!" Everyone started to get on board with the idea, but Bulma then spoke up.

"Don't even think about it guys. Do any of you even know where Namek is?"

"Well no but…" Krillin was about to argue back, but didn't have any ideas.

"Exactly! We can't get to Namek without any clue where it is!" everyone looked downtrodden at that point.

"Hold on! I got an idea!" Goku said, before focusing in.

 _(King Kai, are you there?)_

We were all startled at the sudden telepathic contact.

 _(Yes Goku, I've been listening in. I'm looking for planet Nameks coordinates now. But let me congratulate you on beating those saiyan's.)_

"Er, is anyone else hearing voices? Or has my old age caught up with me?" Roshi asked, looking a bit worried at the prospect of going senile.

" _Welcome to my world old man…"_

"What was that?" he asked me directly, surprising me. I kinda forgot we were telepathically connected at the moment.

"Uhhh... nothing." I quieted down, and tried keeping my thoughts to myself.

"Actually, that reminds me, we gotta talk about that Yaku guy." Goku said, worrying me that I gotta start talking about **that** now.

"Who?" Bulma asked, having no idea what we were talking about.

"Can-... can this wait until this Namek talk is wrapped up? It's… kinda hard to explain." I asked, still unsure how exactly to say… what needs to be said.

Whatever Goku was going to say was cut short by King Kai.

 _(Oh yes, here it is! Planet Namek is at…904xY_ )

I… had no idea what any of that meant. Come to think of it, I had no idea how Bulma knew what any of that meant! Though apparently she did. So she went on calculating how long that trip would talk.

"Thanks King Kai!" Goku exclaimed, momentarily forgetting about what he was going to ask me.

Everyone was about to start celebrating going to Namek when Bulma, once again, interrupted to explain why this should be impossible.

"Don't start the party yet guys. I just did the math, and it would take the fastest ship Capsule Corp has over four thousand years to get to Namek at it's top speed!" why she looked smug at revealing that is beyond me. Maybe she just enjoys proving people wrong?

"What happened to that big ship that Slug guy came in?" Gohan asked, surprising me again.

" _Huh, forgot about that."_

"Bunch of government people came in and tore it apart long before any of my people could get to it. They hauled all of its pieces away, and I have no idea where they would even be." she looked disappointed. Mostly because she'd lost the opportunity to study the thing herself.

" _Huh. Almost forgot this world_ **had** _a government. Could'a sworn it was just a bunch of feudal kingdoms vying for power with all the Kings, and Emperors running around. I remember it has a King, but I don't think he ever does anything."_ Probably gonna have to look into that later. Or not, considering this is the first, and probably only time I'll ever hear about it.

"... what about the saiyan ships lying around?" I asked getting everyone's attention.

"Well, we know that those saiyan's ships are barely big enough to hold one person right?" Bulma caught up with me first.

"So, since at least one hasn't left the planet yet…"

"There's at least her pod still here. Add to that, the pod belonging to Nappa. **And** the one Goku got to this planet with in the first place..." I knew it was probably in pretty shitty condition after 20+ years of exposure to the elements, but we could at least salvage some spare parts.

"... we have enough working ships for at least two people. It's not ideal, but maybe if we can reverse-engineer the tech from them…" she kept the train going.

"We can build a ship of our own to bring everyone we need!" the lightbulb light up above her head.

"Full speed ahead everyone! We're going to Namek!" she posed, as if directing the ship into space.

 **That's** when we all started celebrating.

* * *

 _Twenty minutes later…_

 _Saint Wukong Hospital._

"Ahhhhhhhh!" a terrified scream echoed through the halls.

And I, Gohan, and Krillin were waiting right outside the room that was the source.

Now, I hated needles as much as the next guy, in fact I'd almost break down in tears over having to get a shot when I was younger. Wasn't much better now actually.

But the fuss that Goku could put up, when just in the same **building** as the things was simply astounding.

" _Jesus, is that what I sounded like?!"_

He's not even getting one! He's just terrified of being in the same room with a man that **could** give him a shot.

"Ahhhhhhhh! Yee-Nononono! Yaaaaaa!"

It's like he's getting tortured in there! What did the Spanish Inquisition sneak in while we weren't looking, and hit em with the comfy chair? I'll admit, I wouldn't have expected it.

It was beginning to make Gohan, and Krillin nervous.

"Gohan, you need to focus on your studies." Chi-Chi, who was sitting right next to her son, reprimanded him when he looked up distracted by his father's screams of terror. Not that I'd blame him. If I didn't know the man, and his kryptonite, I'd be about as worried as they are.

"Why are you shaking like that Krillin?" Roshi asked his student, who had been shaking like a leaf up until that moment.

"'huh'? Me? I'm just, 'uhhh', cold!" Riiiight. Pull the other one.

"Y'know, I think I'll just go help Bulma find those saiyan's ships!" he said as he got up to leave. I grabbed him by the shoulder to stop him and say,

"Just sit down Krillin. It's not as bad as Goku's making it out to-"

"Yaaaaaaahhhhhhhh!" god dammit Goku.

"-be. We're just here so they can make sure our bandages, and casts are set correctly. It'll be practically painless."

Gohan looked at least somewhat assured at my words, but Krillin was unconvinced.

The screams quieted down for a moment, then the doors to the Emergency Room opened.

"Next Patient." the young nurse said, trying to maintain a professional demeanor, but I could make out that she was annoyed at Goku's antics. Can't really blame her either.

"Don't worry about me! I think I've made a miraculous recovery!" Krillin announced before making a speedy retreat to **anywhere** that wasn't here. Practically leaving an after image behind him.

"M-Me too!" Gohan quickly joined him.

"Get back here!"

"Oh, no you don't!"

Chi-Chi, and Roshi gave chase to them, leaving a dust trail, and me, behind.

I pinched the bridge if my nose in disbelief.

" _This is my life now. These people are my new normal."_ but then a ghost of a smile grew on my face.

" _Guess that means I'll never be bored."_

* * *

Another half hour later we were all gathered in the hospital room.

Goku was not hooked up to the machine we saw him in on the show, but he was definitely not in any condition to be walking around any time soon.

"So, we're going to be getting out of here pretty soon, and plus, we're gonna make a full recovery really fast!" Krillin explained to Goku, who apparently only quieted down because he'd fainted out of fear (ffs…), and thus missed the doctors telling us this.

"That's great. Just wish I was so lucky." Goku lamented, annoyed about being stuck in bed.

"Don't worry Goku. I'll try growing senzu beans to speed up your recovery." Korin told him, relieving him.

Krillin then started mocking Yajirobe's, 'ahem', "contribution" to the fight. It was funny enough, I guess. Though, again, couldn't exactly blame him. He was entirety outclassed in that battle. Hell, we all were.

Then Bulma popped in through the door, looking excited.

"Hey guys! Quick! Turn on the TV!" she asked, while Roshi walked up to her, confused.

"Hm? Oh it's Bulma! I thought it was a hot new nurse." 'sigh'. Damnit old man…

"Can't you be serious for a change?" she asked, just as frustrated. She turned on the TV, and flipped the channels to a news report about the saiyan pods. Apparently the government had gotten a hold of these ones too, but have yet to haul them away to area 51, or whatever the equivalent here is.

"Well, what'll we do now? They got that ship under lock, and key." Roshi asked.

"We could just take it y'know? It's not like they can do anything to stop us." I suggested, gaining some looks of disapproval.

"I'm just saying!" I threw my hands up in surrender.

"Well, they already got that big spaceship, it's not like they'll really miss two small ones." Yajirobe agreed, which is how I realized that probably sounded like a bad idea.

"Don't worry! I got this remote for the crashed Saiyan ships." Bulma announced, waving it around.

"You should probably be careful with that if it's so important Bulma." I warned her, but she waved it off.

"Yeah, do you even know how that works?" Krillin asked skeptically.

"Of course! I'm the best spaceship expert on Earth after all! There's nothing I can't figure out!" wow, just, wow. And I thought Vegeta was arrogant.

"I just gotta point the remote at the TV…" I'd think that with that kind of tech it wouldn't really matter where she points it. But whatever.

As she put in the coordinates for the pod I remembered a really important detail.

" _Wait, isn't the pod-_ Bulma wait!" it was too late. The pods blew up, and the 'we're experiencing technical difficulties' screen popped up. On a side note, it had a cartoon anthropomorphic monkey scratching the back of its head embarrassed at how it seemed to have broken a camera by jamming a banana in it. For some reason I just found it really funny.

"I can't see anything! What's going on?" Goku asked, unable to bend to see the TV from his bed.

""'sigh', Trust me, you don't wanna see it…" I answered with a facepalm.

" _Dumbest, smart person,_ **ever**. _Of all time._ _She didn't think for a second that there could be, oh, I don't know, a_ **self destruct switch** _on the highly advanced alien tech, on which you can't read the language?"_

* * *

 _One session of composure retainment later.._

"C'mon, **think** Bulma! There's got to be another way." she berated herself while pacing back, and forth.

"Take it easy Bulma. I'm sure we'll figure something out." Goku assured her, but she didn't stop.

"Maybe Mr Popo can help." Krillin asked, out of the blue.

Confused, I turned to him, and saw the strange Genie himself standing on a flying carpet right outside our window.

This startled Bulma to the point where she fell on her ass, making my day at least slightly better

"So, I hear you're looking for a ship?" he asked.

"Yeah. Why? Do you have one lying around?" Krillin asked him.

"I might." he answered.

"Really? That's great Mr Popo! Where is it?" Goku asked, getting excited.

"'Hmmm' I don't recall." We all did an anime style fall over.

"W-What do you mean, "you forgot."?!" I asked out of disbelief. How could he have possibly forgotten-

"Considering you failed to inform us about your other half, you can hardly blame me for having similar issues." I shut up right then, and there.

"Other half?" Krillin asked in confusion.

"Er, it's kinda complicated…" I partially answered.

"Right. I keep forgetting to ask about that." Goku realized.

"Everyone around here seems to be having memory problems. What, is it contagious or something?" Yajirobe noticed.

"Hold on, what's everybody talking about?" Bulma asked, hating being out of the loop.

"Yaku." Goku said, surprising me that he knew that name.

"How-"

"He was at King Yemma's check in station. He was the one that brought me here." that only confused me further.

"Why the hell would he…"

"Is anyone else a little lost here?" Roshi asked around.

"Yeah, I'm not really clear on what your talking about." Krillin said.

"Look, it's not easy to explain." I tried slowing down the stream of questions, most of which I didn't know the full answers to.

"Then think hard about how to do so. I think by the time you're done telling your story I'll be able to clear my mind enough to remember where that ship is." Popo calmly explained.

" _So, he's holding Kami's ship hostage until I talk? I don't know whether I'm impressed, or pissed off."_

"Well… if we're doing this, I just want everyone to know from the beginning that, although I know more things than I should, I don't know everything." everyone was confused when I said this.

""Know more things than you should."?" Bulma repeated, confused.

"Wait, is this about how you knew Vegeta's name earlier?" Krillin asked, realizing the connection.

"Yeah… 'sigh', where to start?" I asked myself more than them.

"Just start from the beginning. Not much more complicated than that." Korin tried to help.

"Well, that's part of the problem. I'm not entirely sure where this all started. But, I guess I'll start with the more important details." I then felt, and looked disappointed with myself when I said this next part.

"I haven't been completely truthful with you all. From the beginning I've kept a secret that… I was never sure if I should have let out." the Son family were the most attentive to this.

"You been lying to us?" Chi-Chi's voice was in a mix of confusion, and hurt betrayal. Mostly the former.

"N-Not exactly! Well… I mean… let me explain." under normal circumstances I'd be more worried about incurring her wrath than anything else, but somehow this felt worst.

"Remember when we first met, how I said that I had lost **all** of my memories from before? Well, that wasn't… completely true."

"So, you don't have amnesia?" Goku asked.

"Well, no. I have forgotten large parts of my past. Or I should say, have had those parts erased, but that's should be held off for later." that cleared that up a bit.

"So what exactly do you remember then?" Krillin wondered.

"Like I said, not much. But I do remember that this is not my earth." que even more confusion.

"How could you not be from **this** earth? There's only one earth." Yajirobe asked.

"Yeah, maybe there is, in this universe." Bulma was the one that caught on the fastest.

"Wait, are you trying to say you're from an alternate universe? That's not possible." coming from the woman that could create a time machine that would sound discouraging.

"A couple years ago I'd agree completely with you. But, upon coming here I've reconsidered my thoughts on the subject." I continued.

"And what exactly has made you come to that conclusion?"

"A number of things, the biggest give away however…" dramatic pause.

" _Here comes the hard part."_

"... was that where I'm from, none of this is real."

"..."

"..."

"What the hell do you mean none of this is real?"

"What isn't real?"

"What do you mean by that?"

Everyone was asking all at once.

"Where I'm from, this is all an anime. In other words, fictional." I continued.

"Anime?" Goku asked confused. Although, that may be more to do with not knowing what anime was. Luckily Krillin explained the concept.

"So, you're saying that where you're from, this is all a TV show? A cartoon?" Krillin wrestled with the concept.

Enter an existential crisis.

"Bullshit." Bulma said, not believing me at all.

"No, he's telling the truth." Goku surprised me by backing me up.

"I mean, I knew from the beginning that you knew me from somewhere, but I couldn't remember you. So I mean… it makes some kind of sense." hold on a second...

"Wait, you mean, you **knew** I wasn't telling you the truth?" I was shocked at this.

"Yeah. I could tell you definitely knew more than you were letting on." he said, surprising everyone. "Your eyes were saying that you were holding something back."

" _My eyes?"_ I was surprised that Goku was capable of figuring something out like that.

"Then, why did you… why didn't you say anything?" seems like something that should have come up.

"I'll admit you seemed strange, but if you didn't want to talk about it, I'd just have to wait until you were ready to. Besides, even though you weren't saying everything, I could tell you had no ill will. If anything you seemed kinda scared." I… wasn't sure how I felt about that. But it just went to show that I was very wrong about Goku in the beginning. He wasn't naive. Well, maybe a little. He was just being kind.

"Sooo, this Yaku guy?" Bulma asked, trying to get this conversation running along.

"Right. Well, you see…"

* * *

 _20 minutes later…_

 _After basically giving them the entire story you've read so far…_

"... and that's just what I **know about**. I still don't know who Yaku is, how I got here, or how I turned into a saiyan. **Or** whatever else might be going on that I don't know about. And well… that's about everything… I think. Any questions?" I finished, turning to the group to see a myriad of different looks. Surprisingly, none of them were looking at me like I was completely insane. Only slightly.

"So, assuming everything you've told us is the truth, why didn't you say anything from the beginning?" Krillin asked.

"Because, I didn't know **how** to say anything. I mean, how do you think that conversation would go down with most people? "Oh hey Goku! My name is blank, and I'm from an alternate reality where you're a fictional character, ki isn't a thing, and dinosaurs are extinct. By the way, your long lost brother, who is an alien (also by the way, you're an alien), is coming to earth to kill all humans, and kidnap your kid. Also, I got a voice in my head that's always telling me to give up and die." Does that sound sane, or logical at all to any of you?" I asked, snarkily.

"Son, at that time Goku, a young boy, had single handedly defeated the Red Ribbon army, and a Demon King, transformed into a ten story tall rampaging ape, and sent a rabbit to the moon. Bulma, and her father, had invented flying cars, and devices that were the size of pills that could hold houses. Korin, a talking cat, could grow magical beans that healed all wounds instantly. And I was over two hundred years old, and could shoot energy blasts from my hand. Your story, while unusual, would not be thought of as insane." Roshi said.

"Point is, don't worry about making sense around here. Most of us had to throw away logic the day Goku showed up in their lives, or be driven crazy." he finished, making some weird kind of sense. A good part of the group begrudgingly agreed.

"Well, that's everything I know about. I'm sorry… there's a ton of things I wished I'd done differently. Telling the truth from the beginning being the big one." I hung my head in disappointment with myself.

"Yeah, you ready screwed that one up." Bulma said, angry at me.

There was a silence after that statement. Lasting a full minute before anyone else said anything.

"So, where does that leave us?" Roshi said, breaking the quiet.

"With a new bad guy on the loose, a trip to outer space, and… our very own crystal ball." Gohan spoke up for the first time in a while.

"That's right! If you already saw everything once, then you'll know what we gotta do when we get to Namek!" Krillin realized, looking a bit more positive than everyone else at the moment.

"Well, not exactly. I did say that memories had been changed right? I don't remember exactly everything. And besides, things seem to be changing from what they were supposed to be." I reminded them.

"Changing how exactly?"

"For one, Slug, Garlic Junior, and the saiyan girl weren't supposed to be here to begin with either. And if they weren't supposed to be here, there might be even more villains out there that weren't originally there." I explained, making a few of them worry, though Goku only seemed to get excited.

"More strong guys to fight? I mean, I know that it's going to be dangerous but… oh man… I can't wait!" he almost shot up out of bed in excitement, but cringed in pain out of his injuries.

Everyone smirked at Goku's antics. Well, that or rolled their eyes.

"Well, you might not know everything, but you do know more about the future than we do, and that certainly something." Bulma added, looking a lot more positive now.

"So… what now then?" I asked, hoping that this would be the end to this particular conversation.

"That depends, Mr Popo? Did any of that jog your memory?" Korin asked the genie that I'd nearly forgotten was even here.

He was silent for a moment. Seemingly deep in thought.

"'hmm'... I believe I might." Everyone got excited at this.

" _Thank God. This all went better than expected… why the hell didn't I say anything sooner!? This was like pulling off a band-aid."_ I berated myself.

"You mean, you do actually have a spaceship?" Krillin asked.

"Well, if it's not a spaceship, I don't know what it could be. If it could help, I could take one of you to it to see where it is." the genie offered.

Everyone immediately looked to Bulma as a volunteer.

"W-What are you all staring at me for!?" she asked stuttering.

"Well Bulma, you **are** our only "Spaceship Expert" around here." Krillin reminded her.

She turned to look at Mr Popo clearly unsettled by him.

" _You think_ **this** _Popo is bad?! Try teamfourstars…"_ hell, if this was that version of dragon ball I'd think he might be the one responsible for this mess.

"I-I just can't! He's just too creepy!" well that's definitely not a rude thing to say about someone.

"Bulma come on! You're the only one who can do this!" Krillin pleaded.

"Oh fine!" she tried working up the courage to get on Popo's carpet.

After some 'encouragement' from Roshi, she got on the carpet and disappeared in the blink of an eye.

"They just… vanished?" Roshi remarked.

"Let's just hope they find that spaceship. We really need one." Krillin added.

"Oh, I'm pretty sure they'll find one. When they come back we'll need to come up for a plan for when we get to Namek." I said, getting some murmurs of agreement.

"So, you think we'll run into trouble then?" Krillin asked, worried.

"Definitely. Besides Vegeta probably not giving up on the balls, there are other interested parties as well. Including Vegeta's old boss." everyone was shocked to hear this part.

"Vegeta's boss?" Gohan asked surprised.

"Yup. If you thought Vegeta was bad, then this guy might as well be the devil himself. He's downright evil, with no redeemable qualities whatsoever. He orders the purges of Kai's know how many planets a day, and sleeps at night without any worries. He's strong enough to terrify the saiyan's that attacked us into working for him." that part got everyone scared. Even Goku looked at least a bit nervous, but there was still that underlying feeling of excitement to him.

"H-He's really that strong?" Krillin asked out of fear. Still hurting with the injuries the saiyan's gave him reminding him just how powerful they were… and just how strong this new foe must be.

"Stronger than that. Truth is, Frieza's rarely, if ever, shown ten percent of his true strength. And that ten percent still scares enough people into working for him for him to have an entire army of minions, who are at a minimum about as strong as Raditz was. And as much as it sounds like this is a guy we should stay clear of at all costs, we're probably going to have to fight him for the dragon balls." if they weren't scared before, they were now.

"That strong?! We could barely fight off Vegeta, and you're saying that that's not even close to being it? You can count me out of this one!" Yajirobe exclaimed, voicing the opinion of a few others in the room.

"We weren't exactly expecting you to volunteer to begin with" Korin remarked, getting some nervous laughs.

"Well, someone has to go. Bulma will be the only one we know that can pilot the ship, so she needs to go. Beyond that, we're going to need some people able to go ball hunting. I know I'm going to go. My more major injuries will be healed by the time the ship is ready. But I'm not strong enough to face Vegeta, or Frieza on my own, let alone both. The doctor said Goku's going to be stuck in bed for too long to come with us, so… anyone up for a little trip?" I asked, looking for any volunteers

Everyone thought to themselves about whether they were going to volunteer for the trip. It was clear that **someone** had to go to at least keep the dragon balls out of this Frieza guy's hands.

"... I'm afraid that isn't even everything. You're forgetting something important Hiro. One of our strong fighters is going to have to stay behind." Roshi said, looking contemplative.

"...why?" I asked, wondering what exactly I could be forgetting.

And then the doctor entered the room again.

"Pardon the interruption, but I thought I'd let you all know that the other patient you brought in has finally been stabilized, and is expected to make a full recovery." he told us, increasing my confusion.

"Other patie-, oh god dammit." right. How could I forget about… her.

"So, what's your plan to deal with her Hiro?" Krillin asked, looking nervous at the prospect of having to deal with a grumpy, injured, and potentially angry saiyan prisoner.

"'Ummm', 'errr'... I'm sure you'l-"

"And "I'm sure you'll come up with something." isn't a plan." Krillin scolded, looking vindictive.

"...well… I'm 'uhhh'... open to suggestions…?" I admitted, looking a bit defeated.

"... All in favor of making sure Hiro isn't the Namek team leader say "Aye!"". Chi-Chi asked deadpan.

" **Aye!"** was the resounding answer.

* * *

 **Well, that happened. What will the Z Warriors do with Amary? What new dangers will they face on Namek? Is Hiro an idiot for not just saying what was up sooner? Find out the answer to at least one of these questions, next time on, DragonBall, Out of Place!**

 **On another note, the character Q &A is still up! If you'd like to ask a character a question give em a shout out in your review. **

**Hope you all have a nice day!**


	20. Aftermath part 2

**DragonBall Out of Place**

 **AN- Just a reminder, the character Q &A is still up as I've only received two questions so far. If you want to ask a character a question, give em' a shout out in your review.**

 _Chapter 20- Aftermath part 2_

 _Last time on, DragonBall Out of Place…_

 _Hiro was forced to spill the senzu beans on him being in that reality, and everything he knows. Things did go somewhat better than expected. But now he must deal with the aftermath of the choices he made in the saiyan fight. He must now decide who to bring to Namek, who must stay behind, and how to deal with a certain saiyan princess…_

* * *

 _Seven minutes later…_

 _Saint Wukong Hospital…_

The Doctor had led those of us who could walk, and Goku, who was in a wheelchair being moved by Roshi, to the room Amary was in.

"You're incredibly lucky you brought her in when you did. If it had taken any longer we might not have been able to save her." he explained.

" _Oh no, what a terrible tragedy that would have been."_ I was slowly growing more, and more unhappy with my decision.

We entered the room to find the saiyan still out cold. She was covered in almost as many bandages as Goku was. A heart rate monitor was beeping close-by, telling us that she was, in fact, stable, just as the doctor said.

"You said she'd recover completely. Do you have any idea how long it will take?" I asked, hoping she'd be to injured to do much damage to anyone. At least for a while.

"Hard to say exactly. For most people that had taken injuries like that it would take weeks, or even months before they could walk. But my time treating martial arts fighters has taught me that it could be significantly reduced." so, this guy knew about that kind of stuff. At my look of surprise he explained-

"I used to work as a medic at the world's martial arts tournament in my younger days. I've seen some fighters recover from ordinarily devastating injuries in a few weeks. It almost defies medical science actually." he noted, looking a bit frustrated at trying to understand such things.

"So… can you at least hazard a guess?" I needed to know in order to formulate something resembling a plan.

"'sigh', If she's unlucky, two months before she can get out of bed. If she's not, two weeks." considering her saiyan physiology, I'd place my bet around the latter. Well, that and Murphy's law.

"And how long until she wakes up?" Krillin asked, looking nervous.

"She's resting now, so I don't think she'll awaken in the next few hours. Shouldn't be longer than a day or two." he explained.

"Thank you doctor. Can you give us a minute?" Roshi asked him, to which he obliged.

"Of course." He left the room, leaving me, Goku, Roshi, Krillin, and Korin to think about what we ought to do.

"So, we've got around twenty four hours to think of what we're going to do about her. Any ideas?" I asked, hoping someone could think of something.

"..."

"..."

"...Well don't you all speak up at once…" I said, at a loss of ideas.

"It's not like you've got any bright ideas…" Krillin jabbed.

"... if her pod was still in one piece I'd suggest loading her up in there, and sending her home, but that's not really an option anymore." Roshi thought aloud.

"Is there any way we can keep her contained? At least until we can figure something out." Krillin asked.

"There is the mafuba…" Korin realized.

"Mafuba?" I asked.

"It's the technique we attempted to seal King Piccolo away with. It only failed because the object used to contain him was cracked." Goku explained.

"It doesn't feel right." Roshi said, confusing us.

"The mafuba technique is only used on those with hearts of pure evil, and for good reason. When contained one is forced to confront their worst fears. The mafuba will keep it's prisoner alive in this state of constant fear forever. It is a deeply traumatic experience. The only reason I considered using it against King Piccolo was because there wasn't any other choice." he explained the ability in-depth. I cringed at the 'living in constant fear' part. If it were for only a little while I'd be totally on board with it, but I didn't know for sure how long we'll be gone. Certainly longer than two weeks.

"Since she can't fight back, she won't be able to resist the technique, but… putting her under constant mental torture isn't what I have in mind." I don't think even she deserves that fate.

"So… can we just… is there anything that can keep her unconscious, at least until we all get back?" Goku asked.

"Nothing that will last as long as we need it to without risking some kind of permanent damage." Korin said.

"Is there **anything** we can do that will be a good option?" I asked, but none could offer anything.

We thought in silence for a few moments.

"No, no there isn't." Roshi said, looking downcast.

"...I don't suppose we can just convince her to just stop, can we?" Goku offered his idea, though even he thought it felt pretty weak.

"I don't think she'll be very open to the idea of a truce. Besides, she's loyal to her brother. Getting her to go against anything he says is probably pretty deep into the realm of impossibility." I shot that idea down. She was pretty adamant about fighting. Didn't seem that big on talking things out. At least, not in any way that didn't involve destroying earth.

"Still, we should at least give it a try." Goku said, sounding hopeful.

"How exactly would we convince her not to fight us? She refused every attempt I made to talk her down… although I'll admit neither of us were trying that hard to de-escalate things..." I didn't stop to think whether or not talking things out was an option at the time. It probably wasn't… but maybe I should have at least tried.

"Well, what exactly does she want? Maybe we can figure out some kind of deal, or compromise." Roshi suggested.

"What she wants is to fight. I don't think we **can** convince her to not to." I told them.

"We have to try. I can't accept that our only other options involve hurting her." Goku stated, hating the other ideas.

" _There's got to be something I can work with… something she's said that can give me a hint as to a way to get her to stop…"_ I tried to think back to the fight. To think of something I could say that might get her to just talk.

* * *

 _"To be honest? I hate my job. I only want to fight people who can fight back. Real warriors."_

" _No one can face him alone. But if we work together…"_

* * *

A lightbulb went off above my head.

"Frieza." everyone turned to me.

The one thing, the one goal we share in common. Stopping him.

"He's just as much her enemy as he is ours. Maybe… maybe we can convince her to work with us, at least to the point where we fight him."

"But what about the dragon balls? Won't she and Vegeta try to steal them at the first opportunity?" Krillin made a good point.

The light bulb flickered out.

"Besides, aren't we just trying to keep her out of trouble, and not involved?" Roshi added.

The aforementioned light bulb shattered.

" _...damn. their right."_ I dropped my shoulders in defeat.

"Maybe not." Goku spoke up.

"If this Frieza guy is as strong as you say he is, we'll need all the help we can get." he continued.

"But, they're going to try to steal the balls Goku. Assuming we can convince her to work with us, she'll stab us in the back the minute we get to Namek." Krillin reminded him.

"True, but then she'll be at least on Namek, and not on Earth." Korin said.

"And if she isn't on earth, we can send as many people as we need to Namek without needing to leave someone behind here." Roshi carried on the thought.

"But she'll kill us on Namek! There's got to be a way to stopher if we need to. Especially if she refuses to come with us." Krillin continued.

"If she's doesn't cooperate we're just going to have to use the mafuba. Not forever, just until we get back." I wasn't a fan of the idea of locking her up with her nightmares for nearly a month, that is if this trip lasts as long as I remember it does. But if I'm left with no choice…

"And if- **when** she betrays us on Namek, she's going to have bigger fish to fry than us. She, and Vegeta will keep our enemies busy while we sneak around and grab the balls for ourselves. Who knows? She might actually prove to be helpful in that regard. If nothing else we'll be keeping the balls out of their hands long enough to come up with a plan." it seems like a sound plan.

" _Wouldn't be hitting as many snags as it was if I'd just let her die where she lay."_

"So, that's the plan? Drag her along with us, and hope for the best?" Krillin asked incredulously.

"Do you have a better plan?" Roshi asked him. He didn't have an answer to that.

"We should bring it up as a vote with the others. Besides, with her injuries being what they are, she might not even get out of the hospital in time to go. So… I guess that possibility makes half this conversation a moot point." I realized.

"If that seems to be the case, we can send her along with Goku. Say what you want about Goku, but he'll be able to take care of himself, even with her around. 'hmph', With that boy, that situation might just push him to get stronger." Roshi continued. Probably right.

She then seemed to twitch around in her sleep. Apparently having some kind of nightmare. We all quieted down for a moment until it passed.

"So… why exactly are we having this conversation here? You'd think we'd talk about this somewhere further away than here right?" Krillin wondered aloud. Thinking that our conversation might wake her, or be eavesdropped on.

"Well… we had to check on her, and I guess I just kinda brought it up cause it seemed relevant? Still you're right, let's get back to everyone else." probably for the best. Hopefully with her alone she'll be unconscious long enough for me to come up with some kind of idea…

* * *

 _Three hours later..._

Well, it took a while, and I'd gotten a headache in the process, but eventually the group decided that our plan was probably for the best, although for most begrudgingly.

We were all resting now, and I had almost passed out. I told you I was tired!

The only thing keeping me awake was the fact that I had to prepare myself for an argument at any time.

Unfortunately, I seemed to be keeping someone else awake with my 'loud thinking'.

"You're making it too tense to sleep right."

I turned to Goku, who was currently in his hospital bed.

"You're absolutely right! I'll just turn down my worry dial to zero. Maybe not thinking of any possible argument that could come up in our inevitable talk with her is a bad idea-!... sorry." I quieted down when I realized I was getting snippy with him for no reason.

"It's ok, we're all tired after all that. That's why I'm saying you ought to take a break." he recommended.

"Yeah, because I really can afford slacking when I've got some mad woman that can destroy the earth sleeping not a hundred meters away from here, a race for the dragon balls with an extremely powerful space emperor coming up, along with his entourage of unknown bad guys backing him up, and an entirely other bad guy running around that I don't know what he's doing, and I don't have a well laid out plan for any of them. The plan I tried setting up for the saiyan's was screwed up entirely by something completely out of the blue, and worst of all...I'm not even sure I can trust what I do know about what's going on to be true-" Goku cut off my rant.

"Stop, I've been thinking. something I realized a while ago about you, but I never brought it up." he thought aloud. "You really overthink everything you do."

"I… overthink?" this is rich coming from the man infamous for completely under thinking everything.

"Hiro. You've been fighting constantly for almost two years now. Always worrying about the future, pushing yourself beyond your limit for what lies ahead. It's impressive that you've pulled through, but if you don't stop, and relax for a few minutes, you're going to run into a wall." he warned me, worried.

"... you do nothing but push yourself beyond your limits Goku. It's literally your life's dream to seek out stronger enemies " I told him. 'ring! ring! hello pot, this is kettle…'

"Yeah, but the difference is, I get excited by the challenge, and see it as an opportunity. You seem to get worried about the dangers that come with loosing, and see the fight as a burden." ouch. That's… not wrong. Seeing my shoulders drop at this point he continued.

"That's not… necessarily a bad thing though. When you have something you need to protect, remembering what you have to lose can be a big motivator. Like back in the fight. Your power rose to an unbelievable level when Gohan was going to be hurt. Thanks for that by the way." he said, enamored by the power he remembered feeling then.

"All I'm saying is, remember what your fighting for, but remember that stressing out over things you can't really control won't get you anywhere. And always remember, you got the rest of us for help. You don't have to do anything alone. Do you understand?" I nodded at his answer and took it to heart.

"Thanks… I guess I just… knowing what's going to happen in the next few weeks…'yaaaawwwn'... it's been getting to me." I lied back down.

"I'll bet. Just get some rest." he advised. But I was already out cold.

And it was the best sleep I had in two years.

* * *

 _Eleven hours later…_

" _ **It**_ _is not a child, it is a monster sent to kill us all!"_

" _C'mon monkey girl! Come out, come out wherever you are…"_

" _You are weak. You will always be weak. The monster will always be slain by the hero."_

" _B-be strong…"_

" _Hah! Stick with us kid, you'll do just fine."_

"'GASP'!" Amary awoke startled. Heart racing a hundred miles an hour.

"Just… just a dream?" she took a deep breath, and tried to call down.

She turned to the source of an annoying beeping noise. Some kind of medical machine? She was tempted to blast the damn thing, but thought for just a moment that she'd be forced to pay for it. That's when she noticed that it seemed to be connected to her heartbeat, and focused on slowing it down.

That's also when she looked around and had to ask herself-

" _Where the hell am I?"_ this clearly wasn't hell. So she wasn't dead.

" _I'm wrapped in bandages… so a medical center probably. But why would I… right."_ she remembered the fight from earlier. And still felt a stinging pain all over her body that was probably being numbed by pain meds.

" _The Nishok. I knew it was a risk but...wait… this place… it's not…"_ Something was off.

Vegeta had to have won. He'd beaten that low-class to death, and came over to kill the damn fool, and decided to grab her and retreat to Frieza Planet 1015 (the closest medical facility). Otherwise, she wouldn't be alive.

It looked like no Frieza Force medical center. Even the most backwater facility would help a few healing pods. And with her injuries, and Vegeta ordering people around she'd be on the priority list if the place was busy.

Nothing was adding up.

She tried to get out of bed, but barely succeeded in sitting up before her injuries forced her back down.

Someone in the medical staff seemed to have noticed, and a… no.

A human man entered the room.

"Good morning-... 'hm'? 'boots breaking glass sound' One of the lights seems to have broken… oh, my apologies Ms... Amary was it?" she glared at the man.

"Who are you, where am I?!" she demanded to know.

"There's no need to be angry. You're in Wukong Hospital recovery wing. As I understand, you've been in some large battle yes?" Amary nodded.

"If you'd like, I can explain in detail what happened to you, and how long it will take to recover..." The doctor offered.

* * *

 _Meanwhile…_

"'Snore'..." Hiro was taking his break to the fullest. Passed out on his hospital bed.

Goku, on the other hand, was talking with Krillin over news they'd just gotten from Bulma.

Kami's ship was repairable. That was the good news. Bad news was, after hearing about Frieza, the only person willing to go to Namek was Gohan. Much to Chi-Chi's frustration.

Krillin wanted to go, but knew he was totally out of his league. He did feel pretty shitty knowing that Gohan, a five year old, was being braver than him. But, he just knew for sure he wouldn't make it out of this one.

"Sorry guys… I just don't think I'm cut out for this…" Krillin said, disappointed with himself.

"It's alright Krillin. This Frieza guy sounds like no joke." Goku reassured him.

While Goku was saying this, his wife was trying to come to terms with the fact that she wouldn't be seeing her son for an even longer period of time.

"I can't believe I raised such a stubborn child…" Chi-Chi lamented. Couldn't Gohan see that this trip was dangerous?

Gohan, in fact, fully realized how dangerous the trip was going to be. But… Piccolo had died for him. He had to try to bring him back. Hiro said himself that he couldn't win this fight on his own, he needed someone to back him up, and it was seeming more, and more like no one else wanted to go. Even with the danger… Gohan couldn't abandon him.

That's when a nurse entered the room.

"I'm sorry for the intrusion, but the other patient in your group has woken up." she was a bit surprised at the sudden looks of fear, or surprise of the group.

"Oh crap, thought we would've had longer…!" Krillin moved over to Hiro's bed. With Goku in his condition Hiro was the only one that could stop her if she got violent. "C'mon man! Time to get up."

"'snore'... five more minutes…" Hiro complained, not really grasping the situation, and waved Krillin away.

"The princess is awake." Krillin deadpanned in annoyance.

Hiro nearly jumped out of bed in surprise… and fell because of his injuries and banged his head on the floor.

"... owwww…."

* * *

 _Two minutes later…_

Now nursing an entirety new injury, and a visible bump on my head, I was hurrying my way over to Amary's hospital room before she tried anything.

Yeah, I don't take to rude awakenings. Then again, who does?

I was muttering about pretty much everything I had to bitch about on my way over to the wing when Krillin finally managed to catch up.

"Hiro! Wait up a second!" I slowed down for him. "Do you have any idea what you're going to do? She's not gonna just talk it all over you know." he reminded me, to which I was very much aware.

"... where's Roshi, and Korin?"

"Roshi's heading back to Kame house. He's going there to grab what he needs to do the mafuba. … you're planning on using that then?" Krillin didn't seem proud of the idea of using such a prison.

"Only as a last resort. She's in no condition to cause too much damage, so if worst comes to worst we have more than enough time for the mafuba. I'll try the diplomatic approach first… but I don't have my hopes up." In truth, I thought that this could only end poorly. But, some part of me held out hope for a peaceful resolution.

"Alright… but, do you even have a plan thought out?" I paused for a second.

"... No, but sometimes, over thinking ones plans can be bit detrimental. And besides, my planning things out haven't worked out all that great so far so... I think I'mma wing this one. See how that works out." I shrugged. It probably won't work well, buuut, improv might just be a hidden skill of mine. "Just let me in first. Too many people might make her feel more trapped than she is." we stopped in front of her door.

And that's when I heard the least likely thing on earth.

"'Hahahahahaha!'"

"'Hahahahahaha!'"

Suffice to say, me and Krillin were surprised at the unexpected laughter. After taking a moment to check to see if this was the right room (it was), I cautiously opened the door to find the Doctor from our room, and the saiyan laughing like old friends.

"'ahahaha!' and that's when he said- "What's your blood type? Ragu?"" she finished to another bout of laughter.

"'hahahaha!'... that's 'heh'... Oh, um… 'erhem!'." The Doctor paused when he realized I was standing there. "Well, like I was saying, I can get those scans in by the end of the day."

"That'll be fine Doctor… Franklin was it?" she responded casually. Like I wasn't even here.

"Yes, that's right. If you need anything just ring the buzzer." he moved to leave.

Of all the things I was expecting to be happening here, a casual conversation, a good joke, and a… not raging saiyan weren't any of them.

So I stood there in silence for a moment. Then I regained my composure enough to turn to the saiyan who was… I wouldn't say 'glaring' at me. More like a cautious stare.

We just waited there for nearly a full minute of awkward silence.

" _Maybe should have at least thought out an opening sentence, 'huh'?"_

"Soooo…" I break the silence. "... you're… looking... not dead." I internally cringed at my butchering of an opening.

"..." The not-glare continued.

"Not one for small talk then? Strange, you seemed quite chatty during our fight."

"..." Status quo.

"... Alright, I'll cut to the chase. I spared your life. But I didn't do it because I want any favors in return. Got that?" I figured that dancing around the elephant in the room wasn't going to get me anywhere.

"..." what? Is it something I said?

"... C'mon, give me something to work with here." Just say something damnit!

"... why then?"

"Oh good. I was beginning to wonder if you'd forgotten how to talk."

"I was beginning to hope you would." ouch.

"Hey lady! I-!... 'sigh' look, I'm not here for a fight, or an argument. I just want to make sure you won't go around killing people or anything. If you can promise me that, then we can talk about a mutually beneficial deal that gets you back with your brother, and the hell off my planet.." she raised an eyebrow in curiosity at this. "He's alive, if you were wondering. Go-Kakarot beat him, and he's on his way to Namek now… or at least the nearest space hospital, and **then** Namek."

" **Bullshit**! There's no way Vegeta lost." she was having a hard time believing that.

"Would I still be alive if he didn't?" she wanted to argue back but couldn't think of a good answer to it.

* * *

Vegeta lost.

It… didn't really seem possible. Not against this… low-class trash.

He's always pulled through before, even against enemies that were stronger than him. The idea that Kakarot could possibly win was just ridiculous.

But… here she was, recovering on earth. With a very much alive Hiro trying to get her to promise not to kill anyone.

It astounded her she was even conscious at this point. She couldn't start a purge here even if she actually wanted to. Not that she'd admit that.

However, a few details came to her attention while she was having a conversation with that doctor. (Of course, she also realized it was probably a bad idea to threaten the man who could choose whether to treat her injuries or not. So she turned up the charm a bit.)

For one thing, it was well within Hiro's power to end her right here, and now. So outright refusing whatever offer he was planning on making was rather foolish. Though she could use the threat of killing everyone in this hospital while he's not in the room as bargaining power in order to get some demands met.

For another, she has no idea whether Vegeta knew she was alive or not. Her scouter was gone, so she couldn't get in contact with him to confirm. So there was a 50/50 chance that he wouldn't come back to pick her up from the planet. She was essentially on her own.

And finally, on the subject of being on her own, this planet was a complete mudhole. There were no FTL capable ships here besides her own, and there was no telling where her pod was. There was a chance that hers, or Nappa's were where they left them, buuut, she wasn't gonna bet good credits on that. She was in all likelihood stuck here. And while she could **maybe** build a bucket of bolts out of the remnants of this civilizations greatest scientific achievements that could fly, she wasn't sure if she could build something from scratch that could take her to Namek in the next century. Not to mention it would probably take years of work to get it running.

So, she made a decision.

"... fine."

* * *

"Excuse me?" she zoned out for a minute before speaking up again.

"Fine. I won't kill anyone." I was caught off guard once again. I was not expecting her to agree without more of a fight… or at all.

"Oh, er… well then… moving on… we are willing to bring you to Namek with us. We have an old ship that with some repairs will take us there. And we're going to build a ship that can bring more people if we need to. Now I know what you're thinking, "Why would I want to bring you with us, where you can steal the dragon balls, and probably kill my entire group?""

"That was my general line of thought. Yes."

"Well, for the simple reason that with what we're both going to be up against, it's in our mutual best interest to work together."

"As long as we're being honest, what is on that planet that could possibly convince me not to blast your head off the minute we get there?"

"Frieza." that name silenced her once again.

* * *

 _Meanwhile…_

 _Elsewhen..._

"And that's about it **."** Trunks finished his report to his boss.

"... just… a few questions." The female voice said confused, and frustrated.

"Shoot." the time traveling saiyan nodded.

"First… I couldn't help but notice a number of grammatical errors in the report. That and an inconsistent format for almost each update. This seems a little out of character for you Trunks." she noted.

"Well, I normally would take the time to make sure everything was right, but we're a little busy lately, so I've tried basically cramming the whole thing to give you the update at a reasonable time. Plus, I've only recently discovered some of the features of our main system, so I wanted to try to experiment with the available features." he answered, embarrassed at making such sacrifices that were really unbecoming of him.

"Fair enough, but I expect better from you in the future!" She scolded, and he nodded in understanding. "Secondly, I can't help but notice you mainly seem to attempt to follow Hiro around. I know he's a person of interest, but we ought to get a look at the fallout of his being there, and how it affects the others in the group." she reminded him.

"Yes Ma'am." he knows he could have done better in that department.

"And one more thing before you go, I just want to know… why exactly are you recommending we don't get involved? Good intentions or not, this Hiro's very presence is altering history. We should have removed him from the equation at the earliest opportunity." she wondered.

"Maybe. But then we wouldn't know what was causing any of this. Hiro is a total unknown. Having come out of nowhere, we can't know for sure if he is the root, or a symptom of the problem. What we do know, is that he is central to "Yaku's" plan. I'm thinking we let that plan play out." he put on a proud grin at his plan.

"Let it play out?" his boss looked at him funny.

"Yaku will be running around regardless of whether we restore the timeline, and he's going to cause problems without us having the ability to track where he's going. But with Hiro still around…" he let his boss work it out.

"We can use him to keep an eye on Yaku's plans." she realized.

"He's the closest thing we have to a mole in this situation. He's also inclined to keeping the timeline as similar to the original as possible, so Hiro himself is no imminent threat. We can afford to keep him around, at least until we figure Yaku out." the prince reasoned.

"'hmm'... very well. We'll stay hands off for now. That will be all Trunks." he nodded and turned to attend his other duties.

"Oh, and Trunks?" he turned back for a moment.

"If Hiro does become a problem…" she let the implication hang, and he nodded grimly before leaving.

While the Time Patrol is usually on the side of good, and justice, to protect the timeline they often have to make tough calls.

Hell, Trunks had to make a comrade seek therapy sessions because they had to fix a certain change to the timeline. Basically, they had to lend a genocidal maniac a hand in a fight. Missions like that were rare, but they happened. And they always left him wondering if what they were doing was the right thing to do.

Still, considering the consequences of allowing a new timeline to exist… at the end of the day, they were necessary evils.

So when it comes down to it, if he proved to be a problem, Trunks won't hesitate to do what he must.

To stop The End, he'd kill Hiro.

* * *

 **So, it looks like Hiro might have more than just Yaku to look out for. Will he ever have to face this Time Patrol? What is this End they are worried about? Can he fully convince Amary to work with the Z-Warriors? Or will she make her own plans? Find out next time on, Dragonball Out of Place!**

 **Part 3 to come out... whenever it's done. In the meantime I'll have a little treat ready within the week...**


	21. Dragon Ball Out of Place Kai Ep1

DBOOP

AN- A little something special. Not really meant to be taken seriously.

Shawn fernando- It's done when it's done. I've got more going on than just this. College, work… and a really addictive game I'm trying to force myself to quit (Damn that "one more turn" mentality!). Besides that, I'm trying to keep some measure of control on the quality of the writing so that I don't cringe when I come back to read my own fic for the sake of maintaining continuity. Also, this shit takes a while. I've got to watch, and rewatch certain episodes of DBZ to remember the source material. I've got to think about where I want to go with the chapter. I've got to think about the characters involved in the chapter to think what they would do, how they would think, etc. Then I've got to think about how this affects the overall story itself, and how it affects the characters involved (Which is why I get a bit annoyed when people ask me if I throw in main characters for little reason.). And THEN that's when I start actually writing. After all is said and done, it usually takes nearly two weeks before the chapter is written out. And then, I usually spend a day in quality, and story control. Making sure that this is the chapter I want. And then it gets released. Even then, somehow grammatical errors, and other such mistakes manage to make their way into the final product. Hell, half the time I'm not even sure I like the final product. I just feel like it's always missing something, but I just don't know what. So yeah, it takes a while. But don't worry! I'm always working on the next chapter.

Also… we're at the very end of the saiyan saga. This isn't even close to the end. This. Is only the beginning...

* * *

 _Chapter 21- Dragon Ball Out of Place Kai Ep1_

 _Last time on DBOOP…_

 _Shit happened- on with the show!_

* * *

 _In the middle of nowhere..._

"OMK I'm a Saiyan!" Hiro said before he was Hiro.

"'grrrr' a big puppy dog growled.

"OMKK it's a doggo!" Hiro shouted before the wolf pounced him.

"Nope. It's a gonno" Goku said as he showed up and the wolf was gone.

"Neat. 'bleh'" Hiro passed out for no reason.

* * *

"Oh boy it's swell to say! Good morning USA!" Hiro yelled as he woke up in bed.

"You K dude?" Goku asked.

"Yup." Hiro answered.

 _By the way, I'm totally not a villain._ the total non villain said.

"Ok! Wanna fight?" Goku asked excited.

"Totally." Hiro answered.

Goku punched Hiro in the face. Hiro fell to the ground unconscious.

"Goku they took Gohan!" Chi-Chi panicked.

"Again? Oh well…" Goku took off with the Nimbus.

"I'm totes coming too!" Hiro yelled as he followed.

* * *

"We're at Garlic Junior's place!" Hiro shouted as everyone was fighting Garlic.

"And now, I'ma eat you up!" Garlic declared as he dragged Hiro into the gaping black/red phantom hole zone.

"Nah." Hiro blasted him and crashed into a building.

* * *

"There's another saiyan now." Raditz said.

"Cool." Hiro shrugged, uncaring.

"And it's a girl btw." Raditz told him.

"... oh shit." Hiro was visibly shaking thinking of angry Bulma, and Chi-Chi as Super Saiyan's.

* * *

"Wanna train?" Hiro asked Piccolo.

"No." he said sternly.

"Please?"

"No!"

"Pretty please?"

"... k."

" **Dodge**!" and they both punched Gohan.

* * *

"Sup shorty? Why you so short?" the arlian king asked Amary, who was smiling just before blasting the entire palace.

"Dunno, why u so ded?" she asked as it's corpse smoldered.

"Why **are** you so short Amary?" Nappa asked, and she smiled at him. Vegeta backed away slowly.

* * *

Everyone on earth looked around confused at hearing the sound of a grown Saiyan screaming in pain light years away.

* * *

"I'm here now!" Slug announced.

"It's King Piccolo!" Krillin shouted

"No, it's not." Slug said annoyed.

"We're gonna freeze your planet!" the fat mook said. Then got stomped on by a great ape Hiro.

"' **RRRRRRAAAAARRRRGHHHHHH!'** " Hiro started fighting Slug.

"It looks like everything is going to be okay-!" Yamcha stopped talking when the moon exploded, and Hiro shrunk back to normal.

Everyone glared at the scar faced bandit.

* * *

 _Hey... hey Hiro? Guess what? I'm totally not a villain… but you suck! You should give up._

 _(Don't listen to him Hiro, you don't suck!)_ Goku said in his mind, with his mental mind powers.

"The bargain sale at the supermarket is today!" Hiro burst through Slug.

"Na **-Nani!?** " Slug blew up.

* * *

"Gohan! Get ready, I think the saiyans are-" Piccolo was cut off mid sentence by the lights dimming. And… some strange music coming from nowhere.

"To protect the world from devastation…" a female voice called out.

"To unite all peoples within our nation…" a male voice carried on.

Spotlights reveal Vegeta, and Amary posing.

"To denounce the evils of truth and love…" Amary continued.

"To extend our reach to the stars above…" Vegeta added.

"Amary!"

"Vegeta!"

"Team Saiyan blasting off at the speed of light!"

"Surrender now or prepare to fight…"

"Nappa! Thaat's right!" Nappa jumped in at the last second.

The Z team all assembled now stared at them in disbelief.

* * *

"I'm free, I'm free!" Yaku yelled in glee as he danced around the Hyper Sonic Lion Tamer.

"So… we cool?" Hiro asked worriedly just before Yaku punched him in the face.

"'Muhahahahaha!' I lied you fool! I was a villain the entire time!" Yaku laughed evilly while a dun, dun dun sound effect went off.

"I can fly Peter!" Yaku announced as he blasted off again for the first time.

"Quick! Kami stop him-... Oh…." Hiro whistled nonchalantly while flying away from Kami's dead body.

* * *

Chiaotzu, Yamcha, Tien, and Piccolo all died around Nappa.

"gg no re." Nappa said just before charging at Gohan.

Then Hiro showed up and bitch slapped him into a plateau.

"How about no?" Hiro asked him sarcastically.

"How about yeahaaaaaarrrrggghhhhh!" Nappa was just killed by Vegeta.

"... it's ok, he owed me money." was Vegeta's explanation

" _Note to self: Never borrow money from him… ever."_ Hiro thought.

Then Santa Clause flew by on his sleigh, and the battlefield was frozen.

"We fight now!" Amary declared.

"Hold on! I'm going through an ultimately unimportant filler flashback!- 'gah!'" Hiro begged her to stop, but she smacked him through a mountain.

* * *

"Stupid bitch!" Hiro yelled at Amary after slapping her.

"Arrogant idiot!" she slapped back.

"Shorty!"

"Weakling!"

"Primrose popinjay!"

"Dandified dolt!"

"Feckless fool!"

"Blustering Bastard!"

"Scum!"

"Loser!"

"Nerf Herder!" a gathered crowd gasped at this. "Yeah, that's right, I said it!" Hiro declared.

"Why… you…!" she blew up the battlefield.

* * *

"Hey guys I made it just in time-... oh." Goku whistled nonchalantly while walking away from the battlefield.

Everyone was lying on the ground unconscious.

"Huh? 'ahhh'!" Goku got crushed by the airship coming in.

* * *

"BTW, I'm from another universe. We cool?" Hiro asked nervous.

"Yup."

"Totes."

"I don't care."

"I knew all along!" Goku declared confidently.

"Hey, we need to talk about Amary- Hiro?!" Chi-Chi grabbed Hiro before he snuck out the window.

"'sigh', look. I know you don't want to do this, we don't want her here, and you're the only one that can make her go. So you and Bulma are just going to have to- Bulma!?" the blue haired chic was trying to escape out the same window with a hang glider.

" **Flee like a normal person!** " everyone demanded.

* * *

"Let's work together!" Hiro asked Amary.

"No."

"Please?"

"No!"

"Pretty please?"

"... k."

* * *

 **Fin**

* * *

"Then they blasted off again for the first time. The End" Trunks finished his report.

"... are you **high!?** " his boss asked him incredulously.

"Yea" his eyes had a red tint to em.

.


	22. To Boldly go

**DragonBall Out of Place**

 **AN- Hope you all enjoyed my brief flirtation with insanity back there. For the record, yes it was basically a TFS reference, and yes there will be another at the end of each major saga, and no I wasn't actually high. Makes me wonder what exactly I could come up with if I was though…**

 **Also, Shawn fernando, relax dude. I wasn't trying to come off as aggressive or anything. Was just trying to say this stuff takes a while, so please be patient.**

 **This will be just a short chapter, I wanted to get something out in a semi-reasonable amount of time. Most of the trip to Namek will consist of short chapters like this so I can get them out,but don't worry, most of the larger chapters will return once something actually important happens.**

 **And finally, this is the last call for the character Q &A. I've only gotten two questions so far, so if you got something you want to ask one of the characters give them a shout out in your review. If I don't get at least five I don't think I can actually justify doing it, so I'll just end up scrapping it.**

 **And in other news, I'm planning a break for this series.**

 **Now before you panic, DragonBall Out of Place won't be brought to an end any time soon. I LOVE Dragon Ball, and would hate to abandon this project. I just want to try branching out to another series I've been recently introduced to, and fascinated by. Don't worry though! This break won't come until the end of the Frieza saga. Which as you well know may take a LONG time. During this time, I'll be dropping hints in some Omakes between now, and then as to what I'm planning.**

 **This project will be connected directly to this fanfic, and might be considered in the same "multiverse", and a side story to this one as it will be starring Hiro… or at least a part of him, buuut, that's a story for… well, later.**

 **Hope to see you all then, during Project: Black Crusade!**

 _Chapter 22- Aftermath part 3_

 _Last time on DragonBall Out of place…_

 _The crew was recuperating after the battle with the saiyan's. Hiro was able to convince Amary to not kill anyone for the sake of working together to beat Frieza. Meanwhile, Trunks schemes to deal with Yaku in any way possible..._

* * *

 _Thirteen Days Later…_

 _Kame House..._

I strapped on my left boot, and stood up in my full gear. Wearing my gi under a duster, with my stuff packed into an old duffle bag, I was finally fully packed for our little trip into the unknown.

I still didn't have much, just some extra gi, a little casual apparel, a toothbrush, and some snacks that I… commandeered/stole from the hospital. I haven't had junk food in over two years damnit! Don't judge. Besides, I just helped stop the world from being destroyed, it's the least I deserve.

" _Today's the day…"_ I could hardly believe I was going into space. The idea brought with it a sense of wonder, and pants wetting levels of fear.

Remember that movie Gravity? The idea of basically being lost in space, sent spiraling into the deep dark oblivion, with the threat of the slightest error causing death by vacuum, incineration by reentry, or freezing to death in the cold, lonely void are basically my deepest darkest fears.

Don't get me wrong, I'm a big sci-fi nerd. But I'm scared shitless of **actually** going there.

Goku's afraid of needles, Vegeta's terrified of worms, I fucking hate space.

" _Kinda makes me wonder what Amary's scared of…"_

The only reason I'm going on this trip is because I know Bulma got them there alive to begin with. If it weren't for my foreknowledge, this would be a 50 ton pile of nope. nope. nope. nopety nope. Not happening.

"Hiro!? Gohan's here!" Krillin called me out.

I took a moment to calm myself. Shit was about to go down.

" _Showtime!"_

* * *

My day just grew a bit worse when I walked outside to see something I swore to prevent.

Something so terrible, it shook me to the core.

That stupid bowl cut.

I gave Gohan a look of sympathy while his mother was codling him.

"-and always remember good manners, wash behind the ears, and be sure to study chapters ten through forty of-"

"Uh… Chi-Chi, are you sure he'll need all this stuff?" Krillin was surprised at the nearly thirty assorted bags, and containers that came with the young saiyan.

"Yup! He's got here his textbooks, toothbrush, spare clothes, snacks, good utensils, crossword puzzles, mojang board…"

"I think we get the picture!" Krillin stopped her listing.

" _In all fairness, it's going to be a looong trip…"_ nearly a month if I recall. If I still had my Nintendo it would be coming along as well.

Honestly, I'm surprised he's coming along at all.

In canon it was one thing. The only threat out there was Vegeta, and he was at least beatable, and at the moment out of commission.

Now they **know** about Frieza. Chi-Chi was resistant to the whole affair before. Hearing about a ruthless space tyrant out to murder/conquer the Galaxy would make the Chi-Chi I remember from the series absolutely **mutinous**.

A tap on my shoulder startled me a bit. The idea of something going wrong had me all wound up.

"'ah!'" I nearly jumped. ".. dammit." I grew embarrassed when everyone seemed to notice.

"'heh' Sorry bout that." Roshi apologized. A few of the group snickered as well. "Just wanted to remind you all to be careful. You may know some of what you will encounter out there, but that doesn't mean you can't be caught off guard. Stay vigilant."

"Right. Thanks." beyond sudden, and total mechanical failure, I had other things to worry about out there.

Random space pirates.

Resilient Xenomorphic parasites.

Gamma Ray Bursts.

"Can we get going now? This space suit is heavy…" Bulma complained.

"Alright! All aboard the S.S… what is this rust buckets name anyway?" I asked. Never really got a name for the ship in the series.

"Does it really matter?!" Bulma asked frustrated, I reacted by looking personally offended.

" **Yes it matters**! She's getting us to Namek, the least we can do is give her a name!" everyone was surprised by my sudden outburst.

"She?" Gohan asked confused.

"The ship kid, the ship is a she." he didn't seem to be following me, but nodded in acceptance.

"You haven't even been on board yet, and you're already anthropomorphising the thing?" Bulma asked exasperated.

" " _Anthropomorphising.", That is definitely a word of the day calendar word…"_

"Well, if one treats their ship right, it will always get you where you need to go. I take that to mean treating it like your best friend. And you can't go around calling your friend an "it." can ya?" I argued back.

"Alright! If it's so important to you, then name it-!" I interrupted Bulma.

"Her."

"- **It** already so we can get a move on!" she finished pissed.

I thought about it for a minute before I came up with an idea.

"... how about "Homebound."?" it seemed appropriate.

"Fine, whatever. All aboard!" we grabbed our stuff to get on board.

"Piccolo." Bulma uttered the codeword and the lift extended.

We all stepped aboard, although I took special care to step on with my right foot.

"Be safe Gohan!" Chi-Chi called out.

"Bye Mom! Goodbye Grandpa! We'll be home soon! And hopefully with our friends."

We were all wished good luck as the lift ascended, and my heart pounded.

Space.

I was going into **freaking Outer Space!**

I didn't know whether to squeal like a fanboy standing on the bridge of the Enterprise, or faint in fear of the ship breaking down mid voyage.

"So… uh… Bulma? Where do we put our stuff?" I asked while looking around the interior.

There weren't a lot of visible compartments.

"Sit down! Strap in! Shut up! We're blasting off!" she ordered.

"Er… you sure we shouldn't secure the luggage fiiiiirrrrsssss-!" okay we're flying!

That crazy woman was so goddamned impatient I hadn't strapped in my stuff, or myself!

I was holding onto a ledge as best I could while my shit was flying around the cabin.

" **Aaaaaaaaaaaa!** "

" **Aaaaaaaaaaaa!** "

Both me and Gohan were screaming in terror.

My life was flashing before my eyes, even parts that must've been from my old life.

Holy fuck was it boring before.

I was knocked out of my memories by one of Gohan's books waking me in the face.

" **Damn!** " I cursed as I was pelted by many loose objects.

"Shut it back there!" Bulma ordered as… something happened and blue skies turned to star filled black.

Everything returned to… relatively normal in about a minute as everything finally settled down.

I landed back on the ground stunned for a minute. Just getting my bearings.

"Alright! It's on autopilot now, so it'll be smooth sailing until we get to Namek. In the meantime how about you guys clean up this mess?" she asked casually, as if that chaos wasn't at all **her** fault.

"I… I… what the… **what the FUCK is your MAJOR MALFUNCTION WOMAN!?** " I absolutely lost it at her attitude, even to the point of swearing in front of a five year old.

"Why the hell are you screaming at me!? You're the one wasting our time coming up with pet names for **my** ship!"

" **You** sent us hurtling into space without securing everything! What if something broke with all the shit flying around!? We'd be totally **fucked**! Not to mention not giving us time to strap in to our seats right! If we were in any way normal humans, me, and Gohan would be **dead**! And that'd be **your fault**!"

"Oh it's be fine! I built this thing damnit! I know what it can take!"

* * *

And that is the story of how my first three hours in space became a shouting match with quite possibly one of the most stubborn women in all of the multiverse.

Speaking of stubborn women, I couldn't help but wonder how Amary, and Goku were getting along...

* * *

 _Meanwhile…_

 _Sun Wukong Hospital…_

Amary… was bored out of her mind.

Say what you will about her lifestyle, at least she was always **doing something**!

Even when she was injured in the past, a quick few hours in a healing chamber were usually the limit to her staying in one place for very long.

But, thanks to this mudballs backasswards medical tech, she'd been stuck in bed for the last few **days**.

Worst part was, she was supposed to be there for another few **months!**

If she were actually physically able, she'd end up killing someone out of boredom… as opposed to the many other reasons for which she tends to kill people. Namek be damned!

In fact, the annoying low class she was sharing a room with now for some reason that she just couldn't find herself giving a damn about at this point, was an optimal candidate.

Especially with his insistence on "small talk"

"So, what's space like?" Kakarot asked innocently.

"As the name implies… a whole lot of nothing. A big, cold, lonely, empty nothing" she answered, mostly because the only other thing to do around here was sleep.

"Really? Well, I guess that makes sense." Kakarot sounded disappointed. "Was kinda hoping it'd be full of cool places, strong fighters, great food…"

"Well, it has those things, you just kinda have to know where to look." to someone that's been there most of their life, most of what Kakarot would find interesting out there only seemed mundane to her.

"It's gotta be amazing out there though! Earth's got some amazing places, I can't imagine what it's like on other planets."

" _Honestly, he's like a child. How the hell did he of all people beat Vegeta?!"_ she wondered.

Despite his… many flaws, Vegeta was a… decent brother. In the years she's spent with him, she's learned to look up to him. So she's willing to accept that maybe she could have been overestimating him.

But… to lose against this guy...

"How did you do it?" she asks quietly, stopping Kakarot's tangent.

"'hm?' Do what?" he turned to her confused.

"You couldn't beat **Raditz** on your own just last year, but now? You're fighting on **our** level. It's taken us two decades to reach this point. How did you increase your strength by ten times what it was then, in the same time we only ever could make up less than a tenth of that gain?" mathematically, it didn't make sense.

"Well, I don't know what you guys have been doing, but King Kai's training was some of the toughest I've ever been through. He showed me a level of strength that I wouldn't have even thought was possible. Maybe it was just the exposure to that kind of power? I don't know, I don't really think that much about it. I just see there is a level of strength I have to reach, and I just go for it. No matter what limits my body sets on me." he mussed.

That… wasn't really an explanation.

If tough training, and determination were all it took to become so strong, so quickly she'd have achieved a level of strength equitable to a Super Saiyan years ago.

" _'hmph', fine. It's not like it really matters at the moment. Even if he could divulge that secret, I can't use it until I'm off this damn bed, but still..."_

After not continuing the conversation for a while, Kakarot realized she was off in her own little world, and done talking for now. She tended to get testy when her train of thought was interrupted.

" _Aww man. I wanted to keep hearing about space. Maybe later…"_

* * *

 _Meanwhile…_

 _In the vast reaches of space…_

It's been about half an hour since that "little" shouting match, and me, and Bulma were cooling off on opposite sides of the ship while Gohan was twiddling his thumbs awkwardly.

The anger from the argument had kept me from focusing too much on the mind numbing fear of being in space.

" _How the hell Vegeta managed to live with that woman without blowing her head off is truly beyond me! Where does she get off thinking she's a "Spaceship Expert." When she pulls shit like that!?"_

Really shoulda asked to bring some kind of training equipment on board. Could've at least taken my anger out on that.

Now, I'm cramped in this tiny spaceship for the next few months, and I'm probably going to have to put up with that.

Deciding sitting around stewing in anger wasn't going to help anything, I got up, grabbed a bar of chocolate from by bag (which thanks to Bulma's "piloting", I'd have to reorganize later.), one of the random books that had flown around the room, and left for the makeshift "kitchen".

It was tiny. Smaller than what you'd get in a one man apartment. But, it was isolated, and didn't have any windows to remind me of where I was.

I realized that I would probably be spending a ton of time here over this trip. It was probably the only place I could actually be alone here.

… funny thing is, not three weeks ago to me, I'd be begging for some kind of conversation. The isolation of the time chamber was really getting to me…

* * *

 _Three Weeks ago…_

 _Time Chamber…_

 _You know… maybe we_ **have** _been here too long…_

"Oh really? Why? I feel fine."

 _Er…_

I turned to look at the entrance to see a training dummy dressed in a familiar orange outfit, flanked by another in an purple gi, and turban.

"Ain't that right Goku?" I asked the orange one.

I stared at it in silence for a moment before it fell over.

"You got a point… but I can't take a break not here! Not now!" I declared determined before returning to training.

 _Yeah… sure… you do that._

* * *

… y'know what? Fuck being alone. It gets boring.

I'd normally down this chocolate in about thirty seconds, but since I haven't had anything like it in two years, I decided to actually enjoy it and take my time.

This is when I took a moment to look at the book I grabbed.

Astro Physics 

Year 2

Some kind of science textbook?

Bulma probably brought it with her for some kind of backup guide to piloting this thing.

It will probably bore the hell out of me, but it's probably the only thing to do around here.

I flipped the thing open as I got snapped off a piece of chocolate.

"'sigh'... Table of contents…"

* * *

 **So, off to Namek they go!**

 **Will they make it there in one piece? Will Hiro get over his fear of space? Will Amary kill Goku out of frustration?**

 **Find the answers to these questions… right now!**

 **Yes, no, aaaand maybe.**


	23. Definitely not just filler

**DragonBall Out of Place**

 **So, that was a wait.**

 **Been a bit busy lately. That, and the mother of all writer's block have been holding me back.**

 **Not even a big chapter. It's basically just filler here. Could'a just skipped it and been happy. Just didn't feel right with a big time-skip like this.**

* * *

 **thepowerfullkira- I don't know the DMC Universe at all. So, doing a self- insert, or any fic for that matter probably isn't going to happen anytime soon.**

* * *

 _Chapter 23- Definitely not just filler..._

 _SPAAAAAACCCCEEEE!_

 _Now off into space, Hiro, Bulma, and Gohan must cope with the nearly month long mission!_

 _Can they make it through to Namek? Will they encounter any strange foes?_

 _Find out now…_

* * *

 _Three weeks later..._

"'hmph!'"

"'grr…'"

Gohan sighed in exasperation.

If Hiro and Bulma weren't arguing about one thing, they were complaining about another, for the **entire** **trip**.

"If you're so damned bored you can try cleaning up your own damn mess!"

"My mess? I don't eat crap! This is all you ya hypocrite!"

At this point, Gohan was surprised the ship hadn't been destroyed in a mad fit of lunacy from either of them.

Turns out that sticking two people together in a space smaller than most houses while they don't really like each other, **and** while one had an increasingly apparent fear of outer space stressing them out was not a good idea.

Somehow, the young saiyan got the feeling this trip had gone smover in a different timeline.

That's when an alarm started going off at the captain's chair.

"Oh don't you try to pull a fast one on me! I saw you pulling snacks outta nowhere yesterday!"

"Least I knew where to throw em' when I was done. Let you in on a secret, it's not the floor "genius"."

"Uh… guys?"

Gohan tried to get their attention, but was thoroughly ignored.

Then the main viewscreen showed something was clearly off. The light in front of them was bending in a clearly unnatural way.

"Hiro? Bulma?" It was hopeless.

They were so focused on their argument that the loud, blinking red alarms went totally unnoticed.

"And another thing..!"

"Oh, Don't even star-!"

" **ENOUGH!"**

 **BOOM!**

* * *

I was snapped out of that black hole of a conversation by Gohan of all people snapping.

Well, that and the ship shaking around.

Sure enough, me and Bulma ran over to our seats, and strapped in.

"What the **hell's** going on?!" I demanded to know as the ship shook again.

"Something keeps hitting us… I just… can't- **there**! Some jerks are shooting at us!" Bulma declared as the viewscreen of the Homebound showed thirty-something small ships coming right at us firing wildly.

"Why didn't the sensors warn us?" I asked, not noticing Gohan's left eye twitch in irritation.

Shouldn't I have seen them coming? Or at least fel-wait. I couldn't feel their energy, and they looked too small to hold a fully grown man.

" _Drones…"_

"Evasive maneuvers! Lose em'!" I ordered as the ship shook again.

"I'm… trying! This bucket of bolts is barely holding up as it is!" she warned.

" _Didn't need to know that…"_ my **nerves** could barely hold up in here as it is.

I had to hold onto my seat as the ship swerved around up, down, sideways, doing so many crazy loops one might think this was a rollercoaster.

 **WHAM!**

"Damnit, shoot ba- **fuck!** " I demanded before one of the half-full soda cans Bulma left lying around hit me in the back of the head.

"Fine! Commencing counterattack!" Bulma pressed a few buttons on the console and the ships automatic targeting procedure began.

 **THRUMMUMUMUMMU-BZZZZZZT!**

The main cannon fired in an awesome flash of light that deleted about half of the attacking ships from existence.

"Yeah! Showed them!" Gohan cheered.

"Don't break out the champagne yet, we still have bad guys coming!" Bulma reminded us.

"Right. How long until the cannon is… wait… that ship…" I saw far enough to see a vessel that looked almost-

"That one looks just like ours!" Gohan shouted surprised.

"Whoever they are they'd better pull up soon or they're gonna crash!" Bulma realized.

"Hit em with everything we got!" I ordered

"Cannon is still charging, this isn't a battleship y'know!"Bulma shouted back.

"Then move this damn thing!"

"Do **you** wanna give piloting a spaceship a try!?" I shut my mouth at that.

"Guys, we're gonna crash!" Gohan snapped us out of our argument just too late.

" **WAAAAAAAHHHH!"**

" **WAAAAAAAHHHH!"**

" **WAAAAAAAHHHH!"**

" _...huh?"_ we… didn't crash?

I opened my eyes to see we were all still alive.

"Wha-what the-?"

" **What's going on!?** One second we're about to crash… and the next, we're **inside** another ship!?" Bulma shrieked in disbelief, taking the words right out of my mouth.

I looked outside the window.

We seemed to be in a hangar of some sort. If I had to guess… this is where those drones came from.

"A big one too… I wonder…" I looked on in curiosity as the outside remained… quiet. Too quiet.

"I have a bad feeling about-"

" **BOO!"**

" **AAAAAAHHH!"**

Bulma once again damaged my eardrums as Gohan tried to spook us both.

While I will never admit it, I jumped a little as the little twerp caught me off guard.

"'Hah'! Scared you!" Gohan laughed, breaking the tension in the air.

I breathed a sigh of relief as Bulma began scolding him.

" **Gohan**! That's not funny!"

" _It's a little funny…"_

"C'mon guys." I got up, surprising them both as i moved to the exit.

"C'mon? Where do you think you're going?" Bulma asked. I turned back with a confident smirk.

"To welcome the welcoming committee."

* * *

The entrance to the ship opened up, and slowly descended to the floor.

My eyes took a moment to adjust to the new lighting while I tried to use my ki sense to reach out to the area.

There were life signs all over the ship. Hundreds of them, although, none of them seemed very strong. Most barely stronger than human civilians.

Strange thing was, I couldn't pinpoint where they were. Almost like… some kind of fog hid them from view.

By the time we finally landed on the floor my eyes had fully adjusted.

The hangar looked a lot more full than I first thought, although, it all seemed broken. Like some kind of scrap yard.

"Aw, dammit!"

I turned to Bulma to see her covering herself.

"I forgot to put on pants, it's freezing in here!"

"Well, the ship is right here, and not really going anywhere." I recommended while fighting a sigh of pent up frustration.

Me and Gohan waited another two minutes in silence before we finally got to moving on again. I was walking ahead of the group, with Bulma lagging behind Gohan.

"This place is seriously giving me the creeps!" Bulma complained.

The two of them walked cautiously. As if on eggshells. For Bulma this may have made sense, but for the kid?

"Gohan." I called out to him. Getting him to pause for a moment.

"Sense out your surroundings. There's nothing for us to worry about in here-"

 **Clink-!**

 **RATATATATATATATA!**

The others panicked as a wall of machine guns popped out of the wall and began firing everything they had at me. Bulma ducked for cover while Gohan wasted time by dancing around the lead.

The whole time I just stood there with an annoyed look on my face.

The bullets didn't really hurt. At all. They mostly just felt like tens of mosquitos landing all over me every second.

"Case in point…" I casually went about bending the barrels of every gun in the area.

When I finished with the last one they all retreated into the walls like they weren't even there to begin with.

Those weren't automated defenses. The lifeforms that light us up were hiding behind the walls, moving away as quickly as possible.

"'Sigh', come on let's go." I continued on, growing impatient.

"What are you crazy!?" They obviously don't want us here, so I say we just go back to the ship, and leave!" Bulma declared, shook by the near-death experience.

"And how do you plan on leaving? They obviously wanted us in this ship, and I doubt they don't have a way of closing off our escape route. Our only way out, is in." I continued on as she muttered something about 'crazy fighters'.

Another two minutes of walking and another trap sprung.

Two walls dropped down in front. And behind us. Trapping us.

"Really?" I charged a ki blast as some liquid began to flow in through the corners.

The wall in front of us blew into smithereens while I walked on like nothing had happened.

I marched through the halls for another two minutes before I began to see the walls curving around.

Looking into that hallway I only saw another long hallway.

"This is taking too long…" I sensed around for the largest collection of lifesigns onboard.

Turning to the source, I charged another ki blast at the wall leading to them.

"I grow tired of this charade." my blast knocks down the wall between me and the next room.

I barely notice Gohan, and Bulma catching up behind me as I step through the hole in the wall.

"Hiro! What was… oh." Gohan looks around surprised at the destruction.

I walked into a large, dark room. Sensing around, I could feel that our hosts were nearby. Likely waiting to ambush us.

Suddenly, the lights in the room turn on. Revealing a dining table with several unfamiliar food items on it. It looked like some meat with some steamed aromatic veggies on the side.

They certainly smelled good. They smelled like… steak fresh off the grill. My saiyan appetite began to speak up, trying to override my frustration.

Close to the food, there was a large pillar that seemed to serve no purpose.

"Food?" Gohan looked at it like… well… a saiyan.

"Hold on guys…" Bulma looked around cautiously. Then put on a scheming face.

She cautiously walked over, and inspected the food…

" _What,_ **this** _was the best they could come up with? Family Guy style James Woods trap? No way any of us are stupid enou-"_

"Let's dig in!"

I fell over anime style.

By the time I recovered from my disbelief…

"'AAAAAAAHHHH! Help me out of here!" Bulma shouted from inside some kid of dome where the dining table used to be.

"Bulma! Get under the table!" Gohan readied a ki blast to blow the thing away.

But before he could release the energy the dome opened revealing Bulma being pulled away by some mechanical hand.

I moved to grab her before something else stupid happened, when someone shouted-

"Hold it right there!"

Me and Gohan looked around to see we were surrounded by the aliens that had us trapped.

Not interested in their crap, I moved to go after Bulma when I saw she already had a gun to her head.

"Move and we shoot!" one of the aliens stated, making me pause for a moment.

I looked around and saw at least thirty guns trained on us. I wasn't particularly scared for myself, but…

Even if me and Bulma weren't getting along right now, I wasn't going to risk her getting her head blown off.

"Hiro…" Gohan had assumed his fighting stance a while ago, but now it was beginning to slack.

"Don't let your guard down kid." I told him while trying to think.

I might be able to move fast enough to grab Bulma before any of them could blink, but there was several problems with that.

The sudden change in G-forces caused by that speed **could** hurt her. Us Z-Fighters were trained for these speeds, but Bulma certainly wasn't.

Plus, I had to get her out of that claw thing. Again, brute forcing it would likely hurt her. Spending the time to force it open would give them enough time to take the shot.

"...uhh… Hiro?" Gohan called out again.

"Not now." Ok, maybe if I threw down a ki ball that went off like a flashbang. The surprise it generated would supply many opportunities to get Bulma, and run, but I can't guarantee no one will shoot her in the confusion.

Maybe… maybe if I pushed my power level up in a '0 to 60' manner, I could destroy the electrical systems on the ship. Kill the lights, gravity… possibly life support, but I think with all the spare parts they got in the hangar…

No. I have no idea how much of a shock this ship can take. Too much, and we'll all be sucking vacuum.

It's why the only training we could do on the trip is by using image training. The Homebound just isn't built to take that kind of punishment.

Ok… maybe-

" **Hiro!** "

"What!? What could possibly… oh."

I could see another problem developing.

All the enemies in here? None of them looked over 15.

I paused for a second in surprise. My rescue plans put on the back burner.

"Where are all the adults?" Gohan asked quietly.

"I…" I honestly didn't have any idea what to do.

 _"Ok Hiro, they're kids, so what? They're still threats, at least to Bulma. Move fast, hit to disable, grab Bulma, GTFO."_ It was a simple plan, but it was all I-

A small child, couldn't have been older than Gohan, pushed her way through the crowd to the protest of the older kids.

I stopped thinking for a moment.

Was I seriously just thinking about beating up a bunch of kids?

Before I could even say anything, she walked right up to me, surprising me with the audacity, and promptly-

 **'WHACK'!**

"'ARRRRRRGGGHHH!"

Kicked me in the shin.

"'hmph!'" she pouted as one of the other kids ran in to pull her away, berating her in the process.

"What the **hell** was that for!?" I demanded to know.

 **'BWEEE'!**

 **'BWEEE'!**

One of the taller kids fired twin warning shots in front of my feet.

"Don't move!" He ordered while hiding the little girl that kicked me

I wasn't intimidated in the least. More angry than anything.

The girl had caught me completely off guard. There was nothing those guns could do to hurt me.

One of the other kids whispered to the shooter.

"... You shouldn't have come here. I'm sorry." He aims the gun to my head.

 _"Damnit. Just gonna have to move, and hope for the best…"_ besides, I think this is one of those times where over planning could be detrimental.

I readied my energy as much as I could while not making any outward signs. Like a slingshot pulled back, I was ready to spring into motion as soon as the pin dropped.

But, just as the trigger was pulled

 **BOOM**

 **RUMBLE RUMBLE**

The whole ship tilted over, with everyone sliding around.

The alarms started to flail.

Suffice to say, everything had gone to shit.

"What was **that!?** " The Gunner asked a new kid that ran in from another hallway.

"Sir! We just ran into an asteroid field!"

I paled at that.

 _"Oh no, I am_ **not** _dying out here!"_

Using the chaos, I bolted into the air, landed on the next level, and snapped the claw holding Bulma like a twig.

Gohan was on it. Catching her before I moved to.

"Let's get going!" I moved to get us back to the main hangar.

No way were they going to be able to stop us while trying to navigate an asteroid field.

"But Hiro-!"

"No buts!"

I took off through the hole I made faster than most people could blink.

 _"Nopenopenopenopenopenopenope!"_ Seriously. Fuck space.

" **AAAHHHHH!"**

I paused halfway down the hall.

I could hear them screaming. Crying in fear.

And I was running.

 _"What the hell is wrong with me!?"_ I shook my fear out of my head again.

"'argh'! Damnit!" I shouted as I ran back. Passing Bulma on my way back.

"Where the hell are you going? The ships-"

"Fuck-the-ship,-fuck-space,-fuck-it-fuck- **me!** " I shouted probably too fast for her to process, and burst back through the hole.

It was utter chaos. There's just… no other sense to the word.

Gohan was already helping. Holding up a piece of bulkhead to stop it from falling on a bunch of kids.

I flipped it over so it was out of their way.

It was slightly heavier than expected. Must've been using some very advanced materials.

"You kids ok?" One of them nodded nervously.

"Someone **help!** " Someone else shouted.

I turned to see someone trying to deal with a massive fire.

Moving quickly, I bolted over to the crisis area to see a massive fire building, with the shooter trying his damned best to put it out with water.

Thinking fast, I put up a ki shield around the fire.

"What are you-"

"Cutting it's fuel!"

The fire slowly died, running out of air quickly in the ki bubble.

When it was finally out, and I finally felt the ship come back under control, I turned to Gohan.

"Come on!"

And raced to Bulma's energy.

Running into what must have been the cockpit, we immediately had guns pointed at us.

Bulma was at the controls. Probably the one responsible for getting this thing under control.

"Hold it right there!" One of the crewmen commanded.

Good. They were focusing on me, and Gohan. Not Bulma.

"C'mon, we just saved your asses-!"

"Don't think we've forgotten what your friends did to our planet!"

Now, I was confused. My friends?

"Hiro! They think we're friends with that Frieza guy you told us about!" Bulma warned.

That… might explain a lot.

"We don't think lady, we **know**." The kid said with certainty. "How else would your brothers be so strong?"

"Brothers?" Gohan muttered.

Shaking the confusion off, I turned to the oldest one of the bunch.

"Listen, we're **not** with Frieza. Actually, we were going to be fighting against him soon."

This stunned a few of them. Murmuring spread throughout the crowd.

"No way! His goons destroyed our planet! Killed our parents! He's too strong! You can't beat him!"

"It's true!" Gohan backed me up. "We just fought against a bunch of saiyans working for him!"

 **'BWEEE'!**

The tallest kid gave another warning shot.

" **Liars**! We're not going to to-"

"Let them go."

We all turned around to see the leader of the group. The one that shot at me earlier.

"Zeshin-!"

"If they really were with Frieza, they would have left us for dead. Instead, they choose to stay behind to help us." The others thought about it for a second.

Then, he walked right up to me. With a serious look in his eyes.

"Tell me. Do you really think you guys can beat Frieza?"

That… was a complicated question.

On one hand, there are more of us. We are stronger than the Z-Warriors in the original timeline. And, this time, we know what we're getting ourselves into. Or, at least I do.

On the other hand, as we are, we'd be swatted aside. Easily. Hell, I'm not even sure I could take Vegeta once he recovers.

The Z-Warriors had to take a lot of punishment, and use a lot of luck to beat him the first time.

I almost began doubting myself again, however, when I was about to answer-

"I **know** we will." Gohan answered with more confidence than I could muster right now.

The answer seemed to satisfy Zeshin. Who turned to walk back down the hallway again.

"Then… we can't keep Frieza's reckoning waiting can we?" I could hear the smirk on his face. "I'll have some of my people work repairs on your ship. Our drones left a couple of marks on her."

As he walked away, several others began dispersing.

"Well, I'd better make sure that they don't screw anything up." Bulma moved down to the hangar.

I stood there for a second before the latest shooter walked up to me.

He looked like he wanted to say something, but turned away, and walked off to who knows where. Muttering something.

"...C'mon Gohan. There's got to be something to do around here."

* * *

 _Six hours later…_

It took a couple hours, but their ship was back in working order. Hell, it was better than before.

Turns out, a lot of their ship went unfinished when they had to leave their homeworld. It was barely holding together as it was. But with the help of a pair of half-saiyans around they had the strength to put things back together they would've taken days to repair.

And then, there was our ship. We managed to pick up a few upgrades as well. Some low-grade particle shields, an ion recycler, a bunch of other things whose purpose I couldn't understand but Bulma loved, **and** a full entertainment system.

One thing these kids did have in overabundance was a bunch of electronics their parents gave them so they would have something to distract them on their trip so they wouldn't go crazy from focusing on what happened. When I made a comment about how boring the trip was without anything to do, we were practically showered with spares.

Unfortunately, I also made a comment about 'not having to listen to Bulma's nagging anymore' , not noticing she was right behind me, and I am now the proud owner of a brand new bruise on the back of the head.

"We can't thank you enough. The repairs you helped us with have cut down our journey by at least six months." Zeshin thanked us while we stood outside our ship.

"Don't mention it. I can't tell you how much of my sanity you saved with this "N-Sphere 180"." I answered.

I was just beginning to think that half of my aggression on this stop was due to restlessness, and boredom.

For my entire time in this universe, I've always been **doing something**. Three weeks of nothing but monotony, and arguing with a brick wall was actually driving me crazy.

And they want to send astronauts to Mars in a ship that will take months? Are they insane?

"Well, I wish you all luck. And hey, if "Arlia" doesn't work out, come stop by Earth some time. I know a few perfectly good empty wastelands no one is using. Now, Namek awaits!" I announced with a new spring in my step as I moved back to the ship. I remember my Earth could barely handle it's own refugees, but this Earth had a comparatively tiny population, and a ton of free space.

"Wait, Namek? We just passed there three weeks ago!" Zeshin announced in surprise.

"Three weeks? The route we're taking could take another two months!" Bulma shouted.

"If you head in the direction of K5162 you'll find a shortcut." He told us, much to ou- **my** relief.

"Good. Sooner we find ourselves on Namek the better." I smiled for the first time on this trip.

We all got on the ships landing pad, waving good bye.

However, I could've sworn Zeshin said something just as it closed…

Ah, whatever. What's the worst that could happen? Another three months waiting for chapter 24?

"Strap in guys! Namek, here we come!"

* * *

 _Our heroes have survived their little detour, and with a shortcut to Namek, they're ten days closer to seeing their friends again._

 _Will they make it in time to stop Frieza? Will Hiro contract space madness? Find out next time on Dragonball Out of Place!_

.


	24. Remembrance at last!

**DragonBall Out of Place**

 **thepowerfullkira- Did you just assume I** have **a gender!?**

 **Just kidding.**

 **BTW that wasn't really a break. Just a severe case of writer's block. If there was going to be a real break, I'd give a warning.**

 **Speaking of, I did say a couple chapters ago this story will be taking a break after the Frieza Saga to make way for another story. Though, that won't be for a while.**

 **I'll be alternating working on it, and this. It's another SI, kinda, though this "me" will have all his memories, and will be thrown into his new world completely outclassed by his new enemies. With very little time for training like Hiro had. So, stick around for that. As for what world it's going to be in… I think I'll wait to reveal it when Frieza meets his end.**

 _Chapter 24- Remembrance at last!_

 _Last time on Dragonball Out of Place!_

 _Our heroes found trouble in the vast reaches of space. However, it was not what they expected._

 _Children from a world lost to Frieza's genocidal army attempted to capture, and kill them all, but luckily they all came to an understanding._

 _Will this be the last detour on Hiro, Gohan, and Bulma's trip? Find out, now..._

* * *

 **BOOM!**

 **RATATAT!**

 **RATATAT!**

"Gohan! On your left!"

 **BZZZZTTTT-POP!**

"Hiro **no**! I...I will avenge you! **Take THIS!** "

 **AUUUUUGHHHHHH!**

"Yeah, that oughta-!"

 **RATATAT!**

" _'gah'!_ "

"No… I… I failed you-"

"Could you guys take it down a notch?"

We both turned from the console to our exasperated pilot.

"'hehe', Sorry Bulma. Just got a little carried away." I laughed embarrassed.

"Yeah, this game is really fun! Wanna join in?" Gohan asked her.

"No thank you. Besides, those games will rot your brains." she warned.

"Suit yourself."

"You might want to turn that thing off anyway, and come see this." I raised an eyebrow at that, and walked over to the viewscreen to see-

"Namek." We finally made it.

Soon, we'd be off this god-forsaken contraption, and back on solid ground… or… well… probably in the air fighting, but you get the idea.

"Best strap in guys, we're going in for a landing!"

Me, and Gohan scrambled to get to our seats as she, once again, tried to move us through an atmosphere with only a moment's notice.

As a result, I didn't get to my seat in time, and was thrown back into the other end of the ship.

 **SLAM!**

"Damnit!" I shouted as I got full force into the bulkhead, totally unprepared, and unprotected by any ki barrier.

The G-Forces involved were so powerful, I think I broke something.

I tried to move what I thought was the affected shoulde-

"'argh'!" yup. Definitely broke something.

When the ship stopped shaking I tried standing up, but was quickly thrown back into the bulkhead head first-

 **WHACK**

* * *

"'ugghh'... What the…" I came too in haze. My head throbbing like it had met the lovechild of tinnitus and a jackhammer.

"What the fuck happened?" I tried getting a feel for my surroundings.

Someone was saying… something. It wasn't coming in clearly.

The headache became worse. Like someone was squishing it like a grape.

I tried moving my hands to hold my head, I… don't really know how that was supposed to help, but I did it anyway.

Slowly, I began to notice that this was awfully similar to when Yaku tried to mess with my head back during Slugs attack.

Panicking, I threw up whatever mental defenses I could. And just like that, the pain began to fade away.

Soon enough, my vision began to clear.

I wasn't on the ship anymore. I was in a large building.

I didn't recognize the place at all. But it seemed awfully familiar.

Throwing off my little case of deja vu, I tried spreading my ki senses out to find the others, but was shocked when I found I couldn't.

Not just "couldn't find them", I couldn't use my ki.

I rose from what seemed to be… a completely normal bed?

"Rob! You got to get moving! You'll be late for work!"

A familiar voice rang out from elsewhere in the house.

For some reason, it struck me right in the gut with so many emotions at once I couldn't process it.

"Get in the shower already! You're almost an hour late at this point!"

I slowly got out of the bed, ignoring the urgency in that woman's voice. Trying to understand what was going on.

I looked around again, and I… I just **knew** this place… like the back of my hand.

This was… this was home. My room, in my home, in the **real world**.

I walked around the room until I stood in front of a large mirror that was attached to my closet.

I looked… definitely different than I was just a moment ago.

No tail, for one thing. This was a human body, after all.

My hair wasn't at all spikey like it just was. It looked like… well, like I'd just gotten out of bed. As a half-saiyan, It definitely could've been molded to my desire, but it fought back like hell to look spikey.

My muscle mass… was significantly disappointing.

I wasn't exactly fat, though, I did seem to have a bit of a belly. It really just seemed like everything was underworked.

In other words, I looked like Hiro's nerdy, boring twin brother-

" **ROB**!"

"M-Moving!" I stuttered.

* * *

Showering had been an… experience. Let's just leave it at that.

Moving around the house seemed like, and probably was, second nature.

Moving downstairs, because my room was on the second floor, I saw my second suckerpunch to the gut.

The voice that had called up to me belonged to a woman about 2/3rds my size, with long red hair. I almost instantly knew who she was.

"M-Mom?"

"What, did your alarm not go off? 'Sigh', your luck I'm off today, otherwise you'd be nearly two hours late, not good, not good. Get some coffee, and get ready, move, move, move!"

Rushing to follow her orders, I moved around the house like… like I'd done this yesterday.

* * *

 _Eight hours later…_

The day had been like a long, tedious pain in the ass doing paperwork for a workplace that seemed just barely familiar.

I don't know why, or how I was going along with all this. Taking orders from, and talking casually with, people I couldn't recognize.

Even at my worse… I should be questioning all of this. Challenging this world. But it all just seemed so… so warm. I wasn't sure I wanted whatever "this" was to end.

I learned a few things… or, at least, remembered.

My name. My real name. Robert Orso.

I was twenty years old, in college for… I'm not sure actually, didn't go there today.

I worked as a paid intern at the local elections office, it could often be boring but… it paid decent for an internship.

My hometown was Mays Landing in New Jersey. It was in the pine barrens, right where rural, meets suburbia.

It wasn't exactly quiet. Plenty of traffic came through, there was a large prison nearly two miles away from home, but surprisingly, nothing ever happened here.

Possibly, the most dull, boring, unimportant, peaceful, town in the country.

Home sweet home.

Going home, I met the rest of my family.

My brother Joe, he was clearly more athletic than me. Really tech-savvy too. Always had been. I often found myself wondering whether or not we were actually brothers with how different our interests could be. But then I remember how we keep laughing at the same comedy, how we both are fast adapters to just about any situation we're thrown into (Come to think of it, I can't help but wonder how he would do in my situation), and occasionally finish each other's sentences.

My step-father, Wayne. He was… a good man. I never personally recognized him as a "Father Figure" really, but he was good for my mother. And, I had no negative feelings about him.

My mother… ok, I'll be honest, even with video evidence of her holding me in the hospital after I was born, I really have to wonder how we're related. We don't look alike, her personality seems entirely removed from mine. She was very religious while I **lived** with the son of god for a few months and still had a hard time believing in anything. She often needed help to figure out the basics of a remote control, while I could work three devices at once. She was very sociable and cheery, while I was about as antisocial as it could get.

Seeing them all like this-

* * *

 _****!_

* * *

Something strange happened.

I felt something… in the periphery of my senses.

"What are you standing around for? You ok?" my mother asked me, clearly worried.

"Y-Yeah I'm good."

"'Uhuh'… you sure? You've been spacing out all day." She didn't believe me for a moment.

"I…"

* * *

 _H**O!_

* * *

"Gohan…" it was him. I knew it.

"What'd you say?" my brother, a fellow fan of dbz, overheard-

No. That's not him.

 **RUMBLE!**

 **RUMBLE!**

"A- An earthquake!? Here!?"

"Under the tables! Now!"

 **RUMBLE!**

 **RUMBLE!**

 **RUMBLE!**

I stole one last bittersweet look at this… this dream.

I… I remember now.

This could only mean…

" _Fake Namek... "_

At the revelation at what was going on, once again, I was overcome by one thing.

Rage.

A tear fell from my face. Coming to accept this world for what it was…

An illusion. Created by those… those…

Those **dead men**.

My energy swirled, and EXPLODED outward, blowing away the illusion.

I could feel clearly now.

My saiyan body, my ki senses, and now, most of my memories…

I had them back.

Only now, I wasn't just "Hiro", or "Rob" anymore.

Whoever I was though… I was **pissed**.

Finding Gohan's energy, I felt it flared to full force. He was in a panic.

"Oh, **hell no**." I blasted away from the broken down building I was in over to where the fight was taking place.

In about ten minutes, I found the battlefield. Some massive tentacle monsters were distracting Gohan from two insectoid aliens trying to force Bulma to open the ship.

I got here just as they pointed some weapon at her, while making their "We're taking your shit" speech.

Not in a mood to listen to their nonsense, faster than they could blink (Assuming they could)-

"-better hope some other kind soul comes along to-OH SHIT!"

"What the-!" only one of them was still there anymore.

"Z-Zigarou!?" The only one remaining looked around confused as he was hit by a gust of wind. "W-Where are you!?"

"Orbit. He went into Orbit."

 **SLAM!**

I came down with a superhero landing that knocked the bug off his feet.

"It's funny actually, you **did** want off world, right?" I asked in a barely controlled monotone voice.

"No! Not you! We put you under our illusion! How did you-"

 **WHOOSH!**

Suddenly appearing in front of him, he quickly tried crawling away before I put pressure on his lower back until I heard a **snap**.

"It's simple. I'm all too familiar with asholes messing with my head."

I held a blast to his head, and before he had a **chance** to beg, I blasted it off.

"In comparison to the last guy… you're an amateur."

I looked over to Gohan to see he was having trouble still, and coldly raised my hand to the various tentacle monsters around the place.

"Gohan! Dodge!" With that simple order, he focused his energy to flying away from my blast radius.

" **Begone!"**

In less than a moment, a flash overcame the area, and in another, it, and the monsters were gone.

"H-Hiro!?" Bulma looked shocked.

Without ceremony, I threw her on the ships landing pad, and called out to Gohan.

"C'mon! We haven't got time to lose!"

We loaded up on the pad, and I uttered "Piccolo."

"Get this hunk of junk moving now!... Bulma!?"

Bulma shook off some kind of shock she seemed to be undergoing, and worked her magic with the controls.

We flew off quickly. The turbulence worrying me slightly, but I was more concerned with being stuck on that hellhole forever.

Once more, shit got thrown around.

You know the routine at this point. I get hit by a lot of it. We scream. Everything turns out fine.

Let me tell you, I've **never** been happier to see the stars.

* * *

 _Ten minutes later..._

"Aaaand just like that, we're back in business." Bulma announced once we got back on course to Namek

"That was… an adventure… I guess?" Gohan was ultimately left confused by the whole incident.

I hadn't given the bastards time to fully monologue what they were doing, so just about everyone except me was out of the loop.

"Yeah… let's just be glad this one is over." I ended up agreeing fully.

"By the way… are… you ok Hiro?" Bulma asked nervously.

This immediately caught me off guard. Hearing her using that tone…

"Yeah? Why would-... oh." I then remembered she just saw me blow a person's head off right in front of her.

Rather coldly too.

"I… no. I'm not "ok"." Bulma, and Gohan we're surprised.

I lost my cool. **Again**.

This time? I **did** kill someone.

Letting that catch up to me…

I just killed another living being.

Not because I had to.

I could've just knocked them out!

I didn't **need** to kill!

But I did.

Because I got angry.

An entirely **different** feeling of cold washed over me.

I just committed a murder.

Two even.

They weren't human.

But, was I really at this point?

And the strangest part?

I don't even care that I killed them.

And that… that brings its own feeling of something being very wrong.

Does that make much sense?

I should be feeling something right?

* * *

After an hour of talking about what happened down there, about what we all saw.

The main theory is that those aliens knew I could **not** be stopped by anything they had, so they decided to trap me in my memories using the same powers they used to read Bulma's memories about Namek.

They must have been very powerful "memorypaths", able to drag up details even we couldn't remember.

They had Gohan, and Bulma run off on a fake Dragon Ball hunting adventure thinking I was in a **deep** coma after the crash.

It didn't take Gohan long to realize the Namek they created was not at all like the one I described. And the threats they faced in their illusion wasn't even close.

He confronted the aliens quickly, a fight broke out, weakening their hold on me.

You read the rest.

When I went to my bunk that night, I didn't sleep. I spent the entire night thinking.

Wondering what the hell was wrong with me.

* * *

 **So, a short chapter I know, but it's something.**

 **Next one should be a little more content filled.**

 **After all, it's not like nothing has been happening on Earth...**


End file.
